Misery Loves My Company
by Pandora95
Summary: Growing up sucks. Everyone knows it. Some people can't let things go. Some people just can't forget. Some were hurt too much to forget about their pain. But...if only there was someone who could help you through that pain... (Naruto in the modern world. Rated M just to be safe. Sasunaru. Abuse, violence and attempted suicide in the later chapters)
1. Becoming Friends

I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in a while, but I have a lot of work lately. Please enjoy this first chapter and let me know what you think!

Chapter One – Becoming Friends

"Iruka, why, why, why, why, do I have to go?!" Naruto whined as his guardian Iruka was practically dragging him to preschool.

"Because Naruto" Iruka began trying to keep his voice even. He really hated shouting at the young blond, even if the blond was really pushing it. "You are five years old now, and that's why you need to go to preschool."

"But I would much rather stay home with you!" Naruto pouted. Iruka gave a big sigh. He knew there was only one way he could win this.

"Look" he said as he stopped walking and crouched down in front of Naruto making direct eye contact with him. "in preschool there will be tons of other kids. And I'm sure that you will make at least one friend." It was obviously the right thing to say. Naruto stopped pouting and stared at Iruka wide eyed. Soon, that expression changed into a huge grin.

"Friends?!" he exclaimed happily. Iruka really felt bad for the kid. Naruto never met any other kids his age, and he never had any friends. Going to preschool was sure going to make the little blond feel much better.

"That's right! Lots and lots of friends!" Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto's grin widened even more, which Iruka didn't think possible.

"Let's go! Let's go!" the blond pulled Iruka's hand, almost causing the brunet to fall over. "I have to meet my friends!" Naruto practically skipped towards the entrance to the preschool.

"I will pick you up after three, okay little one?" Iruka asked smiling at the blond when they reached the front door. Naruto nodded and ran inside the classroom. The brunet smiled to himself. It was so good to see Naruto this happy. Iruka's parents died when he was very young, so he knew exactly what the blond was going through. That's part of the reason why he adopted him. He felt like they have so much in common…and plus Iruka wanted to help Naruto because when Iruka was alone, there was no one to help him.

0o0o0

Naruto entered the classroom and stared. There were so many children there; he didn't know where to start. He looked around once and twice, until his gaze rested on a little pretty girl, with raven black hair sitting by herself in the corner. As young as he was, Naruto knew the pain of being alone, and so without hesitation he decided to walk over to the girl.

"Hello" he told her with a big smile.

"Hi" the girl answered not looking at him. Desperate for a conversation with his newly made friend, Naruto carried on.

"What's your name? I'm Naruto!"

"I'm Sasuke." The girl replied still not meeting Naruto's gaze.

"What a strange name for a girl…" the blond pondered. Sasuke looked Naruto straight in the eyes and for the first time, and the blond received his first ever death glare.

"I am NOT a girl." The raven snapped.

"Sorry…" the blond immediately apologised, scared he had done something wrong already and lost his first friend. Sasuke said nothing in reply, just returned his gaze back to the floor. Naruto sat down next to him, causing the raven to roll his eyes. He didn't need friends. He was sat here alone for a reason.

"Why are you sat here on your own?" the blond wondered.

"Why are you still talking to me? Just leave me alone." The raven rested his chin on his knees, wishing that Naruto would go away.

He didn't.

"I want to be your friend Sasuke." The blond said, and for a moment he sounded older than he really was. Sasuke lifted his chin and looked at Naruto. The expression on his face was slightly shocked and confused. No one has ever said that to him before. Ever since his parents died, everyone was just feeling sorry for him. Everywhere he went, all he heard was "poor Sasuke" and "I wish I could help him" and one that he hated the most; "he's so cute, I just want to adopt him". But never did anyone say that they wanted to be his friend. A ghost of a smile graced Sasuke's lips as he kept looking at the blond. Maybe there was hope for them after all...

0o0o0

"How was your first day?" Iruka smiled as he looked at the blond in his rear-view mirror.

"It was AWESOME!" Naruto practically shouted. Iruka smiled again, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah! His name is Sasuke! And he looks a little like a girl, but don't tell him that because he'll get mad…and he seems so lonely, like me…" the blond went on and on about how cool his new friend was. Iruka was really happy for Naruto, but at the same time he was a little bit sad at the way Naruto said he was lonely. But if both of them are friends now, then neither of them will be lonely anymore. "…I wish he lived with us so I could spend more time with him." Naruto finally finished his long speech.

"Well, maybe you could invite him round on the weekend? Would you like that?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah! And I'm sure Sasuke would love to come!" Iruka smiled, but his smile faded quickly as he remembered something.

"Is it Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked trying to seem nonchalant.

"Yeah! No…I don't know…He didn't mention his surname." Naruto said honestly with a shrug. Iruka gave Naruto a reassuring smile. He remembered what happened to the Uchihas and it wasn't pretty.

The Uchiha family were asleep in their house when a burglar broke in. The father went to see what is going on and got shot in the head. He wasn't prepared that the burglar might have a gun. The mother rushed to the bedroom of her two sons. The burglar came upstairs, killed the mother who was protecting her boys with her whole body. Afterwards, the burglar went after the baby; Sasuke. Itachi, the older son, jumped in to his brother's rescue and got two nasty scars on his face. The police (called by the neighbours) arrived quickly, so the burglar wasn't able to harm the two boys any further. But they were already harmed. Their father was dead, they saw their own mother being murdered right in front of them, little Sasuke had to hear the piercing screams of his brother as his face was cut and Itachi had to live with the permanent wounds on his face. The burglar was caught and sent to prison to serve two life sentences. One for every life he took.

Iruka's mouth went suddenly dry. The Uchiha's story was very famous. Famous for all the wrong reasons. The brunet hoped that neither of the boys would have to experience that type of pain ever again.


	2. Brothers

Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! Please enjoy the next one!

Chapter Two – Brothers

Itachi loved his baby brother more than anything in the world. Even though he was only ten years old, he would do anything for him. He looked at himself in the mirror and touched his scars gently. He never blamed his brother for them, not for one second. If he could go back in time, he would have done exactly the same thing if it meant protecting Sasuke. Even though he was proud of what he did, he still didn't like the looks some people were giving him.

Unexpectedly, he heard the front door open and close. Then he heard a familiar voice sing a nursery rhyme; "Half a pound of tuppeny rice, half a pound of treacle. That's the way the money goes, pop, goes the weasel." He turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind him with a small smile on his lips.

"Hey big brother!" Sasuke gave Itachi a tight hug which the older happily returned.

"Hey Sasuke, why so cheery?" Itachi asked generally curious. The raven was only happy when he was around Itachi for a long time, and even that didn't last long. "Did something good happen at school today?" he raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother.

Sasuke realised Itachi from the hug and took a little step back.

"Not really…" he said looking at the ground.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked again.

"Well…there is this new boy…"

"And…" Itachi waited in anticipation.

"He seems…nice…" the older brother opened his eyes wide. Sasuke never said that about anyone before. "But I don't know how to be a friend." Sasuke looked sad.

"Sasuke…" Itachi put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just be nice to him. Talk to him and be there for his when he needs you." he smiled. Sasuke nodded showing he understood.

"What are you two doing?" a voice behind Sasuke said. Itachi looked up and saw Orochimaru, their guardian standing in the door way.

"Nothing. Just talking." Itachi said defensively. Without realising it, he pulled Sasuke closer to him. Orochimaru never hurt either of them, but there was something about him that Itachi didn't like. He simply didn't trust him.

Orochimaru looked down at Sasuke as if expecting him to answer too.

"Nothing uncle." Sasuke said after a short while. Orochimaru eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't forget to do your homework you two."

"We won't" the brothers answered in unison as the older man walked away. Itachi looked at his brother.

"Are you alright?" he asked. For some reason, unknown to Itachi, Sasuke seemed tense.

"Yeah" he replied but didn't meet Itachi's eyes. "I need to do my homework." Sasuke walked away to his bedroom leaving Itachi standing there, looking slightly worried.

0o0o0

"Naruto!" Iruka called up the stairs. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep!" Naruto ran down the stairs with a big smile on his face.

"Do you have your homework?" the brunet asked helping the blond put his coat on.

"I think so…" Naruto thought and after a short while added. "We didn't have any!"

"Okay…" Iruka said but had a sneaky suspicion the blond was lying. Since this was his first week of school, he decided not to say anything. But if this carried on, the both of them would need a serious chat. Iruka sighed at the thought.

"Common then, let's go." The brunet walked with the blond out of the front door.

0o0o0

"Okay class, take out your homework!" the preschool teacher, Mrs Yamiko said.

Naruto instantly paled. He didn't lie to Iruka before, he genuinely forgot.

The blond turned his face to the side to look at the raven sitting next to him. Sasuke met his eyes and look at him quizzically. Naruto seemed panicked.

The raven looked down at his piece of homework in front of him and the empty space in front of Naruto. Immediately he understood.

When the teacher wasn't looking, Sasuke pushed his homework in front of Naruto. The blond looked at him wide eyed, while Sasuke just put his index finger to his mouth in a shush gesture.

Mrs Yamiko walked up to Sasuke.

"Where is your homework?" she asked.

"Sorry, I forgot to do it." He looked down at the table. The teacher seemed surprised.

"That is so unlike you." she said. "But rules are rules. I'm sorry but your guardian will have to be informed." Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his guardian. Once he recovered, he nodded his head.

"And you Naruto?" she looked at the mentioned blond. Naruto handed her the homework without a word. He felt bad for Sasuke, but at the same time he really appreciated what the raven had done for him.

"Thank you Naruto. I'm so glad to see that you are already fitting in." With that, the teacher moved to collect the homework from the rest of the class.

"Thanks" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. The raven just stared at the desk in front of him as if he was scared of something.

For the rest of the day, the blond couldn't get Sasuke to say a word. Naruto was young and didn't know what was going on, but he knew that something wasn't right. Sasuke couldn't be _that_ worried over the homework. Either way, Naruto felt even worse for taking credit for Sasuke's work.

0o0o0

"Hello Sasuke" Orochimaru said as soon as Sasuke walked through the front door. "Your teacher called. She said you didn't do your homework. Even though I specifically reminded you to do it yesterday." The tall man, with long black hair crossed his arms on his chest.

"Sorry" Sasuke said quietly.

"Sorry isn't good enough." The man practically hissed.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked slightly scared.

"Still at school. Don't change the subject brat." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "I took you in. Gave you a roof over your head and that's how you repay me? Causing trouble?"

"It was just this once, I promise." Sasuke stumbled over his own words.

"Just. This. Once!?" the man punched the wall next to him, leaving a dent. Sasuke started trembling. "You better hope this never happens again! You wouldn't want to live on the street, would you? You and that brother of yours? I took you in, but I can just as easily kick you out!" The raven looked at the floor. He didn't allow himself to cry. He knew what would happen if he did. "Do I make myself clear?" Sasuke nodded and Orochimaru walked away.

Of course he didn't want to live on the street, but more than that, he didn't want Itachi to be kicked out. He loved his brother and didn't want him to get kicked out too. The raven could have told Orochimaru that he gave the homework to Naruto, but Orochimaru would never believe him. The more Sasuke thought about it, the more he realised that he didn't want to tell Orochimaru anyway. He was proud that he helped his friend. _Friend_, he thought, _my first friend_. No way was he going to sell the blond out, whatever might happen to him.

To Be Continued…

Please let me know what you think!


	3. Escape

Thank you to everyone who keeps reading this! You guys make me so happy! This is an early Christmas chapter; it just fitted with my plans for this story. Please Enjoy!

Chapter Three – Escape

December, Ten Years Later

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, but I really can't make it." A sad voice on the other end of the line said. Sasuke stayed silent for a couple of heartbeats squeezing his mobile phone in anger. His other fist was clenched at his side.

"It's Christmas." He finally said. "Christmas, Itachi."

"I know" Itachi sighed. "I really can't get out of work. I'm sorry." He apologised again.

"Whatever" Sasuke said highly irritated. "I'll just spend Christmas on my own with that creep." He snapped his phone shut not waiting for a response. Violently he tried to shove his phone back in his pocket. He missed more than a couple of times. "Damn it" he muttered while trying. After a short while he gave up and threw his phone on the floor. It just missed the foot of an approaching blond.

"Whoa, Sasuke" he said looking slightly shocked. "What's going on?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was bending over to pick up his phone.

"Itachi called" he said like that explained everything.

"Right…" the blond handed over the phone to Sasuke and waited for further explanation.

"He can't get out of work." The raven took his phone back, and this time shoved it in his pocket at the first try.

"That means…" Naruto still wasn't getting it.

"That means, Naruto" Sasuke's anger was rising. "That I will be spending Christmas alone with Orochimaru."

"Oh…" Naruto said silently as Sasuke's gaze dropped to the floor. After all these years of friendship, both of them have come a long way, yet Naruto still had no idea what was the reason for Sasuke's hatred of Orochimaru. Whenever the blond tried to ask about it, the raven would cleverly change the subject. In the end, Naruto decided to drop it, convinced that Sasuke will tell him when he's ready.

"I just…really don't want to be alone with him at Christmas. It's awful at any other time of the year. Christmas…" he stopped unsure of what to say. "You're supposed to spend Christmas with the people you love not loathe." Naruto moved a step closer to Sasuke and put his hand on the ravens shoulder. The raven did not move away, which was unusual.

Suddenly, Naruto got the most brilliant – in his opinion – idea ever.

"Sasuke, you're coming home with me for Christmas!" Sasuke looked up at him.

"What?"

"Don't you see? It's perfect!" Naruto grinned and put his hands on his waist clearly proud of himself.

"Well…" the raven began but was immediately cut off by the cheerful Naruto.

"You can stay at my house, I'm sure Iruka won't mind! We can stay up late, and play video games and snowball fight!"

"We're not kids anymore, Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk, but deep inside he was really grateful for the invitation. Naruto was his only friend, and since Itachi couldn't make it, he couldn't think of a better way to spend his Christmas.

"And? It's Christmas!" he put both of his hands on Sasuke's shoulders now. "So? What do you say bastard?" Despite the insult – which wasn't really an insult, just Naruto's nickname for him – Sasuke nodded his head.

"Okay" he said simply with a slight smile. Naruto's grin grew bigger still.

"It's gonna be the BEST Christmas ever!" he almost shouted.

"Shut it dunce, don't make me regret my decision." Sasuke's empty threat didn't dampen the blonds' spirits. Instead, Naruto began walking to his class singing Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas_. Sasuke followed him, shaking his head, but he wasn't able to stop the little smile that formed on his lips.

0o0o0

"Sasuke, are you asleep yet?" Naruto called into the darkness. It was Christmas Eve, and the blond couldn't sleep with all the excitement. Despite being fifteen years old, he was still a little kid at heart.

"No" Sasuke sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "You just woke me up idiot."

"Sorry, I just can't sleep." The blond sat up on his bed.

"Please try, for my sake." Sasuke turned onto his side on his mattress so he had his back to the blond teen.

"Aww, need your beauty sleep?" the blond teased.

"Naruto, it's not gonna work, you might as well shut up." He knew very well what the blond was trying to do, but he didn't want to let him win. Not this easily at least.

Silence filled the room. _Huh_, Sasuke thought, _too easy_.

"Hey Sasuke?" Or not.

"What now?" the raven asked clearly annoyed.

"What's your favourite season?"

"I don't know…let's say winter."

"Mine too." Naruto said excitedly. The blond was getting to hyperactive for Sasuke's liking.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Naruto, one more word and I'm going home." Sasuke threatened knowing he would never do it, but hoped the blond would believe it.

"Hey Sasuke?" apparently he didn't.

Sasuke moaned as he sat up on his bed and tried to find Naruto in the dark by straining his eyes.

"What?" he hissed in the blonds' general direction. "What could you possibly still want to know? My shoe size? My favourite morning cereal? What?" The raven could hear Naruto chuckle in the dark. "Stop laughing!"

"Hey Sasuke, anyone ever told you, you should be a stand up comedian?"

"All the time" he answered sarcastically. "Now, what did you want?"

"It's after midnight."

"And?" Naruto leaned over and turned his bedside lamp on. Now, Sasuke could clearly see the blond sat on his bed in his frog onesie. The raven rolled his eyes. Naruto was such a kid. Then, Sasuke realised that the kid was hiding something behind his back.

Naruto got up from his bed and walked over to sit next to his best friend on the mattress, all the while still hiding that _something_ behind his back.

The blond practically collapsed on the mattress, which made Sasuke bounce up a little bit in the air. That earned Naruto a death glare. Yet the blond laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"Not funny" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Once the blond gained his composure he took that _something_ from behind his back and held it in his hand for Sasuke to see. It was a little box, badly wrapped in a snowman wrapping paper and a red ribbon.

"Merry Christmas!" the blond smiled and handed Sasuke the little package. Sasuke took it uncertainly. "Go on! Open it!" Naruto said in anticipation.

Sasuke took his time opening it. At first his long fingers undid the ribbon, and then tore at the wrapping paper. Finally, he opened a little box which the wrapping paper hid. Inside, was a gorgeous silver bracelet. Sasuke bit his bottom lip. No one had ever gotten him anything like this before.

"Here" Naruto picked it up and closed it around Sasuke's wrist. "It fits!" he said happily.

Sasuke extended his arm and took a close look at the bracelet. It really was beautiful. As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto could have given him a shitty pair of socks and he still would have loved them. As long as they were from the blond.

"Thank you" the raven said a little uncomfortably. He wasn't used to saying it.

"Do you like it?" the blond asked grinning.

"I really do" the young Uchiha smiled, but his smile faded quickly. "Sorry, I…didn't get you anything." The raven looked away, ashamed.

"I don't care" Naruto exclaimed and did something Sasuke could never have seen coming. The blond hugged him round the waist. "You being here, is the best present I could ever wish for." Sasuke was shocked at first, but then he relaxed into the hug putting his hands on the blonds' back. Naruto was the only person, Sasuke let get this close. He couldn't even remember the last time he hugged Itachi.

"Shit Itachi"

"No, my name's Naruto." he could feel Naruto shaking with silent laughter.

"No idiot" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I mean my brother. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that. I haven't called him since."

"You can call him in the morning, to wish him merry Christmas." Sasuke smiled slightly. "You know he won't be mad at you." Naruto understood so quickly, and came up with the solution so easily. The raven was glad at how rapidly the blond could make him feel better.

Still hugging, they both fell asleep together. Naruto's head was on Sasuke's chest and his hand round his waist, while Sasuke's hand rested on Naruto's back. The sliver bracelet, cool against his wrist.

Both of the boys were so comfortable with each other, there had been no awkwardness between them the next morning. Instead, they had the best Christmas imaginable.

To Be Continued!


	4. Life Starts Now

This chapter finally starts what I wanted to write. The three previous chapters I really wanted to set the scene with. Thank you to everyone who keeps reading this!

Chapter Four – Life Starts Now

September, Three Years Later

Sasuke and Naruto stood in a middle of their newly rented but empty apartment. Since they both ended up going to the same university, (which was surprising considering the genius that was Sasuke and the not-so-smart Naruto) they decided to rent a cheap one bedroom apartment not too far from the university.

Naruto looked around with a smile on his face, while Sasuke stood in one place with his arms crossed on his chest.

"This place is so…small." He said still unmoving.

"It's better than the dorms." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke had no choice but to agree. He'd rather not spend his entire university life with people constantly coming in and out of his room. Asking him to socialise and go out to parties or whatever it was that normal teenagers did. The raven shuddered at the thought, and the blond noticed.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked a tiny bit concerned.

"Yeah, it's just chilly." Sasuke shrugged not wanting Naruto to know what he was really thinking. Copying him Naruto shrugged too. "I still can't believe we rented this dump."

"Well believe it baby." The blond said with a wink, causing the raven to roll his eyes. "You know, moving in together is a big and serious step for our relationship. Should we get a double or king size bed?" Naruto continued to tease his best friend and now roommate.

"Naruto" the raven looked at him seriously. "Do you want a smack?"

"Well…" he began. "If you want to play it like that…" The blond winked again and burst out laughing.

"Forget it" Sasuke turned around and walked towards the front door.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." The blond stopped laughing at once, and ran up to the raven haired teen realising that Sasuke actually seemed pissed. Usually the raven just rolled his eyes or gave him a smirk or sometimes a slight whack on the back of the head. "Stop." He grabbed the raven by the hand, and received a death glare. "I was just messing about, you know that." He looked the raven straight in the eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked when the raven still wouldn't say anything.

"It's just…" Sasuke began and for a second thought he could finally tell Naruto what happened earlier today and nearly every day since he was four years old. The truth is, no one knew, not even Itachi. "Never mind." He sighed and decided that this really wasn't the right time or place to talk about it. Once they were living together there would be plenty of time in which he could tell the blond. "I just need to take a walk."

Sasuke walked out of the apartment shutting the door silently behind him leaving Naruto looking more than slightly worried.

0o0o0

Two Days, One Moving Van and a LOT of Arguing Later…

"Finally, this place looks like home." Naruto sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Sasuke, who appeared to be staring at the switched off TV.

"Actually, it looks nothing like my home. Thank heavens." Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Want to do something fun tonight?" the blond asked.

"What did you have in mind?" the raven raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" he began and smirked evilly which looked really out of place on the teen's face. "A party?"

"No" came the instant reply.

"A movie it is." The teen sighed as he placed his head on the others boy's shoulder.

"Actually" Sasuke gently pushed Naruto off him. "I'm really tired from the move and I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"Wait" the blond said before Sasuke could get up. "You've been acting differently lately. What's going on?" the raven looked at the floor. "Please talk to me."

Hearing Naruto this concerned had two affects on Sasuke. One was that he felt really bad. He wanted to tell the other teen what was really going on. He wanted to tell him the secret he's been carrying on his own for too long. The other half, wanted to scream at Naruto and tell him to mind his own business.

Unfortunately the latter won.

"Leave me alone!" he stood as quick as a bullet being fired. "It's none of your business!"

"How can you say that? We've been friends for thirteen years!"

"That doesn't mean I have to tell you everything that's happening in my life!" the raven hissed.

"I wish you would tell me _something_!" the blond snapped back before he could stop himself. "I know you have a brother who I've meet, what, six times? And I know your parents were murdered but…" he carried on without thinking.

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this." The raven grabbed Naruto by the collar. He was speaking through gritted teeth. Sensing he crossed the line, the blond apologised,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." The raven shook him.

"If I want you to know, I will tell you." he let go of Naruto and started to walk away. "Back off." He muttered.

"Wait, please" the blond grabbed Sasuke by his wrist a little harder than he intended. Sasuke hissed in pain. The other's teen's eyes widened. He knew he didn't grab his hand _that_ hard. "What…"

"Don't start." The other teen cut him off before he could finish. He walked to their shared bedroom, rubbing his wrist.

The blond found himself in a similar position. Again, he was left staring after his best friend with a look of concern in his eyes.

0o0o0

Naruto wasn't the smartest person in the world. In fact, his grades were a little below average. But that didn't mean he couldn't work out things in real life.

Like today for example. He was sat on his bed watching his best friend sleep peacefully on a bed on the other side of the room. Naruto wasn't that lucky. The events of last night didn't let him sleep.

He sighed as he looked at the alarm clock and realised it was 6 am. In fifteen minutes the alarm would go off and they would have to get up, get dressed for school and go to lectures. He also knew he was going to apologise to Sasuke again for last night and the teen would either shrug it off or ignore him.

The problem was, Naruto had some pieces of a puzzle, but he couldn't put it together completely. He knew Sasuke's patents were murdered. He knew his brother worked somewhere without going to university. He knew that Sasuke hated his guardian, Orochimaru for some unknown reason. And also that arm…

He didn't want to think the worst, or jump to conclusions but everything seemed like…

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the alarm clock.

"Ugh" he could hear Sasuke moan on the other side of the room. "What time is it?"

"6:15" the blond replied, switching the alarm off. It seemed that Sasuke forgot about last night. At least he was speaking to him. He figured now was a time as good as any to apologise. "Sasuke, about last night…"

"Its okay" the raven cut him off while getting up from his bed. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Can we just forget about it?"

"Consider it forgotten." The blond smiled. Sasuke looked at him and smiled but not with his eyes. The onyx eyes were full of sadness and hurt. Naruto wanted to do something to make that sadness go away, but after last night, he figured he should give the raven teen some space.

Sasuke shuffled into the bathroom, not entirely awake yet. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Looking into the mirror in front of him, his face turned into a scowl. Quickly, he turned away, jumped out of his pyjamas and hopped into the shower, wishing he could wash so many things away. However no matter how much soap he rubbed on his body, or how much hot water he used, he couldn't wash away the worthless feeling he felt whenever he looked into a mirror.


	5. Party Hard

Thanks again for reading! Please leave me a quick note of what you think about this story! Also, if you have any ideas for side parings, do let me know. (Honestly, I'm not very good with them :P)

Chapter Five – Party Hard

Naruto was sat next to Neji (another survivor of Konoha-Leaf High who happened to go to the same university) in a business class they had together. Feeling really sleepy, he had trouble staying awake. He knew staying up all night was a bad idea, but it's not like he had any choice. Worry about his best friend was stronger than any other emotion, even the need for sleep.

Neji nudged him gently to keep him awake.

"What's the matter with you?" he whispered quietly.

"Ugh" Naruto moaned slightly louder than he wanted to. The whole class stopped and stared at him.

"Something to add, Mr Uzumaki?" the lecturer said, clearly annoyed that someone dared to interrupt his train of thought.

"No, sorry." He said quietly looking down at the business book in front of him. Once the lecturer went back to teaching and the class listened, Naruto leaned over to Neji and whisper to him.

"Just had a really long night, that's all." Neji nodded.

"Tough" he said keeping his eyes on the lecturer and taking notes.

"Huh?" the blond asked confused.

"You see, there is this 'start of the year' party and you and Sasuke are coming with me."

Naruto stared at his friend as if the other had just declared his undying love for pancakes. The blond knew that it was mission impossible to convince Sasuke to go to a party. The raven hated them. Saying that, Sasuke hated people in general. There were a few he tolerated and even fewer he liked.

Neji was not too different from Sasuke. Even though Neji had more friends, he still hated crowds and loud music.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Neji still didn't make eye contact with him.

"You? You want to go to a party? Neji Hyuga wants to go to a party?"

"There are about five more ways to ask that question." This time Neji looked at Naruto and smirked lightly.

"Okay, let's be serious for a second. You want to go to a party?"

"Naruto you ask me that one more time, and I swear that I will not be responsible for my actions. I have no idea how Sasuke can put up with you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, he's a saint. And I'm adorable." The blond smiled devilishly. The other teen just shook his head and returned to look at the lecturer. "Whose party is it anyway?"

"This guy called Kiba. There." Neji pointed to a brown haired teen sitting in the front row. Well sitting was a bit of a stretch. The guy was slouching. Tapping his pencil on the notepad in front of him. Looking like he REALLY didn't want to be there. Naruto smiled to himself. Looks like he was about to make a new friend.

"Okay, I'm in." Naruto whispered. "But you know it will take a miracle for Sasuke to say yes."

"Naruto, be the miracle." The blond had to cover his mouth not to burst out laughing. Neji just shook his head again and continued making notes on the lecture.

0o0o0

"No" the raven said simply as Naruto looked at him with puppy eyes sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Please!" he dragged to word out to emphasise.

"No" Sasuke repeated himself.

"Common, it's gonna be fun!" the raven glared at the blond. This wasn't working. Time to change tactics. "We had a rough couple of days, arguing a lot, I really think it will do us both some good to go to a party, and socialise and dance and drink…"

"I thought you said you will forget about it?" Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow. "And you just described my idea of hell, you realise that, right?"

"Kinda…" Naruto admitted. "But I will be there too." He smiled innocently. Sasuke glared again. This wasn't working either. Time for plan C. "I promise we will leave the minute you want to go. Whether it's an hour into the party or five minutes, we will leave." The blond really didn't want to make this promise. He knew that now if the raven teen wanted to leave as soon as they had arrived they would have to.

"Can't you just go without me?" the raven suggested hopefully.

"No fricking way! It won't be the same without you!"

Sasuke sighed, but finally agreed. "Fine. We can go to the party."

"Thank you!" the blond practically jumped on Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"Okay okay." The raven said as he gently pushed Naruto away.

"We got about half an hour to get ready!"

"Ugh…why did I agree to this…?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"You make me happy…" Naruto started walking towards the bathroom.

"Shut up before you start singing." The raven warned.

"…when skies are gray." The blond winked at Sasuke before he disappeared into the bathroom.

0o0o0

"Kiba this is Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke, this is Kiba." Neji introduced his old friends to Kiba who was standing with a gin and tonic in his hand. Kiba grinned and Sasuke was instantly reminded of the dobe standing next to him.

"Pleased to meet ya! And thanks for coming!"

"Thanks for the invite!" Naruto grinned at Kiba while Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He could put up with Naruto, but there was no way he could stand another one of them. The reason why he tolerated Neji was because the man was quiet and kept to himself.

At least that was what he thought until he came up with the dumb idea to go to this stupid party.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Sasuke announced as he walked away from the small group. No one seemed to notice. Good.

The raven walked to the table and raised his eyebrows. There was every kind of alcohol under the sun. Even Russian Vodka and Japanese Sake. Lager and Beer. Both kinds of wines. Gin and some other crap that he had never even seen or heard of before. _Kiba's parents must be rich or he must have a wide variety of friends_ the raven thought sighing internally.

Unsure of what to pick, he decided to go for the safest option. Beer. No shots or strange pretentious shit.

Turning around he noticed that two girls where evidently staring at him and giggling. When he looked their way they blushed and waved shyly. Sasuke hated this. He wasn't big headed but he knew that girls found him attractive. Wherever he went they would stare at him and try to get his attention and eventually number. The raven paid them no attention. He just politely –if there is such a way – told them to go away.

This time, he shook his head than took a sip of his beer. One of the girls – a pink haired punk girl – approached him.

"Hey" she said shyly.

"Hello" he replied not unkindly but clearly showing that he was not interested.

"Would you like to…" she blushed and couldn't finish the sentence.

"No sorry" he told her and looked away at the crowd of people dancing. He looked at Naruto dancing with Kiba and Neji. As much as the raven hated to admit this, the blond was a bloody good dancer.

"Fine" the girl stormed off clearly pissed off. Sasuke couldn't care less.

Well, he couldn't care less until a very angry guy stormed up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke couldn't help but be surprised.

"You trying to seduce my girlfriend you asshole?" the guy shook him.

"What are you on about?" the raven tried his best to stay calm and not show the other guy how nervous and _scared_ he felt.

"That girl over there." He pointed with his other hand. It was the pink haired punk. Fuck. She obviously feed her big muscled boyfriend some lies about what just happened.

"It's not like that…" Sasuke tried to reason, but it wasn't working. He never saw the fist coming. He just felt the sharp pain as it made contact with his face and sent him flying to the floor.

0o0o0

"This party rocks!" Naruto shouted over the music to Kiba.

"Thanks dude!" The other teen grinned at him. They both instantly started liking each other. Screw the whole "opposites attract". Kiba and Naruto were almost identical in personality. Saying that, Naruto and Sasuke were best friends…so maybe that rule wasn't so dumb…

"What you thinking about so hard? It's a party!" Neji brought Naruto out of his thoughts. The blond realised that he was staring blankly while dancing. Well, that must have definitely looked weird.

"Nothing important." The blond shrugged and smiled at Neji.

"So, same as usual." Neji teased him. Naruto just chuckled and shook his head.

He looked around until he saw Sasuke standing on his own, drink in hand. Of course he was alone. It's not like he would make the effort of socialising. Naruto was just about to walk up to him, when a big muscled man beat him to it. The man grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

"Oh-uh" Naruto said and stopped dancing. He made his way to the raven as quickly as possible, which wasn't very quick at all. It seemed like all the people were determined to get in his way.

"Move!" he said as he pushed them out of the way not caring what they might think.

He was a mere meter away from Sasuke when he saw the punch. The raven was sent to the floor. The muscled man walked away smiling.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he ran the final short distance to his friend.

Sasuke didn't even try to get up. He just sat there on his knees looking at the floor. Both of his hands resting on his knees. If no one saw the punch, they might have thought that Sasuke was just sitting because he was tired.

Naruto collapsed onto his knees next to the raven.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" the blond touched the punched cheek gently. Sasuke winced in pain but still made no effort to move or speak. The blond looked at his eyes, which were just staring through everything and everyone.

This was the first time Naruto saw him like this and he hated it.

"Common, we're going home." Naruto helped Sasuke to his feet once he decided the raven was going to sit there forever otherwise.

The party was still in full swing. It seemed like no one noticed what happened. The blond thought this was a good thing. Sasuke _hated _being the center of attention.

They both walked out of the party not saying anything to anyone. Unsure that Sasuke could walk on his own, Naruto didn't let him go. The raven didn't protest.

The blond was very concerned. Not as much as the fact that Sasuke had been punched, but his reaction to the punch. He knew Sasuke should have fought back, or at least done _something_ instead of sitting there like he was dead inside.

To Be Continued…


	6. Haunted

Thank you guys! All your reviews make me so happy! *hugs all* Note: The text in bold is from a song: Metallica – Master of Puppets. Please enjoy reading, and leave a review! Pretty please!

Reply to Meowzer: I haven't really given a name to the pink haired punk girl, but as I was writing it, I thought of Sakura, so I guess it is her! Thank you also for the parings ideas!

Chapter Six – Haunted

**Come crawling faster**

**Obey your master**

**Your life burns faster **

**Obey your master**

**Master**

_ "Now, now Sasuke, don't lie to me. You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Orochimaru stood in the middle of the living room. His arms crossed across his chest and he was tapping his foot in impatience._

_ "Uncle, I swear it was an accident!"_

_ "You've had a lot of them lately. First it was the window when you were playing football with Itachi. Then it was the lamp in the bathroom. I still have no idea how you did that." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "And now this" the older man pointed to the broken vase. "You fucking, spoiled, ungrateful brat." Orochimaru hissed through clenched teeth. _

_ "But…" Sasuke tried to argue. He was close to tears but wouldn't cry._

_ "No fucking buts!" Orochimaru screamed. "You are asking to be kicked out! I'm so fucking fed up with you!"_

**Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings**

**Twisting your mind, smashing your dreams**

**Blinded by me, you can't see a thing**

**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**

_ "I swear it wasn't me!" Sasuke wasn't lying. He had no idea why the vase got broken. He had an inkling that Orochimaru broke it himself, just to find another reason to scream bloody murder at him._

_ "Shut the fuck up!" he never saw the slap coming. Just a blur of motion, and a sharp pain, that was already spreading across his face. "You are fourteen years old! Stop lying just to get out of trouble you fucking coward!"_

_ "I swear I'm telling the-" another slap cut him off. _

_ "Don't you dare say another word." The older man gained his composure. His voice was firm, no longer screaming._

**Master, master, where's the dreams that I've been after?**

**Master, master, you promised only lies**

**Laughter, laughter, all I see and hear is laughter**

**Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries**

_Sasuke didn't dare respond or even move an inch. _

_ "Now" Orochimaru smiled slyly. "As always, you won't tell Itachi about this, will you?" Sasuke shook his head. "Because if you do" he leaned in and whispered into the raven's ear. "I will _kill_ him. Got that?" This time, Sasuke nodded his head. Orochimaru straightened out and walked away laughing harshly. _

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened. He was panting and sweating heavily. His cheek hurt and for a second the raven thought it was because of what happened in the dream. He touched it gently and remembered it was because of the stupid party.

He sighed a slight sigh of relief as he realised it was just a dream. Yet that dream had not been a figment of his imagination. It was something that had really happened to him a few years ago.

It was okay now, Orochimaru couldn't hurt him anymore. He lived with Naruto now. Naruto. Sasuke listened carefully for a second and could hear the other teen breathing deeply. Naruto. The only person who kept him sane in all of this.

Maybe he should finally tell him…But how the _fuck_, do you start a conversation like that?

Another flood of memories washed over the raven. He couldn't help it anymore and despite the fact how much he hated it, how much it went against his pride, the youngest Uchiha broke down in tears. He buried his head in the pillow and sobbed quietly.

After a short while he heard a soft voice next to him. Naruto.

"Sasuke? Are you…crying?" the voice sounded so concerned it made Sasuke want to cry harder. He didn't give a reply. He _couldn't_ give a reply. He hated showing his weakness. He was taught that showing weakness equals a slap or…worse. Even though he knew Naruto would never hurt him, he still couldn't bring himself to admit it to the blond. "Why are you crying?" again, no reply. He felt a gentle hand stroking his back as the blond sat on his bed next to him.

The raven had no idea how much time had passed. It felt like _hours_ to him and he just couldn't stop his tears from coming. All the time he'd been crying, Naruto was sat on the bed next to him, stroking his back and not saying another word.

0o0o0

Naruto woke up around eight am. It was a Saturday, so no need to get up for school.

He turned his head and saw Sasuke lying on his side next to him. The raven looked so peaceful. So…perfect. The blond smiled, and almost blushed at the thought.

As quickly as his smile appeared it had disappeared as he remembered what happened last night. The awful party. The punch. The way Sasuke looked as if his soul had been stolen. The way he was woken up by the sound of his best friend crying. Fuck.

Naruto got up gently, not to wake up the raven. He figured that the other teen had been through so much over the past day, he should just let him sleep today.

As he got up, Sasuke stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. After he showered and got dressed the blond called Neji as he walked through the front door of the apartment.

"Hello" a voice greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Hey Neji. Where are you? I really got to talk to you."

"You know that Starbucks near your apartment? Meet me there in ten minutes."

Naruto smiled to himself. "Thanks man" and Neji hung up.

0o0o0

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I want to help him and all, but I don't want to force him into telling me." Naruto sighed and put his head in his hands. "I just wish he'd open up to me."

"Naruto, you know I'm not good at giving people advice. I believe in destiny. What is meant to happen will happen." The blond groaned. "Let me finish you impatient twit." The insult earned him a snort which he decided to ignore and carry on. "I was just about to say that you should leave it. If Sasuke wants to talk about it, he will tell you. If you try to pressure him into telling you, you will end up pushing him away."

The Starbucks was nearly empty, which was really surprising considering it was a Saturday morning. Both of the boys were sat at a round table, two hot coffees in front of them. The blond sighed again. He really didn't want to tell Neji that Sasuke cried. He knew that it would be hard for the raven if anyone else knew. He didn't mention the punch either. It was all too personal. Still Naruto felt that if he told Neji all of that, the brunet would offer him some other advice. The blond decided to keep it as his last resort.

"How are you doing?" Naruto looked up at Neji and changed the subject, feeling that he might say too much if he's not careful.

"I'm…fine…" the brunet said nonchalantly.

"That doesn't sound fine to me. Spill." Neji rolled his eyes.

"It's just…there is someone I like…" Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"Are you serious?" the brunet never admitted to a crush before. Ever.

"…but I don't think they feel the same way about me."

"Have you told them how you feel?" Neji gave him a disapproving look. "I'll take that as a no. Who is it anyway?"

"That doesn't matter. Speaking of liking someone, my cousin still has a crush on you."

"That cute girl Hinata?" Neji nodded. "You told her that I'm not interested?" Another nod. "In a nice way, right?"

"Always"

"Good. I don't want to hurt her feelings, she seems so shy and sweet, but I just don't feel the same way."

"Naruto, when was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

"I can't even remember…"

"You spend so much time with Sasuke; soon you'll be calling him your girlfriend."

"Oh shut up Neji."

"Denial, denial." The brunet shook his head in mock disapproval. Naruto had the urge to smack him round the head but stopped himself.

"Getting back to the topic, who do you like?" Naruto smiled with a fox like grin.

"I am not telling you!" Neji crossed his arms and Naruto laughed.

"Soon you shall!" Neji rolled his eyes and the blond laughed again.

To be contined!


	7. Everything's Wrong

Again, thank you for your continuous support :) Please enjoy! Sorry for this chapter being a bit short :P

Chapter Seven – Everything's Wrong

Sasuke stood in the middle of the bathroom. The shower was on but he wasn't ready to get in yet. The whole apartment was silent. The only noise was the shower pouring down water next to him. He woke up this morning with Naruto gone. The raven couldn't help but wonder what the other teen was up to. He just left without saying a word or leaving a note…

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto was allowed a private life. He didn't need to know where the other teen was all the time. After all, it's not like they were going out. The raven felt his cheeks heat up suddenly. The more he thought of Naruto the hotter they became. His Uchiha pride refused to acknowledge that he was blushing. Instead he tried to reason that it was VERY hot in the bathroom with the shower running.

Taking a deep breath, the raven took a look at his half naked body. He was still covered in bruises; they didn't have enough time to fade away. He touched one of them gently. Then with more force wishing they would disappear. He took another deep breath and looked into the mirror. He's face didn't look half as bad as he expected it to. Yes there was a bruise on his face, but at least his eye wasn't swollen. A bruise he could deal with. He had to deal with them for as long as he could remember. Except for the fact, that they were usually in a place where no one could see them.

Still not feeling ready for his morning shower, he looked at his hand now. On his wrist, was the bracelet Naruto gave him for Christmas all that time ago. He never took it off; it always reminded him of the blond idiot. Beneath that bracelet was a faint pink scar, but the young Uchiha refused to even _think_ about the cause of it.

"I still can't believe I cried in front of that dobe." He said to himself closing his eyes. Then he heard the phone ring. Quickly, turning off the shower, he ran to the living room in nothing but his pyjama bottoms. He picked up the phone on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey little brother! It's Itachi." The voice on the other end of the line said.

"Hey Itachi" Sasuke said. He couldn't help the smile forming on his lips.

"How have you been?"

"You know, the same as usual."

"Could you elaborate?" the older Uchiha asked while Sasuke sighed internally.

"Everything's fine." Sasuke lied. Itachi knew straight away.

"Don't lie. I can tell by your voice." Sasuke sighed again. This time, out loud.

"I don't really want to talk about it over the phone…" the raven admitted.

"I could come visit you? It's been a while since we saw each other. How does Wednesday sound?"

"Great, I don't have many lectures on that day."

"You should tell Naruto to come too."

"Do you miss that big idiot?" Sasuke teased. A familiar laugh came from the other end of the line.

"Like mad" he said sarcastically. "I just haven't seen him in a while too." Sasuke smiled again. Trust Itachi to care about people so much.

"Fine, I'll make sure he's gonna be here. You got our address?"

"Of course. See you Wednesday!"

"Bye" Once he hung up, Sasuke entered the bathroom and finally stepped in the shower.

0o0o0

Naruto was on his way home from Starbucks when he saw a familiar figure. Kiba was walking a big white dog while whistling.

"Hey Kiba!" the blond called out.

"What's up?" Kiba asked grinning as he approached Naruto.

"Not much. Cute dog. Yours?" Naruto matched Kiba's grin.

"Yeah, he's name is Akamaru. I've had him since he was a pup."

"Doesn't Aka mean red in Japanese? Dude the dog is white." The blond smirked.

"Shut up wise ass. I like that name." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Alright then."

"Hey, I was meaning to ask, why did you and Sasuke leave my party so early?" Thank God he didn't see the punch. Now he had to think of a good cover story. Instead he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Sasuke erm…he felt ill, so I took him home."

"Right…" Kiba nodded slowly. Even to Naruto that lie didn't sound convincing.

"Well I better be going." The blond decided it was best to go before he said anything else. "Sasuke is still feeling ill, so I better not leave him on his own for too long." Good going Naruto, make the lie longer. That'll convince him. "See you Tuesday."

"Tuesday…?" the brunet asked slightly confused.

"In class" Naruto smiled and started walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"See ya" Kiba called after him.

0o0o0

The blond entered the apartment. It was after nine, so he was pretty sure Sasuke was already up.

"Hey, I'm home!" he called but got no reply. He walked further in and realised the living room and kitchen were empty. He went to the bedroom which was empty too. That's when he heard the running water. Well, that left one more place where the raven could be.

He knew it was probably a bad idea to invade the other teen's privacy when he was in the bathroom, but at that moment he didn't care. Firstly, for some strange reason, he really wanted to see Sasuke. After he heard him crying last night, he wasn't sure that the raven was really okay. Secondly, he hoped Sasuke would shout at him and eventually it would turn into a big joke. Right at this moment, he would have given his right arm just to hear the other teen laugh.

Naruto knocked on the bathroom door and walked in without waiting for a response.

"Hey I'm bac-" he couldn't finish his sentence. The blond felt his heart stop as he saw Sasuke. He was dressed only in a towel around his waist, leaving his chest bare. Sasuke was looking back at Naruto with wide eyes. At once, the blond saw the bruise on the raven's face. Then the rest that covered his body.

To be continued…


	8. Truth

Wow I can't believe this is already chapter 8…This is one of the longest stories I have written! Thanks for reading and please don't stop! ^.^ The text in bold is from a song Skillet – Whispers In The Dark. WARNING – mentions of abuse and attempted suicide.

Chapter Eight – Truth

**No**

**You'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**No**

**You'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

**Hear my whispers in the dark**

Naruto stood completely frozen looking at Sasuke. Of course he knew why the other teen had a bruise on his face. It was the rest that worried him. There were so many of them, there was no way they could be accidental.

The blond felt sick to his stomach. With all his might, he took a deep breath to compose himself and find his voice.

"Sasuke…why?" despite his efforts, his voice was close to cracking. Sasuke stormed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. At once, he put on his boxers, jeans and the first top he could find. He heard soft footsteps approaching him.

"Please, look at me." The voice was pleading. Afraid he might start crying again, the raven took a couple of moments before turning around. His heart gave a painful squeeze when he looked at Naruto. The blond was close to tears fiddling with his hands, obviously unsure of what to say or do.

All of this was wrong. He was not meant to find out this way! Not like that…

The raven felt his rage building up. It was not aimed at Naruto, but at himself. He should have locked the fucking bathroom door.

"Sasuke…I…" Naruto still struggled finding the right words. "Why didn't you tell me?" there was no accusation in his words, no hurt just pure concern and sadness. For the first time in his life, the Uchiha didn't know how to respond. He was lost for words. His rage died slowly, only to be replaced by unbearable pain that he was the reason why Naruto was this upset. _Sasuke you always manage to fuck everything up_, he thought.

This really wasn't the time he wanted to have this conversation, but it seemed like he ran out of other options.

"I…didn't know how to tell you." the words were soft and full of sincerity. "I didn't know what you would think about me…once you found out…" the raven looked at the floor.

The blond ran up to him and hugged him tight. It seemed like Naruto was holding on to him for dear life. The hug was so tight it was almost painful, but Sasuke didn't move. He didn't want to break the embrace. The raven felt so…secure.

"I would never think of you differently! No matter what you said or did! Sasuke, I love you!" the last words shocked Sasuke. Someone actually…loved him? Despite everything?

The raven put his hands round Naruto's back, and hugged him tightly in return. He felt his top getting wet from Naruto's tears.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked gently, which at any other moment, wouldn't have come easily to him.

"Because I'm so stupid, that I haven't realised sooner! You had to suffer all alone!" the blond replied in between sobs. Sasuke hugged him tighter. They stayed embraced for a couple of minutes, both not saying anything.

0o0o0

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch next to each other. The clock ticked silently in the distance as the raven was gathering his courage to tell the other teen about his past.

"When my parents died…" The raven began and looked down at his hands in his lap. "Orochimaru took custody of me and Itachi. He was a rich and a powerful man, so we didn't stay in care too long. It was really good to have a home again, you know?" Naruto nodded, even though Sasuke couldn't see it. "Itachi was his golden boy. The genius. According to Orochimaru, Itachi could do no wrong. Me on the other hand…I was the wayward brat." The blond took Sasuke's hand in his. The raven's was so cold. It seemed as if telling this story was draining the life out of him. Sasuke took a deep breath before carrying on. "Whenever I did something wrong, or sometimes even for no reason…he would shout at me, actually scream is a better word. When things got really bad, he hit me." A single tear made its way down Sasuke's cheek. Naruto gave the raven's hand a reassuring squeeze. "He said if I ever told anyone, he would kill Itachi. I thought, as long as he isn't hurting Itachi, I will be quiet. He can do whatever he wants to me. And that's why I stayed quiet about it for thirteen years now. Itachi still doesn't know."

Now Naruto was lost for words. How can two people be so close, as him and Sasuke were and not know about something like this? How was it humanly possible that after thirteen years Naruto couldn't figure it out? Of course he knew something was wrong, but in his worst nightmares he never imagined it to be this bad. The blond wanted to kill Orochimaru for what he had done to Sasuke. It made him sick, that he was still walking around as if nothing happened, knowing he had ruined someone's life.

This also explained Sasuke's behaviour after he got punched. He froze up, because that was what he was used to doing.

The raven looked at him misty eyed. The one single tear still hung on his cheek. The blond reached out and wiped it off with his thumb.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry…I should have known…figured it out…"

"It's okay. It feels good to finally tell someone." Naruto smiled weakly. "But there is still one thing I haven't told you." Naruto felt his heart stop. "At one point, when I was sixteen, it got too much for me. I figured it wouldn't matter if I was here or if I was gone…so I wrote you and Itachi a goodbye letter, and went into the bathroom with a razor."

"Oh Sasuke…" the blond said so quietly, it was almost a whisper. The raven held up his shaky hand for Naruto to see. Underneath his bracelet was a faint pink scar.

"It didn't work. I ended up in hospital. Orochimaru made up a cover story of how it was all an accident and how glad he was that I was gonna be okay. When I came home, I burned the letters. And Orochimaru beat me telling me how selfish it was and if I knew what he would have to go through if I died. Of course he didn't mean emotional pain. A dead adopted kid in your care was bound to cause suspicion."

Naruto stayed silent for a couple of heart beats. Once he realised that Sasuke wasn't going to say anything more, he moved closer to him on the couch. Both of them looked at each other.

"Promise me, that you won't do anything like that again. Promise me!" Naruto begged. "I swear on my life I won't let Orochimaru touch you again! Never." A few tears escaped the blond's eyes. Sasuke could no longer just sit there and watch. He took his hand out of Naruto's and put both of his hands on the blond's face, cradling it.

"Thanks to you Naruto, I never have to suffer alone again."

Naruto smiled at him. He was so happy, that Sasuke thought about him this way. The blond never wanted to see Sasuke suffer again. Silently, he vowed to himself that from this moment on, he would pay more attention, and notice things sooner. He would never _ever_ let Sasuke get hurt again.

Once they were both sat next to each other again, not really saying anything, Naruto reached over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. The raven wasn't even surprised. He put his head on Naruto's shoulder and whispered a quiet "thank you". Naruto twisted his head so that he could kiss the side of Sasuke's head.

Nothing more needed to be said. Naruto knew everything and Sasuke knew that Naruto cared about him. Possibly Naruto liked him more than a friend. Possibly he liked Naruto as more than a friend. Instead of thinking about it now, he closed his eyes, feeling as if a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He was unbelievably relived to finally tell someone. And who better to tell than the best friend you would trust your life with.


	9. No Giving Up

After all the stuff that happened previously, I wanted to write a chapter that was more sweet, fluffy and funny…I don't think I did a good job here…sorry if this is bad…

Chapter Nine – No Giving Up

"Good morning Sasuke!" Naruto beamed as he approached the sleeping raven with a food tray. On it was all your heart could desire. Toasts with jam, pancakes with maple syrup, hot chocolate…

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked groggily. The blond grinned.

"You look SO cute when you just wake up and you don't even know where you are." He teased.

"Shut up." Sasuke tried to say, but it actually came out as 'shuddup'. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What time is it?" his voice was becoming clearer now.

"Quarter past breakfast. Here." The raven was handed a try full of food as he sat up on his bed.

"You made me breakfast?" he asked surprised. "What's the occasion?"

The blond thought about that for a long while, a look of pure determination on his face. Sasuke ignored it and started eating his pancakes. They tasted _amazing_. Who knew the blond could cook something beside ramen?

"Got it!" Naruto exclaimed so suddenly Sasuke chocked on a bite. "Happy Sasuke's day!" the blond put his hands on his hips grinning, clearly proud of what he came up with.

"Idiot." The raven took a drink of his hot chocolate. "You want to kill me?"

"Not on your special day!" The grin widened. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "To continue your celebration, we are going out tonight after lectures!" the raven gave him a 'are you fucking kidding me look'. "I promise it's just gonna be the two of us this time."

"No way"

"Please!" Naruto pleaded.

"No, it's not gonna work again." Sasuke assured him.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" the blond looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Last time I went out, this happened." He pointed to the bruise on his face.

"I promise to look after you."

"I'm not going out with my face like this anyway. People are gonna ask questions."

"We'll put some foundation on it, no one's gonna see!"

"No wa…" he stopped himself and smirked. "You have foundation? My pale skin tone foundation?" Naruto blushed and shook his head.

"That's not important." Naruto hoped Sasuke would let this subject go. "You need to come with me!"

"I already said no way. Plus it's a Tuesday; we can't drink if we have school tomorrow." Slowly, the raven was running out of ammunition.

"Screw school." Naruto shrugged.

"That's the attitude. Iruka would be proud."

"Shut up and say yes!"

"For fuck sake! N-O spells no! Do you not understand English? Let me try a different language! Japanese iie, Polish nie, German nicht, Russian niet, Binary code 01001110 01001111!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"What the fuck, you know the Binary code?"

"Just that one word." Sasuke shrugged.

"Of course…but you do sound sexy when you speak Russian."Naruto teased with a wink. Even though Naruto was joking, Sasuke nearly blushed. Damn you Uzumaki. "Back to the subject…I think you were just about to say yes..."

"I'm not going. Some girl is gonna try and hit on me again. And then I'll get hit." This was true, and it had to work. It HAD to.

"I already said I'll look after you…"

"I don't need looking after."

"…and I promise that no _girls_ are gonna hit on you tonight." Naruto smiled slyly. It probably shouldn't have been, but that smile was so sexy…he finally gave in knowing nothing is gonna work on the blond. No fake illness or excuse was gonna make the blond give up.

"Fine, but why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because it's my idea! And I thought you were a genius…" Naruto shook his head in mock disappointment.

0o0o0

"Naruto. I will kill you. I will strangle you in your sleep. Suffocate you with your pillow…" the raven muttered under his breath. He cleared his throat and shouted over the loud music. "Why the fuck did you bring me to a gay club?"

"Did I not promise you that no girl is going to hit on you tonight?"

"I didn't think you would come up with this…though…" Sasuke sighed.

"Don't pretend you don't like this." Naruto winked before taking Sasuke's hand in his and pulling him towards a bar. The raven didn't object. He wouldn't admit, but he liked the feel of Naruto's hand on his.

"So…what are we starting with?" Sasuke asked pushing all other thoughts out of his head and sitting next to the blond at the bar.

"I'll have a Corpse Reviver number two." The blond replied more to the barman than to Sasuke.

"Is that a real drink?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sure is!" Naruto smiled "And my friend here" he turned back to the barman. "He'll have a Screaming Orgasm on the rocks." The barman nodded.

"Excuse me?!" Sasuke asked appalled as the barman made the cocktails. Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry; it's a name of a cocktail!" Sasuke felt stupid. Of course it was, he knew that. What an inconvenient time to forget about it though. He was pretty sure he blushed too.

"Aww you're blushing!" And obviously the blond idiot had to notice. "You look so cute."

"Stop saying I look cute!"

"But you do!" he poked Sasuke gently in the ribs.

"Stop it." The raven warned.

"Don't frown. You'll get wrinkles."

"Seriously" the raven crossed his arms.

"Spoil sport" Naruto took a sip of his drink. "Here, bottoms up!" Sasuke took his drink and tipped most of it into his mouth. Before he could swallow, the blond added, "And when we get home, you can have another 'screaming orgasm' if you want." Sasuke sprayed his drink everywhere. Naruto laughed again. This time, so hard he nearly fell off his chair.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed once he regained his composure.

"Calm down, I was just kidding." The blond chuckled.

"It's not funny!" the raven snapped. "Don't say those things if you don't mean anything by them!"

"How do you know I don't mean it?"

"See what I mean?!"

"No Sasuke, I'm serious." The blond said genuinely. "How do you know that I don't actually want to be with you?" Sasuke moved slightly away from Naruto.

"That's just the drink talking." the raven said, but even he wasn't convinced it was true. The blond was a light-head when it came to alcohol, but it was only one cocktail after all.

"No, I'm being serious. This drink just gave me the confidence to say this."

"If you're kidding…"

"I swear I'm being serious. There's something special about you Uchiha."

"Naruto…" Sasuke said uncertainly. He didn't have enough time to think about this. Just a few days ago he revealed everything about his past to the blond, and now he was saying these things. Sasuke didn't know whether to be angry or happy. He knew that he was gay, and he didn't mind. Of course he never told Orochimaru, but Itachi knew. Even though he never said anything to Naruto, he was pretty sure the blond knew too. "I don't think we should talk about this here."

"Oh…" Naruto looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

A tall light brown haired guy walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey" he smiled with a lecherous smile. "May I buy you a drink?" Sasuke sighed and without looking at him said,

"No thanks, I already have one."

"Common, don't be shy…" the brunet put his hand on Sasuke's arm. Pure jealousy filled Naruto. He shot up to his feet.

"He already said no, so back off!" the blond came in-between the two men. Naruto and the stranger tensed. The raven sensed that if he didn't do anything, a fight would break out.

"Naruto" Sasuke said behind the blond man gently. "It's okay" Naruto turned around and Sasuke smiled at him. The other guy frowned and turned around.

"Forget it" he muttered walking away. The blond sat next to Sasuke again.

"Look Naruto, what you said…" Sasuke wasn't sure what he could say not to hurt the other teen's feelings. He decided to tell Naruto the truth. He just didn't want to shout it over the music. "Come with me." The raven got up and walked towards the exit. Naruto paid for the drinks and followed him in a hurry.

Once they were outside, and Sasuke checked that they were alone, he gathered his courage again for his second confession in the last five days.

"I feel the same way." the raven met the blond's eyes which widened. "I really do. I'm just not ready…" Naruto smiled and his eyes lit up. It was enough for him to know that Sasuke felt the same. He was just relived that he wasn't rejected. He waited four years to say this. For some reason, this felt like the right time. And if Sasuke needed time, then Naruto was going to wait. For however long he had to. "And I really don't want things to be awkward between us…"

"Consider this conversation forgotten, until you're ready." Naruto smiled again. Sasuke gave a nod. A way of saying thank you, which Naruto understood. "Shall we go back in?"

"If you really want to…"

The blond nodded and Sasuke sighed. Both of them walked together, but stopped as soon as they re-entered the club.

"Is that…?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yep." Naruto said equally shocked. "That's Neji alright. Making out with a guy."

"But I thought he was…"

"Straight? Yeah, me too…"

"Maybe he's just…"

"Drunk?"

"Don't do that, it's creepy."

"Do what?" the blond raised an eyebrow. The raven looked away from Neji and the red haired guy thinking it was rude to keep staring at them. Naruto however did not think the same.

"Finishing my…"

"Sentences?" Sasuke smacked him playfully on the back of the head.

"Stop it. And stop looking at them. They probably need some privacy."

"Well" Naruto began, looking away from the scene. "If that's true, then it's a really bad place to make out." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go home." Sasuke walked towards the exit with Naruto following him again.

To be continued!

P.S. The idea for the bit where Sasuke tells Naruto 'no' in different languages came from the Big Bang Theory. I thought it worked in that conversation. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	10. Broken Glass

Thanks to everyone for your continuous support!

Chapter Ten – Broken Glass

Naruto was pacing nervously around the living room. He had something he wanted to tell Sasuke, but he didn't know how and the banging headache did not help at all. Obviously he had the raven's best interests at heart, but he also knew that with the sensitive state Sasuke was in, if he said this wrong it could backfire on him.

"Shit" the blond cursed to himself. He stopped pacing by the window and looked out. The events of last night, swiftly coming back to him:

_"So do we have any booze in the house?" Naruto asked heading for the kitchen._

_ "Probably" Sasuke shrugged sitting on the couch. "Didn't you have enough already?"_

_ "Nope" the blond grinned. "And neither have you." _

_ Eventually Naruto came back with a bottle of Vodka and nothing more. _

_ "And we're just gonna drink this with nothing else, straight from the bottle?" the raven raised an eyebrow._

_ "Yeah, pretty much!" he unscrewed the bottle top and took a swing. Without a word he held it up for Sasuke to have a swing. After a couple of moments of hesitation, Sasuke took a swing. A bigger one than he should have. He coughed violently after he swallowed it down. "Tastes gross, but it does the job!" Sasuke chuckled slightly, handling the bottle back to the blond. Naruto wondered if Sasuke was a light-weight himself. "So, here's to us." He raised the bottle and took another swing._

_ The bottle was empty after an hour. Sasuke laid on the sofa and Naruto on the floor next to him. _(Of course having drunk so much Naruto wasn't sure this actually happened, but he sure as hell hoped it did.) _Naruto searched with his hand until he found Sasuke's. When he did, he platted his fingers through the raven's. Sasuke let the blond do so. He gave the blond's hand a little squeeze which caused Naruto to grin from ear to ear. _

"My head is killing me."

"Huh?" Naruto snapped back to the present. "Morning" he said to Sasuke, who stood behind him, one hand on his head. He was squinting in the light. "On the counter in the kitchen."

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Painkillers, Antacids, Rehydration Treatment tablets and a glass of water are on the counter in the kitchen." Once the raven processed the information, he smiled slightly and walked towards the kitchen. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'thanks'. Naruto wondered if now was the right time to talk to Sasuke. The blond wondered how much the other teen would shout at him with a hangover. The truth was, Naruto didn't care if Sasuke shouted at him. He was more afraid that the raven would never speak to him again.

The blond walked into the kitchen. Sasuke was just finishing his drink of water.

"I am never drinking again." He announced.

"You always say that." The blond looked amused.

"I mean it this time."

"You always say that too." He suddenly remembered why he came here. "Sasuke, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"That never sounds good." The raven looked at him.

"Ever since you told me about Orochimaru I thought that maybe you would benefit from therapy." He decided to just say it.

"What?" Sasuke tensed. "What did you say?"

"You have to understand, I'm only saying this because I care about you so much." When the other teen didn't say anything, Naruto carried on. "If you want, I will book it for you. I'll take you there."

"Is that what you really think about me?"

"What? No! Sasuke, I only think that it could help you, if you talked to someone professional about what happened with Orochimaru."

"Stop saying his name." Sasuke hissed. Both of his fists clenched at his side.

"Sasuke I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Has this something to do with last night?"

"Huh?"

"Last night I told you I'm not ready, and you think I need therapy?" the blond looked slightly hurt.

"I swear that is not why I said it!"

All of this was going to shit. Naruto could have sworn he saw Sasuke tear up. Why couldn't the other teen understand that he was just concerned about him?

"Whatever Naruto." The raven pushed past him.

"Sasuke wait! Please! Let's talk about it!" he pleased.

"No!" the raven snapped turning around. "I'm going out. Don't you dare follow me, because if you do, I swear to God I will not come back here!" Naruto gulped. Sasuke was beyond mad. He knew better than to follow the teen. Instead he watched Sasuke walk out the door. He heard it slam and a picture next to it fell to the door.

"Fuck!" he grabbed a vase from the table and threw it at a wall. It smashed to a million pieces. He wanted to help Sasuke, but he failed. He felt like such an idiot! How would he like it if someone told him to go to therapy? No matter how much they cared. "Fuck." He said again as he collapsed on the sofa and buried his face in his hands sobbing quietly.

0o0o0

Three Hours Later

A knock on the door made Naruto jump up in surprise.

"Sasuke!" he ran to the door hoping to see the raven standing there.

However when he opened it, he was disappointed. Instead of Sasuke, he saw his older brother.

"Hey Naruto!" he said with a kind smile.

"Hey. I forgot you were coming today." Naruto's disappointment was clear in his voice.

"Nice to see you too." Itachi knew better than to take it personally. He guessed something happened, that had nothing to do with him.

"Sorry." Naruto shook his head. He shouldn't take his frustration out on Itachi. Especially, since the raven came all this way. "Come in" the blond stepped aside to let the older Uchiha enter.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he walked into the apartment.

"We had a fight…" Naruto began.

"You always have fights." the raven smiled.

"Yeah but not like this…" Itachi looked around. He noticed the broken picture next to the door and the broken vase.

"Naruto…" he instantly turned protective. "What the fuck have you done to my brother?"

"Huh?" the blond looked Itachi in the eyes. They were furious. "Nothing I swear! Itachi you know I would never hurt him!" this seemed like a lie to Naruto. He thought he had hurt Sasuke with his words earlier, but that was not intentional.

"Then what the hell happened?" the raven demanded pointing to the broken vase. Naruto couldn't tell him the whole story. It wasn't his secret to tell. He figured Sasuke should tell Itachi himself. Although he doubted very much, that that would ever happen.

"We just had a fight. A big one. Sasuke stormed off, I got pissed off and threw the vase at the wall." Itachi eyed him suspiciously but he knew Naruto was telling the truth. They had been friends forever, hence Itachi also knew him for a long time. Naruto was a sweet boy, who couldn't even hurt a fly.

"You have any idea where he is?" Itachi asked.

"No, he told me not to follow him. I figured he needed some space."

"Right" the raven said and took out his phone. He dialled Sasuke's number and waited. No answer. He tried again. No answer. After trying three more times, gave up. The raven frowned.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"He's not answering." Naruto didn't like the worry in Itachi's voice. Of course Sasuke wouldn't pick up if he called him, but why the hell didn't he pick up when Itachi called? He sincerely hoped the raven didn't do anything stupid.

"Maybe I should go look for him." Naruto rose from the sofa.

"No, I'll go. You stay here in case he comes back." Naruto nodded. "And call me the second he does." With that, Itachi left the apartment.

In any other circumstance, Naruto would have laughed at Itachi and said that he's over reacting. This time, however he was worried sick. Naruto already knew how fragile Sasuke was, and with their fight, it only made things worse.

He hated sitting here and waiting, but Itachi was right. He should stay here in case Sasuke came back. Plus Sasuke made it clear he did not want Naruto to follow him.

The blond took his mobile out of his pocket. He knew it was a long shot, but he tried anyway. With a shaky hand, he called Sasuke. No answer.

"Please be okay" he said wishing Sasuke could hear him.

To Be Continued…


	11. Someone Who Cares

Here is the next chapter! Thank you for reading and your support, it means the world to me! The text in bold, comes from the song Korn – Coming Undone. WARNING – this chapter is very dark, I don't want to say too much without giving it all away, but probably most of you will guess what's gonna happen anyway. I'm gonna be quiet now…enjoy!

Chapter Eleven – Someone Who Cares

**Keep holding on**

**When my brain's ticking like a bomb**

**Guess the black thoughts **

**Have come again to get me**

**Wait, I'm coming undone**

**Unlaced, I'm coming undone**

**Too late, I'm coming undone**

**What looks so strong, so delicate**

Naruto was sat on the sofa for a long time. So long in fact, that it had gotten dark outside. He tried calling Sasuke about thirty times now to no avail. When he called Itachi, the older Uchiha said he had no luck in finding his brother. Naruto told the raven all the places Sasuke could be, and Itachi checked them all.

With each ticking second Naruto grew more and more worried.

"I'm going to kill him when he gets home." The blond muttered to himself. Realising what he said he slapped his forehead. "I didn't mean it like that. Just come home you bastard." Again Naruto wished that Sasuke would hear him. He would have done anything at that moment just to see Sasuke again. In his heart he wished that Sasuke was alive and unharmed.

0o0o0

Itachi walked around town again. He looked in every place Naruto said to check. After he'd done that, he checked every place again. This was really unlike Sasuke to disappear for so long without a word. No matter how bad the fight was.

He tried to call his brother again, for what he felt like the hundredth time today. His eyes widened when someone answered the phone.

"Sasuke!?" he exclaimed. "Sasuke, can you hear me?" No reply came from the other end of the line. "Sasuke!"

"Itachi…" a voice said very quietly. With difficulty, Itachi realised the voice belonged to his baby brother. "I'm sorry."

"Sasuke! Where are you?" The raven called out again but the younger Uchiha hang up. Itachi was no expert but he knew that sounded bad. Why was he apologising? What did he do? Or was going to do?

Itachi dialled Naruto's number.

"Hello?" answered the blond on the first ring. His voice sounded so hopeful.

"I got a call from Sasuke." He heard the blond stop breathing on the other end of the line. "He said that he's sorry, and he hang up."

"No! No!" Naruto cried into the phone.

"Naruto? What's going on!?"

"I think Sasuke's in trouble! We need to find him now, before it's too late!"

"Meet me by the small shop on the corner." Naruto seemed to know exactly what Itachi was talking about.

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" he shouted and hang up.

0o0o0

Naruto's mind whirled. His head was filled with dark thoughts. What the hell did Sasuke mean? Why was he apologising? He hoped that the raven didn't do anything stupid. If…if anything happened to Sasuke, he would never forgive himself.

Suddenly, he heard his phone ring. He looked at the screen and froze. It was Sasuke. He picked it up at the third ring with a very shaky hand.

"Sasuke?" he asked, his voice on the verge of braking. "Sasuke?" he repeated when he got no answer.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry." Naruto felt his heart stop. "The fight we had, it was so stupid. I know you had my best interests at heart. I should have never reacted the way I did."

"It's okay" Naruto said so glad to hear his best friend's voice again. "Just, please come home."

"I was so mad when I stormed out…" Sasuke carried on as if he hadn't heard the other teen. "I lost it. And now it's too late. I'm so sorry."

"Sasuke, stop talking like that. What's going on?"

"I lost control." The blond felt his heart stop again. No, this was not happening. "Swear to me, that you won't tell Itachi what Orochimaru did to me."

"Sasuke stop talking like I'm not gonna see you again!" Naruto struggled to keep his voice even. Tears were running down his face.

"Promise me!" the raven insisted.

"I promise! Just tell me where you are!" Sasuke hesitated and carried on.

"If I could go back in time…" the raven stopped.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out worried out of his mind.

"If I could go back, I would never have left the apartment. I would tell you, that I will go to therapy. I would have grabbed you, and kissed you, because you never know when it's gonna be your last day."

"Please, tell me where you are!" The blond hurt unbearably. The person he loved was slowly slipping away from him. He could feel it. Somehow, he could feel Sasuke getting weaker, and colder.

"I just wish that I realised that I am ready to be with you, before it was too late. Forgive me." With that, the raven hung up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed down the phone, aware of the fact that the other teen couldn't hear him anymore. He needed to find Sasuke, fast.

As he stormed out of the building, and ran down the street, he thought of all the places that Sasuke could be all over again. Then, he realised something. The club that they went to, the 'Blue Moon'. He forgot about that place, and so didn't tell Itachi.

The blond doubled his speed and ran towards the club. It was quite far, but he knew he would get there faster, than he would by getting a cab. There was too much traffic at this time. Quickly, he dialled Itachi.

"I think I know where Sasuke is, I'm going to get him. I'll call you as soon as I find something out." he hung up without waiting for a reply. Getting to Sasuke was the priority.

"Hang on, I'm coming Sasuke." Naruto said quietly running as fast as he could.

0o0o0

Sasuke looked around. It took him a lot of effort. He was feeling weaker by the second. There were a few people passing by, but everyone who saw him, must have thought that he was just drunk and so they left him alone. This couldn't have been further from the truth. Sasuke hadn't drunk at all. There was a broken alcohol bottle next to him, but it had a different purpose.

He sat here, on the concrete floor, his back against the cold hard wall, dying, and regretting his entire day.

He regretted arguing with Naruto. He regretted storming out. But most of all, he regretted _this_. It was just a spur of the moment. He lost control. His mind was overtaken by the misery and he attempted to take his own life. Attempted was the wrong word. It seemed to be working. He's vision became more and more blurry. He struggled to keep his head up and his eyes open.

He was glad that at least he got to speak to his brother and Naruto. The only two people he loved.

Naruto. That name brought peace to him. He closed his eyes and imagined the blond's grinning face. It felt like sunshine warming up his cold lifeless limbs. He was slipping away, and he knew Naruto was going to suffer because of it.

'I'm a fucking idiot.' The raven tried to say, but his mouth was not letting him.

"Naruto…" he mumbled softly instead.

That's when he heard the blond scream his name. He wasn't even sure it was really Naruto, or that it was really happening, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

0o0o0

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he raced towards the raven haired teen. When he reached Sasuke, he collapsed onto his knees next to him. He shook him gently.

"Sasuke please open your eyes!" he begged but the raven didn't hear. That was when Naruto noticed the broken bottle. He grabbed one of the raven's wrists gently. When he let go, his had was covered in blood.

"Shit!" he cursed as he took out his phone. He called for an ambulance and told them their location. When he hung up he turned his full attention back to Sasuke.

"Please stay with me." Naruto took the raven's cold, lifeless hand in his own. Tears were flowing down his face freely and he made no effort to wipe them away. "I need you! I love you!" he told the other teen. "I beg you, don't leave me!"

Naruto put his head in Sasuke's lap and bellowed with the pain he felt in his heart as he waited for the ambulance to arrive.

To Be Continued…


	12. Wake Up

As always, a HUGE thank you to everyone for their reviews and support! I heart you all!

P.s. sorry for any medical inaccuracies but I really got no idea about that stuff. I tried my best to make it realistic. The text in bold, is lyrics form the song Not Enough by Our Lady Peace. Enjoy!

**There's nothing left to prove**

**Nothing I won't do**

**Nothing like the pain**

**I feel for you**

**Nothing left to hide**

**Nothing left to fear**

**I am always here**

Chapter Twelve – Wake Up

"Mr Uchiha? Can I speak to you privately?" The doctor that just came out of Sasuke's hospital room asked.

"It's alright; Naruto's a very close friend." Itachi replied hoarsely. He was looking at the floor, too afraid to look the doctor in the eyes. The doctor glanced at the blond and nodded before carrying on speaking.

"I have some news…"

0o0o0

_ The ride to the hospital was short. Naruto was unsure of what was going on. He saw a lot of people crowded over Sasuke. They kept shouting at each other, barking orders. Desperately trying to save the raven haired teen._

_ Naruto saw everything in a blur. His mind was foggy, and his eyes watery from all the tears he cried. He sat in the corner of the ambulance to keep out of the way._

_ The only thing the blond could remember clearly was blood. Blood everywhere. And _way_ too much of it. _

0o0o0

Naruto felt his stomach flip. He wasn't very religious, but he spent the last half an hour praying, to whatever God would hear, for Sasuke to be okay. His mind was just becoming clearer, and so he texted Itachi (ignoring the twenty missed calls) to let him know where he and Sasuke were. He didn't trust his voice enough to phone the older Uchiha.

He stood outside the raven's hospital room for what seemed like forever to him. They wouldn't tell him anything. They were not permitted to discuss Sasuke's condition with anyone other than family. Itachi managed to get there about ten minutes ago. Finally the doctor came out of the room to say something.

"I have some news." Upon hearing that, Itachi paled. With his already pale skin, it made him look like a ghost. Naruto thought he was going to throw up. It took him all of his strength just to stand up. "Your brother had lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion, but he is a very lucky man. Had Mr Uzumaki found him a few minutes later, things would have been much, much worse."

"Does that mean…" Naruto interrupted eagerly wanting to know more. The doctor looked at him and smiled before carrying on.

"It means that Sasuke is going to be okay." Both Itachi and Naruto sighed with relief. "He's sleeping right now. You can go and see him if you wish, but don't wake him up. He's exhausted. Also, we will run some more tests in the morning. If everything is okay, which I believe it will be, you will be able to take him home in the afternoon." Naruto smiled and Itachi impatiently waited for a chance to go and see his little brother. "Does he live alone or have anyone to look after him when he's discharged?" the doctor looked from Itachi to Naruto.

"He lives with me." The blond said. "I'll take good care of him." the doctor smiled again.

"Very good." Naruto and Itachi smiled lightly, and made a move to walk into Sasuke's hospital room. "I have one more thing to say." both boys stopped in their track. "Sasuke wasn't conscious enough to tell us what happened. If he wakes up, try to ask him to see if he remembers." Itachi nodded in understanding.

"What do you think could have happened?" the raven asked.

"It could be many things Mr Uchiha. He could have been attacked, or tripped and landed on glass or it could be a…" the doctor stopped. Naruto knew straight away what the doctor was going to say. "a suicide attempt." The blond bit his bottom lip.

"No way" Itachi said shaking his head. "Sasuke wouldn't do that."

"Like I said, Mr Uchiha it could be many things. If he's conscious, please try to ask him."

"We will. Thank you doctor." Itachi smiled and shook the doctor's hand who returned the smile. "Common Naruto" he said walking into Sasuke's room.

0o0o0

The blond sat in Sasuke's room on his own. Itachi left to get some coffee for himself and Naruto. Sasuke was lying still on the hospital bed, the heart monitor beeping steadily next to him.

The blond wasn't sure what Sasuke would remember. He knew that if the raven remembered what he did, he wouldn't tell Itachi. For a second, the blond though that maybe he should tell the older Uchiha. Then he remembered his promise. And also the fact that Sasuke agreed to go to therapy. He just hoped the raven haired teen wouldn't change his mind. Naruto also remembered that the raven said he wanted to kiss him. He said he was ready to be with him. His heart filled with joy. Hard reality came crushing down when he remembered that Sasuke was still unconscious after a suicide attempt. He wished that Sasuke would wake up. He just wanted to hug the other teen. Hug him tight and never let go.

He moved his chair closer to Sasuke's bed and took his hand in his.

"Please wake up." He whispered and led his head on Sasuke's bed, felling exhausted himself.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard a small voice. Someone mumbled something that sounded like 'Naruto'. It was so quiet; the blond didn't think anything of it.

"Naruto" the voice said again. This time the blond didn't ignore it. He raised his head. His eyes opened wide when he saw that Sasuke was awake.

"Sasuke" he breathed. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Should I get a doctor?" the raven shook his head weakly.

"Naruto, you're here." He whispered.

"Of course I am! Why couldn't I be?" the blond still held Sasuke's hand. Absentmindedly he caressed it with his thumb.

"Because…" Sasuke took a big breath. "I thought you were going to hate me, after what I've done." The raven looked away from Naruto.

"Don't be stupid. I could never hate you. I was just worried sick that I lost you. I don't know what I would have done without you." Sasuke still looked into the distance. "Hey, look at me." The blond said gently, and Sasuke did. "I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm so sorry Naruto." A few tears escaped Sasuke's eyes and he made no effort to hide it. He didn't want to pretend in front of Naruto. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Naruto led on the bed next to Sasuke wiping his tears away. "I'm sorry too. If I hadn't said anything about therapy…"

"No, I overreacted. You just wanted to make sure that I was okay. I'll go to therapy, promise."

"Thank you" the blond smiled.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"There was something I forgot to say when I called you."

"What is it?" the blond said slightly concerned.

"When I did…what I did…" it was obvious that Sasuke found it hard to talk about. "All I kept thinking about was you. Then I called you and said everything I wanted you to know. Or at least I thought I said everything. But once I hang up, and I felt myself slipping away, I wanted to scream because there was something that I thought I would never have the chance to say. That thing was, I love you too Naruto. I never thought I would find someone who understands me and loves me despite my faults."

"Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly matching the raven's tone. "If you died…I can't imagine my future with you not in it. My heart beats only for you."

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads towards each other, so that their foreheads were touching.

"Don't cry" the blond said once he saw a new tear on the Uchiha's cheek. He reached over and kissed it. "I'll never let you suffer again." Sasuke smiled lightly before closing his eyes. Naruto took hold of the raven's hand again and moved his forehead against Sasuke's.

The raven sighed deeply. Naruto was the only person who Sasuke let into his life fully. He was the only person who knew the real Sasuke. He didn't want to pretend or push him away, knowing that Naruto loved him. He loved him too, more and more each day. The raven wished he had the strength to stay awake, because there were so many things he wanted to tell the blond. Most off all, he wanted to promise to him to stay strong, no matter what.

"You are my everything." He heard Naruto whisper before sleep claimed him.

To Be Continued.


	13. Better Than Okay

I want to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas! Sorry if the Russian in this chapter is wrong, but I wanted to use it SO badly, so forgive me! Also sorry for this chapter being short, but I got a lot Of Christmas preparations to do today, and I just really wanted to post the new chapter! Thanks for your support and enjoy reading!

Chapter Thirteen – Better Than Okay

One week later

"Naruto, please stop fussing over me." the raven rolled his eyes as he stood in the entry way to the living room. Naruto was just fluffing the pillows were the younger Uchiha wanted to sit. "I'm not an invalid." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I know you're not." Naruto answered still making sure that the sitting place was perfect. "But the doctor told me to look after you, so I am!" Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure that the doctor only meant for the first couple of days. I'm as good as new now." Naruto turned around to face his best friend. "It's bad enough Itachi calling me three times a day; I don't need you to overreact too." Naruto remembered how Sasuke told Itachi that he has no idea what happened, hoping that the older Uchiha would let it go.

"Will you ever tell him?" the blond asked gently.

"Tell him what?"

"About what you tried to do, twice." Naruto chose his words very carefully. He didn't want another fight, or to hurt Sasuke. The raven seemed to understand.

"Maybe, but not right now." Naruto smiled. Since the Uchiha was in such good mood for answering questions, the blond decided to push his luck.

"When's your first sessions?" The raven seemed to understand again.

"Its tomorrow" He looked at the floor. "Naruto, I wanted to ask you something." The blond made his way closer towards Sasuke. He took his hand in his and the raven didn't object.

"What is it?"

"Would you…go with me?" despite the fact that Sasuke held Naruto very dear to him, in fact he would have done anything for him, but it was still difficult to ask.

"Of course I will!" Naruto smiled and hugged the raven. At first Sasuke wanted to push away, but decided against it. The hug was so familiar and so normal. He relaxed in Naruto's grip and buried his head in the blond's hair. It smelled like strawberries. Sasuke smiled. "You know what? Maybe you should go back to bed." the blond suddenly decided. Sasuke chuckled and decided it was pointless to tell him that he was fine standing up. The blond was even more stubborn than him.

"Fine idiot." He said pulling gently away. "But on one condition."

"What? You want some ice cream? Extra pillows?"

"You." Naruto looked at him slightly confused.

"Huh?"

"I'm only going to go to bed, if you're gonna come with me." The raven smirked sexily. The blond turned the colour of tomatoes. Sasuke's favourite vegetable. Ever since Sasuke and Naruto both confessed their love for each other in the hospital room, the most they have done was a quick kiss. Naruto didn't want to hurt Sasuke, and so didn't insist they do anything more. He hoped the raven would make the first move.

Sasuke turned around and walked into the bedroom. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't keep me waiting." He smirked again and carried on walking.

Naruto followed him straight in, feeling that his wish came true.

0o0o

Naruto and Sasuke merely made it to the bed. As soon as they entered the bedroom, they started to make out passionately. The raven gripped Naruto's hair, while the blond held Sasuke around the waist. At that moment, they didn't care about anything else in the world. It was just them. Their bodies fit perfectly together. It was like they were made for each other.

Both of them stumbled and fell into Sasuke's bed. They stopped kissing for a little bit, and looked each other in the eyes.

"Vy tak zharko, ya khochu, chtoby ty zdes' i seychas." Sasuke said in Russian and smiled sexily. Naruto smirked.

"Did I mention you sound so sexy when you speak Russian?" The blond told him and Sasuke smirked.

"Once I think."

"What does it mean?"

"I said that you're hot and I want you right here, right now." He husked into the blonds ear. Naruto trembled.

"Wow"

"Ya lyublyu tebya." Naruto trembled again.

"What about that?"

"I love you."

"Sasuke, I love you too." The blond breathed and Sasuke smirked.

"You are easy to seduce Uzumaki."

"Only because you're so hot!" Sasuke chuckled. "You're like an angel walking among us mortals."

"Alright, lay off the poetry Naruto." The raven smiled. The more he was with Naruto, the easier it was to smile. "Now, where were we?" he closed his eyes and kissed Naruto again. The blond returned the kiss and moved Sasuke closer to him. The raven tangled his hands in Naruto's hair again. He loved that hair; it smelled so fresh and felt so soft. The blond's hands caressed Sasuke's back. The Uchiha let out a small moan of pleasure. His hands gently moved down the blond's body. He moved one of his hands under Naruto's shirt feeling all the muscles. This time, it was Naruto's turn to moan.

"Sasuke you are my everything." The blond said in-between kisses.

"So you've said." Sasuke smiled into the next kiss. "You're mine too." Naruto smiled too and resumed kissing the raven passionately.

It was a night, neither of them would ever forget.

0o0o0

Orochimaru sat in his empty house. The clock was ticking loudly in the distance. In his hand, was a glass of Whisky. Talking a swing, he looked at the picture on the fire place. He, Itachi and that brat Sasuke were all in the picture. The man hit the table next to him.

"He's not scared of you anymore." He told himself. "He doesn't care anymore." Another hit to the table. "Well, time to remind him why he should be scared!" Orochimaru laughed harshly. "I'll make that son of a bitch scream, and weep and wish that he'd never been born!" The determination in his voice was frightening. After hitting the table once again, the older man closed his eyes and started planning how to make the young Uchiha suffer again.

To Be Continued.


	14. Nightmare

Hope you all had a good Xmas! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen – Nightmare

"So Sasuke, what would you like to talk about?" the very nice therapist asked. She had long blond hair, and a very kind smile. Sasuke didn't like her one bit.

"Why don't we just skip to the part where you tell me I need to take some pills or something like that, so I can get the hell out of here?" the raven crossed his arms protectively. He couldn't believe he agreed to this. He told the blond he would go to therapy and so he did. But he was already regretting it.

The therapist smiled again.

"Sorry, it doesn't work like that."

"Shame" Sasuke muttered under his breath. He decided the sooner he said something, the sooner this would be over and done with. "I was abused. There I said it. Can I go now?"

"Don't be so impatient young man. You've been sitting here in silence for almost half an hour, and now you're suddenly in a hurry? Tell me more about it."

"I don't particularly want to." The therapist sighed.

"Look, I'm only trying to help you get through this. However, I can't do that, if you don't talk about it."

"Fine" he rolled his eyes. "My parents died. I and brother got a guardian. He beat me since I was young. My brother still doesn't know, but my boyfriend does. He's the one who made me come today."

"He seems like a sensible young man." Sasuke couldn't help but snort. "How do you feel about your guardian?" The raven glared at her.

"How do you think I feel? I fucking hate him! I still have nightmares because of him…" Sasuke was beginning to open up. The therapist nodded in understanding. "I tried to kill myself, twice." The raven put his head in his hands, while the therapist made some notes.

"I do feel like we already made progress today Sasuke. But I won't deny there is still a long road ahead of us. Unfortunately, we ran out of time today, but how about you come and see me same time next week?"

"Fine" the raven got up to leave. "You're not allowed to tell anyone about what I said, right?"

"Of course" she smiled kindly. "Patient doctor confidentiality. See you next week."

"Bye" he said as he walked out the door. He closed it with a huge sigh.

Naruto got up form a chair in the waiting room and made his way towards Sasuke.

"And?" the blond asked in anticipation.

"It was okay." The raven shrugged "She said we made progress." Naruto grinned at his boyfriend. It was still odd calling Sasuke that, he felt it was too good to be true.

"Thanks for coming." Naruto sneaked a quick kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"Thanks for coming with me." The raven smiled lightly.

"Why don't we go home?"

"What about school?"

"I got no lectures now, and do you really feel like going back to school?"

"Good point" the raven hated to admit. "But actually, I would like to take a walk, alone. No offense."

"None taken" the blond smiled. He knew that Sasuke needed some space and time alone to think about whatever happened during the therapy session. "I'll be home, waiting for you. With a surprise." The blond kissed Sasuke on the lips, which the other teen happily returned.

"See you later." The raven said as he walked towards the exit.

0o0o0

Orochimaru stood in front of Naruto and Sasuke's apartment. Cleverly, he'd been spying on them for a couple of days, and so he knew exactly where they lived. He also knew that neither was home at the moment.

"Perfect" he said to himself a he kicked the front door open. He stepped inside and looked around. "What a pathetic little hole. Perfect for that little rat."

That's when something in Orochimaru snapped. He started demolishing the apartment. Everything he could get his filthy hands on, he broke. Pictures, vases, flower pots. He even tore pillows apart and cut the sofa with a knife he got from the kitchen.

Once the whole place looked like hell, he felt satisfied.

"Beautiful" he panted, out of breath. "Just a little reminded to Sasuke, that I haven't forgotten about him." the older man exited the apartment and walked away as if he'd done nothing wrong. It was just a part of his sick and twisted game.

0o0o0

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Naruto as he walked around town. He was listening to music on his mp3 player, but nothing could stop his thoughts. He knew he probably should have been thinking about his therapy but he just couldn't. He felt an uncontrollable need to be with the blond haired teen right now, and before he was even aware of it, his legs were talking him home.

As he entered the apartment building, he immediately had a gut feeling that something was wrong. He took out his headphones and ran up the stairs to his apartment. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the front door wide open. He ran the short distance left to the apartment.

He saw the mess in the apartment, and could feel his heart beating in his throat.

"Naruto!" he shouted and ran inside.

"Sasuke!" the blond answered emerging from the bedroom. "Someone broke into our apartment!"

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Yeah, I came home and this place already looked like this."

"Thank God you're alright." Relief washed over Sasuke, and before he could stop himself, he hugged the blond tightly. He remembered the last time someone broke into his house both of his parents died. He didn't want to lose someone he loved again.

"Right back at ya." The blond hugged him back. "We were lucky both of us were out." Sasuke stepped back and took another look at the apartment. It was a _mess_. Everything was ruined. "Something strange about this brake in though."

"What?" Sasuke asked curious.

"Nothing was stolen. I checked twice. Everything is ruined, but nothing is missing."

"Odd" and it really was. "What kind of a freak brakes in just to leave empty handed?" Naruto shrugged. "We should call the police."

"Already did that." Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was so relieved the blond was okay, like never before.

"You weren't kidding about the surprise before?" Sasuke tried to make a joke, but even he knew it wasn't a very good one.

"Funny that. I'll go see if there is anything in one piece left in the bedroom." Naruto said and the raven nodded.

"I'll do the same here." It was the blond's turn to nod. Naruto went into the bedroom while Sasuke started to look through the piles of broken things in the living room. "Good thing we have insurance." He said to himself.

Suddenly, he noticed a folded piece of paper. He picked it up and opened it. Once he read the message inside, his heart started beating extremely fast. His palms became sweaty, and he felt incredibly dizzy. He let the piece of paper fall to the floor, and he collapsed backwards.

"Are you okay there?" Naruto called from the bedroom. Sasuke tried his hardest to make the lie sound convincing.

"I'm fine, just tripped."

"Be careful bastard!" Sasuke couldn't answer. His heart was still hammering in his chest. He picked up the piece of paper again with a shaky hand.

_I'm still here. Next time, it's not the apartment that will be in pieces. _

The note wasn't signed, but he knew who it was from. He knew too well.

He crumpled it up and shoved it in his jeans pocket. Once he regained his composure, he continued looking through the living room. Even though his heart calmed down, his hands were still shaky.

It was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

To Be Continued.


	15. Coming Back For More

Thank you for reading and your support! Please enjoy and leave a review!

Chapter Fifteen – Coming Back For More

Naruto stood in the kitchen in his and Sasuke's apartment. Everything was still one big mess. After calling Neji to tell him what happened, he offered to help with the clear up.

"You really didn't have to do this." Naruto said to Neji as he was picking up broken glasses off the floor. Neji smiled at him, while sweeping smaller pieces of glass.

"It's okay. I know you would have done the same for me. Plus four pairs of hands are better than two." Naruto shook his head.

"I still can't believe you made your brand new boyfriend" the blond was sure to drag out the last word. "come help us though." Neji sighed.

"I already told you. You called me when I was with Gaara. He asked what's going on, and when I said I'm going over to help you guys, he offered to come too." Naruto grinned.

"Well he seems nice enough. And it looks like him and Sasuke are getting along quite nicely too." The blond pointed towards the living room where Sasuke and Gaara were still tiding up the mess. "Can you hear that?" Neji looked somewhat confused.

"What are you talking about? I can't hear anything."

"Exactly! That means they don't have a problem with each other since they are working in silence. "

"How do you know they just haven't killed each other?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Just…carry on cleaning would you?" Naruto shook his head. He picked up a broken mug. "Shit" he muttered quietly, but the young Hyuga heard anyway.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Iruka gave me this mug." He sighed. "Whoever this creep was, he has some serious issues."

"How is Sasuke handling it?" Neji asked out of the blue. The blond decided to tell him the truth.

"Not so well. I mean, he didn't say anything, but ever since it happened, he looks over his shoulder a lot. Like he's scared someone might be following him. He doesn't sleep too well either. He keeps tossing and turning."

"Well" the brunet thought about it for a few heartbeats. "It only happened like three days ago. He's probably still in shock. Like you said, this brake in was odd. Nothing was stolen but everything ruined. I'm suppressed you're handling it this well."

"To be honest…I'm not. I only try to be strong for Sasuke. He's so freaked out by this, he doesn't need to see me worried too, you know?" Neji smiled and nodded once.

"You're such a good man Naruto. Sasuke is lucky to have you."

"Actually" Naruto smiled. "I think it's the other way round." The blond thought about the way Sasuke smiled when he was with him. He thought of the way Sasuke told him he loved him. He thought about how concerned Sasuke was about him when he found out about the brake in.

The blond picked up another piece of glass and put it in the bin.

"So…" he broke the silence that filled the kitchen. "How did you and Gaara meet?"

"Not that long ago, in a club."

"Was that club called, the 'Blue Moon'?" Neji's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Naruto laughed.

"You slut! Me and Sasuke went to that club and saw you making out with him!" Neji blushed.

"You know Naruto, sometimes you can be a real ass."

"Well its true isn't it?"

"It is." Neji looked him straight in the eyes. "But if you knew, why did you ask?"

"I wanted to hear you say it." Neji threw the first thing he could get his hands on at Naruto.

"Sasuke and Gaara aren't trying to kill each other, but it seems like you are trying to kill me!"

"Shut up and hurry up. I want to go home at some point."

"I was just joking! But you are free to leave whenever you please." Naruto went back to picking up the glass. Who knew that they had so many glasses?

Instead of leaving, Neji and Gaara stayed for a long time helping the two boys clean the mess that was their apartment.

0o0o0

"Phew" Naruto sighed as he walked into the bedroom. "Thanks to Neji and Gaara we are one step closer to getting this apartment back to the way it was." Sasuke stood with his back to the blond, looking out the window. "It was so nice of them to help." Naruto took a step closer to Sasuke. "What you doing?" he still didn't receive an answer. "Baby are you alright?" he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven haired teen gasped and turned around as quick as lightning, nearly hitting Naruto in the face by accident. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" the blond asked wide eyed and concerned.

"Oh God Naruto" Sasuke breathed. "Sorry, you startled me."

"How is that possible? I've been talking to you since I entered this room!"

"I was just…thinking. Sorry, I didn't mean to react like that." The blond smiled gently.

"It's alright." The raven didn't return his smile. "You're really worried about this, aren't you?" Sasuke didn't respond, but Naruto knew anyway. He walked up to Sasuke. "I swear you're gonna be okay. Nothing is gonna happen to you." the young Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's you." Naruto couldn't help but smile a little.

"I swear to you, we're both gonna be okay. Whoever did this is a nut job, and the police know about it."

"What the hell are they gonna do?" the raven looked at the floor.

"Baby look at me." The blond said. Sasuke still wouldn't. He lifted the raven haired teen's chin gently with his finger. "We've got each other." Naruto smiled. "And that makes us invincible!" This time, Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. The blond was such an idiot, but he instantly made him feel better.

Sasuke almost believed him, but then he remembered Orochimaru's note.

"I'll go take a shower." He announced talking a step away from Naruto. The blond sat on the less damaged bed that he and Sasuke were using.

The raven undressed quickly throwing his clothes on the other bed, only leaving his boxers on. The blond couldn't help but smirk. The other teen looked so hot with his clothes on, but even more with them off. The thought made him blush. Sasuke noticed it. He walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips before walking into the bathroom.

Naruto was staring around the room. It looked much better, but there was still a lot of stuff that needed to be thrown out. Of course he and Sasuke would have to go shopping to get new, everything. He groaned at the thought. He hated shopping and Sasuke hated it even more.

The blond looked over to Sasuke's clothes. He walked up to the bed and picked up the raven's top. It smelled like him. Naruto smiled. Then, he saw a note sticking out of the pocket of the raven's jeans. Uncertainly, he picked it up and unfolded it.

_I'm still here. Next time, it's not the apartment that will be in pieces._

The blond heard the bathroom door open behind him.

"I forgot my…" Sasuke began, and then noticed the blond standing by his clothes. "Naruto?" Naruto turned around slowly.

"What the hell is this?" the raven noticed the note in the blond's hand. Fuck. He knew there was no point in denying what it was.

"I found it while clearing out the living room." He said trying to hide his shaky hands behind his back.

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry." Sasuke answered honestly.

"This is a threat! We have to give it to the police!"

"Yeah? And what are they gonna do with it? It's not gonna help them find him faster."

"It's him, isn't it?" Naruto let go of shirt, but kept a firm grip on the note and took a step towards Sasuke.

"Who?" the raven asked even though he knew who Naruto meant.

"That scumbag Orochimaru? He did this? And wrote you that note?" Sasuke nodded.

"I think so. No one else would write something like that."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Naruto stormed out of the bedroom. Sasuke ran after him.

"Naruto wait!"

"No, he's gonna pay for what he's done to you!"

"Naruto!"

"What!?" the blond stopped and turned around.

"Please don't…What if…what if he hurts you? I couldn't live with myself if…if that bastard hurt you too."

"Sasuke" the blond spoke more gently now. His emotions calmed down a little bit. "Fine, I won't go after him. But I'm still going to the police. I'm just going to tell them that he's the one who broke in, and left this note. They'll question him." Naruto hugged Sasuke. "It's gonna be okay, I swear."

"But what if they let him go?"

"You can tell the police what he did to you."

"He's a rich man, and is gonna have a good lawyer. They're not gonna believe me! About what he did to me or the break in!"

"We'll get a restraining order or something. Anything. I'm not gonna rest until he's either dead or behind bars!" The blond kissed Sasuke and walked towards the front door of the apartment. "I'll be back soon." He smiled and left the apartment.

0o0o0

The raven was sat on the ruined couch after a shower. He was wearing his cream coloured pyjamas.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Idiot" The raven muttered to himself. "Forgot his keys." He walked towards the front door and opened them. His blood froze once he saw the person standing there. It wasn't Naruto.

"Hello Sasuke. Long time no see." Orochimaru chuckled as he saw the young Uchiha paralyzed with fear.

To Be Continued…


	16. Never Enough

Thank you for all your support! And your reviews! And your ideas too! I appreciate it all!

Chapter Sixteen – Never Enough

Naruto walked towards the police station.

"Fuck that bastard Orochimaru. Thinks he can hurt MY Sasuke and get away with it. Well, he's got another thing coming." The blond mumbled under his breath as he quickened his pace. He really didn't want to leave Sasuke on his own for too long. He wanted to go home and hug the other teen. Kiss him and promise him everything would be okay.

For a moment, the blond considered moving abroad. He couldn't remember the last time he or the raven haired teen went to any lectures. What would be so bad in moving and staring anew? Maybe they could move to Japan or Spain or somewhere. Somewhere where Orochimaru couldn't hurt Sasuke.

Wouldn't that just be running away from this problem? The blond couldn't help but think. But how the fuck was he supposed to deal with it otherwise? He knew Sasuke was right that the police would probably take Orochimaru's word over theirs. Orochimaru had money. And money equals power. He thought about the restraining order as well, but he honestly doubted that would keep him away.

Naruto sighed. The only way would be to kill the fucking asshole.

As much as it sounded like a great plan right now, the blond had to think of the bigger picture. If he killed Orochimaru, he would go to prison. No doubt about that. And that would cause Sasuke to hurt more. It would hurt him even more knowing that the blond did it for him.

Okay, that was out of the question. No murder, even though that son of a bitch deserved it.

Before he even knew it, he realised he was already by the police station. He took a deep breath and walked in, hoping the police will do something about it.

0o0o0

Orochimaru was a sick and twisted man. He knew that. But no one else did. No one apart for Sasuke, who got to experience his madness first hand. Everyone else that meet Orochimaru just thought of him as a determined and successful business man. He was just _that_ good at hiding his true self.

Obviously, being a successful businessman didn't come easy. Oh no. He had to kill. Yes he had to kill his stepfather and take over his company. Oh how everyone respected him then. Despite the tragic death of his father, the young Orochimaru was able to run the business at such a young age as twenty two. He enjoyed it.

But then, once he got older, and people stopped talking about him, he needed to find another reason to be in the spotlight. That's when he heard about the Uchiha massacre. It was perfect. The young entrepreneur, now taking in kids without a home. It was bound to get people to talk again.

Only it didn't. It seemed as if people tried to forget about it quickly. Or when they did talk about it, they talked about poor Itachi and even poorer Sasuke. It made him sick. And so he decided to direct his anger at the "poor" child. It was his twisted and sick idea of what he called 'fun'. He knew Sasuke was small and scared and if he threatened him enough, he would never tell.

That is why he'd done it for so many years. That is why he stood here today, in front of the very scared Sasuke, grinning.

"Hello Sasuke" the older man greeted him like a friend. "Long time no see." The raven immediately froze. Orochimaru just had to chuckle at how pathetic the young Uchiha still was. "You don't seem pleased to see me. That hurts."

"Fuck off." Sasuke found his voice and said though clenched teeth. Orochimaru laughed.

"No no Sasuke. You" he poked him hard in the chest. "don't tell me what to do. Do I make myself clear?"

"Leave me the fuck alone you sick asshole." Orochimaru didn't hesitate. He slapped Sasuke without even thinking about it too much.

"Have some respect for your elders. Otherwise it would seem like I failed as a guardian." The older man pushed his way into the apartment causing Sasuke to stumble. "This place still looks like a mess. Pathetic."

"What do you want?" the raven asked. His whole body was shaking and he felt like he might throw up at any second. He tried to sound confided but he knew it wasn't working. Even he could hear how scared he sounded. He sounded exactly like he felt, but he hated for Orochimaru to see it.

"I just came by to remind you, little one, that no matter how hard you try to forget about me, no matter where you ran off to, or where you try to hide, I will find you. I will find you and make you suffer."

"Why?" the raven said chocking back a sob.

"Because life sucks my dear Sasuke. Life sucks and you have to get used to it."

"Why me?"

"Oh don't give me that self pity crap. You know very well why. Itachi was too old. He had guts and balls and he would have done something about it. Unlike you." Sasuke started trembling. "But we've had enough talking. How about we get started?" Orochimaru smiled evilly. Sasuke could have sworn at that moment Orochimaru looked like the devil himself. He probably was.

Sasuke backed away, but soon he hit into a wall. Seeing it, Orochimaru smiled. He got closer and closer.

Finally when he was close enough he stared hitting him. Hit after hit landed on the poor teen, who tried his hardest to defend himself, but simply couldn't.

0o0o0

After what felt like a life time, Sasuke was left lying on the floor coughing.

"Until next time then." Orochimaru smirked as he walked out of the apartment door, not bothering to shut it behind him.

Sasuke felt like shit, and for a few seconds, he thought he was going to die.

_No,_ he reminded himself. _I almost died before, and it didn't feel anything like this. Orochimaru wouldn't let me die anyway, he enjoys this far too much_. The raven spat blood onto the floor.

With all his strength that was left, he reached into his pocket and took out a phone. He called Naruto but got no answer. He tried twice more but got the same result.

"Please come home" he wheezed trying to stand up but failing.

0o0o0

The blond walked out of the police station. They told him they would look into it, but Naruto wasn't so convinced.

Naruto took out his phone to check the time. He spent nearly two hours in that damned police station and got nowhere. Great. Then he realised he had three missed calls for Sasuke. The blond hit redial and waited for the raven to pick up. Naruto was just about to give up when Sasuke answered.

"Hello?" Naruto said into the phone when the raven didn't say anything. "Are you there?"

"Naruto?" the raven responded weakly. Naruto thought he woke the other teen up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

"No…I…" he stopped and wheezed which turned into a series of coughs.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" The blond asked concerned. "Where are you?"

"Home" he wheezed again. "I can't…move" another fit of coughing. The blond was practically running back to the apartment.

"Sasuke, what happened? What are you talking about?"

"Can't breathe…I…He…" Naruto increased his pace. "Can't…" he realised Sasuke was struggling to talk.

"Shh don't try to speak anymore." he said to him softly in order to calm him down. He didn't want the raven to hear how panicked he was. He almost lost Sasuke once, and he wasn't gonna let it happen again. "I'll be home very soon. Just don't hang up okay? Listen to me." Naruto tried his best to make sure Sasuke would stay with him. He decided that if he carried on speaking there was no way the raven would slip away from him. "You remember that time we went to Legoland? Oh yeah, I mean I dragged your ass there." Sasuke responded with a cough. "It was so much fun. You can't deny, even you laughed that day."

"Because…you…" more coughing. "screamed…like a…girl…" Naruto smiled sadly.

"Yeah I did. The ride was fucking scary!"

"Hn" the raven said and coughed again.

"I told you not to speak though." the blind said kindly. "Just listen to me. I'll be there soon." Naruto told Sasuke the same thing again.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, reminding Sasuke off all the little silly adventures they had together in their younger years.

"I'm almost home baby." Naruto said as he entered the apartment building trying to sound calm as opposed to sacred and worried, which was what he really felt as he raced up the flight of stairs to their apartment.

To Be Continued.


	17. End Of All Hope

Sorry for this chapter being so short again, but I had this idea and I thought if I don't write it now, I'm gonna explode. So here! Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen – End Of All Hope

"I'm nearly there; I'll see you in a second." The blond hang up as he reached the apartment door. It was wide open. Naruto felt fear wash over him. His heart pounded in his throat as he entered the apartment. The blond looked around frantically, but he couldn't see Sasuke anywhere. "Sasuke, where are you?!" He called looking round the room.

"Here" he heard a weak voice say behind the sofa. The blond felt a tiny bit relieved. At least he was alive.

The blond speed walked behind the sofa. Once he saw Sasuke, he put his hand to his mouth and his eyes filled tears.

"No…" he breathed. The raven looked terrible. He was curled in a protective ball on the floor, his cream pyjamas covered in blood. "Sasuke…" he dropped to his knees next to his boyfriend. The raven looked up slightly. Naruto could see that the raven had been crying. "Sasuke, how badly hurt are you?" The blond asked helping Sasuke sit up, doing so very carefully not to cause Sasuke anymore pain.

"Not as bad…as it looks." The raven replied finding it much easier to breathe and talk now. Naruto looked at him up and down with frantic eyes checking for wounds.

"Take off your shirt" the blond commanded "I need to see how bad you're hurt."

"I told you…it's not that bad." The raven said, but did as he was told anyway. The blond felt a little bit more relief as he realised that the blood on Sasuke's shirt wasn't from any wounds. "It's not yours" the blond couldn't help but say. Sasuke's chest was still covered in red marks but at least he wasn't bleeding.

"What?" the raven asked confused.

"The blood is not yours." The blond hugged Sasuke tight, but careful not to cause him any pain. A few tears of relief made its way down Naruto's cheek. He buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder.

"No its Orochimaru's." Sasuke blurted before he could stop himself. Naruto froze for a second. Then he pulled away from Sasuke very slowly, so that he was left with his hands on the other teen's shoulders.

"You're telling me…he did this to you? Again?" the blond asked calmly, which wasn't easy considering how very pissed off he felt. In fact, he never felt madder than right now. "That fucking twat did this to you?" Sasuke couldn't respond. He hated the way Naruto hurt because of him. He hated Orochimaru for doing this, to the both of them. He hated himself for not being strong enough to defend himself.

The silence was enough for Naruto to understand.

"I've had enough!" he got up from the floor. "I can't take this anymore." Shock crossed Sasuke's face. His heart gave a painful squeeze and he felt like he might have another panic attack.

"Are you…are you braking up with me?" the raven gathered up his courage to ask. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

Naruto looked at him, almost as shocked as Sasuke felt.

"What? No! Of course not!" He knelled on the floor opposite Sasuke again. "Baby, I would never break up with you! I love you!" the raven looked the blond straight in the eyes. He could see the concern and pure love. Now the other teen was confused.

"But you just…" Sasuke began but was cut off by Naruto.

"What I meant was that if the police won't do anything about that asshole, I'm gonna do something about it myself. This will _not_ go on." Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't let Naruto do this. He knew the blond wanted to kill Orochimaru. Naruto's previous rationality was gone completely. N_o, I'm done being weak_ the raven thought, _I'm gonna kill that sick man myself_.

"I love you Naruto" Sasuke cradled Naruto's head in his shaky hands. "No matter what happens, remember that."

"I love you too Sasuke." The blond smiled slightly.

0o0o0

So many people called Sasuke a genius. Well, he felt like an idiot now, but there was nothing else he could have done.

He got out of the bed very slowly, not to wake the sleeping Naruto next to him, and walked into the kitchen.

There he found a piece of paper and a pen. The raven started writing another note like he did before he tried to take this life. Except this wasn't a suicide note, but it might as well have been.

_Naruto_

_I didn't leave because I don't love you anymore. I left because I love you so much, and I cannot stand to see you so hurt. _

_Thank you for everything you have been through for me and everything you've done for me, I will never forget it. Being with you, was the happiest I have ever felt in my life._

_Forget about me. Move on with your life. I know you will do great things. I'm sorry that I won't be there to wish you luck, congratulate you and call you an idiot anyway._

_Remember that I will always be proud of you, not matter what you do._

_Find someone who loves you. Someone who won't cause you so much trouble and pain like I did. _

_I'm going away for some time, but I'll still be closer to you than you think._

_Tell Itachi I'm sorry and that I love him._

_I will never forget about you._

_My love._

_My life._

_My heart will always belong to you._

_Good bye_

_Sasuke_

Once the raven haired teen had finished writing his note, he felt sad. Sadder than he ever felt. He knew leaving Naruto was the stupidest thing he could do, but he couldn't stand to hurt the other teen anymore. He was determined to end Orochimaru's life. Tonight. The older man would never suspect it. He said Sasuke had no guts and balls to stand up for himself. _Well, we will fucking see about that_, he thought. Afterwards, he would go to the police and hand himself over. Maybe if he told them the truth, about how abusive Orochimaru was, they might give him a lighter sentence.

Sasuke walked back to their bedroom, and quietly left the note his pillow. Afterwards, he gave Naruto a quick kiss goodbye to which the blond smiled dreamily. It made Sasuke's heart squeeze painfully.

The raven left the bedroom quickly and quietly and re-entered the kitchen. He grabbed the biggest knife he could find, and wrapped it in a kitchen towel. With a deep breath to steady his nerves, he left the apartment ready to kill the one who made him suffer for so long. Too long.

To Be Continued…


	18. No Backing Down

Thank you so much for reading and reviews! Please enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen – No Backing Down

Naruto reached across the bed. He woke up suddenly when he couldn't find the raven haired teen which he wanted to hug. He rubbed his eyes and turned the bedside lamp on. After a yawn, he realised there was a note on Sasuke's pillow. Slightly confused Naruto picked it up and read it.

_Naruto_

_I didn't leave because I don't love you anymore. I left because I love you so much, and I cannot stand to see you so hurt. _

The first few sentences made the blond's heart squeeze. He almost didn't want to read on. What the hell was this supposed to mean? Naruto couldn't stand to see Sasuke getting hurt! But…he left? Forever? He gathered up his courage and read on.

_Thank you for everything you have been through for me and everything you've done for me, I will never forget it. Being with you, was the happiest I have ever felt in my life._

_Forget about me. Move on with your life. I know you will do great things. I'm sorry that I won't be there to wish you luck, congratulate you and call you an idiot anyway._

_Remember that I will always be proud of you, not matter what you do._

_Find someone who loves you. Someone who won't cause you so much trouble and pain like I did. _

_ There is no way, I'm ever gonna love anyone apart from you, you bastard_! Naruto thought angrily.

_I'm going away for some time, but I'll still be closer to you than you think._

_Tell Itachi I'm sorry and that I love him._

_I will never forget about you._

_My love._

_My life._

_My heart will always belong to you._

_Good bye_

_Sasuke_

When he finished reading, Naruto felt many things at one. He was mad, scared, worried. He shot out of his bed like a lightning bolt.

"Sasuke?!" he called out as he checked every room in the apartment. No, luck. Sasuke was already gone.

0o0o0

Sasuke's hand was shaking terribly as he inserted the key in the lock. It was really late at night, or early in the morning depending on which way you wanted to look at it, and Sasuke was sure that Orochimaru was already asleep.

The lock unlocked very quietly, and the raven haired teen slipped inside the house. For the first time he was glad he had a key to this hell house.

Shutting the door behind him, as gently as he could, Sasuke made his way further inside the big living room. The curtains were open, and the moonlight was shining in giving the room some light.

The room didn't change at all since he last saw it. Everything was in the same place. He noticed a picture above the fire place. _That wasn't here before_, he thought. Quietly, he stepped closer to it. It was a picture of him, Itachi and Orochimaru. Rage boiled within Sasuke. How dare he display pictures like that after what he had done? It seemed the man really had no conscience. It was time that he paid for what he had done.

The raven tried his best to shake his fear and anger off and think this through.

Suddenly, Naruto smiling face popped into him mind again. Sasuke felt so sorry for the way he left him, but there is no way he could involve the blond in this anymore than he already was.

Sasuke felt like it was his burden to bear. Something he had to do alone.

He took a quiet deep breath, and unwrapped his knife from the kitchen towel. That's when he heard the noise upstairs.

0o0o0

Naruto didn't know what to do anymore. He paced around the living room, knowing he had to do something soon. The cryptic message was running through his mind. He only read it twice, but he was pretty sure he could remember it word for word.

He knew Sasuke wasn't going to try and kill himself again. That's all he was sure of after reading the message.

One line kept circling in his mind, as if it where the key, to this whole damn puzzle.

"I'm going away for some time, but I'll still be closer to you than you think." Naruto said to himself still pacing around the room. "What the hell does he mean by that?"

After a few more seconds of intense thinking, the blond opened his eyes wide in realisation. He took his phone out of the pocket and dialled Itachi's number, not caring how late it was.

"Hello?" Itachi answered with a big yawn.

"Itachi? Listen to me, where does Orochimaru live?" Naruto asked frantically.

"Wait, what?" the older Uchiha asked.

"Orochimaru, where does he live?" the blond mentally cursed himself for not asking Sasuke before.

"Why the hell do you want to know that at this ungodly hour?" Itachi asked, still confused.

"Itachi for fuck sake" Naruto was losing his patience. "Tell me where that twat lives right now!"

"Alright Naruto calm down! What's going on?"

"I think Sasuke did something stupid." That got Itachi's full attention. He was suddenly more awake then he'd ever been in his entire life.

"What did he do?"

"There's no time to explain now, just give me the damn address and get there too, as fast as you can." After receiving the address, Naruto hang up. He threw his coat over his pyjamas and stormed out the door.

0o0o0

Itachi was working late that night. He was asleep in his office on a pile of paperwork when Naruto called. He wasn't too far from his old home, but he wouldn't get there in five minutes either.

He got up from his desk chair and raced to the door. Then he ran down the corridor and down the three flight stairs, until he reached his car.

The older Uchiha could not stop thinking about what Naruto said. Sasuke did something stupid? How stupid did it have to be to require the blond to panic so badly over the phone? He pushed his thoughts out of his head and concentrated on driving. Speeding was a bad idea, but the streets were nearly empty, and he needed to get to his brother fast.

0o0o0

Sasuke froze when he heard the noise.

"Shit" he mouthed to himself. What if Orochimaru woke up and found him here? His whole plan would be ruined. His body still hurt from the earlier beating, so he knew he couldn't even run away if he needed to.

_No_, he thought all of a sudden. _I am NOT gonna run away again. This nightmare ends here._

Determination filled his body. No longed paralysed with fear, he moved and hid behind the door to the kitchen. If Orochimaru came down the stairs, he wouldn't see him here.

Then, he realised that the kitchen towel in which the knife was wrapped in was lying on the floor.

_Fuck_ he thought _fuck he's gonna find me out_! Just as Sasuke was about to go and grab the towel, he saw the light on the stair case turn on, and heard Orochimaru make his way down the stairs.

Orochimaru came into Sasuke's view, through the little gap in the door. He picked up the kitchen towel.

"Well well" he said "what do we have here?"

To Be Continued…


	19. Last To Know

I want to give a shout out to all the people who have reviewed my story! Thanks so much to Shizaki Kuro, IWishIWasACheescake, narutolover15, uchiha hinata21, legendaryhuntress, AlexUchimaki, SkittleHeartBrokenWings, Ttrace, Meowzer, happycheese and the guests! I sincerely hope I didn't leave anyone out! You guys rock and give me motivation to write this. Without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter Nineteen – Last To Know

"Well well" Sasuke heard Orochimaru say. He froze instantly. _Crap _he thought. "What do we have here?" the older man looked around but obviously didn't notice Sasuke behind the door. "This is certainly not mine…it would seem like there is an intruder here…" The raven could see Orochimaru smile evilly. His eyes shone with excitement. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" he said playfully.

Sasuke's heart drummed painfully in his chest. His palms became sweaty. He had to grip the knife with both hands so it wouldn't slip out of his hands and fall to the floor.

"Common Sasuke I know its you." the older man continued. "Come out of hiding and face me like a man."

The raven couldn't hide anymore. Orochimaru was right. Time to end this.

He pushed the door gently with his hand, reviling himself to Orochimaru.

"Well bravo, really" he clapped his hands in mock applause. "An excellent place to hide."

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke said trying his hardest to calm his nerves and keep his hands steady. Orochimaru looked at the knife in the raven teen's hands and laughed.

"Oh please don't tell me you came here to kill me! That's priceless!"

"I said shut the fuck up!" Sasuke said slightly louder this time. Orochimaru spread his hands wide.

"Common then. Stab me, tough guy." The raven didn't move an inch. "See? You can't do it! You're pathetic!"

Sasuke started trembling again. The older man took a step towards him and Sasuke took a step back.

"Don't come any closer!" he threatened and held up the knife protectively.

"You know what Sasuke? I couldn't help but wonder what kind of a man you would grow up to be…I thought you would be a lowlife. I had no expectations for you. But even though I didn't have any expectations, you still disappoint me."

"Like I care what you think." Orochimaru shook his head.

"I don't think you do. But think of it this way. I'm disappointed in you as your guardian. You're a nothing. That means your parents would be disappointed in you too. They're lucky they don't have to see what became of their son. A nothing. A pathetic, miserable nothing!" he hissed the last words. The raven's eyes became wide open. He shook uncontrollably and his eyes filled with tears. After all, the older man got to him anyway.

"I'm not a nothing" he whispered.

"You're worthless Sasuke!"

"I'm not…I'm not worthless…" his voice was so quiet, he almost mouthed the words.

"Your parents would hate you if they were alive." He said inches away from Sasuke.

"No…no…" the raven couldn't get his legs to move. He was too shocked and hurt by Orochimaru's words. What if…what if he was right? Would his parents really hate him if they could see him now? Was he really worthless?

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Orochimaru are you there?" it was Itachi's voice. He sounded panicked. Orochimaru grinned at the still shaking Sasuke. Taking advantage of the situation, he made his voice sound panicked and frightened.

"Itachi? Is that you? Come in quick! Help me!" The door knob turned and Itachi entered the house.

"What's going on?" he asked taking in the scene in front of him. Orochimaru's face looked scared and worried. Sasuke still didn't move.

"Oh Itachi! How good that you came! Sasuke's gone crazy! He snuck in and threatened to kill me!" It was an Oscar winning performance. Itachi seemed to believe it.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?" he said as he walked up to his brother. He still stood in one place shaking, few tears running down his cheek. "Put down the fucking knife before you hurt someone!" he grabbed the knife out of his brother's hands. The younger Uchiha let him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Itachi moved away and put the knife on the table. Once his anger came down a little bit, he looked at his brother again. He still wouldn't move. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" now, his voice was more concerned than angry.

"Look Itachi" Orochimaru came behind Itachi and put a hand on his shoulder. "I will forget this happened okay? I won't go to the police." He sounded concerned and genuine. The star performance carried on. "Just get him some help. He could be a danger even to himself. Maybe some time away would do him some good."

"You mean like a mental asylum?" Itachi turned to face his old guardian. Orochimaru looked sad.

"I think it would be best. For all of us. This behaviour is not normal." Itachi nodded his head in understanding. As much as it pained him, Orochimaru was right. Threatening people with a knife, was definitely not normal behaviour. Now, Sasuke couldn't even say anything. He just stood frozen.

"You fucking twisted scumbag!" Itachi and Orochimaru turned their head to see a very angry and out of breath Naruto in the door way. "And you believe him Itachi!?" The blond walked further in, automatically making his way towards Sasuke.

"Naruto, I don't like it either, but I saw what I saw. I know–"

"You know shit!" the blond interrupted him. "You have no fucking clue what that scumbag did to your brother!" Itachi looked confused. Naruto glanced at Sasuke. The raven looked paper white. Tears running down his face. His body shaking uncontrollably. The blond felt white hot rage within him. "Do you honestly fucking think that Sasuke would just try to kill Orochimaru for no reason?!"

"Naruto," Itachi tried to calm the blond down. "Sasuke's sick–"

"I don't believe you!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air. "The only person sick here is Orochimaru!" the blond looked at the long haired man. He was grinning. "Fucking look at him! He's smiling!"

Itachi turned around, but Orochimaru's face was back to the concerned one he had before.

"Naruto, I'm sorry you had to see this. But it's true, Sasuke tried to kill me." Orochimaru told his sadly.

The blond didn't say anything just dashed to hit Orochimaru. He wanted much more than to hit him. He wanted to rip him apart but Itachi stopped him.

"Itachi! Let me go!" He screamed. "Get off me!" the older Uchiha kept a firm grip on the younger blond.

"Naruto, Orochimaru hasn't done anything wrong!" Naruto stopped struggling.

"He abused your brother since he was little." The blond said calmly and clearly, making sure Itachi heard every word. The raven let him go and looked him in the eyes.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. That sick scumbag you've been protecting has been abusing your brother since he was small. He threatened him that he's gonna kill you. That's why Sasuke kept quiet." Itachi looked wide eyed.

The blond walked over to Sasuke, who at some point sank to the floor.

"Sorry baby" he whispered to the raven and kissed the top of his head. He lifted Sasuke's hand gently and rolled up the sleeve. "See this?" Itachi looked at his little brother's hand covered red marks. Some already turned into bruises. "He did it. Today."

Something inside Itachi snapped. He started shaking with rage. "Naruto" he said walking over to the table and picking up the knife. "Get my brother out of here. I and Orochimaru need a little…talk."

Naruto nodded even though Itachi couldn't see. He put his hand round Sasuke's skinny waist. "Come with me." The raven still wouldn't move. The blond had no choice but to pick him up bridal style. The raven was so light. Too, light.

The blond walked out of the house with Sasuke in his arms. "Itachi, don't do anything too stupid. I want to kill him too, but Sasuke needs his brother. And not one that is in prison."

"Don't worry Naruto. I know." The two teens disappeared into the dark night. "Now" Itachi said taking a step closer to Orochimaru, who now looked frightened. The older Uchiha gripped the knife tighter. "How about we have that talk now?"

To Be Continued…


	20. World So Cold

Thank you for reading! The text in bold is from the song World So Cold by Three Days Grace. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty – World So Cold

**I feel numb**

**I can't come to life**

**I feel like**

**I'm frozen in time**

**Living in a**

**World so cold**

**Wasting away**

**Living in a shell**

**With no soul**

Naruto walked all the way home with Sasuke still in his arms. He didn't care about the looks some people were giving them. His only concern was the shaking raven in his arms. The blond took his coat off and covered Sasuke with it, but it didn't seem to be helping. The fact that Sasuke didn't respond to anything Naruto said didn't help either. He just buried his head in Naruto's chest.

"Sasuke please say something." He pleaded all the way home. "Something, anything." Still the raven didn't hear.

What Orochimaru had said to him, hurt more than any punch or kick ever could. He couldn't snap himself out of his thoughts. _You're worthless_…kept running through his head like a mantra. _Your parents would hate you_…Sasuke wanted to scream…but he couldn't even speak.

Naruto walked faster determined to get the raven out of the cold night.

They reached the apartment eventually. The blond wasn't too tired from the walk and he couldn't shake the feeling that Sasuke was just way too light. It was too effortless to carry him all the way from Orochimaru's home. When was the last time he ate?

The blond sat Sasuke down on the couch in the living room. The raven immediately brought his knees closer to his chest, and rested his chin on his knees while wrapping his hands around them protectively.

"Sasuke" Naruto started, looking at his boyfriend while the other teen just kept his gaze low, not looking at anything, and just staring into nothingness. "Sasuke, please." No matter how much the blond pleaded or begged, Sasuke just couldn't hear.

The blond got up from the couch and grabbed a warm blanket which he draped over the raven's shoulders. After sitting back down, Naruto rubbed his hands gently up and down Sasuke's arms in order to get him warm.

"Everything is going to be okay baby, just talk to me." The raven continued to sit frozen. He stopped shaking but still couldn't snap out of his thoughts.

0o0o0

Itachi faced Orochimaru, the knife in his hand.

"Is it true?" he asked finding it hard not to shout at the other man. "Did you really do that to Sasuke?"

"Itachi I…" he didn't know what to say. "I…"

"Well? Is it true?" Itachi gripped the knife even tighter. His knuckles turning white.

"I…"

"Start making sense right now, or I'll kill you were you stand!" Unable to keep it in any longer, Itachi screamed and grabbed Orochimaru by his neck. When the older man still didn't say anything, Itachi slammed him into the wall behind him. "Answer me!"

"No, of course not!" Orochimaru finally blurted out. "I would never do that! Naruto lied!"

"Why don't I fucking believe you?!" Itachi slammed Orochimaru into the wall again. "All this time, I've been so blind! Sasuke always shied away from you, but I never understood why!"

"Itachi please have mercy!"

"Mercy? You think you deserve mercy?" Another slam into the wall. The older Uchiha brought the knife close to the older man's throat. "I should fucking kill you for what you did to my brother, but you deserve much more pain than the sweet relief of death!" Itachi let go of Orochimaru and he slid down the wall. The knife was still by Orochimaru's throat and cut a line onto his face as he went down.

"Shit!" he hissed in pain.

"Tell me, what does it feel like? Does it hurt?" The older man didn't respond. "I will never ever forgive you. I will never ever speak to you again. As far as I'm concerned you're dead! And if you ever, ever come anywhere near Sasuke again, I will bury you alive. Did you understand?" Orochimaru didn't respond again. Itachi lost his patience and pulled the man up by his hair. "I said, do you understand!?"

"Yes!" he shouted. The raven let him go.

"Every day you look into the mirror, remember why you got that scar." Itachi pointed to the cut on the other man's face. Blood was pouring out of it. "You're a pathetic excuse for a man who abused a child to make himself feel big. You make me sick!"

Itachi turned around to leave. Orochimaru smiled despite the pain. What did he care that Itachi wouldn't speak to him again? What did a scar matter? He could come up with a cover story. Would Itachi really "bury him alive"? He could try. No threat was gonna keep him away from Sasuke.

"You see Itachi; I loved every second of it. Every time I hit him, I felt excitement running through me. If I could go back in time, I would do it all, over, again." Itachi turned around and punched Orochimaru in the face as hard as he could. The other man went flying to the floor and he didn't get up again.

"Fuck you." was all Itachi said before he left the house and jumped in his car, oblivious to what Orochimaru thought before he lost consciousness.

0o0o0

The blond sat next to Sasuke on the couch, with his hand round the raven's shoulder. Sasuke still didn't say anything, but he leaned into Naruto.

"You know, Itachi will sort it, I promise. He's your older brother and an amazing man." The raven sat quiet. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry I told him, but I had no other choice." The blond didn't know that that wasn't the reason Sasuke sat frozen. In fact Sasuke was glad of the fact that he didn't have to tell Itachi himself.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Naruto gulped.

"Who is it?" he asked not daring to move form Sasuke's side.

"It's me, Itachi." The blond sighed with relief.

"Come in, its open." The door opened and Itachi entered the apartment.

"You should really lock your door Naruto." The older Uchiha shook his head as he closed the door behind him. He sat on the coffee table in front of his brother and the other teen.

"Did you…" Naruto couldn't finish the question.

"Orochimaru won't bother Sasuke again." The blond's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I didn't kill him. I wanted to though." Naruto nodded and his grip around Sasuke tightened.

"So did I. But Sasuke needs us, both of us."

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Itachi asked his brother, who was still staring at nothing in particular. "Sasuke?" he asked again.

"I don't know what's wrong; he hasn't said a word since we came home." The older Uchiha looked at the blond. His face was full of concern.

"It was a…tough night." Itachi struggled to find the right words. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's probably in shock over what happened. Just stay with him Naruto." The blond nodded.

"I wasn't going anywhere. I'm not going to leave his side."

"You're a good friend to him Naruto." Friend? Didn't he know him and Sasuke were going out? The blond mentally shook himself. This was not the time to think about stuff like that. "I'll drop by to see him tomorrow." He checked his watch. "Actually, maybe later today." Naruto smiled slightly. Itachi was such a protective brother.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, once he comes back to himself." The older Uchiha smiled.

"See you later Sasuke, you too Naruto." And with that, Itachi was gone, leaving the two boys alone again.

"Sasuke it's over. It's all over, please come back to me." The raven turned his head so that his cheek rested against Naruto's chest. A few tears escaped his eyes, but the blond didn't see. Sasuke just listened to Naruto's heartbeat wishing he could say something to the one he loved, but he still couldn't. He couldn't pull himself out of the darkness.

To Be Continued.


	21. The Struggle Within

I'm gonna be honest, by this point in the story and after writing this chapter, I really, really want to kill Orochimaru myself. *sigh* I guess it's all my fault though. Poor Sasuke and Naruto…Well, without further ado, here is the next chapter! Please enjoy! And thank you for your support!

Chapter Twenty One – The Struggle Within

Naruto sat on the couch with his boyfriend in his arms long after Itachi had gone. Not much had changed. Despite the blond's pleas, the raven still hadn't said anything. The stubborn and determined blond, didn't stop trying.

"You know Sasuke; you are the best thing that happened to me." He told the raven while stroking his hair lovingly. He turned his head and kissed the side of Sasuke's head. "Once I finally realised I was gay I was worried people will shun me. I worried that I would be alone. But that didn't happen. Iruka accepted me for who I was and so did you. Then I realised, what the hell does it matter what everyone else thinks, when the only two people I love and care about already accept me for who I am? I'm so glad I have you." The blond wanted to cry but didn't let himself. He needed to stay strong for Sasuke. "Just please, please give me some sign that you're still here with me. Please."

Sasuke wanted to scream again. He hated hearing Naruto suffer like this. Despite his efforts, the blond's voice was still riddled with pain. But what Sasuke felt…he could never explain it or put it into words. It was as if there was a huge glass wall between him and Naruto, and no matter how loud he screamed or how hard he punched the glass, he could not be heard. He wasn't in control of his body.

He wanted to move but couldn't. He wanted to speak but couldn't. He wanted to pull himself out of the darkness surrounding him and tell his boyfriend that he loved him too, that of course he was still here, because he couldn't leave him, but he couldn't. Again, he would apologise for doing something stupid and swear on his life that he would never keep another secret, never try to fight his demons on his own, but he couldn't.

"It's really late or early or whatever." The blond got up from the couch and stood in front of Sasuke. He smiled at the raven, but his smile never quite reached his eyes. "Let's go to bed."

Naruto picked up Sasuke when the raven made no effort to move. The blond carried him over to the bed in their bedroom. Once he was lying down, the raven turned on his side and curled himself into a ball. The blond got into bed next to him and turned off the bedside lamp. He interlocked his fingers with Sasuke's and touched his forehead to the other teen's.

"Night baby." The blond said. A few more tears escaped the raven's eyes. He couldn't help it anymore. With all his might, he managed to squeeze the blond's hand which was still in his grasp. Unfortunately the blond didn't realise it, the sleep had already claimed him.

0o0o0

Orochimaru woke up on the ground. His head was banging. He sat up, but did so too quickly and felt a head rush.

"Shit" he muttered to himself when he saw the dried up blood on the carpet. He touched his cheek gently, but winced in pain. Not only was it cut, he was pretty sure it had a bruise on it too. At least Itachi could punch like a man.

He sat on the floor, thinking for a couple of minutes. How should he play this? Getting to Sasuke right now was impossible. Itachi and that stupid blond kid would cause too much trouble. If he even went near Sasuke, he was sure they would kill him.

But, if he killed Itachi and the blond, then Sasuke would be even more vulnerable. He would make Sasuke suffer like never before.

Orochimaru smiled at the thought. Yes, take away everything that he loves. All the family that he had left. Make him feel _real_ pain.

It was decided. He would kill Itachi first and then Naruto. He would make it look like an accident to the outsiders, but he would make sure that Sasuke knew it was his doing. If he ever tried to tell anyone, well , they just wouldn't believe him. They wouldn't believe that the respectable entrepreneur had killed these two people. They would think Sasuke was grief stricken, they would lock him up. And then Orochimaru would win. Once and for all.

First things first though. This "brake in" and "assault" could not go unnoticed. It was a perfect opportunity for some publicity.

The older man got up from the floor slowly, grunting. He made his way into the garden shed, and came back with an axe.

Standing in outside of his front door, he started chopping them into shreds of wood until it looked believable. Once he was done, he stood huffing and puffing.

He walked back into the house and picked up the phone. He dialled the police.

"Hello? Police? I would like to report a break in and an assault." Orochimaru smiled throughout the entire phone call.

0o0o0

Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto on the couch again. Naruto slept until 6pm. Sasuke, on the other hand, hadn't slept at all. It showed clearly on his face. He looked tired, and had black bags under his eyes. He still hadn't eaten anything either. Naruto made himself some instant noodles. Enough to feed three people. He begged and begged Sasuke to eat at least a little bit, but the raven didn't even respond. The last thing the blond wanted to do was to force feed Sasuke, so he sighed and gave it up. He ate the entire bowl, feeling guilty that he was eating and Sasuke wasn't.

Now, that they were sitting together, the same way as before, the silence was killing Naruto. He turned on the TV. It was just gone 7pm, so the news was on. The blond watched without saying anything, but he took Sasuke's hand in his. With the raven still being so quiet, Naruto felt like he constantly needed to hold the raven's hand just to make sure he was still there.

The current news report was about a child that got kidnapped. Naruto couldn't take it anymore; he needed to switch the channel.

Just as he picked up the remote, he set it down again. Now the picture on the screen was of Orochimaru's house.

"In other news…" the newsman began. "Last night there was a brake in…" Naruto couldn't hear anymore. He stared wide eyed at the screen then he turned to look at Sasuke.

The raven lifted his lazy eyes to the screen. At first he didn't react, but then his eyes widened. "It was a brake in and an assault as the police state in their official statement." The blond listened but didn't take his eyes of his boyfriend.

"I was so shocked." It was Orochimaru's voice. "I don't understand why this happened. I'm just so lucky my two children weren't home." Naruto felt sick. The twisted scumbag referred to Sasuke and Itachi as his children. The blond wanted to look at the screen but still couldn't take his eyes off Sasuke. He moved closer to him and put his arm round his shoulder. "Unfortunately, I didn't see who it was, but I hope the police find him somehow. This neighbourhood used to be so safe."

The news report ended and Naruto was about to reach for the remote again to switch the TV off but he stopped. Sasuke started trembling again. His chest started moving up and down too quickly, he was breathing in and out in such a hurry as if he couldn't catch his breath. He started hyperventilating.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moved closer to him "Sasuke calm down." It didn't help.

Naruto got up from the couch and kneeled in front of Sasuke looking him straight in the eyes.

"Breathe slowly. Take deep breaths." The blond was concerned but kept his voice firm. He tried his best to calm Sasuke down. "Deep breaths." He continued to say. "Please baby, calm down, breathe slower, please."

Sasuke must have heard him. He got his panic attack under control after a few minutes. He was panting heavily, but no longer had trouble breathing. Naruto sighed with relief. He hugged the raven gently. Sasuke buried his head in the crook of Naruto's neck still panting slightly.

"You scared the shit out of me." Naruto said closing his eyes.

"I'm…really…sorry." The raven said in-between breaths. The blond pulled away gently and looked wide eyed at Sasuke. He looked like he'd been through hell, but was it possible…?

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." The raven broke into tears. Naruto hugged him again, tighter this time. "I'm so sorry." He repeated burying his face in the crook of the blond's neck again. "About everything."

"Shh" Naruto stroked Sasuke's back with one hand. Sasuke sobbed harder, his entire body shaking. The blond kissed the raven's cheek, comforting him. "We're in this together. You don't have to suffer alone."

"I love you." Sasuke said in between sobs.

"I love you too baby. Forever."

To Be Continued.


	22. The Mess I Made

This chapter didn't quite go to plan, I had a completely different idea in my head, but it turned out like this…Oh well. I still hope you like it… Thanks to everyone for your reviews!

Chapter Twenty Two – The Mess I Made

"What happened?" The blond asked Sasuke while stroking his cheek. The raven had stopped crying, but still looked sad and tired. "Why did you shut yourself away?"

"I…" Sasuke struggled to put his words together. What Orochimaru said was still fresh in his mind. The words still cut him like a knife. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it. "Well…"

Fortunately, the raven was saved by a knock on the door. The blond sighed, obviously annoyed at the interruption.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"Itachi" Came the answer from the other side of the door. Naruto completely forgot that Itachi promised to visit them later.

The blond got up from the couch and let Itachi in.

"Hello boys" he said as he entered the apartment. "I bring coffee and breakfast." Naruto looked at him confused before closing the door.

"Breakfast? It's like 7.30 in the evening Itachi."

"Then call it supper or whatever." The raven shrugged and sat down in an armchair, setting the coffees and a bag of croissants on the coffee table. He turned to look at his brother. He noticed the black bags under his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder when the last time his brother slept was. "Well it looks like it's just me and Naruto that should be drinking coffee. You should be sleeping." Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto sat back down next to him. "How are you doing anyway?"

"How do you think I'm doing?" the raven snapped back unintentionally. In his defence, it was a stupid question.

"Right, sorry. Stupid question." At least he understood.

"No, I'm sorry" the young Uchiha sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped…it's just…"

"You don't have to explain." Itachi smiled. "Food anyone?" He opened the bag and a smell of fresh croissants filled the room.

"I'll have one." Naruto reached into the bag and took out one. "Thanks." Itachi smiled again.

"Sasuke?" he held up the bag to his brother.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Naruto glanced at the younger raven worriedly. Itachi unsure of what's going on took out one himself and bit into it while setting the bag back on the table. Itachi and Naruto ate in silence, while Sasuke stared into space.

There was tension in the room. The blond felt like the older Uchiha wanted everything to go back to normal, to the way it was before he found out, but that was just impossible. He knew not talking about it wasn't going to help anyone. If anything it would make it worse.

"Have you seen the news tonight Itachi?" Naruto said before taking another bite of his croissant. Itachi swallowed his last bite and looked slightly worried.

"No, why?"

"Orochimaru talked about how someone broke into his house and assaulted him." Sasuke said looking up at his brother.

"That snake…" the other raven hissed.

"He said he didn't see who did it, but he said he was glad that we weren't home."

"Unbelievable!" Itachi stood up and paced around the room. "I don't fucking believe him!"

"He also called you and Sasuke his children." Naruto wasn't sure whether he should mention it or not, but he did anyway.

"I should have fucking killed him!" the older Uchiha was getting more and more angry.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke said not looking at his brother.

"I hit him."

"What about that wound on his face?" Sasuke asked again.

"What wound?" Naruto asked unsure of what Sasuke was talking about. He was watching the raven's reaction before and not the actual news.

"That was me too." Itachi answered Sasuke.

"What do you think he's gonna do now?" the young Uchiha tried his best not to show how scared he still felt. He knew Orochimaru wasn't going to stop. As long as he was alive, nothing would stop.

"I don't know" Itachi sighed. "But I…" he ran his hand through his hair. "Naruto, I don't want to be rude, but could I speak to Sasuke privately?"

"Oh yeah sure" Naruto got up from the couch. "I'll go take a shower." He gave Sasuke a little smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

Itachi went to sit down in Naruto's place on the couch next to his brother.

"Sasuke" he began. The other teen looked him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry that I didn't notice this sooner." Sasuke wanted to cry again. Itachi's apology started similarly to Naruto's. What the hell were they apologising for? They didn't do anything wrong. "I'm a really shitty brother." He chuckled sadly.

"Itachi…" Sasuke began.

"Let me finish." The raven interrupted him. "I'm also sorry for what I said last night. I can't believe I took that scumbag's word." He shook his head.

"I know what it looked like."

"I said let me finish." Itachi said calmly. "You're really inpatient." Sasuke smirked weakly. "But why, why didn't you tell me?" the raven sounded hurt and Sasuke's smirk died on his lips.

"Naruto told you why." he replied.

"Yeah Orochimaru threatened to kill me." The younger Uchiha nodded once. "But you're not a little kid anymore. That threat shouldn't have worked on you anymore. You could have done something. But you took it. All this time, you suffered without saying a word."

"I told Naruto." Unable to look his brother in the eyes anymore, the raven looked at the floor. Itachi's words hurt him, but he knew his brother didn't mean to hurt him. He just wanted answers.

Itachi sighed again.

"This is one big mess." He said sadly.

"Yeah, and I created it." Sasuke still looked at the floor.

"Don't you ever, ever say that!" Itachi shouted. Sasuke looked up at him wide eyed. "This is not your fault! None of this is!"

"I should have told you…"

"Yes you should have! You shouldn't have suffered in silence!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not gonna make excuses. I was scared of him and what he would do to you. I'm weak and pathetic. A nothing." He whispered the last word.

"Sasuke" Itachi's voice returned to normal while his brother's gaze returned to the floor. "You are not pathetic. Do you hear? You are the strongest person I know." Sasuke looked up. A single tear escaped his eye. "Mum and dad would be so proud of you." Sasuke felt his heart stop. The mention of his parents again, set him over the edge.

"Stop lying." He said through gritted teeth. "If they could see me would they really be proud of what I've become? Orochimaru's punching bag?" Itachi's rage exploded.

"Shut up! Do you really think that's how I see you?! How Naruto sees you?!" Sasuke winced at the words. He felt like he fucked up again. Whatever he said, Itachi got more and more pissed off.

"I'm only saying the truth!" he shouted at his brother without thinking, as he stood up.

"No you're not! Sasuke you need help!" Itachi bit his lip. He didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Medical help" Itachi said calmly, regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Unbelievable" Sasuke muttered. It was just like what happened with Naruto before. Expect this time; he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Instead he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm already seeing a therapist. Now get out of my house."

"I'm sorry. It came out wrong!" Itachi said trying his best to make this right.

"That's not why I'm asking you to leave." The older Uchiha looked confused. "I've had enough of it all. I'm fed up with causing everyone pain. I'm pissed off that I can't even bring myself to kill him. Above it all, I'm tired. You should go home and get some sleep too. Come back tomorrow, we can talk again." Itachi nodded.

"Alright" He turned to leave but stopped himself. "I…" He shook his head and walked towards the door. "Never mind. See you tomorrow." Itachi shut the door behind him. As soon as he did that, he slid down the door and started crying.

Inside the flat Sasuke collapsed on the couch. That conversation didn't go the way he wanted it to. Not even in the slightest. He didn't mean to blurt everything to Itachi, but he did anyway. He didn't want Itachi to know how lowly Sasuke thought of himself. The raven's self hatred increased.

The bathroom door opened and Naruto emerged slowly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to but I overheard." He said taking a step into the living room. Sasuke groaned. "Do you really think of yourself like that? Do you really think you're pathetic? Orochimaru's punching bag?" the blond looked hurt and sad. Sasuke didn't answer, but the silence was an answer in itself. "Sasuke you are the most important person in my life. My best friend and my soul mate. What can I say to make you understand just how important you really are?"

Again the raven gave no reply. He really didn't know how to answer. Most of the things he said today were coming out wrong. He blamed it on the lack of sleep.

"Let's go to sleep, tomorrow is another day." The blond said with a light smile as if reading Sasuke's thoughts. He walked towards the bedroom.

"Naruto" the mention of his name stopped him. He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. "I really don't know how you put up with me."

"It's quite easy actually." The raven raised his eye brow. "It's because I love you, if you still didn't know. And just in case you didn't hear me, I love you. Now come on." Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. Despite all the shit going on, Naruto still made him feel better. No matter what happened the blond always understood. He really was lucky to have someone like Naruto.

Sasuke got up from the couch and followed the blond into the bedroom.

"And just FYI" the blond said. "We have to talk about some stuff tomorrow." Sasuke sighed but nodded his head. He knew that the blond was right. After all, he promised himself. No more secrets.

To Be Continued.


	23. Here We Are

Thank you for reading and the reviews and your continuous support! I couldn't have written so much without you guys! Warning, there is graphic violence in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty Three – Here We Are

Itachi drove home quickly. What happened before was still fresh on his mind. He couldn't believe all the things Sasuke was saying. With every breath his hatred for Orochimaru grew.

He shook his head and kept his eyes on the road. He had enough for now. He just wanted to go home and climb into his bed and sleep. Itachi smiled at the thought.

After a few minutes of driving, he pulled into his driveway. He got out of his car and locked it. With a sigh, he made his way towards the front doors. They were cracked open.

Itachi made his way inside slowly and carefully.

"Hello?" he called into the darkness but got no reply. The raven turned the light on and held his breath. Orochimaru stood in the middle of his living room.

"Well hello my dear Itachi." He said with an evil smile.

"What the fuck do you want? Didn't you have enough the other day?" Itachi narrowed his eyes and took a step towards Orochimaru.

"Ah yes" The older man touched his face and chuckled. "The lovely souvenir you left me. You see I was upset at first, but then it just worked better with my story."

"I should have done more than that." Itachi crossed his arms across his chest.

"Maybe you should have." He shrugged.

"What the fuck do you want?" Itachi repeated his earlier question.

"You see, Itachi" It was Orochimaru's turn to take a step forward. "I want to kill you. It's as simple as that." Itachi felt fear wash over him, but he refused to show it. He needed to think of a plan or _something _to get out of this situation. Unfortunately, his mind went blank.

"And what the hell will you gain by that?" the raven figured he would give himself some time to think, by asking the other man questions.

"I will get to Sasuke. With you and that blond brat protecting him, I have no chance of getting to him now." Itachi's fear was replaced by anger. He wanted to strike Orochimaru right there and then, but he had to think it through. He couldn't act on impulse.

"Haven't you already had enough you sick, twisted bastard?" The other man chuckled again. It pissed Itachi off even more.

"That's no way to speak to your guardian."

"Answer my question!" Itachi shouted. Controlling his anger was becoming more and more difficult.

"I will never have enough, for as long as I live, I will _never _have enough."

"Go to hell." Itachi hissed as his ex guardian.

"Believe me; I don't intend on going anywhere right now. But you Itachi, well, that's another story!" Orochimaru laughed and lunged himself at the raven. Too shocked, Itachi wasn't able to move out of the way in time. Both of them fell to the floor together.

The older man had both of his hands around Itachi's neck and squeezed with all his might. The raven struggled to breathe. He kicked and punched but Orochimaru didn't loosen his grip.

After a couple more seconds of struggling, Itachi went limp in Orochimaru's grasp.

"That was easy." He said letting go of the older Uchiha's neck and getting up from the floor. He was out of breath. "You're so weak. Pathetic."

Itachi opened one of his eyes slowly. Seeing that the other man had his back towards him, he got up quickly from the floor and grabbed a vase that was within his reach. He cracked it on Orochimaru's head and the other man collapsed onto the floor. The vase was made of glass and shards of it were stuck on the other man's head.

"And you" Itachi said getting his breath back. "Should check that the person you're trying to kill is actually dead you creep."

Slowly and uncertainly, the raven walked up to the other man. He grabbed his wrist and tried to find a pulse. There was nothing. Orochimaru was dead. He killed him. Itachi had killed someone.

The raven felt dizzy, he grabbed onto the chest of drawers near him, to steady himself. He took a couple of deep breaths. Orochimaru had hurt his brother. He made him suffer for so long. He deserved it. He did. So why was the raven feeling so guilty?

With a shaky hand, he took out a mobile phone out of his pocked and dialled the police's number. The only thing he could do now was turn himself in, and hope the judge wouldn't put him away for a too long.

0o0o0

Naruto was woken up by a loud bag on the door. His first instinct was to look for Sasuke. Thank God, the raven was still sleeping next to him. Apparently, he didn't hear the knock. Glad that the other teen finally managed to get some sleep, Naruto didn't wake him up. He got out of the bed and exited the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

There was another bang on the door.

"Alright, I'm coming." He muttered under his breath and then yawned. Whoever this was had better have a good reason for waking him up.

Naruto opened the door and froze. He saw two policemen standing in his door way. One was young with silver hair, and a nasty scar below his left eye. The other significantly older had brown hair. Both of them had somber expressions.

"Hello officers, how can I help you?" Naruto asked faking nonchalance. Really, he was already starting to feel worried.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" The younger officer asked.

"No, I'm Naruto, his boyfriend." The blond answered. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Is Mr Uchiha at home?" the younger officer asked again.

"Yeah, he's sleeping." Naruto replied. "What is this about?"

"We should really speak to Mr Uchiha about this." It was the older officer's turn to speak.

"What's going on?" The blond turned around and saw Sasuke standing a few steps behind him. He didn't even hear the other teen approach. Without even thinking about it, Naruto moved to stand next to the raven.

"Can we come in?" the younger officer asked.

"Tell me what's going on!" the raven demanded. The blond put his hand around Sasuke's waist. The older officer sighed and spoke.

"I'm lieutenant Yamato and this is officer Hatake." The brunet gestured to his partner.

"Cut the crap and tell me!" Sasuke was close to shouting. Naruto tightened his grip on the raven's waist.

"Mr Itachi Uchiha has been arrested for murder." It was a good thing that Naruto had his hand around Sasuke's waist. The other teen would have collapsed to the floor otherwise.

"What did you say?" he breathed shell shocked.

"I'm sorry, but you heard correctly. He's been arrested for murder."

To Be Continued.


	24. Chalk Outline

Thank you for your support! For this chapter I had to think of a surname for Orochimaru, I think the one I found kinda works. Enjoy reading and please let me know what you think!

Chapter Twenty Four – Chalk Outline

"I'm sorry, but you heard correctly. He's been arrested for murder." The raven felt like someone punched him in the gut. No this was not happening! Not Itachi!

Sasuke felt very dizzy and nauseous. He pushed away from Naruto and dashed to the bathroom. He just had time to lock the door behind him, before he emptied the contents of his stomach, which wasn't a lot.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, leave me alone." The raven said out of breath.

"Open the door." The blond said.

"I said, leave me alone." The raven pulled himself up off the floor and washed out his mouth with mouth wash.

"Please, open the door." Naruto insisted.

"Fuck off." The raven snapped. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like death. He was paler than usual; his bags under his eyes were still there. What did all of it matter anyway?

The police officer didn't have to say who Itachi killed, Sasuke knew. He couldn't understand why now…was it because of what he said to him before? Did Itachi kill Orochimaru because Sasuke admitted to feeling like nothing because of him?

Sasuke started trembling again. It was his fault. Itachi was going to prison, because of him.

The most he could do now was go out there and listen to what the police had to say. He could blame himself all he wanted later.

"Sasuke, I'm getting worried; open the door, or I will break it down." The raven took a deep breath and unlocked the bathroom door and then entered the living room. He looked at Naruto who stared at him worriedly.

"I said I'm fine." He said to the blond. Sasuke walked over to the couch were the policemen were now sitting. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I needed a moment." He gave them a fake smile.

"It's alright." Officer Hatake spoke. "I understand it can be quite a shock. Please sit down; we have a couple of questions." The raven nodded and sat down in the armchair. The blond walked over and knelled next to him. He took a hold of the raven's hand. Sasuke was glad, even though he didn't say so.

"Sasuke" now lieutenant Yamato spoke. "Is it okay if I call you Sasuke?" the raven nodded again. "Very well. What was your relationship with Mr Orochimaru Akita?" Sasuke started trembling again. It was really happening.

"Why are you asking?" the raven asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Mr Uchiha killed Orochimaru Akita." Sasuke stopped breathing for a couple of heartbeats. He was expecting that answer, but hearing it, was still difficult.

"Maybe you should come back tomorrow." Naruto suggested to the officers.

"No I'm fine." the raven insisted regaining his composure. "Orochimaru was our guardian since our parents were murdered."

"When you say 'our' you mean…"

"Me and Itachi" the brunet nodded while the silver haired man took notes.

"When did you stop living with Mr Akita?" lieutenant Yamato asked and Sasuke thought about it for a second.

"When I moved in here with Naruto, so, September this year."

"And what would you say your relationship was like with Mr Akita after you stopped living with him?" The blond felt his hand being squeezed by the raven.

"I never spoke to him nor visited him." The raven said honestly.

"Why?"

"He abused me since I was a child." Even though, he already admitted it to Naruto and the therapist, it was still a hard thing to say. He wished he could give himself over to the police in Itachi's place.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke shrugged. Again, another person apologised for nothing. The word was losing its meaning. "Did your brother know about this?"

"He found out recently." Sasuke looked at the floor.

"So he would have a reason to want to kill Mr Akita?" this time officer Hatake spoke.

"No" the raven looked up at the officers. "He wouldn't just kill him like that! It had to be something else! Some other reason!" the raven was getting worked up, his mind was whirling.

"Sasuke, calm down" he heard Naruto's voice next to him. He was just about to snap at the blond, when he was interrupted by the younger policeman.

"Mr Akita was killed in Mr Uchiha's home. All evidence is pointing towards the fact that Mr Akita broke into your brother's house." the raven felt slight relief. It was quickly replaced by deeper concern. What was Orochimaru doing in Itachi's house?

"Did Itachi say why Orochimaru was there?" the blond asked a question addressed to the police for the first time.

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately we cannot say anything until the trial." Lieutenant Yamato answered. "We would appreciate if you could go down to the police station in the morning and give your statement." The policeman addressed Sasuke. He again nodded his head. His eyes were stinging, he was about to cry again. Seeing how upset Sasuke was, the older officer said to his partner. "Kakashi stop making notes." The other man nodded and put his pad and pen into his pocket. "What I'm saying now, is off record kid. It looks like your brother killed Mr Akita in self defence. If there is anything that you can remember of your childhood that would help this case, mention it in your statement. Make sure the judge knows the truth about what kinda of a man Orochimaru was and what kind of a man Itachi is." The raven stared wide eyed.

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked in disbelief.

"I've been in the police a long time, and I know a killer when I see one. Itachi is not like that. He called the police straight away after the murder took place to hand himself over. I got given the case and after talking to you, I came to a conclusion." Both teens waited in anticipation. "Mr Uchiha isn't a killer, he's a protective brother. And for whatever reason Mr Akita was in Itachi's house, I'm sure it wasn't for a friendly chat."

"We should go now, lieutenant." The other officer spoke.

"Thank you for your time." the brunet said with a small smile and headed towards the door. The blond followed them.

"Thank you officers" Naruto said to the officers and shut the door behind them.

Sasuke was still sitting in the armchair processing the information. The blond approached him.

"Sasuke?" he asked sitting on the armrest of the chair.

"Shit" he sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I really should have killed him that day…And what I said to Itachi before…It's all my fault."

"Sasuke, it's not your fault. Trust me. The only one to blame is Orochimaru and he's gone. He's gone for good now."

"So now I get to live in peace and Itachi gets to pay the price?" the raven looked up at his boyfriend.

"He might not even get sent down. You heard what the lieutenant said. It looks like Itachi killed him in self defence, since Orochimaru broke into his house." Sasuke sighed again.

"I just hope the judge believes it." Naruto slid down from the armrest so that he was sitting next to Sasuke on the armchair.

"Me too Sasuke, I would hate for him to go to prison too. Just because he had the guts to do something I couldn't." It was the raven's turn to take the blond's hand in his. The blond chuckled sadly. "I couldn't even keep my damn promise."

"What promise?" the raven asked sadness still evident in his voice.

"I promised myself, multiple times that I wouldn't let you get hurt. Each time I promised, I failed."

"Naruto you can't stop be from getting hurt, it's impossible." Sasuke looked at the blond. "But you make the pain bearable, because I know that, no matter what happens, I have you." The blond turned his head too, so that both of the teens were looking at each other. Naruto kissed Sasuke gently on the lips, which the other teen returned.

Naruto put his hand round Sasuke's shoulder and the other teen relaxed into him. As good as it felt to be in the blond's arms, the raven could not stop thinking about his brother…alone in a prison cell…because of him…

To Be Continued.


	25. A Step Closer

As always, thank you for your support and reviews! I had to go back to school now, and I got exams coming up, but I promise to try and post a chapter a day as usual. But if I don't, that's the reason and I'm really sorry! Please enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Five – A Step Closer

Naruto was waiting impatiently for Sasuke to come back home. The raven left about two hours ago, to go to the police station and give his statement. Despite the blond offering to come, Sasuke wanted to go by himself.

As the blond was pacing nervously around the living room, he couldn't help but wonder what the raven would tell the police. He wished there was something he could say too that would help Itachi's case. After all, the older Uchiha got rid of Orochimaru. The person who was hurting the person he loved the most in the world. Naruto felt grateful and wished he could help some way.

There was a ring on the house phone. The blond jumped to pick it up.

"Hello?" he said after picking up.

"Hey Naruto!" a cheery voice answered.

"Yo Iruka! I haven't heard from you in a while!" Naruto smiled.

"Well…that's because you weren't calling me." Iruka said teasingly, but the blond felt guilty anyway.

"Sorry…but in my defence, you've got a phone too!" the brunet laughed, and the blond smiled again.

"Yes, and that is why I'm calling you now! So tell me, what's new?" the question was simple, yet the blond had not known how to answer. Over the past few weeks, so much had happened that it was impossible to say in one phone call.

The blond stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"Naruto? Is everything okay?" Iruka asked, hint of concern in his voice.

"No, I mean yeah it is. Or more like it will be." He answered without thinking about it.

"You are not making any sense whatsoever."

"Well…you see" the blond started but then saw the apartment door open. A very defeated looking Sasuke walked in. "Sorry Iruka, I got to go, but I'll call you back later. Promise." He hung up.

The raven closed the door behind him and walked further into the apartment.

"How was it?" Naruto asked when the raven didn't offer an explanation.

"Weird" Sasuke sighed. "Really weird." The blond chuckled.

"Care to give any more details?"

"No, but I know you're not gonna stop asking me until I do, so I might as well save us both the trouble."

"Great, now tell me." The blond gave the raven a smile, but it was not returned.

"I told them, that Itachi is an amazing brother. That the only reason he could have killed anyone is in self defence. Luckily it was the same policeman as last night. Lieutenant Yamato. Apparently, he insisted on being the one that speaks to me today. He asked some questions and I answered. That's all." Sasuke's gaze wondered around the room. "It's so clean in here; did you spend the entire day cleaning up?"

"Kinda…I was really nervous and needed something to do." The blond shrugged. He could have sworn Sasuke looked off, slightly different than usual. He was fiddling with his fingers, unsure where he should look. In fact he looked everywhere except the blond in the eyes. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" the blond crossed his arms across his chest.

"It's nothing." The raven said making a beeline for the bathroom. Naruto stood in his way.

"If it's nothing, then tell me." He insisted.

"Naruto, get out of my way." Sasuke's voice was a little bit threatening.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." His voice was stern. He narrowed his eyes. He was not gonna give in. He needed to know.

"I'm not in the mood right now, get out of my fucking way!" the blond was a bit shocked at Sasuke's tone. He didn't show it; instead he continued to stand his ground.

"I can argue all day, but you mentioned something before, about 'saving us the trouble'" he air quoted. "And tell me everything. So spill." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that! Tell me, right this second!"

It was amazing how the blond could get his way with anything and everything. The blond could have told Sasuke to jump off the cliff and the raven would of, eventually.

"I told the police it was my fault." He finally admitted. The blond looked confused so the raven carried on. "That time when I broke in into Orochimaru's house. When I planned to kill him."

"You did what? You idiot!" The blond couldn't help it. His voice was close to shouting. How could the raven be so stupid as to admit that? "You told the police you wanted and attempted to kill him?!"

"No, let me finish." Sasuke sighed again. He was getting fed up with this conversation. "Officer Yamato admitted that it could have been Itachi who broke into Orochimaru's house that night and assaulted him. So I told them I broke into his house that night, but I used my own key…"

"That's not a break in." the blond interrupted. His voice was calm again. He looked at Sasuke if he really were an idiot though.

"That's what officer Yamato said too. But since I was there, I can bear witness that Orochimaru faked the brake in and the assault to get publicity. Itachi wasn't there."

"And…" now the blond was waiting in anticipation. The raven seemed to be going somewhere with this…

"According to the officer, Itachi refused to speak about that night without a lawyer. So I hired one, and told him to pass on a message to Itachi about that night. Just so that our stories match."

"You are so stupid! And smart at the same time." A little smirk graced Sasuke's lips.

"I don't know how to respond to that." He said honestly.

"But what about the fact that you spied on Orochimaru or whatever it is they called it?" Naruto asked. As relieved as he was feeling, he needed to make sure the raven haired teen wouldn't be in any trouble.

"As officer Yamato put it, using my own key to my old home and staying the night is hardly punishable. Even if Orochimaru didn't know about it. Or maybe he did. There is no way to ask him now is there?"

"You really thought this through, haven't you?" the blond asked smiling.

"It's the least I could to for my brother. At least now the only thing he has to worry about is being charged with killing someone in self-defence."

"You seem pretty confident that that's how the judge will see it."

"I'm not. But I have a good lawyer. Now, all we have to do is wait."

"When's the trial?" the blond asked moving closer to Sasuke.

"In three days." He sighed. "I have a feeling it will be the longest three days of my life." The blond embraced him but didn't say anything. He knew the raven was right. It would be long three days even for him. He just hoped the lawyer Sasuke hired was as good as the raven said he was.

To Be Continued.


	26. No Way Back

Thank you so much for reading and your support! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Six – No Way Back

_Sasuke stood in a middle of an empty field. He had no recollection of how he got there. The night was cool. The wind ruffled his hair gently. The moon was shining on him. Sasuke took a deep breath. He loved this fresh air. It filled his lungs with pure joy. _

_ As he looked around he could see two figures standing quite far away from him._

_ "Yo Sasuke! Are you coming or not?" one of the figures said. Sasuke immediately recognised his boyfriend's voice. _

_ "Yeah Sasuke, we really haven't got all day!" the other figure called out. Without hesitation, he knew the other person was his brother._

_ The raven smiled and made his way to the other two men. Unfortunately someone grabbed his hand and prevented him from moving. He spun around and was – again – face to face with Orochimaru._

_ "Hello Sasuke" he smiled slyly. "Miss me?"_

_ "No" the raven chocked out. "This is impossible! You're dead!" Orochimaru's laugh spread around the field._

_ "Sasuke! Common!" Naruto called out again. Sasuke turned his head to look at the blond. It seemed as if Naruto couldn't see Orochimaru. _

_ "Let's go Naruto; he'll catch up to us when he's ready." Apparently Itachi couldn't either. _

_ "See ya later!" the blond called out one last time before disappearing with Itachi. _

_ "No!" Sasuke screamed after them but they were gone and couldn't hear him. He turned around to face Orochimaru again. "What the hell do you still want!?" he screamed in the older man's face. "What the fuck could you still possibly want from me!?" Orochimaru smiled again, unfazed by the young Uchiha's outburst._

_ "Your misery" He answered simply before punching the teen hard in the stomach. _

The raven was being shaken gently by the blond who was supposed to be sleeping next to him.

"Get the fuck off me!" the raven screamed and tied turning violently on the bed, unaware that he was back in reality and Orochimaru long gone with the dream. Naruto held him down. "Stop fucking touching me!" he screamed again.

"Sasuke!" the blond called out, trying to calm the other teen down. "Sasuke it's me!"

Upon hearing Naruto's voice, the raven calmed down, he stopped screaming and thrashing like a fish out of water. His eyes snapped open and he sat up like a bolt of lightning, pushing away anything that was near him. He was panting heavily and a thin layer of cold sweat covered his body.

"Sasuke?" the blond asked uncertainly.

"Naruto…" the raven replied once he realised fully that he was back in his apartment with the man he loved by his side. "Just a dream…" he muttered to himself.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto asked unsure if the raven really was. He doubted the raven was really okay more with each passing day.

"Yeah, I just had a really bad dream." He looked over his shoulder and gave the blond a small fake smile.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not even a little bit." He admitted truthfully. The blond sighed.

"Come back to sleep then." The blond said. "Itachi's trial is in the morning. We should be well rested." The raven tensed at the reminder. No doubt his dream had something to do with the trial tomorrow. He was just feeling nervous and scared for his brother. It would be all over once Itachi was set free. At least that's what he hoped would happen.

Sasuke lied down in Naruto's arms. The blond turned his head and kissed Sasuke's cheek. The raven found comfort in the blond's arms and fell asleep quickly. Naruto however couldn't sleep despite his own advice.

As if it wouldn't be enough to be worried about Itachi and his trial, the blond was also worried about his boyfriend. Sasuke wasn't sleeping a lot, and when he was sleeping, he had terrible nightmares and refused to talk about them. He still didn't eat anything, apart from that one apple. Naruto knew that couldn't be healthy. No wonder the raven was so thin if he wasn't eating.

The blond sighed and with his free hand pinched the bridge of his nose. If he tried to talk to Sasuke about this…there is no telling of how the conversation would go. He remembered the last time he told Sasuke he should go to therapy and what it led to. _No, Sasuke wouldn't do that again_, the blond reassured himself, _he promised_. But deep down he knew that was no guarantee. It's not like people did these kinds of things on purpose. The fact that Sasuke had to miss his last session with the therapist because of everything that was going on didn't help either.

"When did our lives get so fucking complicated." He muttered to himself before kissing the raven again and trying to fall asleep.

0o0o0

The blond was first to wake up in the morning. He looked at the clock and –

"Holy crap! Sasuke wake up! We're gonna be late!"

"What's going on?" the raven asked groggily.

"The alarm didn't go off! Get up! We're gonna be late!" Naruto had already gotten off the bed and was rushing to the bathroom. The raven looked at the clock.

"Fuck" he cursed once his mind processed what time it was. Itachi's trial was only in one hour. Sasuke sat up on the bed and rubbed his face with his hands. Today, he would finally know what was going to happen to his brother. His stomach turned into a knot.

The blond walked out of the bathroom in a black suit. For a millisecond the raven forgot his troubles. Naruto looked sexy and drop dead gorgeous.

"How the hell did you get dressed so quickly?" Sasuke asked once he realised that Naruto really wasn't in the bathroom that long.

"I work well under pressure." He shrugged. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was being serious or joking. "Your suit is hanged as well. Get changed." The blond gestured towards the bathroom.

"Thanks" the raven said while speed walking into the bathroom.

Naruto made his way to the kitchen. Quickly he made two sandwiches, one for him, one for Sasuke.

After a couple of minutes Sasuke emerged into the living room.

"Here" the blond sitting in the arm chair said, holding up a plate to Sasuke. "You should eat something." The blond was already half way through his sandwich.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." The raven said while sitting down on the couch. The blond frowned. "What? I'm really not hungry." The blond cast a suspicious eye on the raven. He put down the plate on the coffee table in front of him. He promised himself he would talk to Sasuke about this later. After the trial was over and done with.

"By the way, you look hot." Naruto said taking another bite of his sandwich. The Uchiha smirked lightly.

"Save that for later. After Itachi is freed." The blond nodded. He took the last bite of his sandwich.

"Let's go." He said with a mouthful. Normally Sasuke would tell him off for talking with a full mouth, but today he really couldn't care less.

Both of the teens got up from the sofa and walked out the apartment.

To Be Continued.


	27. It's All Over

Here is the next chapter! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday! Thank you for your support and reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Seven – It's All Over

The raven sat next to his boyfriend in the court room. In his hand was Naruto's. He was squeezing it hard. The blond found it a little bit painful, but didn't dare take his hand away. He knew that Sasuke needed some comfort right now, even if he didn't say it.

Many thoughts were running through the young Uchiha's mind. He thought of all the things Itachi had done for him. How many sacrifices he made. Sasuke wished now he could do something for his brother, but he knew he couldn't.

He hated how long this trial was. The only way he could bear it, was thinking that the judge had a hard time sentencing Itachi. All he longed to hear was 'not guilty'. '_Not guilty_' he was repeating it like a mantra in his head. As long as Itachi was set free, everything would be okay. If he wasn't freed…Sasuke couldn't even think about what would happen then. What would he do without his brother? How would Itachi cope with prison? He wasn't the type of person who belonged there.

Sasuke was running out of patience. He was pretty sure that if the trial didn't end soon he would do something stupid. Like shouting at the judge and landing himself in prison… The raven sighed heavily.

"Are you okay?" the blond leaned in and whispered.

"I can't take it anymore." He whispered back, harshly through clenched teeth.

"Be strong, it's all gonna be over soon." The blond tried squeezing Sasuke's hand, but he couldn't since the other teen was gripping it so tightly.

"Shut up. I know I have to be strong for Itachi's sake, but why is it taking the judge so damn long to decide?"

"I wish I knew what to tell you." the blond sighed. The raven didn't take his eyes off Itachi even for one second.

"Don't say anything." Sasuke concluded. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He just wanted to know.

Itachi turned his head slightly and looked directly at his brother in the small crowd. The older Uchiha smiled and Sasuke's heart gave a painful squeeze. He tried to smile back, but he just couldn't. He was trying hard to stop the tears that were threatening to come. Itachi mouthed a silent _I love you_ before turning back around to face the judge. The raven's heart gave another painful squeeze. This was too hard to bear. No one saw the younger Uchiha mouth _I love you too_ back to his brother. It didn't matter, Itachi knew. Of course he knew. No matter what happened, they were brothers. Brothers who protected each other, and loved one another no matter what.

Seeing Sasuke so upset, hurt Itachi. For some reason, unknown to him, his mind switched off from what the jury was saying (even though it was probably important) and focused on a specific memory. It was from a time when his younger brother was about four.

_"Sasuke! What are you doing?" the older Uchiha asked, walking up to his brother who was colouring on the floor._

_ "I'm drawing! Don't break my concentration Itachi!" the younger scowled. His brother laughed._

_ "What are you drawing?" he asked sitting down on the floor next to Sasuke._

_ "See, this is me and that's you!" he pointed to the two figures on the paper. _

_ "And what is that up there?" Itachi asked pointing to the top of the page where two more figures seemed to hover in the air. _

_ "That's mommy and daddy! They're angels in heaven, watching over us!" Itachi was stunned into silence. He didn't know how to reply to that._

_ "Sasuke…" he began._

_ "You see" the younger Uchiha pushed himself off the ground and sat up cross legged. He looked his brother straight in the eyes as he explained. "Mommy and daddy look after us from heaven! But most of the time, they're busy being happy, so you got to look after me and I get to look after you!" the little raven smiled happily. The older Uchiha reached over and ruffled his brother's hair. _

_ "I'll always look after you Sasuke." He promised with a smile._

_ "And I will look after you big brother!" Sasuke got up from the floor and ran into Itachi hugging him tightly. Both of the boys fell to the ground laughing. _

"All rise!" a voice called out from somewhere in the room and Itachi was brought back to reality. He obeyed the command and waited for his verdict.

Further in the room, the other Uchiha wasn't as obedient. His legs felt like jelly and he couldn't stand up. Noticing, the blond put his hand round his waist and without saying a word helped him up.

"Itachi Uchiha." The judge began. Sasuke stopped breathing. He was pretty sure the blond next to him did the same. "After having heard everything, this court finds you guilty of manslaughter." Sasuke's heart stopped. "I hereby sentence you to six months in prison with the chance of parole after four months. Bailiff, remove the prisoner. Case dismissed."

"No!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto had to hold his boyfriend from running after the judge. "No!" he screamed again. Itachi turned his head.

"I'm so sorry!" he called out before he was dragged away by the police officer.

"Itachi!" the raven continued to scream after his brother, but he was already gone. Another police officer came up to them.

"Please calm down and vacate the premises." He said calmly. Some people left, some were staring at the scene that was happening.

"No!" Sasuke screamed once again, it was the blond's soothing voice that finally managed to calm down the Uchiha slightly.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. I'm _so_ sorry." He turned the raven in his arms and hugged him tightly. Sasuke wanted to cry, but didn't let himself. Not here. He pushed the blond gently away and stormed off towards the exit. The blond followed him immediately.

0o0o0

The raven entered the apartment by pushing the door violently open. It swung on its hinges and hit the wall behind it.

The blond entered a few seconds after Sasuke. All the way home the blond followed him and the raven didn't even say a word.

"Sasuke, talk to me!" the blond pleaded. He walked up to his boyfriend, but Sasuke just moved away. After a few seconds of pacing around the room, the raven stopped by a wall. He crocked his head to a side, as if thinking about something. Then, he turned around to face his boyfriend, who yet again had a worried expression on his face.

"He's in prison. He's really in prison because of me!"

"Sasuke, it's not your fault! And the judge said he could get out after four months!" The blond took a step towards the raven. Sasuke shook his head and the blond stopped.

"I don't care! He's still in prison! God knows what they're gonna do to him in there!" he stopped unsure of how he should carry on. He looked from side to side. His shoulders sagged. "I promised to protect him…and now he's…he's…" the raven turned around and hit the wall behind him with a loud cry. He kept hitting the wall repeatedly until his knuckles bled.

"Stop!" the blond ran up to him once he recovered from his initial shock. "Sasuke stop!" he said again taking Sasuke's hands in his own. Tears were running down the Uchiha's face. "It's all gonna be okay." The blond promised.

"Bullshit!" the raven snapped pulling away from Naruto's hold. "Bullshit" he repeated again, this time quietly. Naruto took an uncertain step towards Sasuke. The raved didn't move away, so he carried on until he was mere inches away from Sasuke. He took the raven's head in his hands.

"I'm here, no matter what." He whispered lovingly. The raven cried even more, and sank to the floor with Naruto. The blond embraced him and didn't let go for the next couple of hours.

To Be Continued.


	28. Life Goes On

Thank you for your support and reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Eight – Life Goes On

"Sasuke common, you're gonna be late." The blond walked into the bedroom fully dressed. The raven groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I'm not going anywhere." He mumbled and closed his eyes.

"We need to go to school." The blond crossed his arms across his chest.

"I said I'm not going anywhere." The raven continued to mumble.

"When was the last time you were in class?"

"Who gives a fuck?" Apparently the raven could still swear easily, despite not being able to open his eyes. Naruto sighed and shook his head. He sat at the foot of the bed.

"Sasuke, I'm sorr-" Sasuke opened both of his eyes and glared at the blond. Alright, he wasn't gonna apologise again. Cleary the raven had enough of it. "Itachi is in prison and it sucks. But you can't stop living your life." The raven closed his eyes again.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said speaking clearly now.

"I'm not telling you what to do, I'm telling you what _not_ to do." Naruto pointed out.

"Don't you have other people to annoy? Leave me alone." Sasuke shuffled a little bit and pulled up his covers up to his chin. The blond moved closer to his boyfriend.

"Baby, please get up." He kissed both of the raven's closed eyes, then his lips. The raven turned to the other side in order to hide his blush from Naruto. He hoped Naruto couldn't hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. "You leave me no choice." The blond decided. He got up from the bed and pulled the covers off Sasuke. The raven opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing idiot?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Last chance" Naruto ignored his question. "Are you going to get up?" Sasuke was feeling like a child now. It wasn't his fault though. He was stubborn by nature.

"No" he answered simply, looking Naruto straight in the eyes.

"Suit yourself." The blond shrugged. He grabbed Sasuke by the ankles and pulled the raven off the bed. Sasuke didn't say anything or even made a noise. His body hit the floor with a little thump. "There" the blond said "You just had to make this difficult." The raven glared at him.

"You are unbearable sometimes." Naruto gave a small chuckle. He outstretched his hand and Sasuke took it. The blond pulled his boyfriend to his feet.

"Now, am I gonna have to supervise you or can I trust you to get dressed, eat something and go to school?" the blond asked.

"Why can't I just stay home?"

"Stop whining and start living." The blond answered simply. Sasuke looked at him. What the hell was he supposed to say? Naruto was right, but he wasn't strong enough to face the world. Not yet. Itachi was in prison for only two days, but it felt like a lifetime to the young Uchiha. What Itachi had done was all over the news. Everyone knew. Everyone would point and whisper and pity him…Just like they had done all those years ago…He hated to go through all of it again. The worst part was, they would think Itachi was some kind of monster. He already wanted to shout at those people.

"Earth to Sasuke! Are you still with me?" the raven blinked twice.

"Sorry I was just…thinking."

"Yeah I got that. Now, I need to go 'cause I'm gonna be late otherwise." He kissed Sasuke on the lips quickly and walked out of the bedroom. "Remember, get dressed, eat and go to school. I love you." The front door closed, and with that, the blond was gone.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sasuke muttered angrily under his breath.

After giving a big sigh, he decided to follow Naruto's advice. He marched into the bathroom, had a shower and got dressed. With yet another sigh he walked into the kitchen. Something to eat…he felt sick just thinking about it.

On a counter, he saw a sandwich with yellow post-it note on next to it. The raven picked it up and read it:

_Sasuke,_

_Please, please, please, eat this sandwich. _

_If you don't, I'll ignore you for the next week._

_In other news,_

_I love you baby, have a nice day._

_xxx_

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little. The note was…cute. It was a word Sasuke hated to use, but no other word could have described it. However when he looked at the sandwich, his smile faded. It was replaced by disgust. It wasn't because it was a sandwich with ham and cucumber; Sasuke loved these sandwiches, especially if they were made by Naruto. He looked at it with disgust because that's how he saw food lately. For some reason, he just couldn't eat anything. Nothing looked, smelled or tasted right to him.

The raven picked up the sandwich and took a small uncertain bite. He chewed it for a couple of seconds then swallowed. Nothing. It felt as if he was eating nothing. He could taste the fresh ham and juicy cucumber, but his taste buds didn't let him enjoy it. He might as well have been eating peas (which he hated) it made no difference to him.

Remembering Naruto's note, Sasuke ate the sandwich as quickly as possible not dwelling on it anymore. It was just food for crying out loud. Nothing special.

He grabbed his keys and walked towards the front door. Suddenly, he stopped. He dropped the keys on the floor and ran to the bathroom. Once he was there, he threw up. It was a couple of minutes before his stomach calmed down and he could stop.

He got up from the floor and rinsed his mouth. _What the hell was that? _He couldn't help but think. He looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection looked the same as usual.

"I'm fine" he reassured himself.

Walking out of the bathroom, he pulled out his mp3 player from his jeans pocket. He put his headphones in and picked up his keys. The metal music helped him drown out his thoughts as well as the ache in his stomach, as he walked out of the apartment and made his way to the university.

To Be Continued


	29. Bitter Taste

Thank you SO much everyone! This story currently has 99 reviews! I'm SO happy that you like it! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter Twenty Nine – Bitter Taste

The raven sat in his history lecture. Usually, he would have listened intently and made notes, but not today. He was sat there, his chin resting in his hand, staring into space, generally ignoring everything that's been going on.

"Hey, are you alright?" a soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The raven looked to the side, and saw a guy with white hair smiling at him. _Oh great, the pity party is starting early,_ he thought bitterly.

"I'm fine" Sasuke answered rolling his eyes and resuming his earlier position.

"Are you sure? You look a bit ill." the light haired teen continued.

"Yes, I'm sure." The raven had to restrain himself not to get up and leave the lecture.

"I'm Suigetsu, by the way." The raven sighed slightly.

"Sasuke" he introduced himself simply.

"So Sasuke?" The raven groaned internally. Why wouldn't he just leave him alone? "Would you like to have lunch together?"

"Sorry" the raven replied. "This is my last lecture today. Afterward's I'm going home." Sasuke didn't notice, but disappointment crossed Suigetsu's face.

"Oh okay…maybe some other time?" he suggested hopefully.

"Sure" the raven replied, not giving it much thought. He tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, while Suigetsu grinned as if he'd just won the lottery.

0o0o0

Sasuke entered the therapist room uncertainly. Why the hell did he decide to come here on his own? Naruto offered to come again…he should have said yes, instead of pretending to be strong.

"Take a seat Sasuke." The blond therapist smiled kindly. The raven did as he was told. "So, how are things going?"

"Great" he lied. Of course, there was no point; this woman was a skilled therapist.

"Don't lie to me. Do you think I don't watch the news?" Sasuke crossed his arms defensively, but didn't say anything. "Itachi is in prison, how does that make you feel?" the doctor got straight to the point.

"Pissed off" he said honestly. "My brother is in prison because of me."

"Why do you say that?" the blond therapist made some notes on her notepad.

"Because," The raven began. "If I had the guts to kill him, Itachi wouldn't have to."

"And then you would be the one in prison, causing your boyfriend and brother pain." Sasuke knew what she was saying was true. But he still couldn't feel okay with the fate that Itachi had to face. "When is he going to get out?"

"Six months." He replied automatically. "Maybe four…" the therapist nodded, as if expecting him to say more. Sasuke sighed and decided to talk. "My boyfriend thinks I should continue living my life…" he stopped for a second. "But how can I? My brother is in prison, and no matter how many times I say it, it doesn't change anything. Nothing changes."

"That may be true" the therapist agreed. "But if you stop living, that will also not make your brother come out of prison any faster. In fact, it would probably make him feel worse, to see what happened to you." The raven closed his eyes. What the therapist was saying was true. It was but…

"It's so easy for people to say things like that. Not so easy when you actually have to do them."

"I know Sasuke" the blond therapist sighed. "But you have to try. Try for your boyfriend and for your brother. Don't push them away. Your boyfriend especially. Right now, you need someone. We are humans, social beings. We need love, care and attention. We were not designed to live a lonely life, and we were not made strong enough to deal with certain problems alone. In your condition, you should surround yourself with people you love."

"Naruto" the raven whispered without even realising it. The therapist smiled.

"Is that his name? It's really unusual." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her, she smiled again. "I think it's enough for today. Go home to Naruto and book an appointment in a week time, okay?" The raven nodded and got up to leave.

"Good bye Sasuke." She said as he left.

"Bye" he replied before closing the door behind him.

0o0o0

The door to the apartment opened, and Sasuke entered. Upon hearing the door, the blond walked out of the kitchen with a huge grin of his face.

"Hey baby" he kissed Sasuke passionately. The raven was more than happy to return the kiss. "I missed you." Naruto said smiling once they pulled away. The raven gave him a small smile. "How was your day?"

"School was shit and therapy was…shit." He shrugged his shoulders and collapsed onto the sofa.

"You're always so descriptive Uchiha…" Naruto chuckled and shook his head closing the front door.

"I know. We need a new sofa…" he said out of the blue.

"Yeah…" the blond rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I was thinking we could go shopping tomorrow…"

"Forget it." The raven replied straight away.

"But like you said, we need a new sofa." The blond sat on the ruined sofa next to his boyfriend.

"Order one online moron. That's what the internet is for."

"To save guys like us the pain of shopping?" the raven nodded once and the blond chuckled again. "What type of sofa? Leather or material? And what colour?" Sasuke groaned.

"I don't care. Just a comfortable one. And not too expensive."

"Well that narrows it down…" the blond rolled his eyes.

"I trust your judgment." The raven said leaning his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Are you sure that's wise?" the blond joked. Sasuke poked him in the ribs lightly. "Oh crap!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed and got up from the sofa. Sasuke looked at his quizzically. "The dinner!" With that, he ran to the kitchen.

Dinner…Sasuke felt the urge to throw up again just thinking about it. He hadn't eaten anything since this morning. How the hell could he get out eating dinner?

He got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. Inside Naruto was putting something that he didn't recognise on two separate plates. Instantly he felt bad.

"Naruto…" he said softly. The blond looked over his shoulder.

"What's up?" he said with a smile.

"I…It's been a long day." He began. "I just want to go and lie down." The blond put down the pot he was holding and turned around to face the other teen.

"Are you okay?" he asked frowning.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." The raven lied and gave the blond a small, reassuring smile. He absolutely hated to lie to the blond, but he didn't want to worry him either.

The blond smiled and stole a quick kiss from Sasuke.

"Okay baby, I'll save you some food, so you can eat it when you wake up." The blond smiled at him and walked back to the plates. The raven turned around and walked into the bedroom.

He sat on the bed with his head in his hands and cried softly.

To Be Continued.


	30. Good Life

Thank you so much for your support and reviews! Can't believe its chapter 30 already! Please enjoy!

Chapter Thirty – Good Life

"Sasuke, I'm so grateful you said yes." Suigetsu grinned at the raven sat across him in the cafeteria.

"Hmm" Sasuke replied not really paying attention to the white haired teen. He was busy moving his food from one side on the plate to the other, so it kinda looked like he ate something. Truthfully, the only reason he agreed to have lunch with him, was to shut the other teen up.

"History was really interesting today wasn't it?" Suigetsu desperately tried to make conversation. "I don't know about you, but I just love accident Egypt."

"Me too" the raven said moving a piece of chicken. "That's why I chose the course." The white haired teen felt stupid.

"Right, yeah" he said. Awkward silence fell between them. Well, it was only awkward for Suigetsu. Sasuke on the other hand, couldn't care less.

The raven was a million miles away with his thoughts. He wondered what he should do. Something didn't feel right, and he knew it. But if he couldn't work it out himself, how could he tell Naruto? Knowing the blond, he would panic and worry, and that was the last thing Sasuke wanted to do. So much crap was going on lately; he wanted to give Naruto a break from it all.

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He saw Naruto waving at him from across the cafeteria and he couldn't help but smile a little. Then he realised that the blond was standing with someone. When that person turned around, Sasuke recognised that it was Neji. Crap, he hadn't spoken to him since forever. Quietly, the raven hoped Neji wouldn't say anything about Itachi or _anything_.

Naruto and Neji walked up to him with food trays in their hands.

"What's up?" the blond said sitting next to him, while Neji gave him a nod of acknowledgment and sat next to a very uncomfortable looking Suigetsu.

"Not much." The raven replied with a smile.

"Who is this?" Neji said in a not so subtle manner pointing to Suigetsu.

"Oh umm, Neji, Naruto this is Suigetsu form my history class." Sasuke made a quick introduction.

"Hey" Suigetsu said turning shy all of a sudden.

"Hello" Naruto and Neji said in unison. Naruto frowned a little. There was something about this guy that didn't seem quite right. He wondered why the raven never mentioned him before.

"Naruto, are you feeling alright?" Sasuke asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah, sure, why?" the blond asked blinking a few times as he looked at Sasuke.

"You've been sat here for" Sasuke checked his watch. "Five minutes, and you still haven't touched your food."

"Oh shut up bastard." The blond mumbled and turned to his food. Without thinking about it too much, he picked up a muffin and bit into it. Sasuke shook his head.

"So Sasuke," Neji began. The raven knew straight away where this conversation was heading. But before he could stop Neji, the brunet carried on. "I've heard about…" the brunet looked at Suigetsu, then back at the Uchiha. "…you know. How are you doing?" The raven thought about it for a minute before he answered, still moving his food around on his plate. He knew he'd have to try to eat something soon…but he couldn't right now.

"I'm fine." He answered simply. Naruto stopped chewing and looked at him. Neji was also still looking at him, and now Suigetsu looked up at him. The raven groaned internally. He _hated _being the centre of attention, no matter how small the group was. "Really guys, I'm fine. Now stop looking at me. All of you." Naruto went back to his muffin and suddenly Suigetsu found the floor very interesting. The only one left still looking at him was Neji.

"You are such a bad liar Uchiha." The brunet's lips twitched into a small smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He crossed his arms across his chest, giving up with the plate in front of him. The blond sneaked a glance at his boyfriend's plate. The food seemed to be thrown about it, but it didn't look like he actually ate anything…What the hell was going on?

"I'm gonna take a walk." The raven announced getting up from his place. He gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later." He said before walking off.

When the Uchiha was no longer in sight, the brunet spoke up,

"What got his panties in a twist?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto chuckled.

"You have got to stop hanging out with Kiba so much."

"Maybe" the brunet shrugged his shoulders. "Where did the white haired guy go anyway?"

"Huh?" the blond asked confused. He looked at the empty place where Suigetsu was sat before. Neither of the two teens noticed him leave. "Well…wops. I guess I'm bad at noticing things…" Naruto admitted.

"Yeah you are." Neji admitted being serious.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You really didn't see it? There is something so obviously wrong with your boyfriend, and you didn't even notice." The blond looked stunned. He did realise there was something wrong, but he didn't think it was serious. But since others noticed it too…

Naruto didn't know what to say. Neji didn't know about half the things the raven had been through, and the blond wasn't about to tell him. Instead, he decided to play dumb.

"Neji, did you forget to take your meds?" he teased. "Newsflash, Sasuke always acts like that! I'm telling you, you worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough." Neji shook his head and decided to eat his lunch while there was still time.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." The blond muttered under his breath. The brunet either didn't hear or didn't care as he ate in complete silence.

0o0o0

The raven sat on a bench in a park, listening to his music and desperately trying to block out his thoughts. For once, it seemed to be working.

He saw a little boy run and trip over. He started crying and someone - who Sasuke presumed was the boy's mother - picked him up and cuddled him. The boy immediately hugged his mother back.

Unable to watch anymore, he turned his head to the right and saw Naruto standing next to him. The raven took his headphones out.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" Naruto smiled.

"You know me too damn well." The raven smirked

"Neji's worried about you." the blond said simply.

"Really? That's a first." Naruto chuckled.

"Don't say that, he's your friend."

"Yeah yeah" Sasuke said jokingly.

"I'm worried about you too." Naruto looked at the floor. Sasuke's heart gave a painful squeeze in his chest.

"Naruto…"

"No, you don't have to explain anything to me, not unless you want to." He looked at the Uchiha, who nodded gratefully. "When you're ready to speak, I'm ready to listen." The raven felt happy and sad at the same time. He was glad that Naruto understood, but he wanted to tell the blond everything. He was just unsure of what exactly _to_ say. None of this made any sense to him. How could it make sense to Naruto?

"Ready to go home?" the blond asked. Sasuke answered with a simple nod. Naruto walked on while Sasuke followed. "You know, I was thinking. Maybe we should go away somewhere nice this weekend? Like the seaside. Or we could go camping, if you don't mind getting dirty. It's certainly cheaper…what do you think?" Naruto got no answer. "Sasuke?" still no answer. "Baby?" he asked while turning around. His eyes opened wide and legs began to shake. Sasuke was laying unconscious on the floor a couple of steps behind him.

"Sasuke!" he screamed as he rushed to his boyfriend's side.

To Be Continued…


	31. Lost In Paradise

Thank you for your support! Whenever I get an email, that there is a new review or someone added this story to their alert subscriptions or favourites, I am SO happy! Thanks to all of you!

Chapter Thirty One – Lost In Paradise

The darkness felt peaceful. It surrounded Sasuke, making a comfortable blanket around him. In the place where he was now, there was no pain, no worry, no nothing. An absolute nothing.

He tried to sigh, but then realised he no longer needed to breathe. It was an odd sensation.

Sasuke felt so free and happy. He thought he could stay here forever.

"_Sasuke_" an annoying voice called his name from somewhere.

'Go away' the raven wanted to tell the voice, but his mouth wasn't working. There was no need for words in this place after all.

"_Sasuke_" the voice called again. In this perfect place, it was the only annoying thing. Sasuke desperately wanted to ignore it, but it wasn't easy. The voice would not give up.

"_Sasuke, baby_" a shudder went through the raven's body. He _knew_ that voice. And it belonged to Naruto. All of a sudden, the voice became less annoying.

Fear washed over Sasuke. He didn't like this place at all anymore. He thought he could be happy staying here forever, but how could he, when this place didn't have Naruto?

He panicked. He wanted to get out, leave this heaven that quickly became hell.

'_Naruto, help me_' he tried to say, but again to no avail. The raven wanted to move his hands, his legs, but he could do nothing. He didn't have any control over his body. '_Save me_' he tried to say again. Never before had he felt so weak. It seemed only a matter of time before he would disappear.

"Please, Sasuke" the voice was becoming clearer. He felt gentle pressure on his lips. Naruto was kissing him, and there was nothing he could do.

_No…_he thought to himself. _I am NOT going to give up_. With all his might, Sasuke tied again to move his body, his lips.

"Na-" was all that he could mutter, but it was progress nonetheless. Suddenly, he saw a speck of light in front of him. It was so small, but powerful. The raven made his way towards it without hesitation.

It took some effort, but he managed it.

The first thing he saw was blue. The most beautiful shade of blue you can imagine. He tried to smile. The next thing he knew was that there were strong arms holding him.

"Sasuke, can you hear me?" someone asked him. It was Naruto again. The raven blinked thrice.

"Naruto?" he asked seeing the blond's full, but concerned face.

"Oh thank God." Naruto sighed with relief and pulled the raven into a tight hug.

"What? What happened?" he asked unsure. They were still in the park, on the cold hard concrete floor. There were a few people gathered around him and the blond. Once they saw Sasuke regain consciousness, they started to move away.

"Wish I'd know." The hug tightened. "I was talking to you, and the next thing I know, you were unconscious on the floor." The raven remained silent. "You scared me." Naruto pulled away and looked at Sasuke.

He was kneeling on the floor, with the raven in his arms.

"Naruto, can we go home?" The blond nodded. The raven felt stupid. None of this would have happened if he could just keep his food down.

"Are you alright to walk?" he asked. The raven gave him a small glare. It was a far cry from his usual.

"I already told you I'm not an invalid." Nonetheless, he let Naruto help him to his feet. Never letting go of Sasuke's hand, both teens walked home.

0o0o0

"So…" the blond began after a long while of silence. "Can I ask you something?" Sasuke was sat on their bed cross legged, while Naruto stood in the door way leaning against it.

The raven gave a small weak nod.

"But you have to promise me you won't get mad or storm out or whatever."

"You know that is something I can't promise." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"I'm serious. Please?" the blond pleaded.

"Fine" the raven rolled his eyes. Naruto took a deep breath before asking.

"When was the last time you ate properly?" Sasuke fiddled with his hands. He was looking at the bed sheets in front of him.

"I can't remember." He muttered. The blond walked over to him, and sat on the bed in front of him. _It was no wonder the raven fainted, if he hadn't eaten in so long_, Naruto thought.

"Are you not eating because of what happened to Itachi?" he asked softly.

"No...I…" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I don't know why. I'm just not hungry."

"Look" Naruto sighed. Not out of frustration, but more of concern. He knew he had to tread carefully with what he was about to say. "I'm not going to sit here and lecture you that you need to eat. I don't want to patronise you either. You know I'm worried about you. That doesn't leave me with much else to say."

"It's okay." Sasuke said, making sure his voice sounded strong. "I'm going to get through this somehow." The blond wanted to say something but the raven stopped him. "I know you're here for me, and I appreciate it. I promise you" he took Naruto's hand in his. "One of these days, our life will be drama free." The blond smiled.

"It doesn't have to be completely drama free, otherwise it'd be boring."

"A life with you could never be boring." Sasuke returned the blond's smile.

"So you think we'll be together for a long time?" he asked blushing slightly.

"Forever and a day."

"Wow, who knew that Uchiha Sasuke can be so cheesy?" Naruto teased.

"You just ruined a moment here…" the raven teased back. "And I was just about to kiss you, which would have led to…" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence, waiting for the blond to work it out for himself.

"Aww common!" he pouted once he worked it out. "Can't we?"

"No" the raven crossed his arms. "The moment is gone. I'm no longer in the mood for sex."

"You're so mean." Sasuke leaned over and kissed the blond on the cheek.

"Another time?" he asked. The blond gave him a foxy grin.

"Anytime" he said with emphasis. The raven was just about to change his mind about tonight's activities when the main phone rang. "I'll get it." Naruto hopped off the bed and went to the living room. "Hello? Hey Iruka!" he heard the blond say and smiled.

Sasuke led on the bed. After a short while, he took out a little box he'd been caring in his pocket for a while. He took out its contents and looked at it closely. It was a gold necklace with a little blue lapis lazuli crystal, which once belonged to his father.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to ask that idiot to marry me." He said under his breath as he kept staring at the necklace with a smile.

To Be Continued.


	32. Your Betrayal

Thank you for your support! Please read, review and enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Two – Your Betrayal

Sasuke went to see his brother for the second time. It wasn't as difficult as the first, but it still wasn't easy. He really needed to talk to Itachi however. It was important to him. At the same time he felt bad for making Itachi worry about his problems as well as his own.

After a couple of deep breaths, the raven was ready to see his brother.

Itachi sat on the other side of the glass. He looked like hell, but upon seeing his brother, he smiled.

"Hey Sasuke" he said through the prison phone.

"Hey big brother." Sasuke gave him a big smile. Well, as big as he could fake.

"I thought I told you not to come until next week?" Itachi didn't say it to be mean. He just didn't want his brother to come here more than it was necessary.

"Well, I really need to tell you something." Sasuke admitted.

"That sounds serious. Go on." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going out with Naruto." He said in one breath.

"What?" the older Uchiha's face was shocked. "What did you say?"

"Sorry" Sasuke said automatically. "I chose a bad time to tell you. But don't say you disapprove now. Not while you're…in here." Itachi smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about? Disapprove? Are you mad?" It was Sasuke's turn to be shocked. "I'm really happy for you. You know I've always liked Naruto."

"So…you're not mad?"

"I'm happy for the first time since they threw me in this hell hole." This time Sasuke smiled without having to fake it.

"I'm so glad you approve, because I'm gonna ask him to marry me."

"Sasuke…" Itachi began. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, but are you sure it's the right time?"

"If he says yes, we'll wait for you to get out of here before we have the wedding." Itachi smiled and shook his head.

"As nice as that is, it's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is, are you sure you're ready for that kind of commitment?"

"Itachi" Sasuke sounded serious and sure of his answer. "I made many mistakes in my life; I fucked up more times than I can count. But I have never ever before been so sure of something in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Itachi smiled again.

"That was all I needed to hear."

0o0o0

"It still doesn't feel right Neji." Naruto sighed. He picked up his glass of orange juice and took a swing.

"Naruto you asked him to come and he said he wanted to visit his brother. What were you supposed to do? Drag him here instead?" The brunet said. "You're so depressed and you haven't even drunk anything yet."

"I don't want to drink." The blond took another swing of his juice. He hated that Sasuke went to see Itachi alone, but the raven said he had something important to discuss. After a few hours of insisting, Sasuke finally managed to convince Naruto to go out and have some fun without him. Unfortunately, he didn't feel like having 'fun'. No matter what the raven said, he could not stop worrying about him.

"Must be tough" Gaara suddenly spoke up. The blond almost forgot he was there. "Finding out your brother is a murderer."

"Shut up" Naruto turned defensive, but didn't shout. "You don't know anything." Neji just turned and glared at his boyfriend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that…" Gaara looked down at the floor. The brunet leaned over, and kissed the redhead on a cheek.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Neji suddenly announced. He got up and left leaving the blond with Gaara.

The atmosphere turned very awkward. The blond was never alone with Gaara before. He wasn't sure what he should say. Especially since he offended Itachi…and apologised. The blond groaned internally and spoke.

"So Gaara, what do you study?" he asked, when he couldn't take the awkwardness anymore.

"What makes you think I study?" Gaara slurred out his words a bit. The blond realised that the redhead was drunk. His facial expression looked the same as always, it was just his voice that gave it away.

"I don't know, just figured." The blond shrugged.

"Well I'd like to study you." Gaara pointed a finger at the blond.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked shocked and feeling even more awkward.

"You are just my type Naruto." Gaara got up from his seat and stumbled towards Naruto.

"What…what about Neji?" The blond's eyes opened wide when he saw the approaching Gaara.

"What about him? It's not like we have to tell him about this." The redhead leaned in and kissed Naruto on the lips.

0o0o0

Sasuke felt bad. He didn't want to make the blond go to the club on his own. But he needed to speak to Itachi privately, and they could both visit him next week.

He knew where Naruto went and so he decided to go there, right after his visit with Itachi was over. Maybe he could _try_ to have a little bit of fun, for the blond's sake.

After a long while of walking, he entered the club and looked around. Finally he noticed his blond sitting with Neji's boyfriend, Gaara or something.

Sasuke made his way through the crowd to get to his boyfriend but suddenly froze. He saw the red head kissing Naruto. He couldn't watch. On the spot, he turned around and headed home.

Of course Naruto had enough. Sasuke knew he was a nightmare to live with. He hoped Naruto would understand, but unfortunately he was wrong. The blond was fed up with him. He didn't blame him, he only blamed himself.

Sasuke's life stopped, it didn't mean so did the blond's.

0o0o0

"What the fuck are you doing?" the blond shouted pulling back from the kiss.

"I thought you wanted this?" Gaara shied away, still slurring slightly.

"Why the fuck would I want this!? I have a loving boyfriend at home! I never should have come here!" Naruto got up from his seat. "Don't you ever come near me again! And so you know, Neji will find out about this." With that, the blond walked out of the club. He didn't hear Gaara apologise after him.

"I knew it was a bed idea coming here." He muttered under his breath as he walked home. "How the fuck am I gonna explain this to Sasuke?"

0o0o0

Naruto entered the apartment and noticed his boyfriend sat on the floor, with his back to the door.

"Hey baby" he said but got no reply. Naruto walked up to Sasuke uncertainly. He stopped once he was in front of him. The raven was looking at the floor. To be more precise, at the picture of him and Naruto that lay on the floor.

"Sasuke?" the blond asked once the raven still didn't move an inch.

"Don't talk to me." His voice was above a whisper. He lifted his gaze and looked at the blond. Naruto saw the tears on Sasuke's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Stop. Please." Sasuke said quietly. He didn't have enough energy to shout or fight. "Please stop pretending you fucking care." Naruto looked hurt.

"Sasuke, I never pretended once! Of course I always c-"

"Shut up" the raven hissed cutting Naruto off. "You said you loved me, that you cared. Was all of that a lie?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, while Sasuke stood up.

"Just answer the fucking question."

"I still love you! What the hell got into you?" Sasuke tensed.

"'What the hell got into you'?" he quoted. "No, the question is what the hell got into you!"

"What are you talking about? Sasuke, please, just tell me!" The blond pleaded.

"I saw you." the pieces automatically snapped into place in Naruto's head. "I wanted to be with you, so I went to that club. I wish I hadn't. I wish I still didn't know."

"Sasuke, listen to me!" the blond tried to grab the raven, but he immediately took a step back.

"No, you don't have to explain yourself. I know it's my fault. If I wasn't such a crap boyfriend, you wouldn't need anyone else." Naruto looked stunned. What the hell was the raven talking about?

"You idiot!" Sasuke blinked twice, spun around and stormed out the door. "No wait!" Naruto ran after him. "I didn't mean it like that! I only want you! Sasuke!"

The raven walked into the night, ignoring the blond shouting after him. _It's all your fault Sasuke. _He thought to himself. _It's always your fucking fault_.

He stopped and soon the blond caught up to him.

"That kiss meant nothing. I don't want anyone but you." the blond explained taking Sasuke's face in his hands. This time the raven didn't move away.

Sasuke was unsure of what to say or do. He felt stupid for a couple of reasons. He also felt betrayed, but he knew Naruto was telling him the truth. If the blond said the kiss was nothing, it was so. But…

"Naruto I'm sorry. I need to go." The raven stepped away from Naruto and walked away again. "I'll call you later."

"Wait!" Naruto said but didn't move. His knees were shaky and a few tears made its way down his cheek. _Uzumaki, you screwed up royally_, he thought to himself as he stood in the cold.

To Be Continued.


	33. Always

Thank you SO much for the reviews! Did I mention how happy they make me? Without further ado, here is the next chapter! As always please read, review and enjoy! P.S. the song Sasuke is listening to, is Bon Jovi – Always.

Chapter Thirty Three –Always

Sasuke walked around for a long time. He tried his hardest to organise his thoughts and feelings. He wasn't even sure why he was out here anymore. Was he mad at Naruto or at himself? It seemed like it was the latter.

He sighed heavily and decided to drown out his thoughts the only way he could. Well, technically it was not true. It was the only way to drown out his thoughts without having to hurt himself.

He took out his mp3 player and pressed the 'shuffle' button. A song started playing at random. Sasuke focused on the lyrics.

_This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood._

_ It's nothing but some feeling that this old dog kicked up._

_ It's been raining since you left me, now I'm drowning in the flood_

_ You see I've always been a fighter, but without you, I give up_

The raven couldn't help but roll his eyes. He wanted to forget his troubles for a moment, but the song only magnified them. Yet for some reason, he was unable to turn it off…

_Now I can't sing a love song like the way it's meant to be_

_ I guess I'm not that good anymore, but baby that's just me_

'Baby', that one word woke up many emotions in the raven. He never minded when the blond called him that. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he actually liked it. That one word, made him feel so loved. So what the hell was he doing out here? Late at night, in the middle of nowhere?

_And I will love you baby – always_

_ And I'll be there, forever and a day – always_

Wasn't that exactly what he told Naruto? They would be together, forever and a day?

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the heavens burst_

_ Till the words don't rhyme, and I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_ And I'll love you – always_

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the headphones out of his ears violently. What the fuck was he doing? Why wouldn't he listen to Naruto? There had to be an explanation…There had to be!

The raven shoved his mp3 player back in his pocket and looked around. _Where the hell am I?_ He thought. He walked around so much, thinking about Naruto, the fight and the kiss, he didn't pay any attention to where he was actually going.

"Oh great" he said sarcastically. "That's what I need right now. To be lost." He pulled out his phone. No signal, but twenty missed calls from Naruto. The raven groaned out loud. A man, clearly in his forties heard him and stopped walking.

"You lost son?" he said with a kind smile.

"Kinda" Sasuke admitted. Normally, he wouldn't make an effort to talk to strangers, but he really needed to find his way home. The stranger's smile widened.

"Why don't you come up to my place, I live just up there?" he pointed up to a building. "You can use the phone to call someone?" The raven's eyes narrowed involuntary. He didn't trust easily.

"No thanks, I already called my boyfriend and he should be here in a minute." The man's smile turned into a look of disgust.

"Boyfriend?" he asked appalled. "You're gay?" Sasuke nodded. He wasn't about to hide it. Even if he did manage to bump into a homophobe. The man looked more disgusted, if that was even possible.

Sasuke's anger rose. He would have walked away normally, but not now. Oh no. He was too pissed and upset to take any crap.

"You got a problem with that?" he said before he could stop himself.

"Yeah I got a fucking problem with it punk! People like you shouldn't be walking this earth!" he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"People like me?" the raven snorted. "Whatever. I don't have time for this." Sasuke turned on his heel and started to walk away. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far. He felt something hard hit the back of his head. The raven turned around and saw a rock on the floor by his feet.

"You threw a rock at me? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sasuke was close to shouting, but didn't come close to the man.

"I hate your kind." He hissed through clenched teeth. Sasuke took an involuntary step back. This man sounded _so_ much like Orochimaru it was scary. "Your parents must be ashamed!" A tear threatened to spill over. The raven blinked quickly. "You're gonna cry? You sissy!"

Again, Sasuke turned on his heel and walked away. The man walked behind the raven, fast.

"Hey! I haven't finished with you yet!" he pushed Sasuke, and he stumbled but carried on walking anyway. Sasuke was running out of breath. He felt _scared_. Who knew what this creep would do? Unluckily, the raven was about to find out.

0o0o0

Naruto called his boyfriend again. It went straight to voice mail.

"Sasuke it's me. I'm so sorry for what happened. Please come home so I can explain. I know people say it a lot, but it _really_ wasn't what it looked like. Please call me." After a short pause he added. "I love you baby."

He sighed and sagged on the couch.

"Where the hell are you?" he muttered to himself. He rubbed his face with his hands. Why did life have to be so complicated?

He looked at his phone. No new messages. No calls. Nothing. He groaned loudly. An uneasy feeling filled his stomach. Sasuke did say he was going to call…It's been so long…so why hadn't he? He couldn't have been that mad, right? Not over one silly kiss that meant nothing.

Naruto tried calling Sasuke again. It went to his voice mail. The blond threw his phone across the room. If only he knew where Sasuke went, he would have gone after him by now. He should have followed him in the first place. You should never leave an argument unresolved. Never.

To Be Continued.


	34. Nothing Else Matters

Thank you SO much for your support everyone! Please review and enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Four – Nothing Else Matters

"Stop walking away from me!" the older man grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck. The raven winced in pain. "No one taught you respect for your elders?" Was this homophobe really talking about respect? If the situation was a little different, Sasuke would have snorted.

"Leave me alone." The raven said, making his voice sound much stronger than he actually felt. "You think if you hurt me, I'll stop being gay? Newsflash, it doesn't work like that."

"You little prick!" The man let go of Sasuke's neck and slapped him across the face.

"Go on! Do your fucking worst!" The raven threw his hand up in the air. "I don't fucking care, do you hear? I don't fucking care!" He was close to shouting, but what he was saying was true. If that's what he was meant to be, a punching bag, then be it. The only thing he wanted, he couldn't have. He wanted to be back in Naruto's arms. If he couldn't have that, he really didn't care.

"Don't push me!" The man shouted.

"Or what? You'll slap me again? I said do your worst!" The man went in for another punch, but the raven managed to duck. As he stood back up, he hit the man in the jaw with his fist.

"You did not just hit me you little piece of shit!" he rubbed his hurt jaw. Sasuke wanted to walk away, but the man grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the floor. Once the raven was down, the man kicked him in the stomach. Hard. "Don't you ever show up here again, because I will kill you. Do you understand?" Sasuke coughed and nodded twice.

The man walked away into the night still rubbing his sore jaw.

0o0o0

Midnight, and still no word from Sasuke. Naruto was about to call the police about three times, but would it help? The raven was probably somewhere drinking, or sitting and thinking. Wondering if he should forgive Naruto.

The blond sighed and looked out the window. Few people were walking down the street, even fewer cars passed by. The city was asleep, and that is what he should be doing too, in his bed, with Sasuke by his side. Without knowing where the raven was, sleeping was not an option.

He took out his phone. He had one unread message. With shaky fingers, he read it. Unfortunately, it wasn't from his raven. It was from Neji.

'_Gaara confessed he kissed you. Are you alright?_' the message read.

For the longest time, he didn't know how to reply. Of course he was not okay. If it wasn't for that asshole, none of this would be happening. He and Sasuke would be planning their weekend away.

'_Not really. Sasuke saw._' Was all he replied and pressed send. After a few minutes, he got a reply.

'_Sorry to hear that. Did he break up with you?_'

'_Not really. He stormed off and I haven't heard from him since._'

'_Tried calling him?_'

'_Duh_'

'_Right_'

'_How are you doing anyway?_'

'_Whatever I'll live. Speak to you later. Hope Sasuke turns up soon._'

"Me too" the blond said to himself. He tried calling Sasuke again, but yet again it went straight to voice mail. "Fuck" he cursed and carried on looking out the window.

0o0o0

Ashamed, the raven picked himself up off the floor. It took him a while. His chest hurt unbelievably. He was breathing in short little breaths, because otherwise it hurt even more. He was no expert, but he was pretty sure at least one of his ribs was broken.

He tried sighing once he was back on his feet, but it hurt too much. He didn't want to feel sorry for himself, he had enough of that. Instead, he focused all his energy into walking. He walked forwards, slowly but surely. He walked and walked until he got some signal on his phone.

Clutching his chest with one hand, he pulled out his phone with the other. He looked around until he saw a street name, and called a cab. He sat on the cold hard floor and waited for it to come.

Ten minutes later, a yellow cab parked nearby. He got up off the ground and walked towards it.

The driver parked in a street light, so he got a full view of the hurt and approaching raven.

"Holy crap" he exclaimed once he saw what state Sasuke was in. "Should I take you to the hospital?" The raven opened the door and slowly, carefully not to irritate his broken ribs, sat down.

"No, just home. Please." The driver nodded uncertainly. Sasuke winced in pain and told the driver the address.

The cab was set into motion and the raven was never before so glad to be able to go home.

0o0o0

Naruto was still looking out the window when he saw the yellow cab stop near the apartment building.

"Probably someone coming home drunk." He said to himself.

But once he saw the person getting out of the cab, his heart skipped a few beats. It was Sasuke.

He paid the driver, and he drove off. The raven didn't look drunk. He was clutching his chest with one hand, and stumbling forwards slowly. He looked in pain.

The blond wanted to move, but his legs didn't let him. After a few minutes, that felt like hours, the front door opened and Sasuke entered.

"I'm home" he said out of breath. Naruto turned around slowly, almost _scared_ to look at Sasuke.

Once he did see him, he gasped. Sasuke had a red mark on his cheek. His hair was a mess and his face looked like he was in constant pain. His hand was still round his chest. Would this…never end?

"What happened to you?" the blond asked once he found his voice.

"I walked into the bad neighbourhood." Sasuke tried to smile, but winced in pain instead.

"Who…" Naruto walked up to his boyfriend. "Who did this to you baby?"

"What does it matter? Talking about it is not gonna change anything."

"You need to go to the hospital." The blond decided.

"No, what I need to do is apologise. I was an idiot. Again" Naruto pulled Sasuke into his arms gently.

"No, I should be apologising. I'm sorry for what happened. But you need to know, he kissed me. I would never do anything like that." He kissed the raven on the lips.

"I wish I'd realise things like that _before_ something drastic happens."

"I swear Sasuke, I'm not gonna be able to leave you alone ever again."

"Like I said, I'm an idiot."

"I love you nonetheless."

The raven felt like his list of problems was getting longer and longer. One thing that he never wanted to change was Naruto. He could take any hit or any abuse or anything, as long as he got to be with the one he loved. Nothing else mattered. After all this mess, he was more determined than ever to ask the blond to marry him. He just needed to find the perfect moment.

"I love you too." He whispered.

"Now common. You need to go to the hospital." The raven didn't say anything as Naruto called for another cab and helped him make his way out of the apartment and down the stars.

How the blond could still put up with him after everything was beyond him. But he never felt more grateful.

To Be Continued.


	35. Raining

Thank you SO much, you already know for what! The song (which is one of my personal favourites) that Naruto is listening to is Art Of Dying ft Adam Gontier – Raining. Please review and enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Five – Raining

Naruto led on his and Sasuke's bed while the other teen was in a shower. Next to him, was Sasuke's mp3 player which he was listening to, right before he went to the bathroom.

The blond picked it up uncertainly and put the headphones into his ears. A song was paused, so he simply pressed play.

_Inside its raining, it never lets up_

_ I know I'm crazy, crazy enough_

_ To know that I, will find,_

_ A way to make this all go away_

The blond smiled sadly. This song really reminded him of his boyfriend. Sasuke had his share of crap in his life. Probably too much for one person.

He pressed 'next' button, but the same song just played again from the start. The raven had this song on loop. It must have meant he was listening to it for a reason. Naruto highly doubted Sasuke liked it that much. The lyrics must mean something to him.

He decided to listen to the lyrics from the beginning.

_I'm scared to look down_

_ Never been so high_

_ And I can't look up with a closing mind_

_ I'm scared to be touched_

_ I don't like the feel_

_ It's way too close_

_ Way too real_

"What are you doing?" Naruto looked up. Sasuke was standing above him smiling and raising an eyebrow, with nothing but a towel covering the lower part of his body.

"Sorry" the blond pulled the headphones out and sat up on the bed. Sasuke leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"It's alright" the raven said as he walked over to the wardrobe to get dressed. "You know you can borrow it whenever." He dropped his towel and the blond bit his lip. Fighting a blush that was sure to come, he shook his head and asked.

"Sasuke, why do you have that song on loop?"

"Huh?" he replied nearly completely dressed now.

"This song, 'Raining' why do you have it on loop?" the raven sighed and sat on the bed.

"Back when I lived with Orochimaru, when he hit me, afterward I would run upstairs, put my music on loud and ignore all the thoughts my mind was screaming at me. Since then, it became a way for me handle some situations in life." Of course he didn't mention the _other_ way of handling situations. No one needed to know about that. "This song" he struggled to carry on. "I can't really explain it. It makes me remember who I was, and who I still am. And how I changed, thanks to you."

Naruto smiled. He felt relieved but still slightly worried. Sasuke was getting better, but it was long and hard journey.

"When is your next therapy session?"

"Monday"

"Perfect!" the blond clapped his hands together like a child.

"Why? Naruto, what did you do?"

"Nothing" he grinned. "But, I'm taking you camping!" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome!"

"If we're meant to go camping, we need a tent." Sasuke pointed out, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I can buy one." Naruto shrugged.

"How do you have so much money?" The blond had already fully furnished their apartment. Again. He wasn't working, so where was all his money coming from?

Naruto tapped the side of his nose with his index finger.

"It's a secret." He winked. Sasuke chuckled.

"Still, I feel bad. We keep using your money."

"Mi casa es su casa" The blond explained simply. The raven blinked twice.

"What?" Naruto grinned.

"It means 'my house is your house'. Or as I like to think of it 'what's mine is yours'." Sasuke smiled. He was still convinced he didn't deserve Naruto. How could someone as amazing as Naruto love someone like him?

The blond got off the bed.

"Pack your bags baby; we're leaving in half an hour." He smiled before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Sasuke took out the necklace again and had another look at it. Would this be the right time? Or should he speak to his therapist first? But what if she told him it's a bad idea and tried to talk him out of it? What if he really was rushing things? He groaned and put the necklace back where it belonged. After that, he started packing his bags.

0o0o0

The night had fallen, and both boys were tucked in their sleeping bags next to each other. It was really cold out here. The floor was hard. It was possibly, the worst idea the blond ever had. But Sasuke wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"Naruto will you…" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Shit, it was _not_ the right moment. He thanked the God's that he stopped before he said 'marry me'. "Pass me another blanket? I'm cold." He recovered.

The blond turned his head and smirked.

"Baby, there is another way to get warm." Sasuke returned the smirk. Maybe it wasn't the right time for a proposal, but it was sure as hell the right time for that.

Naruto unzipped his sleeping bag slowly. He moved closer to his boyfriend and kissed him passionately. Sasuke returned the kiss and pulled the blond closer to him. Naruto tangled his hands in Sasuke's hair. Both of them were gasping for air soon enough. The blond gripped Sasuke's waist and the raven's hands slid down the blond's back.

Naruto could not shake the feeling that the raven was way too thin. Nonetheless he was glad that he could spend some time alone with the other teen. He promised himself not to worry about anything now. Only his body pressed against Sasuke mattered. Only Sasuke mattered.

0o0o0

Sasuke sat in the chair he'd sat many times before. His therapist was still smiling kindly. The raven found it easier to talk to her. Nearly as soon as he sat down, he told her about the homophobe that attacked him. Again, she asked how he felt about it, and he got angry and told her exactly how he felt about it.

Once he calmed down, she asked what was new in his life.

"I want to ask Naruto to marry me." He said as he fiddled with his hands.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Sasuke looked up at her and she smiled again. "He always comes with you, he's supportive. You need some stability in your life to get better." The raven nodded.

He was just about to get up to leave when the therapist asked another question.

"How's your eating Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?" he asked even though he had a pretty good idea of what she meant.

"You lost weight. It's obvious." Sasuke sighed.

"I…Lately, I can't eat a lot. Apples, tomatoes, oranges are the only things I can keep down. Even a sandwich makes me throw up." He admitted ashamed. His gaze never left the floor.

The therapist thought it over for a few heartbeats and came to a conclusion.

"I'm sorry, I know it's probably not what you want to hear right now, but it sounds like you have an eating disorder." His gaze snapped up.

"What?" he breathed.

"I'm sorry-" she wanted to continue but the raven was already out the door. He stormed passed Naruto.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" The raven stopped. Million thoughts ran through his head. If he told Naruto, would he be mad at him? Would he leave him? Would he think that Sasuke was crazy? Would they lock him up?

"Sasuke" the blond walked up to him and stood in front of the shaking raven. "What happened?"

"I…" the raven began.

"Sasuke" the therapist walked up to them. "I haven't finished speaking to you yet."

"What happened?" Naruto repeated his question. This time it was aimed at the therapist.

"Sorry Naruto." Since the blond came here often with Sasuke, they were on first name basis. "Patient doctor confidentiality."

"Please" the blond was surprised. The words he wanted to say came out of Sasuke's mouth. "Tell him." he whispered. The therapist took a deep breath.

"Sasuke has…" She paused for a second and glanced at Sasuke. Tears were streaming down his face. The blond moved to his side and comforted him, by pulling him into a hug. "He has an eating disorder." The blond's eyes widened and his grip on Sasuke tightened.

"Like anorexia?" He asked quietly.

"Fortunately, not so severe, but we still need to deal with it."

"Why?" the blond continued quietly. The therapist knew exactly what he meant.

"There are many things that cause eating disorders. Most probably, it's because of what happened with his guardian and Itachi." She rubbed her temples. "Come back and see me tomorrow Sasuke. We need to discuss this. It's enough for today though." She turned back to the blond. "Naruto, take him home and take good care of him. He needs you more than ever."

With that, she disappeared down the hall. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back with one hand and hugged him tight with the other. He was not going to let him go. He would help him through this, no matter what.

To Be Continued.


	36. Back And Forth

Thank you so much for your support! Please review and enjoy! **Warning – This chapter is dark for the first half**.

Chapter Thirty Six – Back And Forth

Sasuke stood in the middle of the empty bathroom by himself. He left Naruto in the living room. He wasn't shutting himself away. He just needed to sort out his thoughts. He needed to think. He also felt the uncontrollable need to do something; he hadn't done in a long while.

First things first. He washed his face and blew his nose. Then he lifted his top and looked at his chest and stomach. He did look thinner. Much thinner. How was it possible that he hadn't realised it was such a big problem before? Before, he brushed it off and refused to think about it. There were many more important things to think about after all.

Now, he had an eating disorder. So what? With Naruto's help, he could get through it. Right? He wasn't so sure anymore. He was sure of the fact that the blond will be supportive, he just wasn't sure if he was strong enough to deal with it.

Orochimaru was gone. No, he couldn't come back to hurt him, Itachi or Naruto. He was gone forever. No need to worry about him anymore.

Itachi was in prison. Not for long. He would come out soon. He could go visit him even sooner. Maybe tomorrow? He could take Naruto as well. Sure enough Itachi would be happy to see him.

He was beat up, but that was just because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Had he listened to Naruto, it wouldn't have happened. Nothing good ever comes from storming off during an argument. Was it too late to come to that conclusion? Knowing him, he would probably forget it during another argument and storm off again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at himself. Not so easy to change someone as stubborn as him.

The biggest progress was in the fact, that he hadn't felt suicidal in a long while. He had become stronger, despite of what his mind was telling him. When things got bad, he no longer sought the easy way out. He wanted to carry on living. For Naruto. For his brother. For himself. Of course things got tough sometimes (like now) but it was no reason to give up.

Yet there was still one thing he could not stop doing, even though he hadn't done it in a long while. He deliberately cut himself. Not to die, no he wanted to live. But when he cut himself, for few minutes, his mind was focused on just that one thing. Everything else was forgotten.

He knew he was stronger. He also knew he wasn't completely fine. With time and Naruto's help, he would make it past this and live a truly happy life. One of these days.

For now, with a big sigh, he picked up some scissors that he sometimes used to trim his hair, and done it again. He watched the little bit of blood make its way down his arm and into the sink.

"I swear I won't let this go on." He promised himself quietly. "One thing at a time." He lifted his gaze from his hand to the mirror. "One thing at a time."

0o0o0

The raven walked out of the bathroom and joined the blond on the sofa.

"You alright?" Naruto asked.

"I've been better. But I'll be fine." The blond smiled lightly.

"With time and help." Sasuke nodded once.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" he said after a long silence.

"I believe you already did." Naruto teased him. A poor attempt at lifting the raven's spirits.

"How did…" Sasuke chose to ignore the joke. "How did you manage, after you realised Iruka is not your real father?" Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"Well, Iruka treated me like his own son. I always thought of him as my dad, even though we are not bound by blood, we are bound by something much stronger." The raven looked at him, eager for Naruto to carry on. "Love. We are bound by love. Just like you and me Sasuke." Naruto smiled, and Sasuke couldn't help but return the smile. "My parents died when I was little, but I knew they loved me. Sorry that I didn't say anything before, but…" the blond shook his head and decided to start differently. "You remember when you asked me where I have so much money from?" Sasuke nodded.

"My parents left me a letter, to be opened on my sixteenth birthday. The letter was from both of my parents, telling me how much they both loved me. Later, there was a part, written just by my dad who said how sorry he is that they would not be here to see me grow up and how mum would watch over me from heaven. How they died is still a mystery to me. Along with the letter, where details of a bank account with a lot of money in it. My dad explained that he couldn't take care of me, but he hoped the money would help me to have a good life."

"How are you so sure your dad is dead?" Sasuke asked gently.

"I'm not sure, but why would he leave me? Why would he never come back once? Why write me a letter like that? It just doesn't make sense to me." The blond sighed. "I guess he was grief stricken after mum died and died himself or something like that…I…I don't know."

Sasuke moved closer to the blond and took his hand in his own.

"I forgot about one of the most important parts thought didn't I? How stupid of me." The blond chuckled slightly. "Iruka helped me cope. The letter helped me cope. But no one helped me as much as you did Sasuke."

"Me?" the raven asked surprised.

"Yes you. From the day I met you, you changed me. You gave my life purpose and meaning. And ever since we started going out, I want to make you happy, because you are my life." The blond reached over and kissed Sasuke gently.

The raven thought for a couple of minutes. He concluded that something such as 'perfect moment' didn't really exist. Sitting here, on a couch with Naruto, was pretty much the definition of perfection to him. He took a deep breath.

"Naruto, will you…" he took another deep breath. It felt right. Right here, right now. "Naruto, will you marry me?"

To Be Continued.


	37. I Was Made For Lovin' You

To all the reviewers, I love you! Whenever I read a new review, I just smile. I can't believe how much you like this story! I am SO happy! Well, here is the next chapter!

Chapter Thirty Seven – I Was Made For Lovin' You

"Naruto will you…" Sasuke took a deep breath. "Naruto, will you marry me?"

Naruto stopped breathing. He pulled away from Sasuke slightly so that he could look at him.

"What?" He asked shocked. Was Sasuke actually proposing to him, or did he hear him wrong? Maybe he was going crazy. "What?"

"I asked, if you would do me the honour of marrying me, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. His voice was so sure, and full of love and gentleness, the raven almost didn't recognise it as his own. Yet he couldn't help it. The blond brought out this side of him.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked, still wide eyed.

"Deadly serious." The blond still didn't say anything. "Naruto say something, please." More silence. "You're making me nervous." Sasuke's hands began to shake. Oh shit. He was going to say 'no' for sure…This was a bad idea…Naruto was gonna leave him…He fucked up…

"Baby" the blond recovered, and blinked a few times. He took Sasuke's face in his hands. "Yes. Yes of course I'll marry you!" He practically grinned.

Sasuke sighed in relief. He smiled like never before. Naruto said yes…After everything…

The blond hugged Sasuke tightly and the raven hugged back. It was really happening.

"Wait" the raven said, suddenly remembering something. He pulled away slightly from Naruto and reached into his pocket. "I want to give you this, instead of a ring." He said handling the blond the box he'd been caring for a long time. He noticed Naruto was still grinning.

Once he opened the box, his facial expression changed into amazement.

"Sasuke" he breathed. "This is beautiful"

"Here" he took the necklace out of the box and put it round the blond's neck. It remained him of the way Naruto had put his bracelet on his wrist many Christmases ago. The blond's reaction to the gift was also similar to his own. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "It was my dad's. I want you to have it."

Naruto jumped on his boyfriend (now fiancé) and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you for accepting me." Sasuke whispered more to himself than anyone else, but the blond heard anyway.

"Don't tell me you had doubts that I would say yes." The answer was muffled. Naruto had buried his head in Sasuke's hair.

The raven couldn't help but smile again. He stroked the blond's back with his hand while the other hugged Naruto closer to him. If they pressed their bodies any tighter together, they would actually become one person.

But wouldn't they become one person anyway? They were two halves who found each other. Two halves making a whole.

Naruto could hear Sasuke's heart beating loudly in his chest.

"Man you were really nervous I'm gonna say no weren't you?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up idiot." The raven teased back. "Like you could say no to me."

"Of course I couldn't. I love you more than life itself." Sasuke smiled again. It was SO easy when he was with his blond idiot. He felt so happy, he almost forgot about all of his troubles. Naruto made his pain disappear almost completely.

He sighed happily and snuggled into the hug, still holding Naruto tightly. He would never let go.

0o0o0

"Hello boys" Itachi smiled when he saw his brother and his boyfriend sit opposite him. "It's good to see you."

"You too" they both said almost in unison. Itachi smiled again. Those two were perfect for each other…

"Hey Itachi" Naruto said excitedly. "We got some news!"

"Oh really?" the older Uchiha looked at his brother, he sat there smirking, with his eyes closed and arms crossed across his chest. _So my little brother proposed and he accepted, huh?_ He thought to himself, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Sasuke and I are getting married!" he exclaimed even more excited than before. Bingo, Itachi was right on the mark.

"Congratulations to both of you." He smiled and said sincerely. "Now Naruto, as the older brother, I'm obliged to say this." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Here it comes.

"If you ever hurt Sasuke, I will kill you. Understand?"

"Erm, Itachi with all due respect, is that something you should be saying in prison?" Naruto said looking at the floor. For once, he was actually afraid to look at the older Uchiha.

Sasuke surprised them both by laughing.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked leaning back in his chair. It was his turn to cross his arms across his chest.

"Oh it's nothing. Please carry on." He smiled and waved his hand as if to say 'don't mind me'.

"Don't mind him." Naruto gestured to his fiancé. "He's got bad mood swings."

"Tell me something I don't know." Itachi joked. Sasuke didn't even comment. He didn't dare disturb those two. He was so happy that Naruto and Itachi could talk like that. They were all the family he had left.

"So little brother? Apart from the engagement, is there anything else new?" Sasuke's gaze slowly fell to the floor. He could feel the blond looking at him. Should he tell him? Probably, but he wanted to make Itachi happy…not worried.

"Not really"

"Sasuke, have I told you that you're a terrible liar? Tell me."

"Tell him" he heard Naruto whisper. The words were so quiet; Itachi had no chance of hearing him. To give him the courage he needed, the blond took the raven's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I've been diagnosed with an eating disorder." Sasuke didn't need to look at his brother. He knew his eyes widened as his brain was processing this new piece of information. He was thinking of something to say. Something reassuring. Something comforting.

"What?" Okay, maybe he wasn't quite expecting that. The younger Uchiha looked up. His brother was white. "What?" he repeated again. "You're…sick?" the concern in his voice was painful. Sasuke's heart gave a painful squeeze.

"Sorry" he muttered an apology, as if it were his fault. His gaze dropped back to the floor.

"Sasuke" Itachi voice caught in his throat. The young raven didn't want to look up, but wasn't able to stop himself. Once he did, he wished again, he hadn't. Tears were flowing down Itachi's face. "No…" he whispered. "Not you…not my baby brother…"

The older Uchiha knew what eating disorders could lead to…Now that Sasuke was finally happy, and about to marry Naruto, why did this have to happen?

Sasuke wanted to hug his brother so badly. He mentally cursed the glass wall that separated them. He hated to see his brother like this...Especially since it was his fault…

"Itachi I'm sorry" he apologised again.

"Don't" he said wiping away his tears. "It's not your fault. Sorry, I need to go." He got up and left, leaving Sasuke staring after him in shock.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto spoke up.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" the raven swallowed back his tears.

"Yeah, let's just go home." He said with a fake smile. The blond saw right through it. He nodded and took Sasuke home; staying here much longer wouldn't help anyone.

To Be Continued.


	38. Fading

Thank you for ALL the reviews! I appreciate and love them all! In answer to SkittleHeartBrokenWings, I hope you will find the answer to your question in this chapter. Please enjoy and as always please leave a review! Thank you!

P.S. The song Naruto listens to later is Red – Let Go.

Chapter Thirty Eight – Fading

Sasuke was sat on the couch, not saying a word again. Naruto was deeply worried that the raven had shut himself away again. He was worried that this time Sasuke wouldn't come back to him. Just the thought made him feel sick.

"Sasuke?" He asked for the twentieth time.

"You know?" Naruto was surprised to hear the raven speak, but extremely relived at the same time. "It's funny really." The blond was confused. But the raven didn't carry on.

"What's funny?" he asked gently moving closer to his fiancé.

"Life. Life is funny." His voice was dead. There was no emotion in it whatsoever.

"How do you mean?" the blond asked again, when the raven offered no explanation.

"We started going out, and it was the happiest I'd ever been. Well I thought that was the happiest I'd ever been until you said you'd marry me." He gave the blond sitting beside him a small smile before caring on. "No matter how happy I try to be, there is something always stopping me." The blond was about to say something, but the raven interrupted him. "I know I sound pathetic, and like I feel sorry for myself. But the truth is I'm tired. Naruto I'm so tired of all this shit. I love you so much, but I don't know if I can carry on…I'm not strong enough…to go on."

"Baby" Naruto's words were almost a whisper. "I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying." Sasuke sat silent, as always looking at the ground. "Baby, I love you too, and if you're not strong enough, then I'll be twice as strong! You can rely on me all the time if you need! If you fall, I'll catch you! But I won't let you give up! I won't!"

The raven felt himself being hugged. He didn't move an inch.

"You don't understand…" he whispered.

"Then explain it to me! I beg you!" Naruto pleaded as he moved away from the hug to look at Sasuke. He was close to tears, but wouldn't let himself cry. He promised to be strong for the both of them after all, didn't he?

"I want to be strong myself. I don't want to feel like I need someone all the time." Again, it amazed Sasuke that the blond knew _exactly _what he meant.

"You will be strong. I promise. With time and therapy. For now, you have me to be strong for you." The raven didn't say anything. "All you need to focus on now, is getting better."

Sasuke nodded once, and then sighed.

"I'm gonna lie down." He said and got up from the couch. After a few seconds, Sasuke disappeared into the bedroom.

0o0o0

Naruto walked into the bedroom and saw Sasuke already asleep. The raven looked so beautiful and peaceful in his sleep. Now, his face wasn't expressing sadness, or pain. It looked simply perfect.

As he walked in further, the blond noticed the little mp3 device lying next to the raven. Naturally, Sasuke listened to music before he fell asleep. Anything to drown out his thoughts. That, Naruto could understand.

He picked it up gently, turned it on and put the headphones in. He listened to the song the raven listened to last. Again, it was on loop.

At first, the lyrics reminded him of Sasuke's childhood. He wanted to turn it off but willed himself to listen. He knew now, that the raven listened to these songs in particular because they meant something to him. They weren't just empty words.

_I don't wanna run away_

_ I don't wanna be afraid_

_ I don't want to be here fading _

_ It's more than I can take_

_ I'm never gonna be the same_

_ I threw it all away_

_ I don't want to be here fading_

Naruto blinked back tears. He threw the mp3 player on the bed and stormed into the bathroom. He stood there, looking at his reflection for a couple of minutes.

"Sasuke" he whispered to himself. "Let me help you. Please" The blond sighed, washed his face and re-entered the bedroom.

That's when Sasuke woke up gasping for air. The blond rushed to his side.

"I'm fine" the raven said breathing out harshly, before the blond had the chance to even ask. His heart was beating loudly and he was afraid Naruto would hear. He was afraid Naruto would hear just how scared he was. He promised himself no more secrets…but…he couldn't do it. He physically couldn't worry the blond anymore. Plus it was just a _stupid_ nightmare anyway. "I just had a bad dream." It wasn't a lie, but an understatement.

Naruto led down next to the other teen and pulled him into an embrace.

"Sleep" he told his fiancé. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied and made himself comfortable in the blond's grasp. He saw one of his recent scars showing on his arm, so he pulled his long sleeve down until it was completely covered. Right after he'd cut himself, he'd wear long sleeved tops to hide it. No one ever questioned it.

Sasuke lay there thinking. He tried to get his thoughts in order, but they were a big jumble. He didn't know where to begin. His life was a mess. One which he made. Of course it was always his fault. Who else did he have to blame for his misery other than himself?

He rolled over gently, not to disturb the blond sleeping next to him. Even though it was dark, the raven could see Naruto perfectly well. The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched into a smile. He could see the blond's eyes move under his eyelids.

The raven wondered what Naruto was dreaming about. His childhood? His future? Instant noodles? Just then, the blond smiled dreamily and the raven got his answer.

"Mm S'ske." He mumbled. The raven couldn't help but smile again. Naruto was…perfect…

Suddenly the sleeping blond frowned.

"S'suke?" he said a little louder. His grip on Sasuke tightened. His frown deepened and voice rose. "S'suke?"

"Shh I'm here" the raven reached out with his hand and stroked Naruto's cheek. The blond immediately relaxed. His face returned to normal, and his embrace eased. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to reassure both the sleeping Naruto and himself.

To Be Continued.


	39. Never Go Back

Thank you so much for the reviews! Please enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Nine – Never Go Back

Itachi was lying on his bed in his cell. His hands were behind his head.

He still couldn't believe what his brother told him earlier…How could he have gotten so ill so quickly? He knew he couldn't do anything since he was locked up here. Quickly he calculated in his head. He would be here for about another five and a half months. He groaned. He needed to get out sooner than that.

"What's up man?" Itachi's cell mate, Kisame asked looking up from his game of cards with himself.

"Nothing. Just thinking how long I still got to stay here." He admitted. Over the past few weeks, he became friends with Kisame. Well, as much as you can make friends with a serial killer. But wasn't Itachi a killer himself?

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

"Trust me" the other man grinned running a hand through his dark hair. "It gets easier with time." The older Uchiha sighed and sat up. He finally gathered up the courage to ask.

"Did you leave anyone outside?" the question was meant to be subtle. To Itachi it seemed stupid. Yet his curiosity took the better of him.

Kisame looked at his cards again.

"You mean, have I got anyone waiting for me on the outside?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "As surprising as that is, yeah I do. My mother and my wife. She was pregnant when I was sent to prison."

"How old is your child now?" Itachi asked, wondering when he should stop. Kisame reached under his pillow and brought out a photograph. He handed it to Itachi to look at.

It was a photo of a beautiful woman smiling and holding a child in her hands. The child couldn't have been more than three years old.

"She gave me that photo when my daughter was two and a half. Now Adriana is six years old." The raven's eyes widened. "Yeah, I've been in here _that_ long. I know that it does get easier. I don't even miss them that much anymore."

Itachi handed the photograph back. He couldn't help but feel that Kisame was lying about not missing his family. His voice sounded so different when he spoke about them.

"What about you?" the other man asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you have anyone waiting for you?" He asked as he continued to play his cards.

"Yeah, my younger brother."

"No hot girl waiting for you?" he chuckled darkly. "I got to say; with your looks I'm surprised."

"Are you hitting on me?" He joked before he even thought about what he said. He hoped Kisame would see it as a joke too. The last thing he needed was to get in a fight and extend his prison sentence.

Kisame looked up from his cards again, and then burst out laughing.

"No, I don't need to be gay to know that women swoon for you." It was Itachi's turn to chuckle.

"Not a lot of women have been swooning over me."

"Seems to me, like you've been going to all the wrong places. Tell you what, if you're still single when I get out, I'm gonna take you to a place, where you will be _very_ popular." The raven didn't like this idea very much. But then again Kisame would still be here for a while, by the time he gets out, he would have forgotten about this silly promise.

"Sure, whatever." He shrugged.

"Wanna play cards?" Itachi nodded and sat in front on Kisame.

"What we playing?"

"Poker?" He suggested.

"We don't have any money to bet."

"Oh Itachi" the other man sighed. "Have I taught you nothing about prison?"

0o0o0

Sasuke sat on his bed. Naruto was still sleeping behind him.

Today, the raven had another therapy session. He wanted to groan just at the thought, but kept quiet as he didn't want to wake the sleeping blond.

He didn't need to go to school today. The therapist had suggested he took some time off. Sasuke considered quitting university altogether. What was the point of studying now anyway? He could always try again in a few years.

He didn't want a career anyway. He would be perfectly happy volunteering for the rest of his life. Something, to keep him busy.

Naruto on the other hand, Sasuke always knew would do something big. Even when they were younger and the raven would never admit, he knew the blond was going to be a successful businessman, travelling around the world. People would respect him and look up to him.

The thought made Sasuke smile. Naruto the strong, confident, successful, perfect man.

The raven turned around and looked at his sleeping fiancé. He smiled again. Fiancé, Naruto was his fiancé. Dark thoughts threatened to dampen his spirits, but the raven refused to let them. He tried really hard to think about something else…

Finally, he got an idea.

After everything that happened lately, Sasuke decided to do something nice for Naruto. He decided to cook breakfast. He knew the hard part would not be making it, but _trying_ to eat it…

0o0o0

Naruto woke up to the amazing smell of breakfast being cooked. He looked around and saw that Sasuke was neither in the bed, nor in the room.

Could it be possible that the raven was making breakfast?

Quickly, the blond got to his feet, shuffled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Sure enough, Sasuke was just placing food on two plated. TWO plates, the blond didn't fail to notice.

"Morning" Sasuke smiled lightly at him.

"Sasuke, you made breakfast?" the blond rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Here" he set the plate down in front of one chair.

"Bacon and eggs? Yum!" the blond sat down in the chair with a loud thump. More gently, Sasuke took the seat opposite him. He looked at the blond as he ate with appetite. He however, couldn't bring himself to eat again.

Naruto wanted to say something, but he didn't want to push the raven to eat. It made him feel bad, that he was enjoying his food, and Sasuke simply couldn't.

The raven picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of bacon. He looked at it, as if it were not edible. Before he could change his mind, he put the piece of bacon in his mouth, chewed it and swallowed.

The blond kept his gaze on his own plate, but couldn't help but smile a little. Sasuke was really trying to get better.

Just as quickly as it appeared, the blond's smile disappeared. Sasuke shot from the kitchen and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Naruto got up from the table, and followed the raven. He knocked on the bathroom door gently.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" he was answered by the sound of his fiancé throwing up. _Oh no_… he thought.

Naruto sat on the floor, with his back leaning against the door. He scratched the back of his head and waited for Sasuke to come out of the bathroom.

To Be Continued.


	40. On My Own

Thank you SO SO SO much for the kind reviews! Please enjoy!

Chapter Forty – On My Own

Sasuke threw up and cried at the same time. He'd had enough. His throat was killing him. The aftertaste was gross to say the least. He always hated throwing up. But then again, who liked it?

Quickly, he brushed his teeth and rinced his mouth a couple of times, crying all the while. He couldn't even keep his food down. He couldn't even force himself to eat. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew it was because of his eating disorder and he _hated_ it.

He heard Naruto knock softly on the door again.

"Baby?" he asked gently. The raven swallowed his tears.

"I'll be out in a minute." He made sure that his voice didn't give away the fact that was crying. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He was met with a familiar repulsion he felt when he looked in the mirror when he was hit by Orochimaru. Quickly, he looked away and washed his face again.

Finally, Sasuke walked over to the door, and opened it. Naruto fell right onto the raven's legs.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow and looking down at the blond by his feet.

"Just…sitting by the door…Waiting for you…" he said with big eyes, still laying on the floor looking up at Sasuke.

A couple of seconds passed, as both of the boys looked at each other.

"Do you want to get up?" The raven finally asked.

"Umm yeah…right." Naruto got up and walked into the living room. The raven followed. "So…umm." He really didn't know what to say. He didn't want to push Sasuke into anything.

"What?" the blond just looked at him, without saying anything. "Seriously Naruto, what's up?"

"Erm…well…" Naruto looked at the ground and fiddled with his hands.

"Naruto, I really don't have time for this, I need to go to therapy."

"I'll come with you." The blond decided looking back up.

"You have school." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I don't care about school. I care about you." Sasuke smiled lightly. He walked up to his fiancé and wrapped his hands around the blond's neck.

"You might not care about your education but I do."

"But…you…you…just…" Why was Naruto finding it so hard to say something so simple?

"What are you talking about?"

"You were throwing up in the bathroom and I heard you." he said in one breath, putting his hands on Sasuke's small, tiny waist.

"Yeah so?" he shrugged. "I'll have an apple before I leave, don't worry." He kissed Naruto on the mouth and walked back into the kitchen.

"Sasuke, that's not what I-"

"Please, just drop it." The raven interrupted him. He picked up his plate and emptied the contents into the bin, before shoving the plate into the sink with a loud clank.

"But-" the blond tried again, but got interrupted.

"Finish your breakfast, I need to go." Sasuke gave Naruto one quick kiss on the lips and practically ran out the door before the blond could ask him anything else.

On the other side of the door, Sasuke sighed with relief and made his way down the stairs. He had two hours until he had to go to his appointment, but he just couldn't stand the worried look on the blond's face, and the questions he wouldn't be able to answer.

As soon as he got outside, his phone beeped letting him know he had a message. Sasuke took out it out and checked. It was a message from Naruto.

_Meet me for coffee in Starbucks at 1pm._

_ I love you baby_

_ X_

For a couple of seconds, he stood there looking like an idiot, not quite sure how he should reply. In the end, he decided to agree.

_I'll be there._

_ I love you too._

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and made his way down the street. Damn it was cold. He should have grabbed a jacket.

Just then a black cat crossed his path.

"Oh please, like I can have any more bad luck." He rolled his eyes and carried on walking. He wasn't very superstitious anyway. There was no such thing as a bad omen. Was there?

0o0o0

Naruto sat back down at the kitchen table once he texted Sasuke. He wouldn't let the breakfast go to waste, after all the effort the raven went into. When he bit into another slice of bacon, he got a message from Sasuke.

He read it and smiled. Sasuke was gonna meet him for coffee. Now he needed to prepare what to say to him…How could he get his fiancé to open up to him?

He sighed and carried on eating.

"Oh shit" he exclaimed once he looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm gonna be late for school!" he scoffed the rest of his food, put the plate in the sink and ran out the door.

0o0o0

12.30 was the time when Naruto got to Starbucks. He picked a nice table for two in the corner of the room. He sat down and took out his copy of _Catching Fire_ from his backpack and started reading.

Completely lost in the book, he didn't notice the time fly by. The next time he checked his watch, it was 1.04 pm. He put his book on the table and looked around. The raven wasn't here yet, but he was always punctual, so he'd be here in a minute.

1.10 pm. Naruto started fiddling with his engagement necklace. Sasuke would turn up for sure.

1.19 pm. The blond checked his phone. No messages or missed calls. Maybe the raven got caught up at the therapy session?

1.34 pm. Maybe Sasuke simply forgot? No, that didn't sound like him. Where the hell was he?

1.45 pm. Naruto decided to call his fiancé. He did so three times. The raven wasn't picking up.

1.59 pm. He ordered his third cup of coffee. He sent four messages to Sasuke, each asking where he was. He still had no reply.

2.13 pm. Naruto groaned. This was ridiculous. Why the hell was he feeling so worried? He knew the raven wouldn't have stood him up. He probably had a very good reason for not turning up and not picking up his phone and not texting back…Well, Naruto hoped Sasuke had a good reason for not turning up. Given past events, he hoped nothing happened to the raven…

No. He shook his head. If he thought like that he'd go crazy. He can't always think the worst when Sasuke was a little late. Okay, one hour and fifteen minutes late…

To Be Continued.


	41. Driven Under

Thank you for your continuous support and reviews! Please enjoy!

Chapter Forty One – Driven Under

_Fifteen more minutes and I'm going home_. The blond decided. _If he's not here at 2.30, I'm going home. He's probably home already. _He thought and sighed.

"Please be home." He then said quietly to himself.

Naruto fiddled with his hands, and drank his coffee. He checked his watch every few seconds. It did not help the time pass quicker. Whenever the door opened, the blond stared at it, hoping it was Sasuke. Each time it wasn't.

Finally, it was 2.30. Naruto shoved his book back in has bag, threw it over his shoulder and ran out the door. His feet worked fast. He walked straight home, looking around to see if he could see the raven anywhere. At that point he wasn't sure, if when he saw the raven he would hug him tight, or have a go at him for not turning up and making him worry. Probably both at the same time, he concluded.

While walking, his phone rang. Before he even looked at the caller id, he picked up.

"Sasuke?" he said eagerly.

"Nope, guess again." The voice on the other end of the line said.

"Neji" Naruto sighed with disappointment.

"Bingo" Neji said. "You don't sound very happy that it's me."

"Sorry, I was hoping it was Sasuke."

"Really? That's new." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I really don't have time for this." The blond said on the verge of hanging up.

"What's going on?" Neji's tone changed. Now, it was serious.

"I think…I think Sasuke's gone missing." He said uncertainly.

"What the hell do you mean he's gone missing? He's a grown man for crying out loud."

"He was supposed to meet me for coffee an hour and a half ago and never turned up."

"That doesn't mean he's missing. Maybe just something came up." Naruto sighed internally. He knew he was over reacting, but he couldn't help it. He was overly protective when it came to Sasuke. After all, Sasuke was everything to him.

"Right yeah." Naruto said. "He's probably home."

"I was gonna ask if you want to grab a drink, but I'm guessing your answer is gonna be no." Neji sighed.

"Rain check?" the blond asked.

"Sure. But you can't say 'no' next time."

"Okay. Bye." With that, he hanged up and increased his pace. Sasuke was probably home, waiting for him. He would say sorry for not meeting him and explain why. Then Naruto would tell him how he has a phone for a fucking reason and he could have sent him at least one fucking message. Then he would hug him and kiss him. Yeah, it sounded like a plan.

0o0o0

Naruto opened the front door to the apartment.

"Sasuke? Are you home?" he called out. Dead silence answered him. "Sasuke?" he asked again as he searched each room. The raven was definitely not home.

"Fuck" he cursed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

He collapsed on the sofa, and thought of the places the raven could be. He was in a similar position to before. The time when he and Sasuke had an argument and Itachi went looking for him. The time Sasuke…almost killed himself.

_No_, he told himself. He won't do that. Not again. It had to be something else.

Suddenly, he noticed the answering machine was flashing. He got up from the sofa and walked over to it. Hesitantly, he pressed the button. The message was read out loud.

"Hi Naruto, this is doctor Soma, Sasuke's therapist. I know I'm probably breaking the patent doctor confidentiality but, I'm calling to let you know that I'm really worried about Sasuke. We had a tough session today. When he was speaking, he was on the verge of crying. Before the session ended properly, he ran out from my office. He didn't stop when I called after him, nor did he say where he was going." There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "I would have called your mobile, but I don't have your number. I know he'll probably be home with you by the time you get this message. Please do call me back when he gets home. I'm really worried about him." A beep ended the message.

For a couple seconds, Naruto stood there frozen. What on earth was he supposed to do now? The raven could have been anywhere. The city wasn't that big but it wasn't that small either. And who's to say that Sasuke didn't go to a different city? Maybe he wanted to get away from everything, everyone.

He took out his mobile and dialled Sasuke again. After a few seconds it went to voice mail.

"Baby, it's me. Your therapist called and said what happened. I'm really worried about you, so I beg you, call me back. If you're not ready, you don't have to come home, just call me or send me a message to let me know that you're okay. Please. I love you."

The blond put his phone back in his pocket. Again, he thought where Sasuke could be. Maybe he went to visit Itachi? He checked the clock. No, there weren't any visiting hours at this time.

Maybe he went to the park? Naruto decided he would check there first. It was his best shot.

0o0o0

He walked round the park three times before concluding that the raven really wasn't there. The prison was out, the park was out and the last place Sasuke would have gone to was the school.

Naruto tried to think it through. If he was in Sasuke's shoes, where would he go? Where would he find some comfort? Who could he talk to? His mind was blank. He knew Sasuke simply didn't talk about his feelings. He, Sasuke's therapist and Itachi were probably the only people who knew anything about the raven.

Since he couldn't talk to Itachi, ran away from his therapist and wouldn't call Naruto back, who else was there?

He walked the long way home, hoping to see Sasuke somewhere. He looked around constantly thinking; hoping that at any moment the raven would appear and smile at him. That was all he wanted.

Just then, he walked past the grave yard. The place gave him chills. He spent SO much of his younger years here. He made a mental note to visit his mum again soon, and bring her some fresh flowers.

Suddenly, he saw something that made him stop. His heart gave a painful squeeze.

He wanted to find the raven, but not like this…Not here…

To Be Continued.


	42. Hang On

Thank you for your support and reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Two – Hang On

Naruto wanted to find the raven, but not like this…Not here…

Sasuke was sitting on his knees on the ground in front of a tomb stone, his face buried in his hands. His shoulders where shaking with silent sobs. The raven looked so small and venerable, it pained Naruto.

Quietly, the blond moved towards his fiancé, until he could read the tomb stone:

_Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. _

_ Loving patents. _

_ We will never forget. _

It didn't surprise Naruto in the slightest that the raven would sit here and cry in front of his parent's grave. After all, he'd done that many times too. There wasn't a pain comparable to missing your parents. He'd give anything to be able to see them just once. He was sure Sasuke felt the same way.

Still being quiet, Naruto kneeled on the ground slightly behind Sasuke. He put his hand on the raven's shoulder. Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"Baby?" he said lovingly. Sasuke lifted his head, and looked over his shoulder. His eyes were blood shot, and tears were still running down his face.

"I'm sorry" he said soundlessly. Naruto couldn't help himself. Before he was completely aware of his actions, he pulled Sasuke into an embrace. The raven hugged the blond in front of him back, burring his face in the other's shoulder. However, he didn't stop crying. He couldn't hold it in anymore. For the first time in his life, the young Uchiha didn't care who saw him crying. He had enough. He felt he'd let his parents and Itachi down. He felt like a burden to Naruto.

A little tiny bit of joy filled Sasuke's heart nonetheless. No matter what, the blond always came looking for him. No matter how much he caused the other to worry, Naruto still hugged him and tried to comfort him. No matter how much he fucked up, he always had a home to go to.

"Baby what happened?" Naruto asked close to a whisper, while rubbing Sasuke's back with his hand.

"I panicked. She…she told me that I got worse. I panicked and ran." Sasuke's response was muffled due to his position, but the blond still heard every word. "Before I knew it, I ended up here, on my knees, begging my parents for forgiveness."

"Sasuke, you don't need to ask them for forgiveness. It's not your fault."

"You saw how Itachi reacted." Sasuke said lifting his head. He looked Naruto straight in the eyes.

"He is just worried about you. That's all." Naruto reached over and brushed a bit of stray hair out of Sasuke's eyes. "He loves you so much."

"I'm sorry I didn't meet you." his voice was hoarse. The blond smiled at him.

"Don't worry. It's not like I was worried or anything." It was a bad attempt at a joke. Sasuke smiled lightly, but the smile never reached his eyes. "How long have you been sat here?"

"A long, long time." The blond noticed Sasuke was still shaking. This time, it wasn't because he was crying, but because he was cold.

"You should have brought a jacket with you." The blond unzipped his _Metallica _hoodie and gave it to Sasuke. "Put it on before you catch a cold." The raven did as he was told. The hoodie was about three sizes too big and hanged on the raven. He looked ridiculous. Like he was a little kid playing dress up with his dad's clothes. Naruto remembered the time him and the raven were about the same size.

Sasuke noticed Naruto looking at him. He knew the hoodie was way too big on him. Even though he didn't really care what he looked like most of the time and was never one to follow any fashion trends, this bothered him for some reason.

"I look stupid don't I?" He asked the blond.

"No, of course not." Naruto smiled at him. "It's just a little big." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew the blond was not telling the whole truth. He reminded himself that he didn't care. They were just stupid clothes. And who the fuck cares what other people might think of him? "Do you want to go home?"

"In a minute" he turned his head and looked at his parent's gravestone. The blond understood. Sasuke needed to say goodbye before he left. He'd always done it too.

"I'll be over there." Naruto gestured to the side of the grave yard. He wanted to give Sasuke some space.

Once the blond left, the raven turned to face the tombstone again.

"I'll come back. Promise." He whispered. He kissed the inside of his hand, and then touched the tombstone. "Bye" With that he got up from the ground and walked over to his fiancé.

0o0o0

"Sasuke do you want something to eat?" Naruto called out from the kitchen. His mind registered what he'd just said. He felt like the biggest idiot. It was like asking a homeless person 'where do you live?' "Shit sorry I…-"

"It's okay." Sasuke called form the living room. "I'll have an apple." The blond grabbed two apples and walked back into the living room. He sat next to Sasuke on the couch.

"You can take that hoodie off now, you know?" he said while giving the other teen one apple.

"I'm still cold." He said. That was only half true. He was still freezing cold, but he also didn't want to take the hoodie off because it smelled like Naruto. His Naruto.

The blond bit into his apple.

"Want to watch a film tonight?" Naruto desperately wanted to get Sasuke's mind off what happened today. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he would give it his best try.

"Sure" Sasuke shrugged and took a tiny bite of the shiny red apple.

"How about we watch _Resident Evil_?" Naruto grinned.

"No way" Sasuke glared at him.

"Aww why not? Are you scared?" he teased.

"I'm not scared. It's a shit film about zombies." Naruto faked being offended.

"Firstly, _Resident Evil_ is an awesome film. Secondly, you've never actually seen it, so your opinion is not valid. Thirdly, it's not just about zombies." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It's about this kick ass woman who tries to save the whole damn world!" the raven rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, if it means that much to you." Naruto kissed him on the cheek.

"You're not gonna regret it baby."

The blond put the film on and sat back down next to Sasuke.

About half way through the film, Naruto turned to look at his fiancé. Sasuke's eyes were opened wide, watching the action of the screen intently. The blond stifled a grin. Looks like the achieved the unachievable. He made Sasuke forget his troubles, even for a little while.

"So do you like it?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I fucking hate it when you're right." Sasuke replied not looking at Naruto. The blond put his hand around the raven's shoulder and Sasuke relaxed into him.

"Baby, I'm always right." He kissed the top of Sasuke's head and turned his attention back to the screen.

What Naruto didn't know, was that as much as Sasuke really was enjoying the film, he couldn't stop thinking. Not even for a second did his mind let him forget. It was as if his mind was dragging him further and further into his own misery.

To Be Continued.


	43. Happiness

Thank you for your support and reviews! I take **NO** credit for the name of the shop. The song that is playing in the shop is called Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica. Please enjoy!

Chapter Forty Three – Happiness

Few Days Later

"Why did I agree to this again?" Sasuke asked as he walked a few steps behind Naruto. He had his hands in his pockets. He couldn't remember the amount of times he'd asked that question during his life. Yet he usually agreed to what the blond had suggested. Especially, since the blond tried so hard, to make him feel better.

"We needed to get out of the house." the blond in front of him said. Even though he couldn't see, Sasuke knew Naruto was smiling.

"Maybe, but is shopping really the right thing?" He shook his head. He hated shopping. Naruto knew he hated shopping. Naruto hated shopping too. This didn't make much sense…

"Stop complaining, I need to show you something." The raven gave a little sigh, but carried on walking.

After a few more minutes, the blond stopped.

"Here we are." He said happily. Sasuke stopped beside Naruto.

"'Lord Of The Strings'?" He read the name of the shop, while crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's a music shop."

"You don't say."

"Just go in." Naruto said rolling his eyes. With another little sigh, the raven walked into the shop. It was small, and dark. Guitars signed by famous guitarists hanged behind the till. Different CDs were organised alphabetically in the middle of the store. _Apocalyptica _played from the speakers. This little music shop was perfect for Sasuke.

He felt a hand round his waist. He didn't need to turn to know that it was Naruto.

"How did you find this?" The raven asked quietly. He was in awe of the shop.

"Just passing through the other day. I noticed it, entered it, and concluded that you would love it. I know how much you love your music." Sasuke felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you" he spoke even quieter than before. He listened carefully to the lyrics of the song playing.

_And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave I wanna stay_

_ And I'm so confused, so hard to chose_

_ Between the pleasure and the pain_

_ And I know it's wrong and I know its right_

_ Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind_

_ And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

Sasuke smiled lightly. He loved this song. This shop really was perfect. And Naruto brought him here, just on the attempt to cheer him up. For the hundredth time he concluded that he didn't deserve Naruto.

"May I help you?" For the first time, Sasuke noticed the shopkeeper. It was a young man, around Sasuke and Naruto's age, with messy light brown hair and red eyes. Sasuke guessed they were contact lenses. His name tag read 'Jugo'.

"Not right now" Naruto replied with a smile, not letting go of Sasuke's waist.

"I'm gonna have a look around." The raven announced and smiled at the blond. When he was out of ear shot, Naruto pulled the shop keeper to the side.

"I was wondering if you have the new _Three Days Grace_ CD?" he whispered.

"You mean _Transit of Venus_?" Jugo smiled at him, and the blond nodded. "Of course I do."

"I'll take one, but please be discrete, I want to surprise him."

"You mean the guy you came in here with?" he asked. The blond nodded again.

"Yeah, he's my fiancé." The brunet smiled.

"I'll be very discrete." While the shopkeeper went to find the CD, Naruto looked at the posters on the wall.

"We should really get some for our apartment." He muttered to himself. He decided that their apartment lacked a 'personal touch'. It looked more like a hotel than an apartment where two guys lived.

A few minutes later, Jugo came back with the CD.

"Here" He gave it to the blond. "$11" he whispered. Naruto gave him the money discreetly.

"Thanks man" the blond grinned at the shopkeeper, while putting the CD into his coat pocket.

"Any time" Jugo patted the blond on the back twice and moved back behind the till.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke who was looking at some photographs on the wall. They were all of Jugo with different bands.

"You ready to go home?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned to face him. He nodded with a smile. The blond took the raven's hand in his and walked out of the shop. Before they exited, Naruto mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Jugo who nodded and smiled in response.

0o0o0

"Naruto can I open my eyes now? I feel like an idiot…" The raven sat on the couch, with his eyes closed. Apparently, the blond had some surprise for him…which required him to close his eyes and 'wait for further instructions'.

"Okay! You can open them now!" Naruto's voice was a little distant. Before he even opened his eyes, Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't in the living room with him.

The raven had to hold back a little gasp. The floor was covered with rose petals, leading all the way to the bedroom. The raven got up from the sofa, and followed the path. The smooth petals felt soft under Sasuke's bare feet.

Once he entered the bedroom, he couldn't help himself. His mouth opened involuntarily forming a little o. The only light in the room came from dozens of little candles. The rose path led right to the bed, on which Naruto was sitting, obviously hiding something behind his back.

Sasuke was shocked that Naruto did all this so quickly…

The blond grinned at him from the bed.

"Well don't just stand there, come join me." The raven moved and sat on the bed opposite Naruto. "I got this for you." he revealed the something that he was hiding behind his back. It was clearly a CD.

Sasuke took it from him and looked at it. He smiled and looked at the blond.

"How did you-" he wanted to ask, but was interrupted.

"Know? It wasn't that hard to figure out Uchiha." He smiled at his fiancé. "I love your smile." He added once he noticed that Sasuke was still smiling. The raven was smiling not because of the music shop Naruto found for him, or because of the CD – even though he was still grateful – but because Naruto knew him so well. He loved him, no matter what. He did all of this, to make him feel better. Naruto, his guardian angel.

"I can't believe you did all this, for me." Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the lips. They were so soft against his own.

"I wanted you to feel special. You needed a break…form everything." He caressed Sasuke's cheek with his hand. The raven leaned into the hand and closed his eyes. Being this close with Naruto felt so good. For once he relaxed. His managed to switch off his mind and forget about everything apart from Naruto. He knew it wouldn't last forever, but just for this night, it was enough.

"Thank you" he found himself saying, as he moved closer to the blond. "Thank you for not leaving me." he breathed. "Thank you for being here for me." He moved his hand under Naruto's shirt. The blond gasped a little.

"I won't ever leave you." Naruto whispered. He led down and pulled Sasuke on top of him. The raven bent down and kissed the blond. "No matter what."

To Be Continued.


	44. The Other Side

Thank you for your support! Please enjoy!

Chapter Forty Four – The Other Side

"Sasuke look at me." The therapist said sternly but kindly nonetheless. Lazily, the raven lifted his gaze until he was looking the therapist straight in the eyes. "I know you want to get better. But you need to try harder."

"Really?" he said sarcastically. He had enough of her now. She didn't seem able to help him. "Because there is nothing I can do. I can't keep my food down, no matter how hard I try, I can't." Instead of running away like wanted to, Sasuke stayed put. Knowing Naruto was just outside this door, gave him some reassurance.

"I recommend you go to group therapy."

"You think telling complete strangers about my issues is gonna fix me?"

"I think it might help you understand yourself and your eating disorder better." Her voice was still kind, but she hadn't smiled in a while.

"No, I won't go." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sasuke I'm only trying to help you-"

"You're not doing a very good job then." Sasuke snapped before he could stop himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean that." The raven sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"It's natural for you to snap at people. But you need to understand, that you can't carry on eating only apples and tomatoes. It's going to end badly."

"I know. I know." He sighed again. "I wish there was something I could do, just to be able to eat again. But I simply can't."

"I understand. I was where you are at one point." Sasuke looked up at her slowly. She wasn't supposed to tell her patients about herself, but she felt as if she'd run out of other options. "When I was about your age, I had an eating disorder too. I had anorexia. With the help of my parents, friends and therapy, I managed to beat it. Afterwards I decided I want to spend the rest of my life helping other people. You've got to understand Sasuke, it's not easy. It's a constant battle. Even once you win, you will have to fight with it for the rest of your life. But once you win that first time, it gets much easier." The therapist smiled. "Trust me; I know what I'm talking about."

The raven nodded twice.

"Thank you" she said rather quietly. The therapist smiled again.

"Come back and see me soon. We can discuss group therapy then." The raven felt too tired to argue with her. Instead he nodded again.

He got up and moved towards the door. He swayed slightly to the side as he tried to take a step.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" the therapist asked.

"I'm fine." He replied and blinked a couple of times. His vision seemed foggy. He walked towards the exit carefully.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" the raven replied before opening the door and walking out to meet Naruto.

The blond smiled as soon as he saw him. Sasuke walked towards him, but stumbled. Luckily, Naruto caught him before he could hit the ground. Why was it so hard to walk? He couldn't make his feet move properly. On top of everything, he felt _so_ tired.

"Sasuke?" the blond asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just tired." The raven mumbled. Naruto didn't like this. How could Sasuke be tired? He was sleeping so much lately.

The blond sat his fiancé on a chair in the waiting room.

"Wait here for a second, okay baby?" he said kissing the raven on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

Sasuke responded with a weak 'okay'. The blond frowned and speed walked into the therapist's office. He didn't even bother knocking.

"Come in Naruto." She said once she saw the blond.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Naruto demanded.

"What do you mean?" she asked frowning.

"Once he walked out of your office, he nearly collapsed! He can't even walk!" The therapist looked at him. The blond carried on. "He says he's tired, but that's impossible! He's been sleeping nearly all day lately!"

"Shit" the therapist coursed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned. When he didn't get an answer, he carried on. "Tell me!"

"Naruto, when was the last time you saw him eat, anything?" she asked biting her nail. The blond thought it through.

"I can't remember." He admitted. "I didn't want him to think I'm being controlling or trying to push him or spy on him…" She nodded.

"I understand. Why the fuck didn't he tell me this?" she said to herself. Then to the blond, "Naruto, we need to get him to a hospital, now."

"What?" the blond felt a chill inside him. Was it really that bad? No…it couldn't be…

"His body is shutting down. It's got no food to process. If this carries on any longer…" she didn't want to finish but had to. "He's gonna die."

Naruto felt sick. Sasuke could die? No! For fuck sake no! He would never let that happen!

"Go to him! Don't leave him alone or let him sleep. I'll call an ambulance." The blond nodded and ran out of her office.

"Sasuke?" he asked once he got to the raven. The mentioned raven opened his eyes slowly. "It's all gonna be okay, you hear? We're gonna get you the help you need." He took Sasuke's hand and stroked it lovingly.

"What?" he asked confused. "What's going on?" Naruto noticed how tired the Uchiha looked.

"Shh don't say anything, just stay awake. Okay?" The raven nodded slowly. He felt too weak to argue.

The blond looked at his fiancé with concern. He couldn't understand how it happened so quickly. Yes Sasuke woke up a bit tired today, but it was nothing compared to the state he was in now.

"Naruto?" he asked weakly.

"I'm here" he said squeezing his hand. "Don't talk."

"No I…" he took a deep breath. "I need to say this. I'm sorry."

"Don't-"

"No listen! I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through. For everything you had to suffer because of me. Remember that I love you."

Naruto fought the urge to cry. Why did this sound like a goodbye?

"I love you too baby, just hang on."

Sasuke couldn't fight it any longer. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He heard the blond shout his name. He wanted to apologise again, but it was too late.

To Be Continued.


	45. Over And Over

Thank you for the reviews and support! It feels amazing to know that you guys still like this story, even after 44 chapters! Thank you. Please enjoy!

In response to AngelFang135, I really, really, really hope you continue reading this story to find out!

Chapter Forty Five – Over And Over

Naruto always doubted the existence of a God. Today, he concluded he didn't care anymore. What God would let someone as innocent as Sasuke get so ill? Why make him suffer so much? It wasn't fair.

Sitting outside Sasuke's hospital room, the blond wanted more than anything to unburden the raven. He would have gladly shared the pain Sasuke had to bear. It way too much for one person, no matter how strong they were.

All of it was Orochimaru's fault. That's when it all started. The blond clenched his fists tight. A part of him wanted Orochimaru to be alive just so that he could kill the asshole himself. He would take pleasure in it. Everything Sasuke had to suffer would come back to him.

Naruto shook his head. Thinking like this, is not going to do anyone good. If he killed Orochimaru he would go to prison just like Itachi, and then who would be here for Sasuke?

The blond gave a big sigh and closed his eyes.

"God," He began. He promised himself he would try praying for the last time. "If you are there, I beg you to hear me. Sasuke is my everything; please, please don't take him away from me. I'm not ready to lose him. Please make him better. Please!" Tears were running down his face, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about, the only person he cared about was behind those white doors in front of him, and he couldn't even go in and see him.

Things started happening so fast; he heard a shrill noise coming in from the inside of Sasuke's room. People started running and shouting. He heard a woman shout "Code Blue!"

He didn't need to be a doctor or expert to know what was happening. Sasuke was dying despite his prayer. He cried even harder than before. He ran both hands through his hair in frustration and got up from the chair.

Even this morning things were fine…how…how it could…so quickly.

No. Naruto froze. Things were not fine for a long while. They got even worse when Itachi was sent to prison. No. Nothing was okay, and if Sasuke didn't make it, nothing would ever be okay again.

The shrill noise either stopped, or Naruto didn't hear it anymore. He saw the white door open in front of him, and two doctors walked out. One of them stopped in front of Naruto while the other walked away down the corridor. The doctor looked so serious and sad. The blond held his breath waiting for the news.

"He's stable for now." Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke was alive. That was all that mattered. One step at a time.

"Can I see him?" he said eagerly.

"Yes, just don't be shocked when-" The doctor didn't get to finish his sentence. The blond walked past him, only seeing the raven on his mind.

He probably should have listened to what the doctor had to say. His heart skipped a few beats once he saw his fiancé. He was connected to so many machines; the blond could hardly see him. A huge tube was shoved down his throat and a little one was placed by his nose.

A nurse that stood next to the raven looked up at the blond. She offered him a small smile.

"Naruto, right?" she asked. The blond didn't reply. The unconscious Sasuke had his entire attention. "Listen, I know it's hard, but we're here to help him." When Naruto still made no effort to reply she carried on. "He's doing much better now. He got here just in time." The nurse gave a small sigh. "He's a lucky man."

Naruto wanted to yell at her. This was "luck"? Sasuke lying here on the brink of death was fucking "luck"!?

_But he's not dead_. A small voice inside Naruto said. _He's breathing and his heart is beating. He's NOT dead. _

The nurse made a couple more notes and checked Sasuke pulse before leaving the room, giving the blond another small smile.

Naruto found himself in a similar position. He remembered when he was in a hospital room with Sasuke before. But last time, things weren't as bad as they were now…

Slowly, he moved closer to his fiancé.

"Hey baby, I'm here." His voice was hoarse. Gently, Naruto stroked Sasuke's smooth cheek which he so often kissed. "You scared me again, you know?" He took a seat next to the raven's bed. He took hold of Sasuke's hand. "I'm glad you're okay. Now you need to get better." He smiled weakly while fresh tears made its way down his cheeks. "You hear me? You need to get better and wake up." Naruto swallowed and wiped his tears with his other hand. "I miss you already baby."

0o0o0

After a long while of sitting by Sasuke's side, Naruto fell asleep, despite his effort to stay awake. At least his dreams offered him some comfort:

_He stood in a field. Above him was a clear sky, not even a single cloud in sight. He sun warmed up his face. _

_ The blond took a deep breath, the fresh air danced through his lungs. He smiled._

_ "Naruto, don't just stand there!" The blond turned around and his smile widened. Sasuke was standing by a little cottage not too far away from him. He looked like his usual healthy self. Upon seeing the blond smile, the raven smirked. _

_ "Sasuke" the blond breathed. _

_ "Seriously, come on!" The raven called again. Naruto didn't need to be told again. He ran to Sasuke and hugged him tight. "What was that for?" The raven asked but hugged the blond back._

_ "You're here. You're really here." _

_ "Of course I'm here." Sasuke's smirk turned into a full smile."Idiot, where else would I be?" _

_ "Doesn't matter" The blond looked Sasuke in the eyes. "Just don't leave me again."_

_ "You make no sense." The raven chuckled. Naruto loved the sound. He missed it too. _

_ "I love you Sasuke."_

_ "I love you too Naruto." Both boys smiled at each other. The blond never wanted to leave this place. _

Unfortunately, he had to.

To Be Continued.


	46. And Only Time Will Tell

I know that most writers probably say this, but I really mean it: you guys are the BEST readers I could ever ask for. Whenever I get a review, and see how much you're enjoying this story, it makes me want to write another chapter there and then, despite it being like 2 in the morning. Well, I'm gonna stop before I start crying. I just want to thank you all, very much.

P.S. The song Naruto is listening to is Broken Glass by Three Days Grace. Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Six – And Only Time Will Tell

For the first time, Naruto dreaded going to see Itachi. It was extremely hard leaving Sasuke's side in the first place, but now, he had to be the bearer of bad news. Very bad news.

He exhaled and waited for the older Uchiha. How much he wished that Itachi would be released from prison. The Uchiha's had a very bad luck.

No, this had nothing to do with luck. It was down to sick psychopaths who enjoyed making other people suffer. Just like Orochimaru and the person who killed Sasuke and Itachi's parents. Both Sasuke and Itachi were innocent in all of this, but had to suffer anyway.

"Hey kid." Itachi said sitting behind the glass across from Naruto. The blond shook his head to clear it of all thoughts.

"Hey Itachi." He offered him a small smile.

"Where's my brother?" the older Uchiha asked straight away. The blond tried to look the raven in the eyes, but couldn't. They reminded him of Sasuke so much it was painful. "Naruto?" His voice was concerned now. Naruto wanted to say something to make it seem less bad, but he came up with nothing.

"He's been hospitalised." Itachi's eyes widened.

"What?" He breathed.

"I'm sorry." His gaze dropped to the floor. It was painful having to tell Itachi this, but he had no choice.

"Is…is he…" The raven took a deep breath. "Is he gonna…die?" The last word was almost whispered. Naruto didn't answer. He couldn't.

"Answer me!" He hissed through clenched teeth. He knew if he started shouting, he'd be taken back to his cell, without getting any answerers.

"The doctors don't know." He answered quietly.

"What do you mean they don't know?"

The blond looked up. His expression was sad. For the first time Itachi noticed the blond's bloodshot eyes and dark circles under his eyes. The blond must have not been sleeping, but crying all the time.

"They said it's too soon to tell. His body is weak."

"When did this happen?"

"Few days ago." The blond admitted.

"Few days ago, and you tell me just now?" The raven was getting angry, but kept his voice under control.

"Sorry" few tears ran down his cheeks. "I had to get my head round it first." Itachi's anger disappeared completely. None of this was Naruto's fault. The blond must have been hurting so badly.

"I want to see him." Itachi said to no one in particular. "I need to see my baby brother."

"Itachi…I'm sorry."

"I really need to see him." The raven leaded on the small desk in front of him and buried his head in his hands. Naruto's heart gave a painful squeeze. There were no words of comfort he could offer. Nothing he could say would make this better. Just like Itachi couldn't say anything to make him feel better.

Sasuke had to wake up, and somehow Itachi needed to get out to see him. It was all easier said than done.

0o0o0

The beeping inside Sasuke's room was hard for Naruto to take. It wasn't because it was there all the time, but because of how slow and weak it seemed.

He spoke to the doctors once again when he came back from his visit to Itachi. Again, they said the same thing.

'I'm really sorry, but it's too soon to say anything. He's not doing any better, but he's not doing any worse either. For now, he's in a coma.' Then they would give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, one which he usually shrugged off. If they couldn't help him, he didn't want them trying to comfort him either.

Once again, he looked at his fiancé's pale face. Paler than usual. Paler than it should be.

"I went to see Itachi." He told the sleeping Sasuke. He'd heard somewhere that people in coma can still hear others. "There wasn't an easy way for me to tell him about this…He got really upset…I'm so sorry baby, but he needed to know."

The blond grabbed the raven's pale hand with his own again.

"It's been only a few days but I miss you so much. Please come back to me."

He looked at Sasuke's face. Then as his chest, slowly rising and falling.

"I actually hate our apartment now you know? It's so empty without you." Naruto stared to caress the raven's hand with his thumb absentmindedly. "I was thinking, when you wake up, we could get married in the spring? Maybe in March? Itachi should be out of prison by then, hopefully. We could have a small ceremony. Just us, Itachi, Iruka and a couple of friends. I know how much you hate being the center of attention." He smiled sadly.

Naruto took out the mp3 player Sasuke always carried with him from his own pocket. He put one headphone in. He saw that the last thing Sasuke was listening to was the album he got for him. Choosing a song at random, he pressed play but made sure the volume was low.

_ All we are is broken glass_

_ Thrown to the floor, we were never meant to last_

_ And all we are are empty shells_

_ Try to pick us up, you're gonna cut yourself_

The blond wanted to cry, but made himself listen. He took Sasuke's hand back in his and closed his eyes. If he pretended hard enough, it was almost like he was back at home with his fiancé. Of course it doesn't work like that. It's not easy to forget something like this.

He sighed.

"Sasuke, I love you so much. I beg you, wake up."

0o0o0

Itachi made a request to speak with the Warden. He knew it would probably get him nowhere but he didn't care. He had to do something. He couldn't just sit on his ass while his brother was in hospital.

"Come in Itachi." The Warden said. The raven had met him before, and he was a surprisingly nice man. Too nice to be in charge of a prison, Itachi thought. "Please sit." He gestured to the seat in front of him.

Itachi sat on the chair, waiting for the Warden to give him permission to speak. One thing that could not be denied, the older Uchiha was on his best behaviour. It was his only chance of getting out.

"How may I help you?" The Warden asked.

"I want to get out, to visit my brother in the hospital." Was all he had to say.

To Be Continued.


	47. Without You

Thanks to skittleheart for pointing something out to me. I hope you will find what you had in mind in this chapter. Thank you for your support! Please enjoy!

Chapter Forty Seven – Without You

"Itachi, are you serious, or is this some sort of inside joke that I'm not getting?" The Warden asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I am deadly serious." Itachi said his face expressionless.

"Look Itachi, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Excuse me?"

"You think I can just let out any criminal at my whim. Sorry to disappoint, but it doesn't work like that." The Warden sighed.

"Please." He pleaded. "He's in hospital, please understand."

"Itachi, you know I like you. You never cause any problems, but I can't do that." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Do you have a brother Warden?"

"I have a sister." He sighed and looked back up at the raven sitting in front of him.

"Do you get along with her?" This time, Itachi crossed his arms. The Warden nodded a few times.

"Yes, very well."

"Would you do anything to protect her?" More nods from the Warden. "How would you feel, being stuck behind bars while your sister was dying in a hospital? How would you feel knowing that by the time you get you, she might not be alive anymore? That the last time you spoke to her, would really be your last?"

The Warden sat there, without saying anything. Itachi's eyes watered.

"Itachi-"

"Please don't say no straight away. I beg you, try to do something, release me just for a day. Just so that I can see him again. I need to see him. Please." The older Uchiha was not really used to begging and pleading so much, but when it came to Sasuke, he would do anything.

"Fine" The Warden sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'll try to have a word, but I don't want to give you any false hope."

Itachi quickly wiped away the tear that was about to spill. He smiled lightly.

"Thank you Warden." After a small nod from the Warden, Itachi was sent back to his cell.

0o0o0

"Naruto, you're still here." Sasuke's therapist walked into the hospital room.

"Yeah of course." The blond's voice was hoarse. He didn't turn around. His gaze was fixed on his still sleeping fiancé. "Where else would I be?"

The therapist stepped closer to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"They won't tell me much." Naruto said, more to himself then to her.

"I wish I could tell you something, but you know I'm not that kind of doctor."

"I know. I wouldn't even get all that technical stuff." He chuckled humourlessly. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?"

She thought it through for a couple of seconds.

"Yes I do." Naruto nodded once but didn't say anything. He was still looking at Sasuke. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"That's a stupid question. Of course I'm not fucking alright. Nothing is fucking alright!" His anger was rising. He'd had enough of stupid questions, and getting no answers. "Just please go." He told her.

She was taken aback at first, but she could understand what Naruto was going through. She was in Sasuke's position after all and so she saw how much her family had to suffer.

She gave Naruto's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and left the room in silence. The door closed with a soft click behind her.

For the longest time, Naruto sat there frozen, unmoving. He was grateful that she didn't look at his face. This way she didn't notice his bloodshot eyes or the tears still running down his face. All he felt was pain and worry, and worry and pain. The worst part was not being able to do anything.

"I'll be right back baby." The blond got up from his chair and walked out of the room. Without stopping he walked into the nearest single bathroom and locked the door.

He looked himself in the mirror, and didn't recognise the stranger looking back at him. His own face looked pale, eyes red, heavy bags under his eyes. He wasn't himself without Sasuke.

Naruto inhaled sharply and ran both hands through his blond hair. He bit his lip to muffle the scream he knew was coming. He collapsed to the floor onto his knees. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. His whole body was shaking violently. He promised himself to keep in together in front of Sasuke, but here, where no one was watching him, he could finally break down.

"Sasuke" he whimpered between his sobs. "I need you so much. I love you, please come back to me." He wrapped his arms around himself, as if that was the only thing that would help him not break down completely. "Please" he begged.

After many more long minutes of crying, the blond was exhausted. He washed his face and wiped it with a paper towel, and decided to go back to Sasuke's room.

"Naruto there you are!" One of the nurses that was often in the raven's room stopped him as soon as he left the bathroom. The blond turned to face her, she looked alert.

"What's…what's going on?" He asked after he cleared his throat.

"It's Sasuke…"

0o0o0

"Itachi you are thinking too much again." Kisame said looking up from his magazine. The raven was still lost in his thoughts. "Yo Itachi!"

"Huh? What?" he asked blinking twice.

"I said you're thinking too much. What's going on man?" Itachi sighed.

"My brother's in hospital."

Kisame was lost for words for a couple of moments.

"Sorry man, that's…that's rough."

"I've asked the Warden for a pass."

"A pass?" Kisame put down his magazine and raised an eyebrow.

"To let me see him. Just for a day."

"Itachi, I don't think-"

"Shut up" the older Uchiha hissed. "Shut the fuck up."

Just then the door to the cell opened and an officer walked in.

"Itachi I have a message from the Warden." The mentioned raven sat up on his bed. "Your request has been granted. You may leave prison for twelve hours. Three guards will accompany you. Get ready, we're leaving in five minutes." The door shut behind the officer.

"Well, well. Looks like you got your wish." Kisame said picking up his magazine. "Do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Get me the latest copy of Playboy and a packet of smokes?" Itachi looked at him as if he were crazy. "If you get the time."

Itachi rolled his eyes, and let out a small chuckle. Kisame was such an idiot. At least he was able to see his brother. That was the most important thing.

Sasuke was all that mattered.

To Be Continued


	48. Right Here

Thank you for your continuous support! Please enjoy!

Chapter Forty Eight – Right Here

"It's Sasuke…" Those few words had so much power. They gave Naruto hope, and took it all away at the same time. He held his breath and let the nurse finish. "He woke up and has been asking for you."

"What?" He breathed. He didn't need to ask. He understood her perfectly.

Spinning around on the spot, he ran back to his fiancé's room. Could it really be possible? Or was he dreaming again? Did he pass out, out of exhaustion on the bathroom floor, and all of this was just a dream?

He stopped right outside Sasuke's hospital room doors. As he was reaching for the door handle, the door opened and a doctor walked out.

"Ah Naruto thank goodness you're here. He woke up and started panicking. He's been asking for you."

"So he's awake?" Naruto still couldn't believe it. The doctor smiled.

"It's a miracle. Someone up there" he gestured to the sky. "must be looking out for him."

With another smile, the doctor walked down the hall. The blond didn't waste another second. He walked through the doors and froze. It was really true. Sasuke was awake. He no longer had a tube in his throat, even though the rest of the equipment still stayed put.

"See there he is." The nurse said reassuringly to the raven lying on the bed. "I told you, he's been here all the time. He barely left your side."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey baby." He smiled. Tears threatened to spill.

"Naruto" he replied. His voice was hoarse and weak. "You're here."

"Baby I never left." The blond sat down on the chair he'd spent so much time on. He was still smiling, and trying not to cry.

"Naruto, Sasuke is still weak." The nurse said. The blond looked up at her. "If he wants to sleep, let him. Okay?" Naruto nodded and returned his attention back to Sasuke.

The nurse smiled to herself, and left the room, not wanting to disturb the two boys.

"How are you feeling?" The blond asked picking up the raven's hand with his own.

"Tired, but happy that you're here." He smiled weakly.

"Baby I wouldn't be anywhere else. I couldn't leave your side for more than an hour." He couldn't help it anymore. Few tears ran down Naruto's cheek. For once they were tears of joy. Sasuke was really awake.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"What are you apologising for?" The blond asked and quickly wiped his tears away with his free hand.

"For making you cry. For making you worry." A tear escaped the raven's eye. He tried to wipe it away, but his hand barely moved.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy you're awake!" Naruto's face turned into a full grin. "I've missed you so much baby."

Sasuke smiled again. The blond missed this smile so much. He was so worried he'd never see it again.

He saw how exhausted Sasuke looked. It was obvious he was trying his hardest just to stay awake.

"Try and get some sleep baby." Naruto leaned over the raven and kissed his forehead.

"Will you…stay?" The raven asked. The blond sat back down.

"Of course." He smiled. "I am not leaving you. Not even for a second. Promise." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I love you." He mumbled sleepily.

"I love you more." Naruto whispered. Sasuke was really getting better. He failed to notice the tears still running down his cheeks. He leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you" he mouthed silently. Maybe God heard his prayers after all?

0o0o0

It was Naruto's turn to fight sleep. He felt so tired, but he wouldn't let himself sleep. He was afraid that once he's fall asleep, he'd wake up and find out it was all a dream.

He looked at Sasuke's face, relaxed and sleeping. His breathing deep. The blond couldn't help but smile again. He knew it wasn't over yet, but he was so grateful for Sasuke waking up today.

Now that Sasuke was in the hospital, Naruto knew they weren't gonna let him go unless they're sure he can eat. The blond didn't mind. He would stay here with the raven for as long as he needed. He would not abandon him, or leave his side. It was Sasuke's battle, but the blond was not going to let him fight alone.

"You're so perfect Sasuke." Naruto whispered quietly so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping raven. "I wish I could take all your pain away. You don't deserve this." The blond sighed. "I know I can't protect you from everything, but I wish I could. You've got no idea how much I wish I could protect you from all this."

The raven sighed in his sleep and shifted his position slightly. Then his beautiful face winced in pain.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The raven blinked his eyes open lazily. "Sasuke are you in pain?"

"Huh? No." his voice was still weak and hoarse. "Just a bad dream." The blond sighed with relief quietly.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Better now. Even better seeing you." Sasuke replied. Naruto smiled again.

"Right back at you."

"You told Itachi right?" He asked looking at his fiancé.

"I knew you heard me. Yeah I did." When the raven didn't say anything else, the blond carried on. "He got upset, but I know you would too." Sasuke was still silent. "I'm sorry-"

"You don't have to apologise. I'm grateful that you told him."

Naruto decided to keep the details to himself. He knew he'd only upset Sasuke if he told him how much Itachi wanted to get out just to see him.

"Before I forget, Iruka and Neji send their best wishes." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I can understand Iruka, but Neji?" Naruto chuckled a little.

"He is your friend. He even came to visit once."

"Really? Now I'm shocked." The blond laughed quietly. Sasuke smiled weakly.

"Iruka wanted to visit too, but he was so caught up at work."

"It's alright."

The door to the hospital room opened gently. Naruto expected one of the doctors or nurses, so he didn't even bother turning around. Sasuke's eyes opened wide.

"Itachi?" he exclaimed. The blond span around and saw who the raven was looking at. Indeed, the older Uchiha was in the hospital room with them. The blond was too shocked to say anything.

"Sasuke" Itachi said and rushed to his brother's side. "Thank God."

To Be Continued.


	49. Leave Out All The Rest

Thank you so much for your support! Please enjoy!

Chapter Forty Nine – Leave Out All The Rest

"Sasuke" Naruto or the mentioned raven really couldn't believe Itachi was here. "Thank God."

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" The older Uchiha smiled warmly at his brother.

"What do you think? I came to visit you."

"But…how?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"I've got my ways Uzumaki."

"You didn't…" The blond began.

"What? Escape from prison?" Itachi laughed slightly. "No, I'm not that talented." He looked back at his brother. "I had a word with the Warden and he gave me a twelve hour pass out of prison."

"That means you have to go back?" The young Uchiha's voice sounded sad. He was happy that his brother was here, but he also hopped that it would be over for Itachi. He hoped Itachi was released from prison permanently and things could go back to the way they were before.

"Unfortunately. But I'll be out soon."

Sasuke thought it over for a couple of seconds. Things would never be the same again, would they? No matter how hard he wished they could. Itachi would have a permanent criminal record. He was already fired from his current work because of it, and it would probably mean that he would have a hard time trying to find another job.

The reality of it finally hit Sasuke full out. Because of him, Itachi's life was ruined. People everywhere would look at him as if he were a monster. He might never find work. Who would want to employ an ex criminal anyway? Sasuke knew that Itachi had a hard life too, and now, he destroyed all chance of his brother being happy, just because he was too damn weak and scared to do something that he should have done.

"Sasuke are you alright? You've been quiet for a long time." Itachi asked snapping the young raven out of his thoughts. No, he couldn't think about it now, there was simply no time. Itachi came all this way, and went into so much effort to come and see him, it would be disrespectful to think about anything else. Plus, he really missed chats with his beloved older brother.

For now, he forced all other thoughts out of his head. He promised himself he would come back to them later. When Naruto thought he was asleep, he could think it all through, with no interruptions.

"Sorry, I'm fine…just…" He couldn't find the right word.

"He just woke up earlier today, so he's disoriented and tired." Naruto offered a helpful explanation. As always, it were the right words Sasuke was missing. "I'll go and get some coffee, and leave you two to catch up." The blond leaned over the young Uchiha and kissed his cheek. With one more smile directed to both of the Uchiha's, he was out of the room. Itachi went to sit in the now vacant chair.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you told me."

"It's okay Itachi…"

"No, its not. I was just so worried and freaked out. You're the only family I have and just the thought of loosing you…" The older Uchiha took a deep breath. "When Naruto told me that you were here, the only thing I could think about was that if you dare die on me, I'm gonna bring you back to life just so that I can kill you again." Sasuke laughed weakly at the attempted joke. Itachi let out a small chuckle. "And that I need to see you. No matter what and no matter how, I need to see you and nothing in the world is going to stop me."

"Itachi, I'm so glad you came. I'm so happy I can see you without that stupid glass separating us." The older raven smiled.

"Me too little brother. But you got to listen to me carefully. You need to get better, you hear? Naruto needs you, I need you. Promise me that you'll get better. Promise."

After a few heartbeats, Sasuke finally spoke.

"I..." He knew that a promise to his brother meant. He was hesitant; because he wasn't sure he could do it. He wasn't sure he was strong enough to get better. And what if he didn't get better? What if he couldn't keep the promise?

"Sasuke promise me." The younger Uchiha's gaze dropped. "Sasuke look at me." Slowly, Sasuke did. "I have no doubt that you're strong enough to beat this, but I need you to promise me." The younger bit his lip. "You remember when we were about five, and stole that $2 off Orochimaru because that scumbag wouldn't give it to you?" He nodded. "I made you promise me you wouldn't do it again. And you never did."

"Yes you kept me on the straight and narrow."

"I'm serious Sasuke. You made me promise to smile every chance I got."

"I did?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Yes, you were four. You asked me why I'm so sad and once I told you, you made me promise that I would smile every chance I got. I kept that promise. A promise between Uchiha's is final." Sasuke smirked lightly. It was only a mask to cover his real feelings. He knew it was final, that's why he couldn't say it. He was sick and tired of lying to the people he loved, even though he didn't do it on purpose. Most of the time anyway.

The door to the hospital room opened and Naruto walked in carrying two coffees.

"Here you go." He gave one to Itachi. "Sorry Sasuke, none for you. I don't know if you're allowed to drink any or…"

"It's fine." Sasuke smiled at his idiot. Silence filled the room.

"Sorry, did I, interrupt something?" The blond felt instantly bad. He came in here without even thinking that the other men might be in the middle of a conversation.

"It's okay Naruto." Itachi smiled at him. The blond pulled up another chair and sat on the other side of Sasuke. "Let's spend some quality time together. You're gonna be family soon anyway."

The blond blushed slightly. Both Uchiha's saw it and chuckled.

"Is that some sort of Uchiha reflex?" The blond asked sarcastically.

"Idiot" Sasuke said.

"Shall we play some cards? Maybe poker?" Itachi suggested. Sasuke turned his head lazily to face his brother.

"Since when do you know how to play poker?" He asked.

"What can I say little brother? Prison changes people." Itachi shrugged crossing his arms.

"That's not funny." Sasuke's face was serious.

"Oh common! It was a little bit funny." The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes. "I just remembered something. I need to pop down to the hospital shop."

"Why?" Naruto asked before Sasuke had a chance to.

"A favour to a friend. Do you think they sell Playboy and cigarettes here?"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look.

"It's a hospital, not a brothel big bother." Itachi's body shook with silent laugher.

"I missed your sense of humour Sasuke." The younger raven looked at Naruto.

"He thought I was joking?"

"Apparently." The blond grinned, which caused Sasuke to roll his eyes again.

Naruto sighed and relaxed into his chair. Sasuke might not be fine yet, but Itachi being here really lifted his spirits up. It was good to see the raven acting like himself again. Extremely good.

To Be Continued.


	50. Never Gonna Be Alone

I can't believe this is the 50th chapter already… Thank you so much to EVERYONE! Please enjoy!

Chapter Fifty – Never Gonna Be Alone

"So is that your guard standing outside the hospital room?" Naruto asked the older Uchiha.

"Yeah" he sighed. "They sent three with me. They are probably taking it in turns."

"They really think you're gonna run away?" the blond asked.

"It doesn't really matter Naruto. It's standard for anyone who gets a pass."

"Did they say anything about when you're gonna get out?" Itachi gave another sigh.

"If I continue to be on my 'best behaviour'" he air quoted. "In three months."

"That long huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw that the raven was asleep. "He's taking it really hard."

Itachi followed Naruto's gaze.

"I know." He said. "Shall we go down to the café? We can talk and he can sleep."

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Both boys walked out of the hospital room in silence. The silence continued as they walked into the elevator and entered the café. Itachi's guard was following them all the while.

"Naruto" The raven finally spoke breaking the silence between them. The blond looked at him from across the small table. "Sasuke isn't telling me everything is he? He's always been so discrete."

"He didn't tell me much either. Even before he ended up here. Whenever I ask him if he's okay, he usually replies with 'I'm just tired' or 'I had a bad dream'. One night…." Naruto hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should say more. "One night, he woke up panting and sweating, he looked frightened. I know we all have nightmares, but he looked the same way as he did when…" The blond stopped and his gaze dropped.

"The same as when?" Itachi asked.

"The same as when I found him after Orochimaru beat him up." The raven let it sink in. He thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, I know exactly how that conversation would go." It was true. No matter how close they were, Naruto knew that if Sasuke won't tell him about something, he had no chance of finding out.

"And you haven't told anyone either?"

"Of course not. But I feel like by keeping it myself I'm doing him more harm than by telling someone, you know?" The older Uchiha nodded.

"Naruto, I understand you're in a difficult position…" Itachi was silent for a while. "Fuck" he cursed to himself. "Why can't he open up? Even to you? He trusts you more than anyone, why can't he tell you what's bothering him?"

"He told me once, that talking about it isn't gonna change anything…" Itachi sighed. "I wish I could help him."

"I know you do Naruto, so do I." The blond shook his head and smiled at Itachi.

"But he's awake. He's getting better. One step at a time." Itachi returned the smile.

"Yeah. One step at a time."

0o0o0

_Sasuke was standing in a field again. He recognised it straight away from his previous nightmare. _

_ "Crap" he swore as he looked around. All he could see was dark. Not a living soul in sight. "Naruto!" he called out into the night but got no reply. "Naruto where are you?!" Still no reply. "I need you." he said quietly to himself. _

_ A cold wind ruffled his hair. All of a sudden Sasuke felt scared for no reason. He looked around again, but he was still alone. _

_ "It's okay." He said to himself. "Everything is okay. This is just a stupid dream."_

_ "Is that right?" he heard the familiar voice and tensed._

_ "No, no, no." He turned around and was once again face to face with Orochimaru. "Fuck sake no!" The man laughed harshly. _

_ "What? You scared again?" Sasuke's eyes opened wide despite his efforts. "It's amazing how much I can scare you just in a dream!" He laughed again. "I mean I'm not even fucking alive anymore! You are so pathetic!"_

_ "I'm not!" Sasuke shouted even though he didn't believe his words. _

_ "Oh really?" Orochimaru arched an eyebrow. "You can't even eat, and you say you're not pathetic? Please. I've never met a bigger sissy than you."_

_ "Shut up." The raven said through gritted teeth, and clenched his fists at his sides._

_ "Or what? Please stop trying to act like a touch guy, it doesn't suit you." Sasuke clenched his fists so hard, his nails pierced the skin. _

_ "Leave me alone! You're dead! Find someone else to pick on!"_

_ "No, Sasuke. I may be dead, but I still have so much fun tormenting you!" He laughed and kicked Sasuke hard in the stomach. The raven was sent flying to the floor. He coughed and blinked twice. Why didn't he wake up?_

_ He got on all fours and looked up. Orochimaru was approaching him._

_ Sasuke got up from the floor and charged at the older man. Orochimaru was too quick and hit Sasuke in the face. _

_ "This may be your dream Sasuke." He hissed. "But I make up the rules." Sasuke put his hand to his face. Orochimaru laughed and kicked the raven again. _

Sasuke woke up with a scream. He was fighting for breath. Within seconds a nurse walked into his room. Itachi and Naruto were nowhere to be seen.

"Sasuke, what happened?" she asked him, calmly but firmly. "Sasuke" He still couldn't answer. He couldn't catch his breath. He tried to sit up but failed.

"Sasuke don't try to get up." She said to him. When she tried to touch him, the raven screamed again. He was trying to move away but couldn't.

He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed again. He didn't know what was going on. He heard footsteps, more people walking into the room. He was still finding it hard to breathe.

He felt couple of hands hold him down and something pierced his skin in his arm. He felt uncomfortable cold liquid enter his system. Before he knew it, his breathing eased and he was drifting off to sleep.

0o0o0

Naruto and Itachi were making their way back to Sasuke's room. They saw couple of nurses and a doctor exit the raven's room.

Naruto and Itachi exchanged worried glances. They sped up their walking and approached the doctor.

"What's going on?" The blond asked feeling his heart beating in his throat.

"Sasuke woke up screaming, and afterwards had a panic attack. He wouldn't let anyone touch him. We had to sedate him to calm him down. He'll be sleeping for a while." Itachi cursed colourfully under his breath. "Has this ever happened before?" The doctor asked Naruto. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but decided to tell the doctor truth. He only wanted to help Sasuke.

"Umm yeah" he admitted. "A couple of times. I usually manage to calm him down." The doctor nodded a couple of times.

"We're going to have to run some more tests in the morning."

"Can we go and see him?" Itachi asked.

"Sure. But he's heavily sedated. He won't wake up for a couple of hours." Naruto nodded and walked with Itachi into the room.

Nothing much had changed. Sasuke was sleeping the same way he was when the blond and the older Uchiha left. Except this time he was drugged up not to wake up for some time.

"One step forward, two steps back." the blond muttered to himself as he sat back in his chair and took Sasuke's hand in his own.

To Be Continued.


	51. Pieces

Thank you to AlexUchimaki for the suggestion! Thanks to you all for your support! Please enjoy!

Chapter Fifty One – Pieces

The morning had come, and neither Naruto nor Itachi got any sleep that night. Both stayed awake, just in case Sasuke woke up.

He didn't.

The door to the room opened slightly.

"Itachi, you got ten minutes." The officer said before closing the door, and disappearing again.

The older Uchiha gave a big sigh.

"Naruto can you do something for me?" The blond looked at him with tired eyes.

"What?"

"Tell him that I'm sorry that I couldn't say bye to him."

"It's not your fault." Itachi ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just tell him. And please help him get better." The blond nodded a couple of times.

"You know I'll try." Itachi smiled at him. He got up from his seat and walked towards the door.

"Come see me soon, so I know how he's doing." He said with his back to the blond.

"Of course." Was all the reply he got.

"Bye Sasuke, bye Naruto." The blond heard the door open and close behind him. Itachi was gone, back into prison for at least another three months. He was on his own with Sasuke.

Few hours ago, the blond was so happy that Sasuke was getting better. Now…he wasn't so sure Sasuke was actually getting better anymore. He was battling his feelings. He felt so many things; they were like a huge jumble in his mind. He was worried sick about Sasuke. He also wanted to know what was happening to the raven. He _needed_ to know. How, if Sasuke won't tell him?

The blond tried to think it through. He had to find a way for the raven to open up to him, without pushing him.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a wave of anger. Why the hell was Sasuke keeping this from him anyway? Didn't he trust him after everything they'd been through? Didn't he care?

The blond's eyes opened wide. Tears spilled over his eyes involuntarily. He felt like such a bad person for thinking that…His boyfriend was in a hospital, fighting an eating disorder…and this is what he was thinking?

All the worry and guilt got too much for him. He clumped his hand to his mouth to muffle the sobs that followed. _I didn't mean it_. He said to himself. He closed his eyes shut, but the tears still managed to squeeze through. They ran down his cheeks freely. His whole body was shaking with quiet sobs. _I swear I didn't mean it_.

He heard a ruffling sound but didn't open his eyes.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked sleepily. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

The blond took his hand away from his face. The raven noticed the tears, the blond's red face, and his shaking body.

"Naruto? Why are you crying? What's going on?" He tried to sit up but couldn't.

"It's nothing." The blond wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Naruto, please." The raven tried his best to sit up. He managed to lift himself up a little bit. There was nothing more he wanted this second than to get up from this bed and hug the blond.

"Sasuke, I don't think you should be getting up."

"Naruto for fuck sake!" His voice was so weak; it didn't come out the way he wanted it to. "You are always so worried about everyone else, how about being worried about yourself for a change?" The blond looked away from him. "Look at me! Naruto!" He still wouldn't. "Why were you crying?"

"Because of you!" the blond said before he could stop himself. The words pierced Sasuke like a sword.

"What?" He breathed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I…" He struggled for words.

"How did you mean it then?" the raven asked weakly, as he finally managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. Naruto didn't say anything else.

_I've screwed up again_…he thought. He felt painful stabbing in his chest. His gaze dropped to the covers. He didn't even feel self pity. He was so pissed off at himself for causing Naruto this much pain. Again.

He concluded he should have died the first time he tried. His pure existence made others suffer. No, he wouldn't care about other people. His existence made the only two people he loved suffer.

And that was much more than he could bear.

He lifted his hands and gripped his hair tight. Why couldn't he have a normal life? Why…why couldn't he give Naruto a normal life…?

"Sasuke let me explain-" Naruto began when he couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Get out." The raven hissed through clenched teeth. He let his hands fall to his sides. "Get out!"

"No!" The blond got up from the chair. "I know what you're trying to do!"

"Really?" The raven asked sarcastically. Again, he didn't bother to try and hide his tears.

"You're trying to push me away! But I love you too damn much to let you do that!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke's tone changed. It was gentle now. "Can't you see? I will never be able to give you a normal life, a normal future-"

"I don't want that." The blond interrupted and sat on the raven's bed. "All I want is to be with you. I don't care how messed up our life is. Whatever you have to go through, I'll be there to help you. But don't you fucking dare push me away!"

"S…sorry." Sasuke's gaze dropped.

"Don't you believe me? So many times I've told you how much I love you! Do I have to do something extreme for you to finally believe me?"

"I know you love me…I love you too-"

"So why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"I…I just can't…"

"But why?"

"Please, just leave it…"

"No! Why won't you tell me?!"

"Because I'm pathetic!" The blond looked taken aback and blinked twice.

"No you-"

"Don't." The raven looked up at him. "Just don't."

"Baby, what brought this on?" Naruto asked softly. He wiped Sasuke's tears with his hand. The raven didn't move away.

"Please, just give me a little time. Just to get my thought together. Then I'll tell you."

"Sasuke-"

"I promise." The blond gave a small sigh, and then smiled.

He would wait. For Sasuke, he would wait.

"Itachi left?" The raven asked.

"Yeah. He said sorry for not being able to say bye."

"It's not his fault." _It's mine_, he added in his thoughts.

Sasuke remembered something…the conversation he had with Itachi…He never made his promise…

To Be Continued.


	52. Killing Me Inside

Thank you so much for your support! Please enjoy!

Chapter Fifty Two – Killing Me Inside

"Itachi my man! It's good to see you!" Kisame said sitting up on his bed, when the raven re-entered his cell.

"You sound happy to see me…" he said raising an eyebrow. The door closed shut behind him.

"You have no idea how boring it is here without you."

"Are you sure you don't fancy me?" Itachi said sarcastically sitting on his bed. Despite having spent an entire night in a chair, he didn't miss it one bit.

"Like mad Itachi." Kisame teased and grinned. "So how is he?" He asked when Itachi didn't say anything.

"Huh?" the raven looked up at him.

"Your brother? How is he doing?"

"Oh" Itachi thought about it for a couple of seconds. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." Kisame said, deciding to give the other man some space. He was obviously in no mood to talk. The problem was, Kisame didn't lie. He really was bored out of his mind. He did miss his 'poker buddy'.

"Here." Kisame looked back at Itachi who spoke. The raven was holding out a couple of things out in front of him. He blinked twice. "Well don't just stare at me, take it." He did.

He looked at the items handed to him. The latest playboy and two packs of cigarettes.

"How?" He asked almost in disbelief. "How…how did you mage to bring this in here."

"It doesn't matter. A favour is a favour." Itachi smirked at the other man.

"Thanks." Kisame said and grinned again.

"Now leave me alone. I need to sleep." The raven led on his bed. Kisame opened up his magazine, lighted a cigarette and chuckled to himself.

0o0o0

Sasuke woke up feeling exhausted. The first thing he noticed was Naruto sleeping in the chair next to him. As if sensing that the raven was awake, Naruto woke up too.

"Morning baby" he said with a smile.

"Morning" he replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm" Sasuke replied. He lifted his hands lazily and rubbed his eyes. "You should go home, get some proper sleep."

"I don't want to leave you alone here."

"Don't worry about that Naruto." A voice the blond automatically recognised said. It was Sasuke's doctor, Dr Taku. "Morning boys." He said walking in further into the room, stopping at the foot of Sasuke's bed. "We need to run some tests this morning, and so you cannot see Sasuke anyway until they're over."

"You might as well go home and get some proper sleep for a change." Sasuke said.

"But-" the blond tried to argue.

"No buts. Please." Naruto still didn't move. "I'll be fine on my own for a bit."

The blond hesitated, but then decided maybe it was a good idea after all. He would just get some sleep while Sasuke had his tests, and come back soon afterwards.

"Okay" Naruto got up from his chair, walked over to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips. Then he looked up at the doctor, who smiled at him.

"Don't worry; he's in safe, capable hands." The blond nodded and took one more look at his fiancé.

"Go, I'll be fine." Sasuke smiled lightly. Naruto smiled back at him and left the room.

As soon as he was out the door he felt guilty. He willed his feet to walk down the corridor and out the hospital.

"I'll be back." he said to himself. "He'll be fine." He wasn't fully convinced of the second part.

0o0o0

Naruto fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow. He was completely exhausted.

_In his dream, he was exactly in the same place as before. Beautiful countryside with the little cottage. The sun was still shining. _

_ The only thing missing was Sasuke. _

_ He didn't even have to look around; he just _knew_ the raven wasn't there. _

_ "Sasuke?" he called even though it was pointless. He sat on the soft ground and ran his fingers through the grass. _

_ It felt amazing being here, but not the same without Sasuke. A part of Naruto was just missing._

_ Suddenly, the blond heard a noise that didn't belong. A ringing. It took him a couple of seconds to work out that it was a phone, and a few more to realise that it wasn't in his dream. _

He woke up and jumped out of his bed. He ran to the living room and dived for the phone. He picked it up at the last second.

"Hello?" Naruto asked a little out of breath.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Why the hell don't you pick up your phone?!" He recognised that voice straight away. It was Iruka. A very pissed off Iruka.

The blond took out his mobile. It wasn't working.

"Sorry, the battery died." He said truthfully. Iruka sighed heavily on the other end of the line.

"Naruto-"

"I know I'm sorry that's a crap excuse. I know you were worried but things were crazy lately."

"Right" The brunet on the other end of the line said, much calmer now. "How is he?"

"He's…" Naruto found it hard to answer. "He's kinda okay. It's too soon to tell." He gave a big sigh and collapsed on the couch. "They're doing some tests as we speak. He told me to go home and get some sleep."

"Oh right, so I probably woke you up."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"How are you doing?" the blond sighed again.

"I'm fine. Just wish he was out of the hospital. It's hard seeing him like this."

"I understand." Iruka said softly. "Do you want me to come to your apartment?"

"No, its fine, I know you have a lot of work. We'll be fine." Naruto wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Iruka or himself.

"If you're sure-"

"I'm sure" Naruto interrupted. "I spend most of my time at the hospital anyway." After a few seconds of silence, the blond spoke. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Sasuke asked me to marry him and I said yes." He held his breath and waited for the response.

"That's wonderful Naruto!" Naruto smiled. Iruka was always so supportive. No matter what. "I'm happy for the both of you. I just hope Sasuke gets better."

"Me too." He gave a small sigh and closed his eyes. "Me too."

To Be Continued.


	53. Sad Bad True

Thank you so much for all your support! And for all the reviews! Thanks also to Jen for your suggestion! I will keep it in mind! Please enjoy!

Chapter Fifty Three – Sad Bad True

Naruto stretched out his limbs and opened his eyes with a big yawn. He fell asleep right after having finished talking with Iruka. He swung his legs over the side of the couch and sat up.

He should go and see Sasuke soon. His tests would be over by now surely. The blond looked at the clock on the wall and blinked twice. That wasn't the time, was it? After rubbing his eyes, he looked again.

"Oh fuck" Naruto exclaimed and got up from the sofa and practically ran to the door. It was nearly 6pm. "I slept all bloody day!" He said under his nose.

He stopped as soon as he exited the building and called a taxi.

Sasuke would be worried where the hell he was. He wanted to come back as soon. Instead he spent nearly half the day at home. Naruto felt guilty and worried about the raven. He needed to see him again, just to make sure that he was okay.

0o0o0

Sasuke sat in his bed, in the hospital room alone. He looked at the clock. 5.35pm.

His gaze travelled to the window. He could only see buildings. The raven gave a big sigh.

He looked back at the clock on the wall. It was 5.36pm. With another big sigh he led down on his bed.

So much he wished Naruto would come back. He was away only for about eleven hours, but the raven already missed him. He missed his voice, his touch, his kisses. Everything about him.

The tests itself weren't that bad. But he had to wait for the results and the young Uchiha was not known for his patience. He was curious as to what the doctors are going to come up with. What brilliant diagnosis are they going to give and how they will plan to cure him.

Honestly, it didn't matter to him. He knew there was no cure for him. Nothing the doctors would come up with would help him. And anything they would have to say, he would have already heard before.

He thought long and hard. He couldn't make sense of anything. Maybe he was still drugged up and couldn't think straight.

All that he could think about was how much the blond means to him. How grateful he was that Naruto still loved him. How he didn't let Sasuke push him away…but why couldn't the blond see, that Sasuke was only doing it because he loved the blond so much? He wanted Naruto to be happy for a change… _But he is happy with you_, a small voice inside his head said. The raven automatically pushed it away. How could Naruto be happy when Sasuke hurt him constantly?

That was when the door to the room opened and the blond Sasuke was constantly thinking about entered.

"Hey! Sorry I'm so late I fell asleep but then Iruka called and then I fell asleep again-" Naruto hurried with his explanation.

"Naruto" Sasuke smiled. "Breathe! It's okay, I'm fine." It was only a little white lie. The blond returned the smile and kissed Sasuke, before sitting in his chair. He spent so much time at the hospital and in that chair; it might as well be his.

"So how were the tests?" The raven shrugged.

"Alright. They'll tell me as soon as they know something."

"So for now you just have to wait?" Sasuke nodded once. "In that case, shall we do something fun?" Naruto asked with a small grin.

The raven gave him a 'are you serious?' look and said nothing.

"What?" The blond asked.

"Something fun in a hospital? That's a paradox." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke sighed. "A paradox is a-"

"I know what a paradox is!" The blond interrupted even though he had no idea. Naruto never used big fancy words. He was sure the raven only said it to show off.

"Yeah right." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"How about I go and get us a cup of coffee and we can go from there?" After a second he added. "You can drink coffee right?"

"Not really. Get one for yourself, I got my water right here." He pointed to the mug standing on the bedside cabinet.

"Okay" he smiled. "I'll be right back." With that, he left the room again.

Sasuke began to think. Maybe now was the right time to tell him…maybe he could finally admit to Naruto why he was so bloody scared all the time. He trusted Naruto. What did he have to lose?

Naruto. What if he was so freaked out that he would just leave and never come back? No, Naruto wasn't like that. If he didn't leave after everything Sasuke told him already, he wouldn't leave now. Or so the raven hopped. His mind was made up. Naruto deserved to know. When he came back, he would tell him everything.

He waited and waited. He started feeling nervous and sick in the pit of his nearly empty stomach. Maybe this was a bad idea after all?

No, he needed to tell the blond. But…

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He hated being at war with himself. Naruto needed to come back fast. Before the raven changed his mind.

The door to the room opened and Sasuke looked up. It was Naruto back with his coffee and a teddy bear. Sasuke raised both of his eyebrows and stared in disbelief.

"I'm back" he announced and saw that his fiancé was looking at the bear in his hand with somewhat shocked expression. "I got it for you, at the gift shop."

"Naruto…I'm not five…" He said his eyebrows still raised.

"Geez it's not like they have an age limit." Naruto rolled his eyes and handed the bear to the Uchiha.

Sasuke took the bear and looked at it. Well at least it wasn't pink.

Naruto was already sitting in the chair and sipping his coffee.

"Thanks" Sasuke said. It was the thought that counts after all. Naruto grinned.

"You're welcome. The teddy is just as cute as you." It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes and the blond laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help myself."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the raven finally spoke up.

"Naruto, can I talk to you about something?" The mentioned blond blinked twice.

"Of course you can." He smiled and waited for Sasuke to begin.

"I-" The raven said but was immediately interrupted by the opening door. Dr Taku entered the room.

"Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He smiled at both boys. "I have your test results Sasuke."

To Be Continued.


	54. Unreal

Thank you so much for your support! Please enjoy!

Chapter Fifty Four – Unreal

Sasuke sat up in his bed. Naruto changed his position on the chair and waited impatiently.

"Sasuke" the doctor said. "The test results show that your eating disorder has gotten much worse, but we cannot force you to eat." Sasuke already knew that much. "You will still need to see your psychiatrist. I spoke to her already and I also think you would benefit from group therapy." The raven rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. He knew the doctor is going to say that. He couldn't be simply cured.

"Also" Dr Taku carried on. "As for your nightmares, they sound like hallucinations, except they only occur when you are asleep."

"Hold on" the blond interrupted. "What nightmares?" Sasuke bit his lip.

"Let me finish Naruto." the doctor said calmly. "After everything you've said and discussed about with your therapist, we both came to the same conclusion."

"Which is?" Sasuke said not really caring about the answer.

"Severe clinical depression."

Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock and horror.

Sasuke, on the other hand wasn't fazed in the slightest. He was expecting something like this.

"Of course, your eating disorder is probably closely linked to the depression. Therefore, if we help your depression, we help your eating disorder too." He smiled at Sasuke who was looking at him with lazy eyes.

The blond looked at the doctor in disbelief.

"I prescribed you some antidepressants, which you will need to take three times a day. And unfortunately we cannot let you leave until we are sure you can eat and keep it down. You will need to stay in the hospital for some time. I can't exactly say how long. Depression is different for everyone. Some people take longer than others to get better."

When neither of the boys said anything, the doctor prompted.

"Do either of you have any questions?" Again, the boys stayed quiet. "Alright. If you want to talk Sasuke, tell a nurse to get me or the psychiatrist." He smiled lightly and exited the room.

Still, both boys remained silent. Sasuke didn't know what to say to his fiancé. He knew Naruto was more upset by this than him.

"Naruto…" he began sensing he needed to say something.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" The blond asked, looking at him, his big blue eyes filled with worry. The raven didn't say anything, just nodded once. Naruto chuckled humourlessly.

"Talk about bad timing." He mumbled referring to the doctor interrupting their conversation.

"Naruto, listen-"

"I'll be right back." The blond got up from his chair. The raven looked at him confused. "I just need a minute. I'll be right back." He repeated himself. He gave Sasuke the quickest kiss the raven ever received and was out of the door.

Sasuke stared at the door in disbelief. His eyes watered. He didn't even dare think about _anything_. His heart was hurting with every heartbeat.

0o0o0

As soon as Naruto was on the other side of the door, he broke down right in the corridor. He started crying uncontrollably.

He wanted to listen to what Sasuke had to say, but the last thing he wanted was to worry the raven and start crying like this in front of him. Again.

Instead he ran to the same bathroom as before and locked to door behind him. He sank to the floor, still crying his eyes out.

Naruto needed a few minutes to himself to process and think about what he just found out. Yet he couldn't even think straight. All his thoughts were running through his head, screaming. It seemed like a big bad dream to him. Sasuke had severe depression. The words seemed so foreign. As if Naruto was watching this happen to someone else. It seemed like a movie to him. He wished it was.

Once he managed to stop crying, the blond took about his mobile. He opened an internet browser and typed in 'severe clinical depression', clicked on the first page and skimmed the information.

He read the symptoms and signs bit: _very low mood, feelings of worthlessness, inappropriate guilt, helplessness, hopelessness, thoughts of death and suicide, self-hatred_.

The last word made him freeze. _Self-hatred_. He felt a prickly feeling in the back of his eyes. He knew he was going to cry again. Did all of these apply to Sasuke? Did he _hate_ himself?

The blond looked away from his phone. He needed to find out. Why the fuck did he leave the room in the first place? Right when Sasuke needed him the most?

"Shit" he cursed under his breath and got up to his feet. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and without giving it a second thought, sped walked back to Sasuke's room.

0o0o0

The door opened slowly. The raven looked up from his bed.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked even thought Sasuke couldn't see him. It was a shame. The raven would have glared at him.

"Whatever Naruto." Sasuke responded. He pretended not to care; even though he was extremely relived the blond came back.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Naruto said and walked into the room. Once he was in his eyesight, Sasuke glared at him as promised. "I'm sorry that I left, I just had to…" He couldn't finish the sentence. What exactly did he have to do? Process the information abandoning Sasuke in the process?

Seeing how upset Naruto still was, the raven's face softened. He sighed.

"It's alright. I can't blame you." It was true. It was his fault. Not Naruto's.

"Does that mean, I can sit down?" The blond looked at the chair.

"Stop asking me these stupid questions." Naruto walked over to the chair and sat down.

"What I meant to ask is, am I forgiven?" Sasuke made a big show of rolling his eyes. It was just pretend. He didn't even know why he did it. He was just so used to it he guessed.

"You don't need to be forgiven. You haven't done anything wrong." Sasuke told him. The blond smiled lightly. "Can I finally talk to you? Without, any interruptions?"

"Baby, if you're ready to talk, I'm more than willing to listen." He smiled and took the raven's hand in his own, proving to Sasuke that he had his full attention. Not even a meteor shower could disturb them now.

The raven took a deep breath before starting.

To Be Continued.


	55. All The Same

Thank you SO much for your support and reviews! Please enjoy!

Chapter Fifty Five – All The Same

"For some time" Sasuke began and looked at the covers. He couldn't look Naruto straight in the eyes. "I've been having nightmares. Really bad nightmares. Like the doctor said, they almost seem like hallucinations." Naruto caressed the raven's hand with his thumb reassuringly. "Each one is about the same thing."

"Which is?" The blond prompted gently when it looked like Sasuke wasn't going to say anything.

"Orochimaru beating me up." Naruto tightened his other fist as his anger rose. Fucking scumbag. Didn't he have enough when he was alive? "It seems so real… As if he was still alive…"

Naruto stayed quiet despite wanting to scream. The raven was finally opening up to him.

"He still makes me feel like a nothing. It's just a stupid dream, but I feel so…" he hesitated. "Scared. In the last dream I had, he said I was a sissy and pathetic because I couldn't even eat. Of course he was right." Sasuke took another deep breath. He couldn't believe he was finally telling Naruto everything. He wondered where he should stop. "I also know that Itachi is in prison because of me. I should have killed Orochimaru myself. I've ruined his life and now I'm ruining yours. I hate the person I have become. I concluded that…" This he really didn't want to say. "I should have died the first time I tried."

Sasuke finally lifted his gaze and looked the blond in his concerned eyes. His own were glistening with tears.

"I still believe in what I said before. Talking about your problems doesn't change anything. But you deserve to know exactly how sick and twisted I really am." The raven was finished with his confession. He told Naruto exactly how he felt. He no longer had any secrets from the blond. Apart from one. He didn't, _couldn't_ tell the blond about his self harm.

'_I self harm_' was a sentence that just couldn't come out of his mouth. He didn't even know why exactly. It couldn't make things worse. He just felt like it was something he had to keep to himself. Just that one little thing.

"Sasuke baby" Naruto spoke softly. He wasn't sure what to say after that. Nearly every symptom he read about before applied to Sasuke. How could he make Sasuke feel better without patronizing him? He decided to say the only thing he could, but he was interrupted.

"I was worried that if I told you, you would change your mind about marring me. I was scared you were going to leave me, because I am too fucked up." Sasuke said honestly.

"Baby" Naruto began and sat on the raven's bed without letting go of his hand. "I would never leave you. No matter what you said." He smiled gently at him. "You are not 'fucked up'. You have depression. It doesn't make you any less of a person." Sasuke still looked at him, but didn't say anything. "And if you did succeed in killing yourself, I would be the most miserable person on earth, because I wouldn't have you."

Sasuke still didn't say a thing, but his mouth twitched into a sort of smile.

"I have a confession of my own." Naruto admitted. "Before, I was really angry that you wouldn't tell me what was bothering you. We've been through so much together, you know? I though you trusted me-"

"I do trust you." Sasuke interrupted.

"I know you do." The blond gave a small smile. "And I'm so grateful you told me. You can tell me anything. As well as your fiancé, I am still your best friend. Just like we were when we were little. Don't ever forget that."

He could tell Naruto everything? Even…

"From now on, I'm not leaving your side even when you're sleeping."

"I hope you're joking." Sasuke said but smiled despite himself.

"Baby, if you need me, I'll come running." He smiled back at his fiancé. "You'll get better soon and get out of the hospital. Then we can get married and live happily ever after."

"You know that happy ever after are just stories that haven't ended yet, right?" Naruto took Sasuke's face in both of his hands.

"I'll prove you wrong baby." He whispered and smiled. "I swear."

Sasuke closed his eyes, and the blond pulled him gently closer to him. The raven relaxed into the blond breathing in his sent. He leaned his head against the other's chest and listened to his strong heartbeat.

He felt so secure in Naruto's arms. Like nothing bad could happen to him as long as the blond was holding him. Maybe Naruto was right? Maybe he would prove Sasuke wrong one day? Maybe they really would have a 'happy ever after'? He honestly wished he could believe it.

"Naruto, there is one more thing I need to tell you." The raven gathered his strength. It was now or never.

Yet as soon as the words were out of his mouth, all of his previous gathered strength faded away. Not that. He couldn't tell Naruto about his self harm. "I love you so much." His words were still filled with pure honesty.

Naruto smiled even though the raven couldn't see.

"I love you too baby." He pulled Sasuke closer to him.

After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto, when was the last time you were in school?"

"That's not important." The blond tried to shrug it off.

"You need to go to school. Tomorrow preferably."

"No I'm not leaving you aga-"

"Naruto" Sasuke interrupted him. "Who knows how long I still have to stay in the hospital? You can't keep missing school. I'm not going anywhere, so you can come and visit me after school if you want."

"But-"

"Please" Sasuke said softly. "Please you can't waste your time here. I'm going to be okay." When the blond was still uncertain he added "Promise"

Naruto wasn't sure. He missed quite a bit of work, but he could catch up on that. Maybe just a few more days?

"I'll go beginning of next week." He decided out loud.

"Go tomorrow." The raven said and yawned quietly.

"Are you not going to let the subject go unless I say yes?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much" Sasuke said and yawned again. Naruto chuckled.

By the time he looked at his fiancé again, the raven was sound asleep in his arms.

To Be Continued.


	56. What Lies Beneath

In response to the anonymous review, Three Days Grace is my favourite band and yes I do have their latest album. Most of the chapters are named after songs, because I can't think of proper titles myself. Thank you for reading!

To everyone else thanks a million for your support! Please enjoy!

Chapter Fifty Six – What Lies Beneath

"Mr Uzumaki" The lecturer spoke. "If you don't start paying attention, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The mentioned blond blinked twice.

"Sorry" he said and quickly picked up his pen, determined to show the lecturer that he was paying attention, even though he wasn't. He couldn't concentrate on anything other than Sasuke. He still felt bad for leaving him, but he knew he had to. He had to go to school before they kicked him out.

"Naruto" Neji – who was sat next to him – whispered. "What's going on?"

Naruto leaned closer to the other boy so he could speak to him quietly. He made doodles on his notepad with the pen he was still holding, in order to appear busy and interested with the lecture.

"I can't stop worrying about him." He admitted to his friend. Neji gave a small sigh. He knew exactly who the blond was talking about.

"He's in a hospital right? What's the worst that can happen to him?" The brunet didn't know anything about Sasuke's depression. Naruto didn't want to spread it round. He wasn't sure exactly how to tell Neji, so in the end he decided to keep it to himself.

"I know" It was the blond's turn to sigh. "I still can't help it." Neji shook his head.

"Stop worrying and start paying attention. We have a paper due in three weeks. If you don't pass it, you fail the whole course."

"What?" The blond whispered harshly. "And you tell me now?"

"Well when was I supposed to tell you? You had enough on your plate." The brunet kept looking at the front of the class. "I mean you still do, but since you're back at school, you need to know."

"Great" he said sarcastically. "I don't have time to write papers."

"I can't exactly help you. You can borrow my notes though."

"Thanks man" Neji was such a nice, helpful person by nature. "I can work while at the hospital."

"Maybe you should spend some time at home." The brunet suggested. He knew it wasn't healthy to spend so much time at the hospital. The blond admitted to him that he spent most of his nights in the hospital chair.

"Don't say that. I need to be with him." Neji gave another little sigh.

"If I was half as much in love as you and Sasuke are, I would be a very happy man." Naruto smiled.

"The right person is out there for you Neji. Once you find them, never let go. No matter what." The brunet smirked.

"I'll remember that."

0o0o0

"So, are you going to tell me exactly what's going on with Sasuke?" Neji asked during lunch. He was sat with Naruto in the corner of the cafeteria. Normally, Kiba would have joined them, but apparently, he had some 'errands' to run. In reality, he was chasing after the girl he had a crush on. Literally. He wasn't fooling anybody.

"Why don't you come with me to visit him today after school? You can find out for yourself?" It was a clever tactic, or so Naruto thought. If Neji went with him, then the raven could tell the brunet as much as he wanted about his condition.

Neji nodded.

"Great" the blond smiled. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Alright Naruto, I highly doubt that's gonna happen. You know what he's like."

"I think he changed slightly ever since he asked me to marry him."

"What?" The brunet chocked on his sandwich. "He what?"

"Oh right" Naruto chuckled lightly as Neji took a drink of water. "I haven't told you yet."

"When did that happen?"

"Not too long ago."

"Well I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thanks" Naruto smiled at him.

"Damn, now I need to find a date to bring to the wedding." Naruto laughed.

"You can just come on your own!"

"You don't have any brothers do you?" Neji joked. The blond laughed again.

"No, but I have an idea. You can bring that nice girl, Hinata."

"Okay one, she's my cousin you sick man-"

"Hey it's not like I'm asking you to make out with her!"

"And two" Neji carried on as if the blond hadn't spoken. "Since she has a massive crush on you, I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to see you getting married."

"In that case, it sounds like you have a problem my man." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Hey" a quiet voice said. Both boys turned to see the man they had lunch with once. Suigetsu something.

"Hello" Neji said while Naruto just looked at him. He still didn't like the man.

"Do you know where Sasuke is? I haven't seen him in a while." Suigetsu asked.

"What's it to you?" The blond asked narrowing his eyes. Suigetsu looked taken aback.

"He's in hospital." Neji told him. Naruto turned his gaze to the brunet and gave him a glare.

"Why?" Suigetsu asked concerned.

"It's none of your business." The blond said through gritted teeth. His patience was running out. Suigetsu barely knew Sasuke, why the hell was he pretending to be his friend?

Suigetsu turned around on the spot and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Naruto that was a little harsh."

"Shut up" The blond said poking his food with his fork. "There's something odd about him. I don't trust him." Neji rolled his eyes.

"You are so paranoid. Eat your food." The brunet took another bite of his sandwich. Naruto still looked the way Suigetsu left. What on earth was he up to?

0o0o0

Sasuke was sat in his room. He felt much better today. But he still missed his blond.

He was reading _The Hunger Games_, which Naruto had been begging him to read for weeks. As much as he hated to admit, it was a really interesting book.

Just as he was about to turn the page, the door to his room started opening slowly, uncertainly. He looked at the clock. 1.05pm, too early for it to be Naruto. He sighed with disappointment.

Then Suigetsu stepped into his hospital room and the raven was nearly convinced he was dreaming. If it was a dream, it wouldn't be a very good one.

"Hey Sasuke" He said shyly "I missed you." And waited impatiently for Sasuke to respond.

To Be Continued.


	57. All Eyes To The Sky

Thank you SO much to everyone who reads this and enjoys this story! Your support and reviews mean the world to me! Thank you SO much! Please enjoy!

Chapter Fifty Seven – All Eyes To The Sky

"Hey Sasuke" The mentioned raven blinked a couple of times. "I missed you."

"How did you get in here?" He asked putting the book down and raising an eyebrow.

"Not quite the response I was looking for." He chuckled to himself. "I said I was a very worried and concerned cousin. Couple of tears and they let me right in. Even took me right up to the door."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked not pleasantly, but not harshly either.

"Like I said, I missed you. You weren't in school for a long while, so I got worried." Suigetsu shrugged and sat down in Naruto's chair. The raven automatically glared at him. This Suigetsu chose to ignore. He looked around the room instead. "It's a very plain room, isn't it?"

"I'm sure you didn't come here to discuss the hospital room decors." The raven rolled his eyes. "Why don't you tell me exactly why you're here and then you're free to leave."

Suigetsu sighed overly dramatically.

"I just came to visit a friend in the hospital; can't you at least pretend you're grateful?"

"What gave you the impression that we were friends?" Sasuke said and crossed his arms across his chest. The other teen was really getting on his nerves. He didn't want him here. Unfortunately despite his efforts, Suigetsu would not leave.

"Don't be so mean." He said with a smile. "I know you like me really."

Sasuke chose to ignore this.

"Get to your point." Maybe if he prompted the man, he would tell him what was up and then he would leave him the hell alone.

"Why are you in here anyway?" Suigetsu asked and raised an eyebrow. "You look fine to me."

"Shows just how well you really know me Suigetsu." The raven rubbed his face with his hands. "Now you have exactly thirty seconds to tell me what the fuck you are really doing here before I call the nurse to kick you out."

"My, my you are so impatient. I like that about you." Suigetsu took a deep breath. "I love you Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened involuntarily. He blinked a couple of times.

"What?" The raven chocked out. "What?"

"I love you Sasuke. More than anything."

0o0o0

"Naruto!" Neji called for the hundredth time. "Earth to Naruto!"

"Huh? What?" The blond said to the man sitting across from him in the cafeteria.

"What the hell is going on? You're spacing out more than usual."

"Sorry. I really shouldn't have come in today. I can't concentrate on anything other than Sasuke." Neji sighed and smiled.

"If I had a dollar for every time you said that today…I would be a millionaire." Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"What do you think about Suigetsu?" The blond asked still playing with his food.

"Not this again. Look, he's just Sasuke's class mate. Wouldn't you be even slightly worried if Kiba stopped turning up to school for a long while?"

"I guess so." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"And if you asked his friends why he's in a hospital and they responded with 'it's none of your business' wouldn't you be upset a little?" Naruto sighed again.

"I guess I was a little harsh on him." He admitted. "Fuck, now I'm gonna have to apologise to him tomorrow." The blond grunted. No one liked admitting they were in the wrong.

"He's a nice man. Very shy. He's probably sitting somewhere crying now."

"Alright Neji! You don't need to make me feel any worse than I already do."

"He only wanted to know what is going on with his friend, and you were so harsh."

"Fucking hell I get it!" Naruto stood up. "I'll go find him now." The brunet smiled at him.

"Great."

"Don't forget to meet me at the end of the day." Neji nodded.

"Just text me where."

"See ya." With that the blond went off to look for Suigetsu to apologise to him for being such a dick.

0o0o0

"What?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask again.

"Sorry, I understand that this might be a bit sudden, but I couldn't wait any longer. From the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you." The raven sat there speechless. He didn't even know Suigetsu was gay. "You are amazing and I know you'd be so happy with me." Sasuke wasn't used to rejecting boys. It was usually annoying girls he had to deal with.

"In case you didn't know. I'm engaged to Naruto."

"Yeah, it was one of the many things he said today…" Suigetsu sighed and paused.

"What…what were the other things?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

"Oh it was nothing…" Suigetsu said and looked around the room as if he was trying to hide something.

"Tell me." Sasuke said firmly.

"Oh I probably shouldn't say this." He waved his hand and looked back at the raven. "But, he said that he was thinking of breaking up with you."

Sasuke eyes opened even wider than before.

"He told that other guy, Neji is it? That he's so sick and tired of being your 'nanny'" he air quoted. "Then he said the only reason why he's still with you is because you're in the hospital and he would feel guilty if he dumped you now."

"You lie." Sasuke said weakly. The whole room started to spin around him. He felt sick. "You're lying."

"I wish I was. You deserve someone so much better than him."

"Get the fuck out." His voice was still weak. He didn't believe Suigetsu, but maybe some of what he said was true?

Suigetsu got up from the chair and walked nearer to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry; I know it must be hard to hear." Suigetsu mentally cursed himself. It didn't look like his clever lie was working. "I thought you deserved to know the truth at least."

The other teen stroked the raven's cheek. Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me." His threat was mellowed by the lack of strength in his voice. "Get out right now." Suigetsu sighed.

"Alright. But remember when he breaks up with you, I'll still be here, waiting." Without as much as a goodbye, the other teen was gone from the room. Sasuke was left alone with his thoughts. He knew Suigetsu was lying. Naruto would never say that…would he? It wasn't true, right?

The raven couldn't think straight. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and with one hand pulled out all wires that were still keeping him bedridden. He pulled too hard on one of them and he stared bleedings slightly, but Sasuke didn't even notice.

He stood up and swaying slightly. It's been a while since he was stood up on his own two feet.

Dressed as he was, in grey long sleeved pyjamas, he stumbled towards the door. His whole body was in pain. He'd gotten weak over the time he spent in the hospital bed.

Once he was outside his room, he clung to the wall and walked forwards. He needed to get out of here. That was the only thing he could think about straight. The only thing he was sure of.

He used the cleaners stairs – which for his luck, were unlocked – to make his way down to the ground floor unnoticed.

Once he reached it, he managed to sneak out the back door. He passed a few people, but no one seemed to care why he was in pyjamas and bare feet, outside in the middle of winter. Honestly he didn't care. It wasn't that cold either. He walked as fast as he could, until his feet gave out.

Luckily he found a bench just in time and sat on it. His breaths came in short little pants.

Now what? Where would he go now?

He began to feel how chilly the air around him really was. Sit here and freeze to death? That seemed like a possibility.

He needed to see Naruto, but there was no way he could make it all the way to university on foot, and he had no money for a cab.

"Shit" he said as his teeth began to chatter. The only advantage of sitting out here was that he was alone. He could breathe fresh air for the first time in a long while, and he was alone. No one would disturb him.

Even if he did freeze to death it would be a while before anyone found him. He thought rather morbidly.

He looked back up at the hospital. It seemed like such a long way away from him. Sasuke gave a big sigh and saw his own breath. He cursed himself for leaving his phone back in the room. He cursed Suigetsu for messing with his head. He should have just thrown him out straight away.

He gave another sigh. No time for regrets. His jumbled mind couldn't make sense of anything. He just wanted to sleep.

To Be Continued.


	58. Far From Over

Thank you for your support and reviews! Please enjoy!

Chapter Fifty Eight – Far From Over

"Neji where are you." Naruto muttered under his breath as he waited for the other teen just outside of school. It was 2.04pm and he wanted to be on his way to the hospital already.

Sasuke must have been so bored sitting in the hospital on his own. Maybe they should stop by a shop and buy the raven some magazines? No, Sasuke hated magazines. Then, maybe…

"Sorry that I'm late." Neji said as he jogged up to the blond. "My lecturer would not shut up."

"It's alright, now that you're here, let's go."

"Have you apologised to Suigetsu?" The brunet asked putting his hands in his pockets and walking in step with the blond.

"No" Naruto sighed. "I looked for him all over the damn campus and I couldn't find him."

"That leaves tomorrow."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at the brunet walking next to him.

"I don't really. You're just such a nice person, snapping at him like that, it wasn't you. Sometimes we forget ourselves."

"And we need someone else to remind us. I swear this is from some book or song or something…" Neji chuckled.

"You are so dumb sometimes."

"Oh shut up."

"Should I get Sasuke some flowers?"

"Have you lost all of your brain cells while teasing me?" The blond looked at him as if the other man had lost his mind.

"I may not be an expert, but when you're visiting someone in the hospital; you're supposed to bring something with you, aren't you?" Naruto put his hand on the brunet's shoulder, while still walking.

"Look, you don't need anything. Sasuke will appreciate you being there."

"Mhm" Neji looked at him. "For like five minutes and then he will tell me to leave." The blond chuckled.

"I promise you that is not gonna happen." He was sure of it too. Sasuke was still Sasuke, but something changed in him slightly.

"Alright, no flowers. Why don't you get him some flowers?"

"Neji" Naruto shook his head. "Keep your suggestions to yourself. Please."

0o0o0

"So…where is he?"Neji asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

"I…umm…" The blond couldn't string sentences together. He stared at the empty bed where Sasuke should be, his eyes wide opened in shock. "He should be here." Still wide eyed, he turned on the spot and walked down the corridor until he reached the nurses station.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, his heart beating fast. Neji walked up and stood next to him.

"I'm sorry, who are you looking for?" The nurse asked.

"My fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha."

The nurse typed something in her computer and looked back up at him.

"He is in room 204. Just down the corridor." She offered both teens a small smile.

"That's great. Except he's not!" Naruto said finding it hard to control his anger. The nurse looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Neji answered before Naruto could explode. The nurse stood up and walked over to some doctors and nurses talking together.

Neither of the boys heard what she said, but in an instant about five people were running towards Sasuke's now empty room.

"He's not here!" One of the nurses shouted. "Call security we need to find him! He shouldn't be out of bed!"

Before the blond could register what was going on, he speed walked towards the exit. He heard the running of feet behind him, and soon Neji caught up to him.

"Naruto, where are you going?" he asked.

"To find him, where do you think."

0o0o0

Sasuke was still sat on the bench. He had no idea how much time passed. He was freezing cold. His whole body started shaking. He looked at his hands. They were turning an unattractive shade of blue.

Slowly, he got up to his feet. The hospital was near a park, so he decided to go there. After all, it was a shorter distance to the park, than back to the hospital. And he knew Naruto walked that way from the school, so he would see him for sure. He would have a go at him for leaving the hospital, but he would also hug him and kiss him. Just the thought brought a smile to the raven's face.

He walked still stumbling from time to time. He crossed the road and entered the park. As he looked around, he concluded the park looked very miserable. With no snow and no leaves either, the trees looked dead and sad and _terribly_ miserable.

The park itself was empty too. He couldn't help but wonder why. It was cold, but that never stopped people coming here before.

Sasuke walked closer to the little lake. Maybe he should marry Naruto here? It would be beautiful if the snow fell. He smiled to himself again. It would be perfect.

"Sasuke!" He heard someone shout. He turned around and saw Neji walking around, calling his name from time to time. "Sasuke! Where are you!?"

"Here!" Sasuke wanted to shout, but his voice came out weak and cracked. Great. Instead, he started walking towards the brunet.

"Sasuke!" He saw Naruto join Neji. Naruto was here already? How long was he sat on that bench?

He walked towards them as quickly as he could.

"Naruto!" He tried shouting again, but it was more of a hoarse whisper.

Sasuke was so focused looking at his fiancé, he failed to notice the rock in his way. He tripped and hit the floor with a silent thud.

"Crap." He mumbled to himself. He tried to get up again, but couldn't. He didn't have the strength.

"Sasuke!" He heard Naruto call again. "Is that you?" Apparently, the blond finally noticed him.

Why did he always need someone to rescue him? He felt like punching the ground hard with his fist. He couldn't do anything right. Even take a fucking walk.

"Sasuke!" The blond's voice was much closer now. The raven looked up and saw Neji and Naruto approaching him.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." He said through gritted teeth. "Peachy."

"Baby what are you doing out here?!" Naruto asked, kneeling by the raven's side.

"It's a long story." The blond looked at Sasuke's sleeve and saw the thin trail of blood.

"You're bleeding!"

"What?" He saw where his fiancé was looking. "Oh no, not anymore."

"Naruto we should get him inside before he freezes to death." Neji decided.

"Right" The blond said as he helped the raven onto his feet. He put Sasuke's hand round his neck to help him walk. "You're like an ice cube!" Naruto exclaimed feeling how cold Sasuke was. The raven didn't respond.

They walked slowly towards the hospital in silence.

Sasuke knew the blond would have some questions. Well, he had some questions of his own.

To Be Continued.


	59. Pain

Thank you so much for the reviews and your support! Please enjoy!

Chapter Fifty Nine – Pain

Sasuke sat back in his room. Once him, Naruto and Neji came back the doctors took the raven straight away to his room. They kept asking him questions and checking things. Sasuke didn't care, or bother to answer. He wasn't sure if he was so numb because of the cold outside or just because he was.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said entering the room with Neji right behind him. "What the hell were you doing outside?" The raven slowly turned his head away from his fiancé and looked out the window instead.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked again but the raven still didn't look at him.

The raven couldn't think about anything. His mind was a huge black hole.

The blond looked at Neji with a worried expression.

"What's going on?" The brunet mouthed. Naruto shook his head. He had no idea what happened to Sasuke, or why he was acting like this. He was worried to say the least.

"I'll go get some coffee." Neji decided. He gave Naruto a small smile before he walked out of the room. The blond responded by mouthing 'thank you' to the brunet.

Now, he was alone with the raven in the room. Naruto walked over closer to Sasuke and sat on his bed. The raven would still not look away from the window.

"Baby, what's going on? You're scaring me." He admitted truthfully and took Sasuke's hand with his own. To the blond's surprise, the raven pulled it away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said growing more worried by the second. He saw his fiancé's beautiful onyx eyes water. "Tell me, what's going on?"

The raven looked Naruto in the eyes slowly.

"Suigetsu came to see me." He said so quietly, the blond had to strain his ears to hear. "He told me he loved me."

"He did what!?" The blond said shocked. His eyes opened wide with surprise.

"I told him that I have a fiancé…I told him to get out…"

Naruto's heart nearly stopped.

"Baby, what did he do to you?" Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

"He said he overheard you and Neji talking in the cafeteria in school…He said that you told Neji that you're sick and tired of taking care of me. That you wanted to break up with me." The raven's gaze dropped. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Naruto had to say. What if it was true after all?

"Baby" Naruto's voice was gentle, but inside his rage was boiling. How could Suigetsu say that? "I would never say anything like that. I love you so much." Sasuke lifted his gaze back up slowly. Naruto took Sasuke's hand again. This time, the raven didn't pull away. The blond placed the raven's hand on his own chest. "Can you feel that?" He asked. Sasuke just stared. "It beats only, and I mean only for you." Naruto smiled lightly. "Don't listen to what other people tell you. Only you and I matter. Okay?"

Sasuke managed a small nod. The feeling of emptiness inside him was fading slowly. Everything was much easier with Naruto.

"Is that why you ran out of the hospital?" The blond asked softly.

"I just wanted to see you…I…I wasn't thinking straight…" His breath hiccupped a little. "Naruto my mind is such a mess…" He admitted while fresh tears spilled over his eyes. "I'm…" It took some courage to finish that sentence. Especially for the young Uchiha. "…scared."

"Baby" Naruto gently pulled Sasuke closer to him. He couldn't offer any other words of comfort. The person he loved was scared and there was nothing he could say to make him feel better. He could only hope that his embrace was comforting enough.

"Naruto" a voice said behind him. He turned his head slightly and saw a doctor standing in the door way. "Can I speak to you a moment?"

The blond kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"I'll be right back." He said before letting the raven go. Sasuke sank in his bed and continued to stare out the window.

He heard the door close. He was alone again. He knew Naruto was gone only for a few minutes, but that didn't make him feel better. He knew that if he was alone for too long, he would start thinking…and his thoughts really did frighten him. He didn't recognise himself at the moments when his morbid thoughts took over. He wanted them to stop…but they wouldn't. He was totally defenceless and hopeless.

So he continued to stare out the window, trying his hardest not to think.

0o0o0

"What's going on doctor?" Naruto asked as soon as the door to Sasuke's room closed.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He doctor said with a small sigh. Naruto felt as if someone punched the air out of him. He could only stare at the doctor and wait for him to finish. "Sasuke has gotten much worse again. He's still refusing to eat. This morning, he even refused to take his medicine. And then he just ran out of the hospital into the cold."

"Where are you going with this?" The blond asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to admission him to the Psychiatric Unit."

"What?" Naruto asked. He would have fallen over, if he didn't have the wall behind him to steady himself.

"I'm sorry, but I'm only trying to think about what's best for Sasuke. The help he needs, we can't offer him here."

"But a mental hospital?" He asked in disbelief.

"We prefer to call it the Psychiatric Unit, Naruto."

"Is there no other way?" The blond asked letting go of the wall.

"I'm sorry." The doctor shook his head. "Until Sasuke starts eating and taking his medicine, I'm afraid he's going to have to be transferred." After a moment's silence the blond spoke.

"Can I tell him?" The doctor looked surprised.

"Erm…"

"Please. I think he'll take it better if I tell him." He knew either way Sasuke would be devastated.

"I…I suppose so." The doctor agreed after a short while of thinking.

"Thank you." The blond said and walked back into Sasuke's room without waiting for the doctor to say anything else.

How could this happen? Was he delusional thinking that Sasuke was getting better?

"Baby I'm back." The raven turned his head and looked at Naruto. "I need to talk to you about something…" The blond sat on the raven's bed again, and took his hand in his own.

0o0o0

Neji was walking back from the cafeteria, three coffees in hand when he heard a piercing cry. He nearly dropped the coffees as he walked faster towards the room the noise was coming from. He stopped just outside Sasuke's hospital room.

Through the little window in the door he could see Naruto holding Sasuke close to him. The cry he heard a few moments ago was Sasuke crying. The blond was rocking him back and forth in order to comfort him.

Neji couldn't help but feel worried now. Something was obviously really, really wrong. He'd never seen Sasuke act like that.

He would have walked into the room, but he didn't want to disturb the two boys, so desperately needing each other right now.

A nurse walked up to him, wanting to enter the room.

"Don't" Neji told her. "Just leave them to it."

To Be Continued.


	60. Savin' Me

Thank you so much for your support and reviews! Please enjoy!

Chapter Sixty – Savin' Me

Sasuke had eventually stopped crying and fell asleep out of pure exhaustion, the blond guessed. Gently, he laid the raven down on his bed and covered him with blankets.

He stoked the raven's cheek twice.

"I love you baby." Naruto said softly while wiping his own tears from his face. What Sasuke had to go through…Naruto wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy. It was the first time Sasuke had broken down like this… With all his heart the blond wished it never happened again. It pained him to see his fiancé hurt so badly. Especially when there was nothing he could do to help. Nothing but embrace him, and tell the raven he loved him no matter what.

Just then, the door to the room opened slowly and Neji entered, holding three cups of coffee.

"Oh God Neji!" The blond whispered. "I'm so sorry!" While he was comforting Sasuke, he completely forgot the other teen was here.

"It's alright." Neji whispered back. "I understand." Naruto didn't realise but his face must have looked confused because the brunet carried on. "I heard Sasuke cry all the way down the corridor. I didn't come in…I didn't want to interfere…"

"Thank you." The blond said and managed a small smile. He kissed the raven gently on the cheek then started to vacate the room. He mentioned for Neji to do the same. Neji did.

Once outside, both boys started speaking normally.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave him?" Neji asked.

"He's asleep now. I'll come back soon. Plus I really think I owe you an explanation."

"Naruto you don't have t-"

"Neji please. If I don't talk to someone I might…I might…" He wanted to say 'go crazy myself' but stopped himself. It was a truly horrible thing to think. Not for once second did he think that Sasuke was crazy. No, Sasuke was ill through no fault of his own.

Soon, both boys were sat at a cafeteria opposite each other.

"Few months ago," Naruto began after a long while of silence. He really did need to speak to someone. And since he didn't want to worry his best friend /fiancé anymore, a close friend was the next best thing. "Sasuke was diagnosed with an eating disorder. When he passed out, they took him to the hospital, and diagnosed him with a severe clinical depression. Now, the doctors decided that he is so ill, he needs to be transferred to the Psychiatric Unit."

Neji sat back in his seat as if the information had literally hit him. His eyes were wide open. Of course he didn't know how to respond. Most of the time, neither did Naruto.

And of course Naruto didn't say a thing about Orochimaru, or Itachi. _That_ was no one's business.

"Naruto…" Neji began his voice close to a whisper. "I'm so sorry…I had no idea."

The blond shook his head. He was fighting back his tears.

"It's just so fucking hard." Naruto admitted looking at Neji. The other teen sat up and put his elbows on the table, showing the blond he was listening to him. "I love him so much. And I can't help him. He is slipping away, and there is nothing I can do to stop him." Naruto kicked to foot of the table causing the coffees on top to wobble a bit.

"Naruto, he's going to get bett-"

"Better?" The blond interrupted. "That's what they said before. Before he was diagnosed with depression. Before they decided he needs to be transferred…" The blond put his head in his hands. "It's one thing after another…He did nothing to deserve all of this…Nothing!" A few tears fell upon the table.

"I know it's difficult." Neji sighed. "No, people always say that. I don't know the pain you and Sasuke must be going through. But like you said, he's getting transferred, which means he's going to get the help he needs."

"I…I know" Naruto said weakly. He looked up at Neji with his tear filled eyes.

"Naruto, if there is anything you need. Any time of day, I don't care even if it's three in the morning. Call me and I'll be there."

"Thanks" The blond managed a small smile again. "It's…it's good to talk to someone about it…"

"Any time" Neji smiled at him and took a sip of coffee. "I would ask how Sasuke took the news, but I heard…and saw…" The brunet wasn't sure if he should keep his mouth shut. He didn't have much experience with these kinds of situations. His life was usually drama-free. Seeing how much Naruto and Sasuke hurt, he promised to never, ever complain about his life being boring again.

"He took it really, really bad, but you saw as much." The blond said. He decided to keep to himself the part where Sasuke kept repeating over and over 'I'm not crazy. Don't let them lock me up. Please.' It was heartbreaking to hear and the blond was sure he would break down if he had to repeat the words.

He knew Sasuke was right. He really didn't know why they had to lock him up in the fancily called 'Psychiatric Unit'. Sasuke didn't lose his mind. He had a depression. It couldn't be the only way…but if it helped the raven…

Naruto sighed.

"I'm going to let you go back to Sasuke." Neji decided getting up from his chair. "Don't worry about school tomorrow. I'll explain your absence to the lecturer. And get you all the notes you need."

"Thanks Neji" The blond said. "For everything."

"No problem. Pass my best wishes on to your fiancé." The brunet smiled and quickly disappeared from the cafeteria.

The blond made his way back to Sasuke's room. The raven was still sleeping, so the blond sat soundlessly in his chair. He sighed deeply looking at the form of his sleeping fiancé.

He closed his eyes tight. He wished so much all of this was just a nightmare. But when he opened his eyes, nothing had changed.

"I love you baby." The blond whispered to Sasuke and closed his eyes again, this time with the purpose of sleeping.

Instead of falling asleep, the blond's eyes snapped open.

"Oh shit." He muttered under his nose. He needed to go and visit Itachi and explain all of this to him. "Oh shit." He muttered again.

To Be Continued.


	61. Planet Hell

Thank you so much for your support and reviews! As always please enjoy!

Chapter Sixty One – Planet Hell

Naruto sat alone again, waiting for Itachi. Previous events of that day were hunting his mind. The whole day, was bad to say the least.

When the time came for Sasuke to be transferred…Naruto would have preferred for the raven to be kicking and screaming. Instead he sat there, not looking at anyone, not saying anything. He looked as if he had given up completely.

Unfortunately, the blond wasn't able to see Sasuke until tomorrow. According to the doctors, Sasuke needed time to "adjust to his new surroundings" as if he was a new fucking pet. He could imagine bringing home a dog and everyone saying "oh leave it alone; let it adjust it its new surroundings". It really pissed Naruto off. The raven was slipping away, and he knew it. He only hopped that Neji was right, and they were really going to help him.

But he still had to wait – Naruto checked his watch – ten hours, forty minutes and thirteen seconds until he could see his fiancé again. The time was going by slowly. Too slowly.

The blond sighed and shifted in his seat.

"Hey Naruto" The mentioned blond looked up. The seat behind the glass was now occupied by the older Uchiha.

"Hey" The blond said. He didn't even bother to fake a smile. He was just too darn tired.

"So, what's going on?" the raven asked rather impatiently.

"You need to promise me, that no matter what I tell you, you will not freak out. You are being released soon and I don't want you to do anything to screw it up. Okay?" Itachi blinked a couple of times. He wasn't used to this side of Naruto.

"What's wrong?"

"Promise me!" The blond insisted.

"Fine! Just be out with it!"

"Sasuke was diagnosed with severe depression a few days ago, and this morning they transferred him to the Psychiatric Unit."

Itachi's mouth fell open forming a perfect o. He didn't say anything or move an inch. He didn't dare react. He wanted to break the glass in front of him. He wanted to find the nearest person that wasn't Naruto and beat the shit out of them. There was no pain in comparison to what Itachi was feeling right then.

"Itachi?" The blond asked gently, when the raven was silent for a long while. The raven stood up, turned around and walked away.

"Itachi!" Naruto shouted after him to no avail. The raven just kept walking.

0o0o0

Back in the empty apartment, Naruto couldn't help but feel that he failed somehow. He shouldn't have said it like that. Maybe he shouldn't have told Itachi at all?

No that was stupid. Sasuke's brother had every right to know.

The blond heard the beeping of a clock and looked at it. Midnight. Seven more hours and he would be able to see Sasuke again. The thought brought him some comfort.

He set the alarm to go off at six am and lay down on his bed.

His thoughts were swimming around in his head.

_I should tidy this place. But what's the point when Sasuke is locked up? I should buy some food too; there is nothing in the fridge. But what's the point when Sasuke can't eat? Maybe the bed covers need changing? But what's the point when Sasuke wouldn't be using them? _

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. His mind could only think about one person. The most important person. The person who admitted that he was scared. Who at this moment had to be locked up in a room all alone. Scared and alone.

Naruto turned to lie on his stomach and sobbed into Sasuke's pillow. It still smelled like him a little bit.

A lot of time passed, and Naruto still cried, finally falling asleep out of exhaustion, just like the raven had the night before.

0o0o0

Itachi entered his cell again. Kisame looked up from his magazine which he 'read' over and over and over.

"Why so glum chum?" He asked seeing the look on the older Uchiha's face. Without a word Itachi sat on his bed and buried his head in his hands. "Itachi?" Kisame asked, serious now.

The other man still wouldn't answer. Kisame put down his magazine.

"I failed." Itachi said quietly. The other man almost didn't hear him. "I failed as a brother."

"What?" Kisame asked. The raven wasn't making any sense.

"Sasuke…he…he…" Itachi didn't get to finish his sentence. In a very un-Uchiha way, he broke down crying right in front of his cell mate.

Kisame was never one for comfort. He didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could say, and hugging the other man was just out of the question. Instead he pulled out a couple of tissues and handed them to the raven, who took them gladly. Kisame went back to minding his own business giving the other man some space. He decided that if Itachi wanted to talk about it, he will. And if he did, Kisame would listen. It was the least he could do for his friend.

0o0o0

_Naruto entered the Psychiatric Unit, and before he even got the chance to look around, a doctor who he didn't recognise came up to him._

_ "Naruto right?" The doctor asked very alert._

_ "Yes" The blond answered and offered him a small polite smile. _

_ "I'm Sasuke's new doctor. I mean I was."_

_ "Wait…" The blond said confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_ "We tried calling you…but we couldn't reach you. Sasuke passed away during the night. I'm really sorry." _

_ The blond felt as if someone hit him. He couldn't breathe. He stood there looking at the doctor, and then gave a heart wrenching scream._

He shot awake in his bed. He was shaking, panting and sweating and his alarm clock was beeping mercilessly. He hit the off button with his fist and rubbed his face with his hands.

It was just a nightmare…just a nightmare. He reassured himself. Just a nightmare… Yet it was the most vivid nightmare he ever had.

He remembered Iruka's words when he woke up screaming and crying one night when he was little after a terrifying nightmare,

"Dreams and nightmares don't come true in real life. They are just figments of our imagination. They aren't true and never will be." He repeated those words to himself now in order to calm down. Sasuke was alive and he would see him in an hour. Just one more hour.

To Be Continued.


	62. The Deep End

Thank you for your support and reviews! I uploaded this chapter early because I won't be able to later on. Also I'm SO sorry in advance if I don't manage to upload anything tomorrow, but that is due to our internet being crap and so that is out of my hands. I hope it won't come to that though… In the mean time, please enjoy!

Chapter Sixty Two – The Deep End

Naruto walked through the doors to the Psychiatric Unit with a lump in his throat.

"It was just a nightmare." he told himself. He was even more reassured when no doctors came running up to him telling him that his fiancé is dead.

With a deep breath, he walked up to the nurse's station. One of them, a small pretty brunet gave Naruto a beaming smile.

"How can I help you?" She asked politely.

"I came to visit my fiancé Sasuke Uchiha." He told her.

"And your name is?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Okay" She gave him another smile. "Let me just check." The nurse typed something on her computer. "Okay, please follow me." With that she started walking down the corridor and the blond followed in tow.

Once they passed a huge set of double doors, Naruto couldn't help but look around. There were many rooms down the corridor. They all had white doors and a tiny little window.

They passed a big open room. It had a TV and books and games. The people inside were all acting differently. Some were just sat there talking to each other, while some were clearly talking to themselves.

The nurse looked over her shoulder and noticed that the blond following her had stopped to look into the big open room. She herself stopped and walked up to him.

"We have a big variety of patients. They seem to get along with each other so there is no need to separate them." When the blond still didn't move she added. "Sasuke is not among them. He hasn't left his room since he was brought here."

That got the blond moving again. He really needed to see Sasuke. More than he needed to breathe.

"Here we are." She stopped by a door. "You can just go right in."

"Thanks" The blond told her, and without another word, he entered Sasuke's room.

At first, Naruto didn't even see his fiancé. The room was dark and the curtains drawn.

"Naruto?" Came a soft voice, and then the blond could make out the thin shape of his husband to be sitting on the bed, with his knees drawn up to his chest. The blond was instantly reminded of the time when he first met Sasuke. He was sat exactly the same way.

Without hesitation Naruto walked over to the raven and sat on his bed.

"It's me baby." The raven changed his position and moved closer to the blond who pulled him into a tight hug which the raven returned. "I'm here." Naruto said kissing the top of Sasuke's head.

For a few minutes both teens didn't say anything as they sat in their embrace. Eventually the blond broke the silence.

"How are you doing?" He asked stroking the raven's back.

"Better now that you're here."

"Oh baby" the blond gave a small sigh. He debated in his head if he should tell him about Itachi. Probably not since his brother didn't take it too well and left without saying anything. He could hardly tell Sasuke 'yeah I told your brother that you're here, but he got so mad or upset or something, that he left without saying a word'.

The blond debated another thing. He wanted to ask the raven if he ate anything. He wanted to know if the other teen took his medication. But he couldn't think of a way to say it that wouldn't sound like he was treating Sasuke like a little child. He decided he should probably ask Sasuke's doctor. Whoever that was.

"I'm sorry." The raven spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper. "I screwed everything up again."

"Don't say that." The blond pulled the raven tighter to him. "You didn't screw anything up."

Instead of saying anything again, the young Uchiha broke down in tears. He was so tired. He felt as if he could sleep forever. It wasn't a physical but a mental tiredness. He was tried off all the dark thoughts that were constantly filling his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop them. They were like a painful mantra in his head.

He couldn't comprehend how the blond could be so understanding. How he could come here just to comfort him, just so that the raven wouldn't feel alone. Just so that he could remind Sasuke how loved he was. Sasuke wished so much that Naruto's strong love would pull him out of his darkness.

The door to the room opened and a nurse popped her head in.

"Sasuke it's nearly 7.30, time for your therapy session."

Slowly, the blond pulled his fiancé away from him slightly.

"It's okay." The raven told him. "I'll be fine." Even thought he didn't believe his own words.

"I'll come back today." The blond told him. "Right after my lecture ends, I'll come back."

The raven nodded and got up from his bed. He followed the nurse out of the room.

Naruto walked up to the window and opened the curtains. Then he saw the metallic bars in the windows and understood why Sasuke didn't open them before.

0o0o0

"Sasuke, you need to talk to me, sooner or later." Sasuke's psychiatrist said with a small sigh. Even though he wouldn't admit, the raven was glad that his therapist didn't change. He got used to her by now. Ignoring her and sitting in silence was a perfect plan for now. He had no desire to talk about what was going on inside his head. What was the point anyway? They already locked him up.

"Fine" the therapist said. "Have it your way." She got up from her seat, walked over to her desk, opened a drawer and took something out.

"Here" she handed it to the raven who took it uncertainly after a couple of seconds. It was a pen and a blank book labelled 'Diary'.

"If you won't talk to me, at least write it in that diary. You never have to show it to anyone so you can write whatever you want in it, as long as it has to do with how you feel." When the raven still didn't say anything, just stared at the cover to the diary with lazy eyes, the therapist decided to end the session. It was a great shame. She and Sasuke had come such a long way, just to be back to square one.

"That's all for now." She told him. "Next session is tomorrow, same time." Sasuke got up from the chair and walked soundlessly out of the room, carrying the diary and pen in his hand.

0o0o0

Once he was back in his empty room, he noticed that someone had opened his curtains. He walked over to the window and closed them. He turned on a little lamp that was hanging on the wall by his bed while he sat on it.

For a couple of minutes, he sat there staring into space, the diary still in his hand.

Finally, he decided to open it on the first page. He didn't know what to write, he never kept a diary before. But after a few seconds he knew exactly what to write.

He uncapped his pen and wrote;

_I'm pathetic _

Before throwing the diary and the pen to the floor. He buried his head in his hands, and for the second time that day, started crying.

To Be Continued.


	63. Sick

Thank you for your support and reviews! Please enjoy!

Chapter Sixty Three – Sick

Sasuke sat in his room crying for a while. He knew it would be some time before Naruto came back. He had nothing to do, and honestly, he didn't feel like doing anything. Sasuke wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He couldn't help but wonder how much more time had to pass before he would reach his breaking point of sanity and lose himself completely.

He cried harder still. He cried for the way things turned out. He cried for failing Itachi. He cried because of what he put Naruto through.

Suddenly he realised that his breaking point was closer than he thought it was before. As stupid as it sounded, the raven could almost see the "finish line".

0o0o0

Three hours passed. Sasuke was lying on his bed, his eyes red from crying.

He turned his head to the side and noticed the diary and pen still lying on the floor. Slowly, the raven got up from the bed and walked up to the diary uncertainly. He wasn't sure if he should throw it in a bin or write something else in it.

He bent over and picked it up. With slightly shaky hands, he opened it and read his last entry. _I'm pathetic_ summarised his entire situation perfectly. What was there more to say?

But maybe he could try…

He sat back on his bed, turned the page and decided to try again.

_ I'm ill. Really ill. I'm so fucking sick I wish for death. _

_ I never wanted to hurt him, but it seems like I do it every single day._

_ Every day he looks at me, I can see his pain, worry and I can't take it anymore._

_ I can't get better. There is no magical pill that will cure me._

_ My mind is so sick and twisted; I no longer recognise it as my own. _

_ I don't know who I am anymore._

_ The only thing I know is that I love Naruto and I don't want to lose hi-_

"What you doing?" Despite the voice being so gentle, it made the raven jump. He closed his diary and quickly pushed it under his pillow.

"Nothing" He responded to Naruto who was standing in his doorway holding a bag.

"Sasuke-" The blond began but was automatically cut off.

"Leave it" Sasuke said turning to face him. "Please"

Despite wanting to know, Naruto let it go. Sasuke didn't have to tell him everything, but he wished the raven would tell him something. He gave a small sigh and sat on the bed next to the raven.

"I brought you something." The blond said with a smile. "I stopped by our apartment on the way here, and I got you some books to read so you wouldn't be bored."

Naruto took out five books out of his bag, all by Harlan Coben, and put them on the bed between him and Sasuke. If circumstances were a little different, Sasuke would have smirked at the blond, and told him that he knew him too well. Now, all he could offer was a quick 'thanks'.

"How…" _'was your first day?'_ was the question Naruto was going to ask, until he realised how stupid it sounded. "Never mind" He said instead.

For a couple of minutes both boys sat together in silence.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…" Both boys said at the same time. "You go first." The blond said and smiled lightly.

"I was just thinking…" Sasuke thought about it for a few seconds and looked straight ahead of him. "No, it doesn't matter. Sorry. What were you going to say?" Naruto was going to ask Sasuke was his question was, but he decided to stick to his original approach.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling? And your answer better not be 'fine' because I can clearly see that you're not fine."

The raven took a deep breath and leaned his head back against the wall. He didn't look at his fiancé.

"I don't know how I feel. Everything is a mess. That's the best way I can describe it." He restrained himself from telling the blond exactly what he wrote in his diary. Like the psychiatrist said, he didn't have to show it to anyone. It meant he didn't have to talk about it either. Maybe if he wrote it down and ignored it, it would go away? It was a really childish approach and Sasuke knew it. But it gave him a tiny little ray of hope.

0o0o0

Once Naruto left, with a promise to come back tomorrow and a quick kiss, Sasuke was once again alone. He put the books Naruto brought him on his bedside table and turned the light off so he could sit in the dark.

He didn't want to think about anything. He didn't feel like reading or writing in his stupid diary either. Despite opening up slightly before in what he wrote, he still thought it was a stupid idea to write down your feelings. What was the point?

There was a soft knock on the door which opened slightly.

"Hello?" A voice asked. Surprised, Sasuke sat up and looked at the person. The only light in the room was from the corridor, so the raven could see the person quite well. It was a young girl, who couldn't have been older than eight. She was really thin, had long ginger hair and green eyes. Sasuke didn't even know patients that young were living on this floor. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine" He answered. "What do you want?"

"You didn't come out of your room yet." She said taking a step into the room. "Everyone else always comes out and we spend time together. I was worried about you being all alone in here." The raven didn't know how to respond.

"I'm fine, so you can go." Was the best that he could do.

"My name is Leona." She gave him a bright smile. "What's yours?"

"Sasuke" The raven responded before he could say his usual 'none of your business' line.

"It's nice to meet you." Her smile widened. "Can you come and watch a film with me?"

"No, I don't think so." The raven replied.

"Please." She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Pretty please." Leona made one of those faces that children love to do when they want something really badly.

"Fine" Sasuke finally gave in. If she was even as half as stubborn as Naruto, she wouldn't have gone away.

Leona pulled the raven up from his bed and out into the corridor. Sasuke wasn't even sure why he was doing this. He justified it to himself that if he didn't agree, Leona wouldn't have left him alone.

The 'activities room' was nearly empty. Two people were sat reading books, while a third one looked like she was trying to stroke her hair, but kept missing each time.

Sasuke and Leona sat on a couch.

"What are we watching?" The raven asked not really caring.

"Resident Evil Afterlife." She said while pressing play on a DVD remote control.

"Aren't you too young to watch that?" He knew those films, Naruto made him watch all of them in the end.

"I'm eleven. So only a year too young technically. But my birthday is in three months time, so it doesn't really matter." The raven couldn't help but be surprised despite himself. Leona did not look eleven, nearly twelve. "You have no idea how hard it was to sneak this film in." She looked at Sasuke and grinned. "They don't want us to watch films like these. Most of what's there on the shelf is Disney crap. But I managed to sneak it in. I won't tell you how. If I did, I would have to kill you." She turned her attention back to the screen. Sasuke did the same.

"Word of warning," Leona said after a short while. "If they catch us watching this, you don't know where it came from, I don't know where it came from and we found it over there." She pointed to the cabinet with the other films. "Got it?"

"Got it" The raven said and watched the film with Leona. He couldn't help but wish it was Naruto sat next to him, and not this strange girl.

Well, at least watching this film was one way for him not to think.

To Be Continued.


	64. Not Strong Enough

Thank you SO much for all the reviews and for the support you continually give me! I can't believe the amount of reviews, favourites and followers this story has! Thank you so much! And thanks to Flare for giving me an idea for something that happens later on, in this chapter! Please enjoy!

Chapter Sixty Four – Not Strong Enough

"Why did they put you in here?" Leona asked Sasuke. She came to see him right after his therapy session. During that session, the raven ignored the therapist again. She gave a big sigh, talked for a bit and then let him go. As soon as he was back, Leona came bouncing into his room and sat on his bed. Despite Sasuke speaking up only occasionally, Leona did not leave. She didn't mind either. She was used to talking to herself.

"Depression" He replied vaguely. "You?"

"Well," Leona began. "I talk to myself a lot. But that's not a big deal, everyone does it. The doctors are the only people who think it's one of my problems. Anyway, my baby brother died two years ago, he had leukaemia and there was nothing they could do. As you can imagine, I was upset. So I started to set fire to things. It was my way of dealing with it. First it was my books, DVDs and toys. Then it was my dad's laptop and my mum's car. Finally, I burned down our house. Well not all of it, the fire fighters were quick."

Sasuke was shocked. He never imagined that this nice, happy girl could be so dangerous.

"After that, my parents and the doctors decided that I need help. Therapy didn't help. I'm ashamed to admit I even tried to set fire to the therapist's couch when he left me alone for a couple of minutes." She gave a humourless chuckle. "Then they locked me in here. It's been about a year and a half now. No matter how hard I try to convince everyone that I'm better, no one believes me. So I smile every day, because I hope that tomorrow will be the day I finally get out."

The raven couldn't say anything. He looked at Leona with understanding.

"I'm ready to go back to the real world." She carried on. "I'm not going to sugar coat it; it was really hard to get to where I am. But finally I am happy with who I am. I know what I did before was not okay. I just wish that others believed me."

"I believe you." Sasuke said surprising himself. Leona looked at him and grinned, which reminded the raven of his blond idiot.

"Now, enough for the sad stuff! Want to watch another film?!" She asked excitedly. The raven looked at the clock.

"Actually, my fiancé will be here to see me in a minute." He said truthfully.

"Ah!" She said with a smile. "Was it that blond guy who came to see you? He looked so handsome!" Sasuke smiled lightly.

"Yeah, his name is Naruto." She thought about it for a second.

"Huh, the name really suits him! Fine, you don't have to watch a film with me now, but later you have to say yes!" Leona said jumping off his bed.

"Fine" The raven replied, no bitterness in his voice. He really didn't mind.

"Later Sasuke!" She said and run out the room before the raven could reply.

Did he actually just make friend? Why were there so many people who cared about him when he only thought the worst about himself? Why other people liked him, even loved him when he hated himself?

0o0o0

Sasuke was sat in his room alone now, waiting for his fiancé. With each passing second the raven kept thinking… Despite trying hard not to, his thoughts took a dark turn.

He remembered the time Orochimaru had kicked him in the stomach because he was late home. The time Orochimaru punched him in the face because he swore. The time Orochimaru had hit him just because the man was having a bad day at work. The time when…

"Hey baby" The blond said with a smile as he entered Sasuke's room.

"Hey" The raven replied and watched as the blond sat on his bed next to him.

"How are you doing?" The blond asked. The raven responded with a shrug.

"Can we talk about something else?" He shifted his gaze to look ahead of him. _You can't even answer a stupid fucking question you pathetic brat! _His mind screamed at him. It sounded a lot like Orochimaru. Probably since the man told him something similar many times before.

"Sure" Naruto said. "I have a paper to write in my class and I have no idea how to start it. Neji gave me some notes, but they aren't very helpful. No offence to him. If I don't get it in on time, I will fail the whole course."

"That's…bad" The raven said still looking ahead of him. _Is that all you can come up with? Fucking idiot. Are you losing your ability to speak too sissy?_

"I tried to ask the lecturer for an extension. He only gave me a day. Like that's gonna help. He never liked me from the start." Sasuke didn't respond. "I mean I try my best…He could cut me some slack once in a while, you know?" More silence. It filled the room and seemed to go on forever. _You can't respond to him can you? You're so pathetic you don't even know what to say to your own fiancé! You are a nothing!_

"Sasuke" The blond couldn't stop himself. He needed to ask. He needed to know. "Baby, why are you talking to me like to a stranger? Do you want me to leave you alone? Give you some time? Some space?"

The raven turned his head to look at Naruto. The blond's eyes were tearing up. This seemed to shut his mind up.

He moved closer to the blond. Sasuke realised he was thinking about himself. How much his thoughts were hurting him. But what about Naruto? He cursed himself for being so selfish. Fear washed over him, just at the thought of losing the blond.

"Naruto, please don't leave me, not now not ever. You have no idea how much I need you. You are my everything and without you, I would have given up a long time ago. Please." His voice was almost a whisper.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere." The blond reassured him. He pulled the raven in to a tight hug. "As long as you want me to stay, I will. I just feel like you're slipping away from me, and it scares the hell out of me. I need you too. More than you can imagine."

"I'm sorry for this. I don't know…I can't explain…I'm just sorry." He wanted to explain what was going on inside his head, but he just couldn't. He couldn't put it into words. The blond put his head on top of Sasuke's.

"Just stay with me baby. Please. I need you. I need you." He kept repeating it over and over, quietly. Tears were running down his cheeks. Even though the blond couldn't see, Sasuke was crying quietly too.

The raven wanted to tell the blond that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to tell him that he would get better for sure. But he wasn't sure of that himself. And he didn't want to make empty promises.

Instead he hugged the blond tighter, as if he was holding on to Naruto for dear life. He loved Naruto so much. He wished he could stop hurting him. The raven knew a way to do that was to get better, but he couldn't… He just simply couldn't…

_You really are fucking pathetic_.

0o0o0

"Naruto, what happened to your hand?" The raven asked sometime later, realising that the blond's hand was covered in a bandage. Naruto was holding Sasuke close, while they were sat on the bed together.

"Oh this" The blond said lifting his hand so that he could look at it. He really didn't want to explain this to Sasuke, but he had to. "I bumped into Suigetsu today and…"

"Oh Naruto" The raven took the injured hand gently in his own. "You didn't." He said even though he knew the blond did.

"Sorry baby, but I couldn't let him get away with what he said to you. Not after seeing how much it upset you."

"I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Don't worry. It didn't hit him in school. Plus he _really_ deserved it." The blond said. "I also told the security not to let him in if he tried to come and see you again. He shouldn't be bothering you anymore."

"Thank you." The raven said quietly. "Thank you for always sticking up for me."

"Baby I would walk into hell to bring you back if I had to. You will always have me, no matter what happens." The kissed the raven's cheek. "No matter what happens."

Naruto would do anything for him. He said so on many occasions. The raven really wanted to be as strong as the blond. Naruto was his rock.

Just like that. Sitting there in Naruto's embrace, Sasuke realised something very important. It wasn't too late. Maybe…he could get better.

To Be Continued.


	65. Swimming Home

Thank you so much for your reviews and support! Please enjoy!

Chapter Sixty Five – Swimming Home

Sasuke woke up early the next day. Before his dark thoughts could take over, he made a list in his head of what he had to do that day.

1. Go to therapy – Try to speak to the therapist for a change.

2. Take tablets – Take them without making a fuss like a little baby.

3. Eat breakfast – By that he meant, attempt to eat breakfast without throwing it up.

4. Write in his book – He didn't want to call it his diary. It sounded stupid to him.

5. See Naruto – This part he really looked forward to. He could see his fiancé. Kiss him too.

It felt almost good, to have a list, some sort of plan. He was no longer walking around like a blind man. Sasuke knew what he had to do. Someone once told him, 'one step at a time'.

0o0o0

"Sasuke are you going to ignore me today too?" The therapist asked with a sigh, no longer expecting an answer.

"No" He said simply. "Not today." The therapist gave the raven one of her kind smiles, to try and cover up her initial shock.

"I'm glad to hear that. But I need to ask, why the sudden change in attitude?"

"I…" The raven struggled for words. "I don't know really. I guess…Naruto reminded me that I do have someone to live for. Someone to try for." The therapist smiled again.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I'm glad you realised it too. That boy really loves you."

"I know."

"So, what would you like to talk to me about?"

0o0o0

The raven looked at the tablets in a little cup. He was sat in the cafeteria for the first time since he came here. Across from him, Leona had already taken her pills.

"Common Sasuke!" She said to him. "Just get them down so we can finally eat!" It was a general rule in the unit. Everyone needed to take their pills for everyone to get breakfast.

With a swing, the raven picked up the cup and downed his tablets. He drank about half a glass of water to make sure they were really gone. They tasted disgusting.

"There he took them!" Leona said to no one in particular. "Give us food!"

About thirty seconds after the girl spoke, the food was delivered. Cornflakes and milk. Nothing special.

"You would think they could at least get us Lucky Charms…" Leona muttered under her breath as her bowl was brought to her. One was also placed in front of the raven.

Leona started eating right away, but Sasuke only stared into the bowl as if he was looking for something in it.

"Why aren't you eating?" Leona asked with her mouth full. "Oh sorry, are you like praying or something before you eat?" The raven looked up from his bowl and couldn't stop himself from giving the girl a small half smile. She could be funny, without trying, but the raven wouldn't admit.

"No it's not like that."

"Then why aren't you eating?" She asked again, her mouth still full.

"I'm just not hungry." Sasuke said and got up from his seat. "I'll see you later." He said to the girl before running out of the cafeteria.

Leona stared after him confused.

0o0o0

Back in his room, the raven took out his book and started writing. It became easier the more he did it.

_The first part of my plan went quite well. I spoke to the therapist, told her a few things. Not everything of course. I'm not ready for that._

_ She told me to focus on the positives as much as I can._

_ That list is pretty short._

_ What are my positives? Naruto._

_ Naruto making me want to live. _

_ Naruto making me want to try._

_ Naruto giving me strength._

_ Naruto giving me some self belief. _

_ I took my tablets too. I really feel like a five year old writing this._

He failed to notice that for once, he didn't use the word _pathetic_.

_I ran out from the cafeteria. I don't understand why it's so hard for me to eat…_

_ But, I'll stick to 'one step at a time'._

"Sasuke?" There was a soft knock on the door. He recognised the voice as Leona. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah" he said while shoving his book under his pillow.

"Are you alright?" She said while entering the room. "The way you ran out before… Did I do something?" She asked uncertainly.

"No" The raven shook his head. "It wasn't you. I…I didn't tell you before but…" He almost didn't believe that he was going to tell her. It was difficult to say it nonetheless. "I have an eating disorder too."

"Oh" she said softly and came closer to him. "Oh God I'm sorry…" She put her hand on her head. "Oh if I'd known, I wouldn't have said all of that!"

"Hey, it's alright." The raven said. "You couldn't have known."

"There was a girl here before you came." Leona said sitting on his bed next to him. "She had an eating disorder too. Expect she couldn't stop eating. She would sneak it into her room where no one could see. She was a lovely girl. So sweet and nice. We were really good friends." Leona stopped for a couple of heartbeats, and then carried on. "Then just one day. She stopped eating all the time. Just like that. She decided it wasn't a solution for anything. She got released two weeks later."

Leona looked over to Sasuke who was looking at her.

"Sorry, I don't know why I told you that… Sometimes it helps…to hear about someone else… To know you are not the only one dealing with this."

"Thank you." The raven gave her another half smile. "It does help."

Leona grinned at him.

"Okay! I'll see you later for our film date!" She bounced out of the room again. Where did she get all the energy and happiness from?

Leona passed Naruto in the corridor and smiled at him, before skipping into the activity room.

"Hey baby" Naruto said to the raven when he walked into his room. "Do you know that girl…she was skipping out of your room…" The blond raised an eyebrow.

"Her name is Leona." Sasuke replied. "She's a…friend."

"You made a friend?" The blond's eyes opened wide. "Sasuke Uchiha made a friend?"

"Alright, you don't have to act so surprised." The raven rolled his eyes and got off his bed. He walked up to his fiancé and gave him a passionate kiss which was returned. "I'll be right back." He whispered in Naruto's ear and walked out the room before the blond could respond.

Naruto was surprised and didn't even try to hide it. Sasuke was acting different…but a good kind of different. The blond smiled to himself.

He looked around the room as he waited for the raven to come back. He noticed a small book sticking out slightly from under the raven's pillow. He reached for it…

To Be Continued.


	66. Eyes Wide Open

Thank you for your reviews and support! Please enjoy!

Chapter Sixty Six – Eyes Wide Open

Naruto picked up the note book and realised it was a diary. For a couple of seconds, he didn't know what to do. Of course the right thing would be to put it back where he found it, but he so desperately wanted to know what the raven had written in it.

Maybe he could just look at the first page…

No. He stopped himself before it was too late. It really wasn't right. If he kept a diary, he wouldn't want anyone reading it. Even Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice behind him said. He spun around and was now face to face with his fiancé. And he was still holding his diary. Oh shit.

"Sasuke I just…"

"Tell me this isn't what it looks like."

"I…"

"Please tell me you didn't read this." The raven said walking up to the blond and snatching his diary out of the blond's hand.

"No I swear to you!" The raven shoved the book back under his pillow. "I didn't even open it!"

Sasuke sighed and turned around to face the blond again.

"But you wanted to, didn't you?" He asked calmly. "You wanted to know what I wrote."

Naruto looked at him for a couple of heartbeats before answering.

"Yes" He admitted. "Yes I wanted to read what you wrote, but I respect your privacy. I was just about to put it back, but you came in."

"You promise you didn't read it?" The raven said and sat on his bed.

"I swear I didn't." The blond sat next to him and took the raven's hand in his own. "I swear."

"Okay" Sasuke sighed. "I believe you." After a short pause he added. "The therapist gave it to me. She told me to write down my feelings. At first I thought it was a stupid idea…but now…I don't know. It helps." He shrugged his shoulders. Naruto couldn't help but smile. Sasuke was making clear progress. He wondered what finally managed to help the raven. With all his heart, he selfishly hoped it was him that helped Sasuke. He wanted to help him ever since he found out about Orochimaru.

"Sasuke" a nurse stuck her head into the room. "Your lunch is ready."

"Thank you" he replied to her. She gave the boys a bright smile and walked away.

"Lunch?" The blond couldn't help but ask.

"Naruto, would you like to have lunch with me?" It took a lot of courage for Sasuke to ask that question. However, the raven thought it was worth it just to see Naruto's reaction.

At first his eyes widened, and his mouth formed a perfect little o. He dropped the Sasuke's hand. Then his eyes returned to normal, while his mouth turned into a wide grin.

The raven couldn't help but smile a little himself.

"Are you sure?" The blond asked. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He got up from the bed. "Now come with me before I change my mind."

0o0o0

The raven was back in the cafeteria. This time, he knew he wasn't going to run away. Not when he was here with Naruto.

In front of him, was a cheese and cucumber sandwich. Naruto had exactly the same sandwich in front of him.

"Bon appétit" Naruto said with a smile and took a small bite of his sandwich. The raven followed suit.

He tasted the sandwich. It was nothing special. Not as good as the sandwiched Naruto used to make him. Without thinking about it too much, he chewed and swallowed.

Nothing. He didn't fell like he wanted to throw up.

He took another bite, chewed it and swallowed it.

Same thing.

Within few minutes, the raven sat in front of a cleared place. He looked up at his fiancé.

Naruto had also finished eating, and gave the raven a big smile.

Sasuke finally did it. The blond could hardly believe it. The progress was unbelievable. He was getting better so quickly.

The blond reminded himself not to be too happy prematurely. When he thought Sasuke was getting better before, he only got worse.

Still, he couldn't help but be happy.

"Naruto, you have to stop smiling at me like that." Sasuke said still looking at the blond.

"Sorry, I can't help it baby." Naruto said and his smile grew wider. "You make me happy."

It seemed like for the first time in a long while, both of the boys were truly happy. Well, as happy as the raven could be given his situation. But even he could see that despite his doubts, he was getting better. And he had Naruto to thank for that.

0o0o0

"Doctor Yoshida" Naruto said to Sasuke's new doctor. He bumped into him, while he was on his way out of the hospital. "Can you tell me when you're going to let Sasuke go home?" The doctor gave a sigh.

"I'm not sure Naruto."

"But he's getting better." The blond said. "He's speaking more, smiling more and he even ate."

"Look Naruto, I'm not going to get very technical on you, but some people with severe depression have better days. Like Sasuke had today. For us to be sure that he is really okay, he needs to behave the same way for some time." The blond looked sad. He was hoping the doctor would say something else. A little part of him even hoped that he would let Sasuke go home today, as stupid as it sounded.

"Sorry that I couldn't be of more help." The doctor said, giving the blond a small smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking away.

Naruto sighed and started walking down the corridor again. He hated leaving Sasuke, but he had no choice. He wasn't allowed to stay the night. Of course he would come back and see the raven again tomorrow.

He was almost sure that the raven would be the same way tomorrow. He _was_ getting better; it wasn't just a 'good day' like the doctor said. In no time he and Sasuke would be back in their small apartment, laughing together.

Once he was outside the hospital, it was already getting dark. He still needed to do some work on his paper before he could go to sleep today. The blond sighed just at the thought.

He just managed to turn to his left when he saw Suigetsu standing not too far away from him.

To Be Continued.


	67. Ordinary World

Thank you for your support and reviews! You guys are AMAZING! Enjoy!

Chapter Sixty Seven – Ordinary World

At first, Naruto wasn't even sure that it really was Suigetsu, but after taking a few steps in the other man's direction, the blond was certain.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said to Suigetsu, who had his back to the blond. Slowly, he turned around and Naruto could see the bruise under his eye from where he punched him before.

"Hello Naruto" He said coldly. "Fancy meeting you here." Naruto crossed his arms across his chest.

"Cut the crap Suigetsu. I won't ask again, what are you doing here?" Suigetsu chuckled.

"And why should I tell you? What are you gonna do? Hit me again?"

"I won't stoop so low again." The blond's voice was calm but with a hint of threat. "Just stay away from me and Sasuke."

"No" The other boy said calmly.

"No?" The blond repeated in disbelief.

"You need a hearing aid? That's what I said. I don't give a fuck about you, but I won't stay away from Sasuke." The blond took a deep breath in order to calm himself.

"You know what? Go right ahead. I've told the nurses not to let you in. You can try all you like, but you won't get in."

Suigetsu laughed.

"You are more stupid than I thought you were!" He put his hands on his hips. "Sasuke won't be locked up forever. And you can't keep an eye on him 24/7 either."

"You son of a bitch!" The blond was close to shouting. "If you ever hurt him-"

"Relax" Suigetsu interrupted him. "I love him. I don't want to hurt him. All I want is to be with him."

"You are fucking crazy! He's engaged to me! He loves me and I love him!"

"Who cares?" He threw his hands up in the air. "I've heard it all before. Just because you're engaged it doesn't mean you're actually gonna be together forever. I want to be with him and I will do anything, absolutely anything to make that happen!"

0o0o0

"Sasuke" Leona said suddenly sitting next to the raven on the couch in the activates room.

"What?" He said.

"Oh nothing. I just like saying your name. It's unusual." She shrugged her small shoulders. _She really was odd_, the raven thought. But he no longer minded. He actually liked her, despite thinking that she could be annoying at times. "How was your date with the blond guy?" She asked curiously.

"His name is Naruto." He told her.

"Right yeah, sorry I keep forgetting."

"What date are you talking about anyway?" Leona looked at him and gave him a wink.

"I saw you ordering lunch for two."

"Oh right" Sasuke averted his gaze from her. "It was nice."

"Nice? Is that all you can come up with?" She kept looking at him.

"It was amazing." Sasuke opened up to her. "Seeing him so happy…it felt amazing."

"Now that's better." She smiled, satisfied with herself to get some information out of the raven for a change.

"What film are we watching today?" Sasuke asked her desperate for a change in conversation. She grinned at him in return.

"This film was super hard to sneak in, so you better appreciate it!" She hopped off the sofa, put a DVD in and came back to sit next to the raven.

"What is it?" She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"It's called _Shutter_. One of the best horror films ever made." She pressed play.

"Where do you keep all of these films?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"If I told you that, I would have to kill you."

"You already said that once." He pointed out and turned his attention back to the screen.

"What can I say? It's dangerous to ask me questions." Leona joked. "Now shut up and watch the film."

0o0o0

"You're crazy!" Naruto told Suigetsu.

"Whatever you say to me, is not gonna change my mind. I love him." The other man said firmly.

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this." The blond rolled his eyes and turned around to walk away.

"You're just going to walk away?" The blond ignored him. "I'm talking to you."

Suigetsu ran until he was in front of Naruto. The blond gave a big sigh.

"What do you still want from me?"

"You still don't get it?" Suigetsu crooked his head to the side. "You were right. Sasuke loves you. And he will never be with me, when you're still here."

"You really are out of your fucking mind if you think I'm gonna leave." The blond snorted.

"No, I know you wouldn't leave. And I also said that I would do anything to be with Sasuke. And I meant it." Suigetsu reached into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss army knife. With his thumb and his forefinger he pulled the knife out. He grinned dangerously.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked taking a step back.

"Sorry Naruto, you leave me no choice."

0o0o0

Sasuke sat back in his room once the film finished. Leona decided she wanted to have an early night, so the raven sat on his own. He decided now was time as good as any to write in his book.

_I did everything on that list I made this morning. _

_ Maybe I'm one step closer from being released. _

_ I know one thing for sure. I love Naruto, and I can't wait to marry him._

Once, he was done, he put his book back under his pillow, turned the light off and lied down.

He tried very hard to fall asleep, but for some reason he just couldn't. He kept tossing and turning from side to side.

Finally he led on his back with a big sigh. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't understand what. Everything was fine before Naruto left, so why did he feel so…odd now? It's like he was almost worried, but there was nothing to be worried about. Naruto was at home sleeping, which is what he should be doing too.

Then why couldn't he shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong?

To Be Continued.


	68. For Whom The Bell Tolls

Thank you so much for reviews and support! Please enjoy!

Chapter Sixty Eight – For Whom The Bell Tolls

"Suigetsu" Naruto tried to reason. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh shut the fuck up. How the fuck do you know what I want to do?"

"If you kill me, you'll go to prison." The blond took another step back. He wondered how was it possible that his fiancé was locked up while this psycho was running around free. Currently, threatening him with a knife.

"Spare me. There is nothing you can say to make me change my mind. I and Sasuke are meant to be together and you're just in the way!"

"Suigetsu stop!" Naruto was running out of options. Suigetsu was still advancing towards him. "You are not a killer! Don't do this!"

Suigetsu stopped in his track. He thought about what the blond said, then shook his head with a snort.

"And what the fuck do you know about me?" He charged at Naruto, the knife ready in his hand.

0o0o0

After a long, long while of sighing, tossing and turning, Sasuke finally managed to fall asleep. But when he did, he sincerely wished he'd stayed awake.

In his nightmare, he relieved all of his difficult past again. His parents being murdered. Orochimaru abusing him. Nearly succeeding in his suicide attempt, twice. Itachi being sent to prison.

It all happened so quickly, that when he woke up, breathing heavily and sweating, he realised he'd been asleep for only about twenty minutes.

He sat up on his bed and rubbed his face with his hands. This night was hell. He didn't even want to go back to sleep, in case his nightmares decided to keep hunting him.

Sasuke got up from his bed and walked out of the room silently, careful not to wake anyone up. He entered the bathroom and locked the door. It was a tiny little room with a toilet, sink and a shower. Nothing too special, it was just plain white colour.

The raven washed his face with the cold running water and wiped it on a towel.

"Sasuke is that you?" The raven jumped. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. A few seconds later, Leona emerged from behind the shower, fully dressed in her pyjamas.

"Leona" The raven said still surprised. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just sitting in the shower in the middle of the night." She said as it that was a normal thing to do and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why?" He wasn't even sure why he cared enough to ask.

"My roommate is snoring really loudly." She chuckled. The raven didn't know some patients here lived with roommates, but decided to not question it.

"And plus" she carried on. "I just can't sleep. I tried reading a book, listening to music, even counting sheep. In the end I decided to take a walk, and before I knew it I ended up here."

"Sitting in a shower?" The raven clarified.

"Yeah alright, I know it's weird but ever since my obsession with fire became such a problem for everyone, I'm strongly drawn to water." Leona stopped and laughed a little. "Okay that sounded really stupid. Now I know why they didn't let me out yet."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if she was joking and he was supposed to smile, or whether she was being serious and he should say something comforting. In the end he did neither.

"Well, since we're both up, want to do something fun?" She asked with a wide smile.

"No, I don't feel like doing anything fun." He responded.

"We could always-"

"Just don't say watch another film." Sasuke interrupted her. Leona let out another laugh.

"Did the last film scare you so much?" She teased. The raven chose to ignore this, and shook his head. "Well anyway, I want to show you something.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Show me what?" Leona grinned and grabbed his hand.

"You'll see. Just don't make a sound."

Quietly, she unlocked the door, stuck her head out and looked right and left.

"Okay coast is clear." She whispered to the raven behind her. His hand was still in hers as she dragged him down the corridor, down a flight of stairs, and the opposite way of the nurse's station.

They stopped outside a set of small doors.

"What is it?" He asked her quietly.

"I told you not to make a sound." She whispered back at him. "Geez you're inpatient." Leona opened the door with her free hand. The raven couldn't help but wonder why this door wasn't locked.

Once they walked down another set of stairs, they were standing in a dark room. Leona let go of his hand and turned the light on. Sasuke realised they were standing in the middle of the laundry room and just how small the room actually was.

Leona walked to one of the walls.

"Come here." She told him and he did. She moved a big basked of laundry, then a piece of cardboard revealing a hole in the wall. She reached inside it and brought out a few magazines, DVDs and a handful of sweets. "I'm surprised they haven't found this yet." She looked up at Sasuke who looked at the stash with wide eyes. She smiled.

"I see you changed your mind about telling me where you get the movies from."

"Yeah" she sighed. "But you tell anyone and I will have to kill you and them." She smiled innocently, clearly joking. "And you still don't know who my source is for sneaking them in here is." Leona gave him a wink. "This is not why I brought you here though."

She reached her hand back into the hole and brought out a little pink book. She handed it to the raven and explained.

"It's the diary I kept when I first came here. I want you to take it. It might help you; make you feel a little better." Leona gave him another smile.

"Thanks" Sasuke told her and meant it. He wasn't quite sure why she needed to bring him all the way down here just to give him her diary, but he still appreciated the gesture.

0o0o0

Naruto panicked. He didn't know what to do. His mind was screaming at him to run, but his legs wouldn't cooperate. He watched as Suigetsu charged at him, as if it was in slow motion. His eyes were wide with fear, while Suigetsu's were wide with adrenaline and his mouth set in a grin.

He was sure at some point Suigetsu would realise it was an idiotic idea. Or he was hoping that Suigetsu was only doing it to see how much he could push the blond.

Now, he realised that that was not the case.

Paralysed with shock and fear, the blond understood that this could be the end. He might never see Sasuke again. That thought terrified him more than the thought of dying.

To Be Continued.


	69. Until The Day I Die

Thank you so much for your continuous support and reviews! Please enjoy reading!** Warning **– strong violence.

Chapter Sixty Nine – Until The Day I Die

Suigetsu advanced Naruto, who still stood paralysed with fear. He wished he didn't speak to Suigetsu, instead just walked home and written his paper then went to bed. If he did that, everything would be fine. He would get up the next day, go and see Sasuke, then go into the university, have lunch with Neji, and go visit Sasuke again.

Now, he was fully aware that he might not be able to do anything, ever again. This might be the end.

Sasuke's face popped into his head. The thought of not being able to see his loved one ever again, finally made his feet move.

Without turning his back to Suigetsu, he jumped back and to the side when the other teen was just a mere inch away from him.

The blond hoped someone would walk down the street and call the police. But as his rotten luck would have it, no one did.

Suigetsu span around as quick as a flash and came at the blond again. Naruto tried to run away but underestimated his surroundings. His foot got caught on a curb and he stumbled.

"Now I've got you, right where I want you Uzumaki." Suigetsu grinned again and jumped the blond. Both boys toppled to the floor with a thud.

Naruto bit his lip, as the impact with the floor sent a shooting pain throughout his entire body.

"You know, no one will miss you when you're gone." Suigetsu said. Naruto ignored this. He knew Sasuke would miss him. He didn't want to cause his fiancé this kind of pain, or any other kind of pain for that matter. Either way, he was busy trying to get Suigetsu off him, but unfortunately the other boy was stronger.

Suigetsu put his army knife in his mouth, and with both hands pinned the blond's hands above Naruto's head. He removed one of his hands, still pinning down the blond's hand with one of his own. He took his knife from between his teeth with his other free hand.

"Now Naruto, let's stop this game and end this." Naruto struggled, but his fear made him weak. He couldn't free himself from the other man's grasp. He looked at him with terror filled eyes.

With one quick motion Suigetsu brought the knife close to the blond's throat.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" A voice Naruto didn't recognise called from a distance.

"Shit" Suigetsu muttered under his breath. "Good bye Naruto" he told the blond and sliced the knife across the blond's slightly tanned neck. He got up to his feet and without looking back, ran away.

It didn't even hurt the blond. The knife must have been very sharp. He automatically put his hands to his throat. He could feel the blood running down his chest, soaking his top. He struggled for breath. He could only hope that Suigetsu didn't cut very deep and it wasn't too late for him.

He reached into his pocket to find a phone, when he heard footsteps running towards him.

"Oh fuck" Someone said once they got close. "Don't move! I'll call an ambulance!"

The blond did as he was told. He didn't move as the stranger called an ambulance, and at the same time used his scarf to wrap it around the blond's neck to stop the bleeding.

He only kept thinking about Sasuke. About what it would do to the raven if he died. Even at the brink of death, he still thought about nothing but his fiancé.

0o0o0

Sasuke was sat back in his room. When he came back, he decided not to sleep again. As much as he hated to admit, his nightmares scared him so much he forced himself to stay awake.

He turned the little light on above his bed and looked at Leona's diary still in his hand. It was girly pink and had a sticker of a unicorn, flower and a smiling princess. Despite the fact that Leona gave it to him, he felt like he was invading her privacy and didn't know whether to read it or not.

Minutes passed and the raven still looked at the diary as if he was holding something that he shouldn't be. Finally, deciding it's stupid to think that, he opened it and started reading on the first page.

_I hate my life. I hate my life and everything and everyone in it. _

_ My brother died. Just like that. Such a small, innocent boy died and there was nothing anyone could do._

_ That's why I hate life._

_ I started getting angry. Who wouldn't?_

_ So I started fires. Who cares? It's not like anyone got hurt._

_ That is another reason I hate life._

_ The way people react to me. Like I'm sick._

_ They're the sick ones! They're not grieving enough!_

_ A life was lost, and what? Is everyone else's life supposed to go on as normal?_

_ Now I'm locked up here in this hell hole. I got nothing and I got no one._

_ Good. No one will miss me when I'm gone._

_ Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will do it. _

_ I'll end it all. I'll find a way to kill myself. _

_ This stupid diary entry is my way of saying goodbye._

_ I don't know who I'm saying goodbye to anyway. _

_ It's not like anyone cares._

_ No one ever did._

Sasuke stared at the writing. His heart gave a painful squeeze. He didn't know Leona also tried to commit suicide. The girl who wrote that was so different from the Leona he knew, that he almost couldn't believe they were the same person.

She was so angry, and lost. Hating everything. Prepared to end it all because she thought she had no one.

If she was strong enough to overcome her demons and to get better, so could Sasuke. He just must want to try to get better. That's all it would take. Time and determination and love. Naruto's love would help him through anything. All he needed was Naruto.

He leaned his head against the cold hard wall behind him and closed his eyes. Images of Naruto filled his mind, and he smiled to himself, before drifting off to sleep sitting up.

To Be Continued.


	70. Let You Down

Thank you so much for your support and reviews! Please enjoy reading!

Chapter Seventy – Let You Down

Sasuke woke up in his room, in the same position he fell asleep. He looked at the clock. It was just gone 6am. He had time to get something to eat, take his tablets go to therapy and then Naruto would come and visit him. He couldn't wait to his fiancé. Especially after the night he had.

He moved so that his feet dangled off the side of the bed and tried to stretch. He realised just how stiff his limbs were from sleeping in the uncomfortable position. He stood on his two feet, most of his bones clicking in the process. Suddenly the young Uchiha got a preview of what it felt like to be old.

He shuffled his feet out to the corridor and into the bathroom to carry out his usual routine. Once he was finished, he went back to his room to get dressed. It was only quarter past six. He sighed and wished time would move quicker for a change. He wanted to see Naruto desperately.

0o0o0

"Sasuke" the raven turned and saw his therapist walking up to him from behind. "Where are you going?"

"I was just about to go back into my room." He frowned as he looked at her. "Did I miss our session?" He wasn't sure of the time, but he was almost positive he didn't spend that much time eating his breakfast.

The therapist shook her head.

"No, but I need to talk to you about something urgent." Sasuke's frown deepened. "Come with me." The therapist turned on the spot and marched to her office, Sasuke following her close behind.

Once they were in her office, the therapist closed the door and mentioned for the raven to sit in his usual spot.

"So, what's going on?" He asked her getting nervous and worried as she sat down in front of him.

"Sasuke, what I'm about to tell you, it won't be easy to hear, but you need to stay calm."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said to her, not sure what she was getting at.

"There was an accident…" She said and her expression softened.

"What, what accident?" Sasuke could feel his heart beating in his throat. The therapist took a deep breath and moved closer to the raven.

"Last night, when Naruto was leaving the unit, he was attacked."

"What?" The raven tried to say, but no noise came out. He was pretty sure his heart stopped too. "What?" He tried to say again but his voice wouldn't obey him.

"He was seriously injured and taken to hospital. Thank God someone was walking by to call the ambulance."

Sasuke started at her wide eyed unable to say anything. He tried to swallow, his throat was so dry. His hands began trembling. Sasuke wanted to ask her if Naruto was alright, but he was afraid of the answer. What if the worst happened and Naruto died? Sasuke was pretty sure he would die too. There was no point of living without Naruto.

"I wish I could tell you something about his condition, but they didn't tell me anything. All I know is that he's alive." Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief. "I didn't know if I should tell you, but I decided you have every right to know."

The raven stared at her for a couple of seconds. Then he got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked standing up. The raven ignored her as he walked out the door. "Sasuke!" She called after him.

"I need to see him." He said quietly. His voice still wouldn't cooperate with him. The raven speed walked down the corridor. "I need to see him." He managed a little louder.

"Sasuke, you can't right now!" She called running after him.

"I don't care. I need to see him." He stormed passed few nurses.

"Sasuke?" One of them asked.

"I need to see Naruto." The raven repeated as he made his way towards the exit.

"You can't leave!" Another called. Sasuke ignored her.

"Stop!" Yelled another. He ignored her too.

Suddenly, he felt strong hands on his shoulders, hands, legs, around his stomach, preventing him from moving.

"Let go of me!" He found his voice and screamed trying to free his body. "Let me go! He needs me!"

"Sasuke stop." A firm voice he didn't have time to recognise told him.

"Fuck off! Let me go!" He screamed again. Tears were running down his pale cheeks. "I need to see him! Let me go!"

His screams didn't make a difference. The hands were still holding onto his body. He kept trying to free himself, but he couldn't.

"Sasuke!" Now he recognised his therapist's voice. "Sasuke calm down!"

"No!" He screamed. "Why can't you understand!? Naruto needs me! Let me go!" Despite his screams, no one did.

He felt something pierce his skin. Automatically he knew what it was.

"No! Don't! I need to see him!" He protested.

"Sorry Sasuke" The therapist sounded genuine. "You didn't leave us much choice."

The raven could feel himself getting weaker. His voice no longer sounded so loud, his struggles became flimsy.

"No!" His weak voice called as his vision became blurry. "I need…I need…" He felt his feet and hands go completely numb. The rest of his body followed shortly. His tears were still running down his cheeks.

"No…" He called one last time before darkness claimed him.

0o0o0

When he woke up, for the first couple of seconds, Sasuke didn't know where he was. He opened his eyes groggily and looked around. It wasn't his room. The room he was in now was completely white and didn't seem to have any doors or windows. The only light came from a bright bulb above him.

He tried moving his body, just to notice that his legs and hands were tied down to the bed with thick belts. Sasuke struggled and tried to free his hands and legs, but the belts were just too tight.

Then he remembered what happened before the doctors sedated him.

"Naruto…" he whispered to himself. "Let me go!" He called out to whoever was listening, if anyone even was. "I need to see him!"

No one entered the room. No one responded to him. For the second time that day, he began crying.

"Naruto…" He said quietly in between sobs.

To Be Continued.


	71. New Way To Bleed

Thank you SO much for reviews and support!

Chapter Seventy One – New Way To Bleed

Sasuke stopped struggling, knowing that it would get him nowhere. He lay there, crying in silence, wanting to see his fiancé more than he ever did in his entire life. He couldn't stop worrying about him.

"Let me go!" He tried one last time.

It seemed as if someone finally heard him, or decided to check up on him. A door which the raven couldn't see before opened and his doctor entered the room. He let the door close behind him, making it once again hard to spot.

"Sasuke" The doctor said calmly but firmly. "Are you doing better now?"

"Better?" The raven had to control his voice to make sure he wasn't screaming again. "I find out my fiancé is in the hospital, and when I try to see him, you sedate me and tie me to a fucking bed!"

"Sasuke" The doctor said again. "There is no need for that language. We are only trying to help you. You weren't thinking straight."

The raven gave a big sigh.

"Please let me see him."

"I got a call over from the hospital." The doctor carried on as if he didn't hear the raven. "Naruto is in a critical condition." Sasuke's heart beat painfully in his chest at the news. "He lost a lot of blood, but if he makes it through this night, he will be out in the clear." Was that supposed to bring him some comfort? Make him feel better? "They aren't letting anyone in apart from family to see him."

"I am his family!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke, let me finish or I swear to God I will change my mind!" The usually calm doctor snapped. The raven shut up and looked at the doctor. "I explained your situation to them, and then decided to let you go and see him." Sasuke blinked twice, registering the information.

"When?" He asked impatiently.

"As soon as I'm sure that you are ready." The doctor looked at him for a couple of seconds without saying anything.

"Please, please let me go and see him." The doctor stood silent for a couple more seconds and nodded his head.

"Okay" He sighed. "Just don't make me regret this later." He walked up to the raven and untied his legs and hands.

"Let me just explain something." He said as Sasuke swung his legs over the side and sat on the bed. "Your therapist will accompany you. You will come back here straight after your visit. Is that understood?"

It was the raven's turn to nod his head. He didn't like the way the doctor was talking to him, but if it meant being able to see Naruto, he would bite his tongue and do as he was told.

0o0o0

"Sasuke?" The raven's therapist asked as the teen stood outside his fiancé's hospital room, his eyes wide and his whole body trembling. "Sasuke are you alright?" Her voice was full of concern, but he couldn't answer. He was so worried of what he would find on the other side of that door. He was scared of seeing Naruto like this, but he also knew Naruto needed him. When he was in hospital, the blond had been at his side constantly.

"Yeah" He finally replied weakly, taking in a shaky breath.

He opened the door with his shaky hands and stepped inside. As soon as the door closed, his eyes filled with tears and his heart gave a painful squeeze.

"No…" He said walking up to the sleeping blond. "What did they do to you?" His voice was still shaky and quieter than a whisper.

Naruto was lying on his back, a bandage around his neck which was stained pink. A breathing mask covered his mouth and nose. The covers were pulled up to his waist, and electrodes were attached to his chest. Sasuke could hear the beeping of a heart monitor next to him.

Gently, he took the blond's hand in his own, just like Naruto had done many times before.

"Naruto" His voice still sounded weak and quiet. "I'm so sorry." Sasuke wanted to apologise for everything. For the fact that he couldn't come sooner, for the fact that he made such a fuss before that they had to tie him to a bed, and most importantly for the fact that once again it was his fault. If he told Naruto to go home earlier, get some rest, none of this would have happened.

Sasuke sat on the edge of Naruto's bed, careful not to hurt the blond. He still held his hand firmly with his, despite the rest of his body shaking.

"Naruto, I love you so much." He whispered. "I'm so stupid for not saying it enough."

The raven looked at the blond's chest raising and falling with each breath Naruto took. Finally, he understood just how much it hurt to see your loved one like this. He understood; even if just a little bit how much Naruto had to suffer because of him. He vowed to himself to get better for Naruto.

Outside, he heard his therapist on her phone talking to someone, extremely loudly.

"No, I won't" She said. "No! You are forgetting he's my patient too. I decided that he will spend the night here, by Naruto's side." A short pause. "I don't care what you think! Do you know how devastated he is? If you want to undo all the progress, then drag him back by force." Another pause. "I will be personally held responsible if anything happens." Her voice was close to shouting. "We understand each other? Good." One more pause. "Oh bite me."

Sasuke was grateful for what his therapist had done. He could stay here by Naruto's side.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reassured the sleeping blond. "I'm going to stay with you until they drag me back by force." He decided determination obvious despite his weak voice. He took another shaky breath. "Just please, please wake up. Open your eyes. Please." Tears where running down his cheeks and falling onto the blanket below him.

He looked at the blond's face; his gaze – slightly blurry due to his tears – was drawn to the bandage around his neck. A wave of anger surged through him.

"Whoever did this to you, will pay, I promise. They will not get away with this."

To Be Continued.


	72. Dear Agony

Thank you for your support and reviews!

Chapter Seventy Two – Dear Agony

Sasuke sat by Naruto's side, holding his hand and crying quietly for a long, long time. With each passing second, the raven was more and more concerned about his fiancé and more and more fuming at the person who caused this.

What sick bastard could have done this?

Sasuke was starting to get restless. He wanted Naruto to wake up and to find out who was to blame. He wanted to _kill_ whoever that person was.

The raven let go of the blond's hand and paced around the room. It was no use to cry, his crying wouldn't make Naruto wake up any faster. He needed some sort of plan or _something_, to stop himself from going crazy. He could no longer sit in silence and wait. He wasn't a patient man.

Crossing his arms across his chest, he stopped at the foot of the blond's bed and looked at him. The sight was painful. So much so, that the raven almost winced. All the while when he was holding the blond's hand, his gaze wouldn't go further than the blond's chest. The bandage around his neck made Sasuke sick, worried, angry. So many emotions were running through his head, and he had no way of silencing them.

He spent so much time here; he couldn't remember the last time he ate. After his small breakfast he was feeling especially hungry, but he didn't have time to eat. Not at a time like this.

He ran his hands trough his black hair. Without even looking in the mirror he knew that his eyes were red from crying.

"It's fucking fantastic." He muttered under his nose sarcastically. Just when things were looking up, everything went to shit.

0o0o0

"Sasuke." The therapist said quietly as she entered the room. The raven looked up at her with lazy eyes from his position in the chair next to Naruto's bed. She couldn't help but get a flashback of when the situation was reversed. When Sasuke was lying in a bed and Naruto was by his side. That was one of the reasons why she hated what she was about to do.

"Sasuke, we need to go." Her voice was soft as she placed her had on the raven's shoulder.

"No" He replied, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. "No, I promised I wouldn't leave him."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry but I have no choice. I got in trouble already for letting you stay the night. We need to go back now." When the raven made no sign of moving, she added. "You know Naruto would understand."

The raven still made no motion to move. The therapist gave a small sigh and took a few steps away from the raven, her heels clicking on the hard floor.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Do you really think this is hard on you?" He replied struggling to keep his voice under control. "What about me? What about Naruto? Do you know how hard it is on him?" He probably would have cried again, but he had no tears left to shed.

"I understand Sasuke. But how would you feel if Naruto woke up to you locked in a padded cell?"

"Please stop with the psychiatric crap. Just for now."

"Sasuke, I hate to have to do this, but I have to. Don't make my job any harder. If you don't come with me willingly, I will have to call for help and they will drag you back by force if they have to. Once that happens, you are going to end up in that padded cell I told you about a few seconds ago. Your release time will be even longer. Oh yes and let's not forget that Naruto will be able to see only once a week."

She regretted what she said as soon as the words were out of her mouth, but it needed to be said. Everything she told the raven was true, and anyway she had to find a way for Sasuke to go with her willingly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. This time, he made himself look his fiancé straight in the face. It looked so peaceful, as if he was just sleeping minus the breathing mask of course.

He really didn't know what he should do. He knew, deep in his heart that if Naruto was awake, he would tell the raven to stop acting so stupid and go back. Go back, and get better so they could spend the rest of their lives together.

But what if Naruto woke up all alone?

"Please, Sasuke, please come with me. I promise that they will let you know as soon as he wakes up." The therapist pleaded. "I'll arrange another visit as soon as I can, but please come with me."

Suddenly, the raven remembered the last day he was with Naruto. When they ate lunch together and the blond smiled and told him that he makes him happy. Naruto didn't know what he was talking about. The raven couldn't possibly make Naruto happy. Sasuke could make him worried and angry. Naruto in fact made Sasuke happy. Naruto was Sasuke's entire life. The only reason he lived.

"Naruto I…" It was harder to say than he thought it would be. He hated breaking promises, but he knew there was no other way. "I'm sorry I need to go. I really wish I could stay… If the situation was different, I wouldn't have left your side. I would have sat here with you until you woke up and even then. I won't promise to come back soon; I always seem to break my promises." He tried to smile, but it felt fake even to him. "I know, I will be back, as soon as I can."

Sasuke got up from his chair, bent over Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. With one more glance at his fiancé, he turned to leave the room.

Just as he was about to reach the door, the machine started beeping louder behind Sasuke. He span around so quickly he nearly fell over, and saw Naruto's eyes fluttering open.

To Be Continued.


	73. Behind Blue Eyes

Thank you for your support! And reviews! And adds! And for reading!

Chapter Seventy Three – Behind Blue Eyes

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto's eyes fluttering open. A couple of seconds later, and the raven would have left the room and the blond would wake up to find no one next to him.

"I'll get the doctor!" The therapist exclaimed once she realised that Naruto was walking up. The raven didn't reply, just quickly moved towards his fiancé.

"Naruto" he said once he reached the blond's side. He could see Naruto smiling underneath the breathing mask. The blond reached for it with his hand and removed it so that he could speak.

"You're here" He said hoarsely, but still smiling. Naruto was attacked, nearly killed and the first thing he said when he woke up was that Sasuke was with him, with a smile on his face.

Sasuke tried his best to return the smile. It wasn't anywhere near as bright at the blond's was. He just wasn't capable of smiling like that.

"Naruto" He said again sitting down on the bed next to the blond, taking Naruto's hand with his own. "Who…who did this to you?"

"Baby" Naruto spoke, his voice slowly returning to normal, but his smile never disappearing. "Baby, it doesn't matter."

"How can you say that? That fucking twat tried to kill you! Once I get my hands on him…"

"Baby, don't. It's not worth it. I'm fine now. See?" The blond picked up his other hand and waved it about as if it were the ultimate proof that he's fine. "Plus I didn't actually see who it was."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"You didn't see who it was?"

"No, it was dark…he came up behind me…next thing I know someone is calling an ambulance and I'm on the ground bleeding." The raven winced slightly at the detailed description. It was still hard to come to terms with the fact that someone tried to kill the person he loved most.

Seeing the raven's reaction Naruto added,

"Sorry baby"

"You don't have to apologise for anything." The raven said and gave the blond's hand a gentle squeeze. "I just wish you'd seen his face… This way, that asshole is still out there…"

"Baby" Naruto said and the raven looked at him. The blond was still smiling. How was it even possible? "Look, all that matters now is that I'm okay and you're okay." The raven gave a small nod. It was true after all wasn't it? He was fine, more importantly Naruto was fine also. Now that he was awake and clearly back to normal, he wouldn't stay in the hospital long.

A big part of Sasuke was still angry at whoever did this to the blond, despite Naruto being so okay about the whole situation. The raven couldn't understand it either. Someone tried to kill him, and yet he was so happy? How was Naruto capable of it? How could he be so strong? The raven was right all along. Naruto was indeed the strongest person Sasuke knew.

"Baby, are you actually alright?" Naruto asked snapping the raven out of his thoughts. "You've been quiet for a while."

"Yeah sorry" Sasuke smiled at his fiancé. Why was the thinking about all of this now anyway? There'd be plenty of time for that later. Now he wanted to spend every second he could with Naruto, until he had to go back. "I'm so happy you're finally awake." He admitted.

"Now you know how it feels." The raven dropped his gaze slowly. "Sorry, too soon for jokes?"

"It wasn't funny." The raven said looking back up at Naruto.

"Sorry. I wanted to-"

"Hello!" A man, Sasuke presumed was the blond's doctor entered the room. "Sorry it took me so long, I was in surgery." The doctor took off his mask and looked at Sasuke. "But I see you were doing just fine."

Naruto smiled at the doctor.

"Sasuke would make a good nurse." The raven sat speechless and the doctor gave a small chuckle. Did the blond make another joke?

"So, Naruto how are you feeling?"

"In all honestly? Actually really good. I mean, my neck hurts, but apart from that, I just feel as if I woke up from a very long nap." The doctor nodded a few times.

"It's quite a miracle I must admit. The progress you're making already is exceptional. Of course I need to run some tests, but I can safely say you should be able to go home soon."

"How soon is 'soon'?" Naruto asked.

"About…tomorrow?"

"Already?" His eyes widened. Sasuke was stunned into silence.

"As long as you're telling the truth Naruto." The doctor said.

"Of course"

"Very good then" With that, the doctor turned and left the room. Both boys stared at the door for a couple of seconds, then looked at each other and blinked a couple of times.

"I guess it wasn't that serious after all." The blond grinned at his fiancé.

"That's not what they told me…" The raven muttered remembering what _his_ doctor told him. Why say it if it wasn't true?

"Sasuke" the therapist stuck her head through the door. "We need to go, right now." Sasuke gave a big sigh and looked at Naruto.

"Go baby," The blond smiled at him. "I'll visit you tomorrow as soon as I'm out of here."

"Okay" Sasuke said after a couple seconds of hesitation. He didn't want to end up in a padded cell. It didn't sound like a lot of fun.

The raven got up from the bed. He kissed the blond gently on the lips which Naruto happily returned.

"I love you Naruto." He said before leaving the room.

"I love you too baby." The blond said and smiled again.

0o0o0

Naruto hated lying to Sasuke. He hated it, but he knew he had to. If the raven found out it was Suigetsu that attacked him…there was no telling of what the raven would do.

As soon as Sasuke was gone, the blond ran his hands through his hair. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? Tell the police? But what if Sasuke found out he lied to him?

"Fuck" He muttered as he rubbed his face with his hands. His smile was gone from his face too. It disappeared the second the raven left.

The blond unattached himself form all the wires and sat in his bed. He really did feel fine; at least that was a plus.

He got onto his feet and walked to bathroom which was attached to his room. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked exactly the same as always, minus the big bandage around his neck. With both hands, he carefully undid it and looked at his bare neck.

No thoughts came to his head; no words came out of his mouth as he stared at the wound on his neck that would definitely leave a scar. A very ugly, long scar. He touched it gently and sucked a breath through his teeth. It really did hurt, but that was no surprise. Naruto never thought of himself as very attractive person per se, but now, he felt truly ugly.

A single tear ran down his cheek once he realised that he would never ever be able to face the world without a scarf or turtleneck again.

To Be Continued.


	74. Walk Away From The Sun

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. Every time I read one, I just smile. I love all you guys!

Chapter Seventy Four – Walk Away From The Sun

"Sasuke!" Leona ran up to the raven as soon as he reached his room door. "Where have you been?" She hugged him around the waist. "I was worried about you."

Sasuke was shocked at the girl's reaction. Why was she that happy to see him?

"Just…just…something came up." He didn't feel like explaining everything to her. Plus he wasn't sure he quite understood everything anyway…

"I'm glad you're back!" Leona let him go. "Well, not to say that I wouldn't be happy that they released you, but I didn't think that happened…"

"I didn't get much sleep, so I think I'm gonna lie down." The raven said and turned grabbed the handle of his door.

"Sure" She smiled brightly at him. "Get some rest, I'll see you later." With one more smile, she skipped down the hall.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't have the energy for her today. He entered his room. It looked familiar, too familiar. He shouldn't feel so at home here…

He collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes. His thoughts were swimming in his head. Of course he was glad that Naruto was okay, and that was the most important thing. But the person who attacked Naruto was still free and there would be no way to find him since the blond didn't see the attacker's face.

He also wondered why his doctor lied to him, why he locked him up. Once he and his therapist returned from the hospital, his doctor spent the best part of twenty minutes yelling at them both. When Sasuke tried to explain that it wasn't his therapist's fault, the doctor threatened him with the white padded room, and therefore all the raven could do, was stand there and take it like a five year old kid. He honestly did not want to be thrown in that place again. Just the thought of it sent shivers through him.

At least Naruto was okay. He was the happy, cheerful, wonderful self. Sasuke would try his best and be out of here soon. Then everything would be alright for once.

The thought brought him comfort, even if just for a little while.

0o0o0

Naruto, now out of the hospital, stood outside Sasuke's room hesitant. He wanted to see his fiancé, but he wondered how long he could keep lying to him with a straight face. How long can he keep his true feelings to himself? How long would it take for him to break down and cause concern for the raven?

He shook his head to clear it; made sure his scarf covered his neck completely and opened the door. The raven was sat cross legged on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked the raven.

"Yeah sorry" He looked up and offered the blond a small smile. "Just thinking."

"About…?" Naruto asked sitting on the bed next to Sasuke.

"Just this and that." He replied vaguely. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic" Naruto smiled and removed his coat. "It really wasn't as bad as it looked like."

"I'm really; really glad you're okay Naruto." Sasuke said sincerely looking into the blue eyes of his fiancé.

"Me too baby."

"Has the police spoken to you?" He asked and moved towards the blond. Naruto pulled him close so that Sasuke was sat in his lap.

"Yeah" Naruto sighed and then kissed the raven's cheek. "But it will be hard finding them considering I didn't see who it was." The blond felt a stab of guilt because of what he said. He knew he couldn't keep this up for long; he couldn't lie to Sasuke. But it was for the raven's own good after all. In all honestly, that's exactly what he told the police. That he didn't see his attacker. Smart idea, stupid idea, the blond didn't care.

"I hope that fucker gets what he deserves one way or another." The raven snuggled into Naruto's chest. He touched the scarf with his pale hand. "It's really warm in here, why don't you take your scarf off?"

Naruto's heart started beating faster in his chest, the raven heard it.

"Naruto, are you okay?" He asked lifting his head and looking at the blond. Naruto's eyes were opened wider than usually.

"Yeah, I just remembered…" He struggled to find an excuse that wouldn't give it away. "I forgot that I have a paper to hand in tomorrow." Naruto gently pushed Sasuke aside and stood to his feet. "Sorry baby, I promise I'll stay longer tomorrow." He gave the raven a small smile and left the room.

Sasuke was left staring after him, confusion and hurt clearly expressed on his face. There was something wrong. Something seriously wrong. Something the blond wasn't telling him.

The raven hit his mattress with his fists again and again. Once he was out of breath, he collapsed on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

At that moment, he would have given his right arm or leg for everything to be normal. For Naruto to be okay. Truly okay.

0o0o0

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something important." The raven's doctor said and sighed heavily. Sasuke didn't even bother looking up at him from his position on the floor. "Do you think we don't have cameras in our patient's rooms? Well unfortunately or fortunately we do. It is clear that you cannot control your anger." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Did I not tell you what would happen if you stepped out of line?"

That made the raven sit up. Oh shit.

"I don't have a choice, I hope you understand that." Of course the raven did not. He looked at his doctor horrified. He knew what the doctor would say next. "It's just for a week, but you need to be moved into the rubber room."

"No" the raven stood up and backed away until he hit the wall. "No, please."

"Sasuke, it's for your own good." The doctor said taking a step towards the raven.

"Bullshit…" He said. "It's bullshit. I don't need to be locked up in a padded cell! I'm not fucking insane!"

"Sasuke!" The doctor snapped. The raven shut up. "Don't make me put you in a straightjacket too." He said through gritted teeth. "Now, do I need to call of help, or will you go with me willingly?"

Sasuke nodded. He couldn't fight this battle. He had no chance of winning.

"Good boy." The doctor smiled. "Come" He grabbed the raven roughly by the arm and dragged the raven out of his room. The raven followed, he had no other choice.

To Be Continued.


	75. Break My Fall

Thank you for all your support and reviews and also for all the ideas! I take them all on board and consider each and every single one! :) Thank you so much again, and please enjoy!

Chapter Seventy Five – Break My Fall

Sasuke sat in the corner of the padded room feeling angry and more depressed than he had in a long while. Something was wrong with Naruto, and he wouldn't be able to see him for at least a week.

He was also positively sure that doctor hated him. He looked for some stupid, petty little excuse just to lock the raven up. Well at least the doctor didn't make him wear that straightjacket.

But he was a doctor after all, and he did know best. In that case, the raven wondered how he could possibly fuck up this much. How he could have landed himself in a padded cell in such a short amount of time?

And Naruto… Just the thought of his fiancé made him want to cry. How could he let him down so much? Naruto needed him, that much was obvious, and here he was. Sitting in the corner, hugging his knees close to his chest, resting his head on his knees as if he was a scolded little kid.

"Let me out!" He called out; almost positive no one will hear him. "Let me out please!"

If he was in his room, there would be a small chance he would be able to run away. But not from here. The door could only be opened from the other side. That caused a huge disadvantage.

He felt like there was no way out. What guarantee did he have that after the week he will spend here, the doctor won't change his mind and decide that he needs to stay here longer? If he wasn't crazy now, he would definitely go crazy being stuck in here for a long time.

He thought about the last time he ate. It was a while now. Seeking a way to speak to someone, he decided to try a different approach.

"I'm hungry! And I'm sure its way past lunch time!" He knew that they wouldn't deny him food. Or if they did, then something was seriously wrong with this hospital…

The invisible door in the wall opened and the raven looked up. He saw his doctor walk in, and automatically pushed himself further onto the wall.

"Sasuke" He said in an even tone. "I see you're finally speaking. Would you like to talk to me about what happened before?" The raven wasn't sure exactly which part of before the doctor was referring to. Frankly, he didn't care either.

"No" He answered truthfully. The doctor gave a sigh.

"Look, we're only trying to help you."

"So you've said." Sasuke looked the doctor straight in the eyes and held eye contact. The doctor looked so intimidating; it was a hard thing to do.

"Don't get smart with me brat." Sasuke froze at the last word. Did…did he just call him a brat? No…no, it couldn't possibly… An image of Orochimaru grinning evilly flashed through his mind. No, he was hearing things. He must be.

"Sasuke look at me when I'm talking to you!" The raven didn't realise that his gaze dropped to the floor. He looked back up at the doctor, who now had his hands on his hips. "You are one of the most difficult patients I've ever had to deal with!" He said and used one hand to rub his large forehead. "You're depressed, you cry, you get angry, you're happy, you zone out… What the hell is going through that head of yours?"

Was he actually supposed to answer? And who in the world didn't have mood swings? He was condemned to be locked up in this room for being moody? Is that what the doctor was trying to tell him? The raven was no expert, but he was pretty sure it wasn't the right way to treat your patients.

"So now you're going to give me the silent treatment? It's like you don't even want us to help you." The raven still sat silent. "It's your fault you're here in the first place, remember?"

He did remember. He knew it was his fault. Always, always his fault. He'd been told that repeatedly, and he knew it was true.

"Forget it. You're a helpless case." The doctor spun on his heel and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke sat there, dumbstruck. He was a "helpless case"? There really was no hope for him? It was over? Just like that?

And then Sasuke realised why he'd felt so at home in his room before. He belonged here. They didn't plan on letting him out. This was the place, he was supposed to be.

0o0o0

Naruto got home to his and Sasuke's apartment. He felt bad for leaving Sasuke like that, but as soon as the raven suggested taking his scarf off, something inside the blond just snapped. Despite having his neck still covered in a bandage, he didn't want the raven to see his scar. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he just didn't.

He wasn't sure what to do about Suigetsu either. Suigetsu lost his plot and would probably come back to finish the job. What then? He refused to think about it now. He would deal with it when the time came. The most important thing right now, was putting all bad things behind him, helping Sasuke get out of the hospital, and living a normal life with Sasuke. That included getting married.

After all, Sasuke was getting better. He was returning to his normal self, slowly but steadily. Once the blond promised to wait for Sasuke as long as he took and he was determined to keep that promise. He and Sasuke would have a whole life together.

Once Sasuke got better, he could tell him the truth about Suigetsu, or maybe it was best just to forget about it… The blond shook his head. He already refused to think about it.

The blond looked at the picture that hanged on the wall. Him smiling and Sasuke smirking, with hands around each other's shoulders, not a care in the world. Things would be like that again someday, he promised it to himself. One day, their life would be perfect. He knew it.

To Be Continued.


	76. Deep Silent Complete

Thank you so much for your reviews and support! I would also like to give a big thank you to the anonymous reviewer. I understand how hard that must have been to write and I'm really grateful for you trying to help me with this story. This is the only way that I can reply to you, so I do hope you read this. Your review helped me realise some things and also given me ideas for the upcoming chapters. And you are absolutely right, the facility Sasuke is in is an awful one, I'm glad it came across as that, because that was the intention. Thank you for reading and for such an honest review :) P.s. Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I'm trying to keep to my 'upload a day' thing going, but I feel extremely ill.

Chapter Seventy Six – Deep Silent Complete

Naruto went to see Sasuke slightly later than usual. He forgot to set his alarm the night before and overslept. He practically sped walked to hospital wanting to see Sasuke again. He felt like he needed to apologise for leaving so suddenly the day before.

He walked through the front door and walked up to the nurse's station. He came here so often, they knew him really well and let him go straight up to Sasuke's room as soon as they saw him. That day, was different however.

"Ah morning Naruto" one of the nursed said. "I've got some bad news." Naruto swallowed loudly and felt his heart in his throat. "Unfortunately you will not be able to visit Sasuke today, or any day this week in fact."

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"He has been moved into a separate room. As to why, I cannot give you that information. You will need to speak with his therapist or doctor. He isn't allowed any visitors for at least a week."

For a couple of seconds Naruto stood there looking at the nurses, then turned and ran up the stairs. He needed to find Sasuke's therapist and get some answers.

0o0o0

Luckily, he found her in her office.

"Morning Naruto" she said to the blond looking up from her paperwork. "I take it you've already heard. Please take a seat." The blond did just that.

"Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" The therapist gave a small sigh.

"Yesterday" she began. "After you left, Sasuke got really angry. He resorted to taking out his anger on the mattress. It was nothing too drastic I can assure you, but his doctor thought that Sasuke isn't capable of controlling his emotions. He locked him up in a padded cell for at least a week."

Naruto looked at her wide eyed. He was speechless.

"This is just between me and you." The therapist's voice lowered to a whisper. "I think its total bullshit, but his doctor has most authority. All I can do is speak to him and make sure he's okay. But trust me; I will not let this pass. It is a total mistreatment of a patient."

Naruto still didn't know what to say. This definitely wasn't the right place for Sasuke. He wasn't going to get better here. If there was some way to get him home…

"There is no possibility of him being discharged, is there?" Naruto asked. The therapist shook her head.

"Unfortunately no. For a patient to be released, the patient's therapist, nurse, doctor and unit staff must all get together to discuss the condition of the patient, his progress and chances of a relapse. I can tell you now, that there is no chance of Sasuke's doctor agreeing to his release."

Naruto's heart sank. At this rate, the raven would be stuck here forever.

"Can I at least see him?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Please" Naruto interrupted. "I want to apologise to him for yesterday, and it can't wait a week."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but that isn't up to me. The most I can do is pass him a message when I go to see him later."

"Is there no way?" The blond asked hopefully.

"I already told you." She said gently.

"Fine" Naruto gave a sigh. "Just…just make sure you tell him that I'm sorry and that I love him."

The therapist smiled.

"I will. Don't worry." Naruto looked into space, his eyed began to water. "Naruto, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"No" He replied honestly. "Everything, everything is going to shit." Few tears made its way down the blond's cheeks.

"Talk to me."

"I'm running out of money, I won't be able to pay you." He answered truthfully. His parents left him some cash, but they never took into account that he might need it for therapy and a stay in the psychiatric unit for his loved one.

"Forget the money, just talk to me." After a moment's hesitation, he spoke.

"Sasuke is not getting better, and I can't help him." He looked at the floor. "And ever since I was attacked…I just don't feel exactly…okay. It's hard to explain…"

"In what way do you feel…not okay? Are you worried they are going to come back for you?"

"No…it's not that…well, a little bit yeah, but… I just don't want anyone to see my neck… I know how stupid it sounds…"

"It's not stupid at all." She reassured him. Of course there was another part to his problem, but he wasn't sure if he should tell her that. In the end he decided to say it, before he changed his mind.

"I also know who attacked me. I lied to the police, to Sasuke. I know exactly who it was." The therapist's eyes opened wider just a bit.

"Why did you lie?"

"Sasuke knows that person too, and I didn't want him to worry, or overreact or do something stupid if he found out. And now I'm worried what he is going to do when he finds out that I lied."

"Naruto, firstly you need to talk to the police to make sure they arrest him. Then, you need to tell Sasuke the truth. Explain to him why you felt the need to lie, he'll understand. Out of all people, he, being you're fiancé and someone who's been through a lot will understand."

Naruto nodded his head. He really wished that the therapist was right, because he was not prepared to lose Sasuke over something like this.

To Be Continued.


	77. Sing For Absolution

Thank you so much for your support and reviews! In response to Alex Uchimaki, Sasuke's therapist is not actually Tsunade, but I did base the therapist's character on Tsunade quite a bit. She is practically like Tsunade just without the sudden anger streak.

P.S. Sorry for this chapter being so short again, but I feel even worse than I did yesterday.

Chapter Seventy Seven – Sing For Absolution

Sasuke sat in the padded room, trying his hardest not to think about anything. He didn't want to give up, but what other choice was there? Even the doctor had said that he was a hopeless case. There was, after all, no hope left.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and his therapist walked in.

"Hello Sasuke" She told him as soon as she shut the door. The raven didn't respond. "How are you doing?" He still didn't respond. How did she think he was doing locked up in here? Slowly going insane was probably the best answer.

"Naruto came to see you. But as you know, you're not allowed any visitors." Sasuke lifted his gaze and looked her in the eyes. "He wanted me to pass a message onto you. He said he loves you and that he's sorry."

"What an idiot." The raven chuckled humourlessly as his gaze dropped back to the floor. The therapist looked at Sasuke confusion obvious on her face. "What does he have to apologise for? It's all my fault. The doctor said as much." He rested his chin on his knees.

The therapist's confusion changed into an expression of sadness. She moved closer to Sasuke and sat on the floor next to him.

"Sasuke, this is not your fault. None of this is." She reassured him. The raven didn't respond again. "Please don't shut me out again. You made so much progress, don't let all the hard work go to waste."

Sasuke stood up from where he was sat and walked to the other end of the small room. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"You keep telling me one thing, the doctor keeps telling me another. Who the hell am I meant to listen to? Who the hell am I meant to trust?"

"Sasuke-"

"I mean the doctor tells me I'm a helpless case and you say not to give up-"

"Hang on" The therapist interrupted him. "He said what?"

"He said there is no way to help me." Sasuke turned to face her. "He said I'm a 'helpless case'"

The therapist stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The raven asked.

"To speak to that dick that is your doctor." She said angrily and left the room slamming the door shut behind her. Sasuke was alone once again.

0o0o0

"Sasuke" The raven looked up from his seat on the floor. This time the person who came to see him was his doctor. Two people in one day, he was really starting to feel fucking special. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" the doctor casually walked in further into the room.

"Why did you have to tell your therapist what I told you? That information was strictly for you." The doctor shook his head in mock disappointment. "Oh but don't you worry, I'm pretty sure I managed to convince her that you were lying. Anything to get out of here, right?" It wasn't true at all, but Sasuke didn't need to know that.

Sasuke tried to ignore him. Maybe if he ignored him he would give up and go away? Again his childish logic kicked in.

"I don't think you know" The doctor began. "just how much authority I have over you. You do anything else I don't like and I will end you."

Sasuke felt fear only Orochimaru was capable of awaking in him. Why were so many people determined to make his life hell?

"Hey!" The doctor walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Would it kill you to look at someone while they're talking to you?" The raven looked around frantically. "Don't worry I turned off the cameras before I came here. Some patients just need a 'rougher' treatment. Which are not always ethically correct."

"Get off me." Sasuke said, his voice quieter than he would have liked.

"Or what? You'll tell someone? Try your luck. They'll just think you have gone completely crazy. I bet you would have so much fun spending you're entire life here." The doctor let the raven go. He fell to the ground with a small thud. "If you tell your therapist anything like that again, I promise you will regret it."

"Why are you doing this?" The raven asked before he could stop himself. Any way, he needed some answers.

"What a silly question. I'm doing this to help you. You'll thank me one day." The doctor left the room before he was even completely finished speaking.

He was doing it to help the raven? Help? If this was what help really was in this hospital, then he really didn't want it.

The raven cursed himself for letting it get so bad that he had to be locked in here. He could have gotten through it with time and therapy. Now it really looked like he was never going to leave this place.

0o0o0

Itachi was lying down on his bed in his cell. It was quite a while since Naruto last came to see him, and the older Uchiha kept wondering why. Why Naruto didn't tell him anything that was going on? Fear took over him a couple of times, as he wondered if things got so bad that Naruto didn't want to tell him anything.

His release date was slowly approaching, but he knew he couldn't wait that long to find out what is going on with his brother.

As if by magic, the door to his cell opened and one of the guards spoke.

"Itachi, someone here to see you."

To Be Continued.


	78. When We Stand Together

Thank you for your support and reviews! And to Flare for your concern :) Please Enjoy!

Chapter Seventy Eight – When We Stand Together

"Itachi, someone here to see you."

The mentioned raven looked up from his position of the bed. Well, this was a big coincidence, he concluded finally sitting up. He wasn't even sure this was really happening. He hadn't spoken to Naruto in so long, his days kinda merged together. The only thing he had to occupy himself with were card games with Kisame, and the other man's jokes. After all, "what's brown and sticky? A stick" wasn't funny the first twelve times Kisame told it.

Suddenly Itachi found himself in front of the glass looking directly at Naruto. So occupied with his thought, he didn't register much about getting here. This was going to be a weird day.

"Hey Naruto" He said with a small smile.

"Hey big brother" The blond returned the smile. "Can I call you that now?"

"Firstly, you and Sasuke are not married yet. Secondly, I'd rather you didn't. It's a hard job being a big brother; I don't think I can handle two kids." Naruto chuckled lightly. "Naruto look, I'm sorry about-"

"It's okay" the blond shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "I know you were upset."

"Please tell me you have better news this time." Itachi said his voice so hopeful it made Naruto's heart ache.

Why the heck did he come here? Yes Itachi needed an update, but what exactly would that update be? Sasuke's locked up in a padded cell because he has an incompetent doctor, and there is nothing anyone can do about it? Tell Itachi that he was just attacked by a crazy guy who has a crush on Sasuke and now he developed some issues of his own? After everything the older Uchiha had been through…the blond decided he needed a break.

"Sasuke is doing great" His lies began. "The doctor and therapist both say he's making tremendous progress. If things carry on like that, he will be able to go home soon."

Itachi's smile was so big and genuine; Naruto had never seen him smiling like that before.

"I'm so relieved. Why didn't you come tell me sooner?" Itachi asked, his smile never fading. "Are you alright?"

"Of course" The blond lied again. He wondered why it was so bloody hard to lie to the Uchiha's. "I just had so much school work. A big business paper to finish. Every minute I wasn't spending with Sasuke, I was writing that damn paper. I need to pass that course." Well, at least that was somewhat true.

"Naruto the business man." Itachi chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?" The blond raised his eyebrow.

"No offence, but you aren't the sharpest tool in the box."

"Is it because I'm blond? It's because I'm blond isn't it?"

"No, it's because you are Naruto, Naruto."

"I'll make it one day, you'll see." Naruto crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh I don't doubt that for once second." Itachi smiled at him. "Both you and Sasuke have your whole lives ahead of you. You'll both achieve great things, together."

0o0o0

"Sasuke, talk to me." The therapist pleaded. "What happened between now and when I saw you yesterday?"

Sasuke remembered his doctor's words quite clearly "_if you tell your therapist anything like that again, I promise you will regret it_." He'd been threatened enough times in his life to know when to stay quiet. He didn't know what he could say or what would land him in trouble. Instead he remained perfectly silent and still. Soon, he'd qualify for a statue and could spend his days on a display in a museum.

Alright, maybe he wasn't too great at making jokes either.

"Sasuke, please" She pleaded still. "What happened?" She moved closer to the raven so that he would hear as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's okay, you can tell me. Did he…hurt you?"

The raven responded by staying silent.

"Sasuke, I can help you get transferred to another doctor, but that needs your written and verbal permission."

This sounded like a great idea at first, but… That would require, like the therapist said, writing and speaking about it. If, no, _when_ the doctor found out about it, he would stick to his promise and end the raven. He didn't need further explanation; he had a clear picture of what it meant. Of course the doctor wouldn't kill him, but he would make sure that the raven never left the psychiatric ward again. Never saw Itachi again. Never…never saw Naruto again.

No deal. The doctor would let him out of this room eventually. They weren't made for long term stay. Then he would be able to see Naruto, and that was all that mattered to him.

He remembered when he was five and gave the blond his homework so he wouldn't get in trouble. From that day, he knew Naruto was most important, what happened to him didn't matter as long as Naruto was okay. Which at the moment was a debatable statement, the raven quickly remembered.

"Sasuke" The raven groaned internally. Was she really still here? "Sasuke I'm begging you." The raven heard something different in her voice than usual. Was she…close to tears? Over him? "Sasuke damn it, I'm not gonna give up on you! Do you hear me? We are gonna get through this."

The raven felt sorry for her, but couldn't tell her anything. End of. This time, he had to suffer in silence. He simply couldn't risk getting on the bad side of the doctor while he was locked up in here, with no chance to escape.

0o0o0

Once the food was delivered, the raven noticed a small folded piece of paper sticking out from the side of his sandwich. The nurse who delivered his food either didn't see it or chose not to see it.

He opened it uncertainly and read it.

_Good work_

That was everything. Just the two simple words, but Sasuke immediately knew who the note was from. It was also simple enough; that it wouldn't cause suspicion if someone else saw it. Was his doctor getting some kicks out of this? Was it like a game show to him? Either way the raven crumpled up the note and threw it on the floor. He didn't touch he's sandwich either. He lost his appetite.

To Be Continued.


	79. All Falls Down

Thank you so for your support and reviews!

Chapter Seventy Nine – All Falls Down

He had no idea how much time passed. He just simply lost track of time. It could have been a day or a month for all he noticed. The only thing Sasuke knew was that with each passing second he was closer to leaving this room. Closer to seeing Naruto. It was the only thing that still kept him sane.

His therapist visited him again. It looked the same as it did the last time. And the time before that. She told him she wasn't going to give up, tried to get him to talk… if only she could understand that he _couldn't_ speak to her.

His doctor too paid him a visit. He said a few mean words that the raven didn't want to dwell on. Of course he couldn't forget them either. It would be so simple just to forget a few things…

The thing that worried Sasuke the most was how much the doctor reminded him of Orochimaru. Of course it was stupid and he knew it. No two people were exactly the same and the doctor and Orochimaru probably didn't even know each other…yet the way the doctor was treating him, the way he was speaking to Sasuke…it was almost as if Orochimaru was right in front of him. Orochimaru, after all wanted Sasuke to feel the blame for everything that ever happened. It seemed like the doctor was doing the same thing.

Orochimaru…that homophobe when Sasuke got lost…the doctor…

No, it couldn't be possible. Three people were trying to make his life hell for no good reason? No, that couldn't be right…

At that point, Sasuke was convinced he was just imagining things. He must be still so terrified of Orochimaru that he misinterpreted his doctor's good intentions. That just had to be it.

Sasuke never thought of himself as actually crazy…but no crazy person actually thought they were crazy…

Either the raven's doctor was really out to get him, or Sasuke was slowly losing it.

0o0o0

"Hey Naruto" Neji said walking up to the blond sitting on a bench on the school campus. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh hey" the blond responded looking up from his textbook. Subconsciously, he reached with one of his hands to make sure that his scarf was still in place. "Sorry, stuff came up, things happened…"

"Is Sasuke alright?" Neji asked genuine concern in his voice.

"Yes. Well, no…" The blond gave a big sigh. "Something else happened too."

"You're making me worried now. You're never usually this serious for this long unless something really bad happened."

Naruto wondered if he should tell Neji. He lost track of who he told what. Quickly he remembered that even Iruka didn't know that he was attacked. Honestly, he didn't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever. Of course he had to talk about it, with Sasuke's – and now his – therapist. She still kindly offered her services without asking to be paid.

That reminded the blond of another thing. He needed a job. It was a good excuse for his mood as well. Easily he could tell Neji that. Again, he felt bad for lying. It should come easier to him by now surely.

"I need a job." Naruto admitted, looking at his textbook and not Neji in the eyes. Neji sighed lightly, as if in relief.

"Well, I could help you look after school." He shrugged his shoulders. The blond looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I gave out my resumes already. Now I just need to sit and wait."

"Why the sudden need for a job?" Neji asked curiously.

"Why do you think? I need money."

"For…?" He prompted.

"Neji, there is such a thing as too much questions." Naruto responded with a wink. "Common, let's get something to eat." He stood up from the bench. After a short while of thinking Neji got up to his feet too.

"My treat?" He suggested. Naruto couldn't help but give a little laugh and shake his head.

0o0o0

"Sasuke" The mentioned raven looked up and saw his doctor again. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even hear the doctor enter the room. "You need to stop spacing out like that. It's really creepy."

The raven returned his gaze to the floor. The doctor would go away soon. He never stayed long.

"Sasuke, I decided to let you out of here sooner." The raven looked up again. If this was a joke… it was a really bad one.

The doctor sighed.

"Your therapist kept nagging me and nagging me and nagging." The doctor rolled his eyes overly dramatically. "But…" He kneeled down in front of Sasuke who was still looking at him. "If you set even one toe out of line," He grabbed the raven by the back of the neck so hard, his nails dug into the raven's skin. Sasuke didn't even dare make a noise. Instead his eyes opened wider, and he held his breath for a couple of heartbeats.

"If you set even one toe out of line," The doctor repeated to make sure his point got across. "I will personally knock you out, tie you to a bed, and lock you up in a place where you will never see sunshine again. Ever."

Sasuke felt something dribbling down his back. Blood. Definitely not in his imagination.

The doctor let go of the raven. Sasuke was too shocked to move.

The doctor looked at his nails and saw a faint mark of blood. He gave another overly dramatic sigh.

"Looks like I need to tell the nurses to cut your nails. Clearly you will find any way to harm yourself." By the time he finished the sentence the doctor smiled.

The raven blinked and his gaze returned to the floor. Of course the doctor would make it look like Sasuke did it. No one would believe him after all, not with his word against the doctor's. And of course the doctor would have turned the cameras off before coming here. He always did.

"You still won't say anything?" The doctor snorted and turned to leave. "I'll come and get you in about an hour."

Before he left, Sasuke heard the doctor mutter something that sounded a lot like "pathetic".

Sasuke hugged his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt about five years old again as he kept repeating '_please let it end_' in his head.

To Be Continued.


	80. Long Road

Thank you for your support and reviews! Sorry it's so short again - too short :( but I still feel SO ill. It seems like I just can't get better, if anything, I'm just getting worse. Please enjoy nonetheless.

Chapter Eighty – Long Road

Sasuke experienced the longest hour of his life.

The doctor promised to let him out, promised to be back in an hour, but the raven knew better than to trust that doctor.

The back of his neck still hurt slightly. It was almost too hard to imagine what lengths the doctor would go to, to make the raven suffer. And obviously it looked like he did it himself. The doctor was cleaver. It was clear to Sasuke that the doctor had done it before and he knew exactly how to get out of it.

The problem was, the raven didn't know how to get out of it. He'd been in a similar situation before with Orochimaru, so he knew there was no way out. He just had to sit quietly and hope for a miracle that was for sure never going to happen.

"Morning Sasuke" A nurse, said with a wide smile once she opened the door to the padded room. The raven remained silent. "I got your pills for you."

She bent down in front of Sasuke and gave him the little cup that had his medication in it, as well as a glass of water.

The raven took it and looked at the tablets. They were the same as usual, apart from one. One yellow and brown tablet that he didn't recognise.

"What is it for?" Sasuke asked the nurse who was still standing in front of him waiting for him to take his medication.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. Sasuke set down the glass of water onto the floor, and with his now free hand took out the new tablet.

"This, what is it?"

"Oh that one" She smiled at him sweetly. "Your doctor concluded that you need it. To help you sleep." The raven narrowed her eyes.

"I don't have trouble sleeping."

"Well your doctor prescribed it, and he knows what's best for you, so please just take it."

Uncertainly, Sasuke put the pill back among the others, emptied the contents of the cup and swallowed them all, the yellow and brown one included. Then he drank the whole glass of water and gave the nurse both the cup and the glass back.

"Thank you Sasuke. Your doctor will come and get you shortly."

Sasuke watched as she left the room. He wondered what that tablet was, and why suddenly he needed new pills to "help him sleep". He was pretty sure it was a lie, but he knew that if he didn't take it, the doctor would make him pay.

0o0o0

"So Naruto," Neji began. "Are you gonna tell me what's really bugging you?" Naruto looked up from his plate.

"What?"

"You haven't eaten anything, and you're awfully quiet."

"Oh sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." He shifted in his seat slightly.

"I can imagine. You know you don't have to deal with it alone." Neji reassured him.

"I know, I just-"

"Hey" Both boys looked up to see who interrupted them. It was Gaara.

"What are you doing here?"

"What the hell do you want?" Both boys spoke almost instantly.

"Neji, I need to talk to you." Gaara responded looking at the floor.

To Be Continued. (Sorry again about the length)


	81. Taking Over Me

You guys are the sweetest and nicest readers I could ever ask for! Thank you so much!

Chapter Eighty One – Taking Over Me

"Gaara, now really isn't the time." Neji said as he looked at the redhead next to him. "We're in the middle of something."

"Neji, please" Gaara spoke softly, still keeping his gaze on the floor. "I really need to speak to you."

"Another time-"

"Neji, I think I should be going." Naruto spoke up surprising both Neji and Gaara. He thought it would be a good idea if both of the boys could talk together without him. He knew both Neji and Gaara needed to sort out a couple of things between them. And plus the blond needed to do some thinking of his own.

"I'll text you later Neji." Naruto said getting up from his seat and giving Neji a smile. "Thanks for the lunch."

Before Neji could object, the blond was already out of the café. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but from what Neji had told him, Neji and Gaara could really use a talk to sort a few things out.

Just when Naruto was turning a corner, his phone rang.

"Hello" he answered with a small sigh.

"Naruto," it was his therapist. "How quickly can you get to the hospital?" His heartbeat sped up.

"Did something happen?" He asked, his mouth feeling dry all of a sudden.

"Oh Naruto" She could obviously sense the slight panic in his voice. "Nothing awful happened, just come as soon as you can." She told him before hanging up.

On the spot, the blond turned around and sped walked to the hospital.

0o0o0

Sasuke sat back in his room. His curtains drawn, his door closed.

Leona tried visiting him, but he's told her – in a nice way – to leave him alone. He just wasn't up to seeing anyone. Well, anyone apart from Naruto.

But Naruto still thought he was in the padded room, and had no way of finding out otherwise.

Sasuke led on his bed and closed his eyes. For some reason he was feeling so sleepy, and tired. Maybe it was because of the stupid pill the doctor asked him to take? He also had a huge headache coming on.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Sasuke groaned.

"Leona, I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I'm sorry do you want me to leave?" The voice that answered didn't belong to Leona. The raven raised himself on his elbows.

"Naruto?" He asked blinking hard.

"It's me baby." The blond came into Sasuke's view and smiled. "Still want me to leave?"

"No" Sasuke smiled for the first time in days.

Naruto walked further into the room, while Sasuke got onto his feet from the bed. Both met in the middle of the room and embraced themselves as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

Sasuke buried his face in the blond's shoulder, while Naruto rested his head on top of Sasuke's.

"I'm so glad you're here." Sasuke's words were slightly muffled.

"I'm so glad that that stupid doctor of yours came to his senses and let you out."

"Don't say that." The raven whispered. Naruto had to strain his ears to hear. "The walls have ears."

The blond chuckled slightly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked pulling the raven slightly away from him so that he could look at him.

"Cameras." Sasuke whispered. "Everywhere." He could feel his eyelids becoming heavy. He stifled a yawn. He wobbled despite the blond still holding him. Curse that doctor and his stupid drugs.

"Sasuke, are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, just tired." Sasuke mumbled. He wasn't even capable of stringing sentences together now. Whatever drug the doctor gave him was pretty damn strong.

Sasuke could feel his limbs getting heavier. He knew soon he wouldn't be able to stand. The doctor planned this. He must have known Naruto was going to come visit him as soon as he found out. He probably called Naruto himself. But of course he drugged Sasuke first. He must have…

"Woah" Naruto exclaimed as he caught the raven before he hit the floor. Sasuke looked at him with glazed eyes.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." He said, his speech more mumbled than before.

"Hey" Naruto smiled at him. "Don't be stupid." He picked up the raven and led him on the bed. "If you're so tired, I'll come back tomorrow. Just sleep." Naruto covered Sasuke with a few blankets and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow baby."

"Mmm" The raven replied with his eyes closed unable to say anything else. So much he wanted to stay away and speak to Naruto but he just couldn't.

0o0o0

The door creaked open. A man entered the room. Oblivious Sasuke was asleep in his bed, his nose and forehead slightly crinkled from whatever dream he was having.

The man – Sasuke's doctor – neared the sleeping raven.

"Sasuke" he said in a normal voice, checking to make sure that Sasuke was really asleep.

He received no response. The doctor grinned. The tablet really did the trick. Even better than he hopped it would.

He took the syringe out from his coat pocket and squirted some liquid out making sure no air was present in the tube. With his other hand, he picked up Sasuke's arm. In one smooth motion – he'd done it many times before after all – he injected the liquid into the raven's arm.

Afterwards, he removed the syringe and put it back in his coat pocket, letting Sasuke's hand fall onto the bed.

The doctor tilted his head to the side and watched the raven sleep for a couple of seconds. Once he was satisfied with his work, he turned around and left the room soundlessly.

To Be Continued.


	82. Mystery Of You

Thank you so much for your support and reviews! And thank you to Raven Halley for your awesome guess! But for now, I reveal nothing ;) Please continue reading everyone!

Chapter Eighty Two – Mystery Of You

"Naruto" The therapist spoke gently. The blond blinked a couple of times and then looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"No, can-" He stopped and cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you about Sasuke?"

"Well," She shifted in her chair. "That depends on what you want to know. Patient doctor confidentiality."

"Yeah I know" Naruto sighed. "It's just that…I don't know. Why was he so tired today?"

"Naruto, he did spend quite a bit of time in that padded room, he must be exhausted emotionally as well as physically."

"Can you do something for me?" Naruto asked not meeting her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Please keep an eye on him. I'm really worried. Something is not right…I'm not saying it's your fault, it probably is that doctor of his, but…"

"I understand." The blond looked up at her. "Don't worry; I got my eye on both the doctor and Sasuke. Plus there are cameras in Sasuke's room. If something is up, we'll know."

"Thanks" Naruto smiled at her lightly.

"You don't have to thank me for doing my job." She returned his smile. "Now Naruto, want to talk about yourself for a bit?"

"Yeah, I actually wanted you to know that I'm doing much better. I…I finally decided to go to the police."

"That's great." She smiled at him again. "Would you like me to come with you for support?" The therapist offered kindly.

"No, I'll go myself." He smiled at her to reassure her. "You need to stay here, for Sasuke, since I can't be here."

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are the most selfless person I have ever met." The blond looked at her slightly confused. "You're about to do something that's really hard for you to do, and yet, all you care about is Sasuke's wellbeing."

Naruto smile grew slightly. Of course Sasuke came first. Sasuke was more important than his own life. If Sasuke was okay, everything else would be okay too.

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" The therapist asked gently when the blond seemed lost in his thoughts.

"No, I think that's all." The therapist smiled.

"Come and see me again soon, okay?"

"I will" Naruto got up from his chair and turned to leave. "Thanks…for everything." He told her before he left the room.

0o0o0

Sasuke was having a strange dream. It wasn't the usual nightmare of Orochimaru coming back and hurting him in any way he possibly could.

This dream was odd to say the least. He was lying on a bed, as if awake, but unable to open his eyes. He was unable to move his legs, hands or head. Even his fingers and toes failed to cooperate. He tried opening his mouth but it was impossible. It was as if he was paralyzed. He was fully conscious but couldn't move.

He tried telling himself it was just a dream and tried to wake himself up, be he could do that either. He wasn't able to scream for help.

This dream was almost as terrifying as the dreams where Orochimaru came back. What if he was paralyzed forever? No, it was stupid. This was _just_ a dream.

Yet the more he lay there unable to move, the more he wasn't sure.

He felt as if he was on a verge of a panic attack. With all his strength, he tried to control his breathing and to calm himself down. Everything would be okay. This was just a dream…

0o0o0

"Morning Sasuke" a nurse entered the raven's room with the usual dose of tablets and a glass of water.

Sasuke woke up with a big sigh. Quickly, he remembered the night before, and shoot up in his bed.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" The nurse asked wide eyed, unsure of what was happening.

"Yeah" He breathed. "I'm fine" Everything was okay. It was just…a…dream…

To Be Continued.


	83. Forsaken

Thank you so much for your support and reviews!

Chapter Eighty Three – Forsaken

The door creaked opened and Sasuke looked up. His doctor was just closing it behind him. It was about five minutes since the nurse left. What could he possibly want now?

"Sasuke, how are you doing this morning?"

"Fine" the raven answered without looking at the doctor.

"You've been talking those new pills I gave you?"

This time, Sasuke did look up at him.

"You know I have."

"Very well" The doctor nodded his head once. "Sasuke I need to ask, did you experience something strange this night?"

Sasuke froze. He remembered what happened to him during the night…but that was only a dream…wasn't it?

"Well? Care to answer?" the doctor prompted.

"Yes. I did." Sasuke answered uncertainly. He wondered how much of the truth he could say before he was thrown back into the padded cell.

"Care to elaborate?"

The raven was silent for a couple of heartbeats, thinking of how he should word this.

"I…I couldn't move." He finally managed to say. "I felt paralyzed."

Sasuke waited. Waited for the doctor to tell him that there is something wrong with him, more than there was before and decide he should go back to the padded cell…

But instead, nothing happened. The doctor didn't say anything. The raven looked up at the doctor. He was _smiling_.

"Interesting" the doctor said and crossed his arms across his chest. "The drug seemed to work wonders."

Sasuke let this information sink in.

"The tablets?" He breathed. The doctor answered by laughing.

"Don't be stupid! Like the tablets could paralyze you so long after taking them."

"What did you do to me?" The raven asked, his fear growing by the second.

"You don't need to know for now." The doctor uncrossed his arms and put them on his hips. "Do you know how long you were in the state of paralysis for?"

"No…what…what?" Was this actually happening?

The doctor sighed heavily.

"You are useless…Next time, I'm gonna have to record you while you're sleeping."

"Next…" The raven swallowed. "Next time?"

"You got trouble hearing too? Yes next time." The doctor turned around and walked towards the door. "I'm surrounded by idiots…" He sighed again. Before leaving the room he added,

"Your friend coming to visit you again today? I must say, I've taken a disliking to him. A big disliking." And he was gone.

Sasuke stared at the door. What the hell was going on? What did the doctor do? That wasn't a dream…he was temporary paralyzed in the night. More importantly, was the doctor planning on hurting Naruto?

Before he was even aware of it, the raven started shaking. His eyes watered and his headache came back.

0o0o0

Naruto knocked on Sasuke's door, which was unusually closed.

After receiving no answer, he tried again.

No answer.

He reached for the doorknob and turned it.

"Sasuke?" He asked before entering the room. Still no answer. Maybe the raven was sleeping…still?

The room was dark, as always Sasuke had his curtains drawn. It took a couple of seconds for Naruto's eyes to adjust to the dark. Once he looked around the room, he noticed his fiancé sitting on his bed, fully awake.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried again, but he still didn't receive an answer.

With three quick steps he was by Sasuke's side.

"Baby you're shivering." He said as he grabbed the blanket on the bed and wrapped it around the raven's shoulders. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Get out" the words were nearly a whisper. "Get out now."

"What?" The blond asked shocked. He moved closer towards Sasuke.

"Get out" the raven repeated quieter than before. "Before he gets to you too."

He wasn't sure the doctor would actually hurt Naruto, but he didn't want to take any chances. Not with Naruto. The doctor was obviously up to something and whatever it was, Sasuke wanted to leave Naruto out of it.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

The next words were one of the most difficult things the raven ever had to say.

"Get out and don't visit me ever again."

To Be Continued.


	84. I Disappear

Hello everyone! This update is really early because I won't be able to upload this chapter later. As always, thank you for your support and reviews! Please enjoy! P.s. in answer to Flare, thank you for asking, I am doing much better now! Soon I should be as good as new!

Chapter Eighty Four – I Disappear

"Sasuke" Naruto said as he sat on the bed next to his fiancé. "Sasuke, what the hell is going on?" The raven didn't say anything again. He'd said enough already. He couldn't reveal anything, the doctor was probably watching anyway. "Sasuke, talk to me!"

"I can't" Sasuke sighed gently. He could feel his headache getting worse. "Just go away."

Naruto was hurt, but he knew that there had to be a reason behind the raven's behaviour. Something Sasuke wasn't telling him. Or more like, couldn't tell him.

"Baby-"

"Naruto" Sasuke turned his gaze and looked the blond straight in the eyes. His own were filled with tears. "Naruto I love you. That's why you need to go. Please"

The blond didn't know what to do now. Why did Sasuke want him to leave so badly? He was getting a pretty good idea.

"Sasuke, I…I need to do something. But don't think that I'm actually going to listen to you." Naruto chuckled lightly. "I mean, when did I ever listen to you?" He took the raven's hand with his own. "I don't know what's going on, but I won't let you go through it alone. You hear? No matter what, we're in this together."

Naruto got up from the bed and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"I'm leaving now, but I will come back. I need to do something, but I'll be back. I promise."

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked him.

"Just…trust me, okay?" Naruto smiled at his fiancé, and before the other boy could reply, he was out of the room.

He didn't have a plan, he wasn't sure of exactly what he needed to do, but he knew he had to do something.

Before he ever realised it, he was standing outside the therapist's office. He knocked once and entered the room before she could answer.

"Oh Naruto" the therapist said slightly surprised. "Did we have an appointment today?"

"No, I need to speak to you about Sasuke."

The therapist sighed.

"Naruto, he's fine-"

"No he's not!" The blond exclaimed slightly louder than he wanted to. "Do you know what he told me when I visited him today? He told me to "get out, before he gets me too"!"

The therapist frowned.

"Who is "he"?"

"I don't know for sure" Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself. "But I have a pretty good idea."

"You're not suggesting…"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting." The blond snapped. "Sasuke's doctor is doing something."

"Naruto, I don't trust him either, but…" she sighed again. "You can't just go around accusing people."

"Even if I know I'm right?" The alternative was that Sasuke was talking about Orochimaru…but that wasn't true. Sasuke was NOT crazy.

"Even then" She shook her head. "We would need proof. Concrete proof."

"Isn't his word enough?" Naruto threw his hands up in the air.

"Did he confess to you?"

"What?"

"Did you hear Sasuke say, "My doctor did something to me"?"

"No but-"

"I'm sorry Naruto, there is no proof."

"What about the cameras?" He remembered something that Sasuke said about the walls having ears.

"They're real time, but not recording." Useless piece of technology, in other words.

"You promised." He clenched his fists as his sides. "You promised to keep an eye on him."

"Naruto-"

"You promised and he's sat there alone and scared! Too scared to ask for help! So scared that he pushed me away!"

"I'm sorry, I don't-"

"I want to take him home. Right, now!"

"I already told you it's not that simple!"

"Then do something. He can't stay here anymore!"

"I'm sorry" she said again. "I wish I could let him go home, but I really can't. It's not within my power to do so!"

"Fuck" Naruto swore and ran his hands through his hair. "So what do you suggest we do? Sit here and wait until something really awful happens?"

As if on cue, that's when they heard it. The scream coming from somewhere down the corridor.

To Be Continued.


	85. Silent Scream

Thank you so much for your support and kind reviews! :) I hope you enjoy reading! And again, thanks to Flare for your concern :)

Chapter Eighty Five – Silent Scream

Naruto and the therapist exchanged a look before they both rushed towards the door. Within seconds, they were out in the corridor hurrying towards Sasuke's room. Naruto was certain that the person who screamed was the raven. He would have recognised his voice anywhere.

"Sasuke" he said as he practically ran into the raven's room. No time for knocking this time.

Sasuke was lying on his bed, pinned down by two nurses, while his doctor was standing a little bit to the side of the trio. Naruto didn't know why the nurses where keeping the raven down, Sasuke wasn't struggling.

"What the hell is going on?" the therapist asked as she stepped next to Naruto.

"Unfortunately" the doctor began with a sigh. "When I came to visit Sasuke today" He was speaking directly to the therapist, ignoring Naruto's presence. "He attacked me." The doctor shook his head and closed his eyes.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "No way that would-"

"I had to defend myself, and call for help." The doctor carried on as if Naruto hadn't spoken. "Thank goodness the nurses arrived so quickly, before something serious happened."

"I never…" Sasuke spoke from his place on the bed. It was obvious that they drugged him and the drugs were already working. "I wouldn't…"

"Hold on" the therapist spoke before Naruto could. "What do you mean you had to "defend yourself"?"

"Exactly what I said." The doctor opened his eyes, looked at the therapist while rubbing his temples with both hands. "He came straight at me; I had no choice but to…push him away."

"Push him away?" She crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"What is this?" The doctor asked. "Some kind of interrogation?"

"Not quite. I just care about my patient's well being that's all."

Naruto couldn't take much more of this. He wanted to jump on the doctor and strangle him. There was no way Sasuke would attack the doctor, he was sure of that. The doctor was a lying scumbag.

"Well I told you everything as it was. He came at me; I pushed him away and called for help. He screamed when the nurses were sedating him."

"That is very convenient don't you think?" The therapist took a step towards the doctor. The two nurses, having let go of the raven by then, decided it would be best if they left the room. They did just that without a word.

"What are you suggesting?" Now the doctor copying the therapist's pose crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not suggesting anything." She shrugged. "Just saying that you accuse him of attacking you, after you locked him in a padded cell for no particular reason, and oh yeah, the cameras aren't recording anything."

Naruto used to think Sasuke's death glares were scary. But they were nothing compared to the death glare the doctor gave the therapist. If looks could kill, the therapist would be dead on the spot.

"Look what I do with my patient-"

"You are forgetting" she took another step towards the doctor. "That he is also my patient. And I believe you to be incompetent."

"And what do you know-"

"I think so too." Naruto was unable to stay quiet any longer. He knew he had to say something. For Sasuke.

Naruto walked up to stand next to the therapist.

"I believe you are an incompetent doctor too and I do not like the way you are treating my fiancé." Naruto made sure his voice sounded confident, even though he wasn't.

"There is nothing either of you can do to make me stop treating him."

The blond was sure that a smile crossed the doctor's lips. In an instant, he was reminded of Orochimaru and that sent shivers down his spine.

"That may be true." The therapist said. "But Sasuke can. He can apply for a change in doctors at any point."

This time, the doctor chuckled.

"He is not going to do that. Trust me." Without another word, he pushed past Naruto and the therapist and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

The therapist and Naruto both exchanged another look.

"What…what are we going to do?" Naruto asked her, but looked at the form of his now sleeping fiancé. It seemed like whenever he came here lately, the raven was always asleep.

"Fuck" she swore unprofessionally. "I…I honestly don't know…"

Naruto walked up to the raven.

"Sasuke?" The mentioned raven opened his eyes lazily. Apparently the drugs didn't knock him out completely yet.

"I didn't…I wouldn't…" He mumbled.

"Shh" The blond said and bent down to kiss the raven on the forehead. "I know. I know. I promise we are going to do something."

"Naruto…" Sasuke closed his eyes no longer able to keep them open. "Don't you dare-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before sleep claimed him.

"Naruto?" The therapist asked once the blond stayed silent for a couple of seconds. "Are you alright?"

"That doctor" He began turning back to his therapist. "needs to go."

0o0o0

Once the therapist and that annoying blond kid were out of his room, the doctor re-entered his patient's room for a second time that day. Another syringe hidden in his coat pocket.

"Let's see how you react to this one." He said and smiled to himself, as he approached the sleeping Sasuke.

To Be Continued.


	86. Cage The Beast

Thank you so much for your support and reviews! Please continue reading and enjoy!

Chapter Eighty Six – Cage The Beast

Sasuke was a young man. A teenager who experienced more pain and misery than most adults ever would. His life was a one big disaster. Simply one disaster after another. It could be said that he had bad luck, but it of course had nothing to do with luck. Sasuke was hurt, beaten, hated since he could remember. And when that happens, it's just so damn hard to focus on anything else.

It's inevitable to start thinking that nothing in your life will ever go right. That's exactly what Sasuke did. It had nothing to do with self pity. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all, he hated himself. He couldn't understand why Naruto still stuck with him. He wasn't sure he would be able to be so understanding, and strong if he was in Naruto's shoes. But Sasuke already knew, he wasn't even a quarter of the man Naruto was. Sasuke never was and never could be.

Even yesterday, when he tried to push Naruto away, for his own good it didn't work. Naruto promised to help him. Sasuke didn't want help anymore. He didn't care what happened to him, but he didn't want Naruto to be hurt. Someone already tried killing Naruto once, and Sasuke wasn't ever so scared before as he was when he thought he might lose Naruto forever.

There was no way the raven would let that happen again. He knew that Naruto wanted to protect him, but he wanted to protect Naruto too. And there was no telling as to what else the doctor might do.

That was why he didn't want Naruto to get involved. That was why he was sat there, on his bed, hugging his legs, his head resting on his knees, thinking what he could do. It was particularly difficult since his head felt really heavy and cloudy. On top of it all, he could literally feel his head pulsing with pain. He didn't have much experience with it, but he was pretty sure that was what it felt like to get hit on the head with a bat.

"Ugh" He groaned quietly as another wave of pain shot up his spine and right to the back of his head. How was he supposed to think of something in this condition?

He knew that there was one simple solution. Getting out of here. Unfortunately that was easier said than done.

Or was it?

Sasuke's head snapped up. Too quickly and another wave of pain hit him.

He closed his eyes, in hope that that would help the pain and tried to think.

He was in a room which wasn't locked. Not at that moment anyway. Down one flight of stairs and he would be on the ground floor. Not too far away was the nurse's station and the main door.

If only he could sneak out of his room, ran past the nurse's station and get out that door…He would be free…No one would chase after him forever. Then he could get back to their apartment and see Naruto…Naruto…He needed Naruto. He needed to get out of here and be with Naruto forever. He'd never let himself get locked up again.

Sasuke stood up on his feet so quickly that the whole room span around. He had to hold onto the bed frame to steady himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was NO stopping now.

To Be Continued.


	87. Stranger In The Mirror

Thank you for all the adds and favourites and subscriptions and reviews and support and everything! When I first uploaded the first chapter, I was sure that it's going to be a disaster, but you guys made it into a success! I couldn't have done it without you, thank you so much! You guys are amazing! :D

Chapter Eighty Seven – Stranger In The Mirror

Naruto stood in the bathroom of his apartment. His hands gripping the sides of the sink. He kept his gaze low, too scared to look in the mirror. He knew Sasuke was most important at the moment, but he still couldn't get over the fact that he was scarred for life. His bandage was in the trash, his scarf hanging by the door, but the scar, was something he could never take off. A constant reminder of what happened.

He did go to the police and told them about Suigetsu. However Suigetsu was nowhere to be found. Surprise, surprise Suigetsu left the town.

Naruto lifted his gaze. The first thing he saw was the ugly scar. It really stood out against his lightly tanned neck. He really did feel hideous. What if Sasuke thought he was hideous too?

No. He shook his head and dropped his gaze. Sasuke wasn't that shallow. Nothing would change between them. If only there was a way to get him out of the hospital…

He decided not to visit the raven today. It was hard, not going to see him, but if Sasuke was so much against him being there…Instead he put his time into thinking. Thinking of a way to get Sasuke out. The therapist wasn't much help, but there really was nothing she could do. Unless Sasuke requested a different doctor, he would still be stuck with that asshole of a doctor he currently had.

Naruto sighed and vacated the bathroom. His head was swimming; he had so much on his mind.

He thought back to the time when he and Sasuke were six.

_ It was a cold and rainy day, and they had to play indoors for the entire day in preschool. Sasuke, as per usual, sat on the floor not taking to anyone. Naruto was playing with some building blocks right next to the raven. Whenever the blond looked at Sasuke, he saw that Sasuke was watching him build. It made Naruto grin to himself._

_ Naruto was just about to place the finishing block on top of his masterpiece, when two boys, fighting, crushed into the tower of blocks and sent the pieces flying all across the carpet. _

_ Of course Naruto was upset, he was a little child, but Sasuke, Sasuke did something the blond had never expected. _

_ Sasuke stood up from his position on the floor, walked up to the two boys still fighting and separated them._

_ "What do you think you're doing?" He told them, sounding much older than he should have. "Pick up the blocks now! And apologise to him!" _

_ Naruto stared in amazement as the two boys did as they were told. They gathered the blocks from the carpet, brought them over to the blond, apologised to him and went to play somewhere else, keeping their heads low. Sasuke returned to his seat on the floor. _

_ "Thank you" Naruto told Sasuke, who smiled at him lightly._

_ "Would you…" The raven's gaze dropped to the floor. "Would you like some help…rebuilding it?"_

_ Naruto grinned again._

_ "Yeah!" He answered with enthusiasm. Sasuke looked at him again and smiled. He moved closer to the blond and started helping him with the blocks. They might have been young, but their teamwork was beyond belief. They were finished with the tower in no time. _

Naruto smiled at the memory, but it made him sad at the same time. Sasuke, the strong, mysterious boy who stood up for him, not just that one time, who saved his ass from trouble more times than he could count, was suffering so much. Suffering with every passing second. And again, it was someone's fault.

Rage boiled within the blond teen. Who did the doctor think he was to make Sasuke suffer like this? Naruto bowled his hands into fists. It didn't help his thinking. He still couldn't think of a solution. He couldn't think of even one simple fucking solution how he could save the person he loved the most.

Why did this keep happening over and over and over? Why did Sasuke have to suffer this nightmare all over again?

Naruto would gladly take Sasuke's pain upon himself, if it meant the raven didn't have to suffer anymore.

"Sasuke" he whispered quietly as tears ran down his face. "I'm so sorry; I don't know how to help you." He dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands, sobbing quietly to himself.

To Be Continued.


	88. By The Way

Thank you so much for your support and reviews and reading! And Flare, I absolutely LOVED your idea! :D

Chapter Eighty Eight – By The Way

Naruto laid on his couch still thinking. He was no longer crying; instead he thought really hard about how to help Sasuke.

He had a thought…as stupid as it sounded to him, sneaking into the hospital (or simply walking in, it's not like he wasn't allowed to visit the raven) then helping Sasuke sneak past the nurses or opening the back doors or making a hole in the basement or something.

It was a stupid idea after all. It sounded like something out of a movie.

But…it was the only idea he had. It was the only idea he could come up with. He would carry Sasuke out of there if he had to. They could try and stop him.

Naruto got up from his couch, grabbed his scarf and coat and walked out the door.

No matter what he had to do, Sasuke was coming home with him today.

0o0o0

Sasuke left his room, for whatever reason he was feeling lightheaded and nauseous. He thought it might have something to do with his doctor. Another reason to get the hell out of there.

Determined, he pushed on forward. Soon, he'd be out and everything would be okay. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He wouldn't suddenly become okay, but he would feel much better at home.

For the moment he pushed to the back of his mind the fact, that Naruto seemed a little bit off still, ever since he was attacked. He tried to forget the fact that he felt like being sick again and the fact that he still blamed himself for everything. He tried to forget about his headache. Right now, he needed to focus on escaping this hell. He would deal with everything else later.

He made his way down the stairs and looked around. No one was around at the moment. Carefully, he kept carrying on walking towards the exit, getting ready to break into run if needed. He hoped the nurses were stupid enough to leave the front door unlocked.

Suddenly, he froze.

Leona.

How could he be as selfish and awful as to leave without saying goodbye to her after everything she helped him with? After all she'd done to help him fit in?

Just then, the raven had another thought…something Leona told him at the beginning of their friendship. Despite her being better, she wasn't allowed to go home because the doctor didn't agree to it. He selfishly never asked her who her doctor is…but what if it was the same doctor he had? What if he was doing the same thing to her as he was to him?

Sasuke simply couldn't leave her like this.

He thought what Naruto would do? Well sure as hell he wouldn't let Leona get hurt.

The raven turned around, about to go back upstairs to find Leona, when he bumped into someone.

"Well well" A familiar voice said, the raven recognised it straight away.

He froze unable to look at his doctor; he kept his gaze on the floor.

"What are you doing, Sasuke? Trying to run away? Priceless"

To Be Continued.


	89. My Friend Of Misery

Thank you so much for your reviews and support! Please enjoy!

Chapter Eighty Nine – My Friend Of Misery

"I…I…" Sasuke stuttered as he kept his gaze on the floor.

"Cat got your tongue?" The doctor asked tilting his head to the side.

"I…just-"

"Sasuke you can try to deny it all you want but I know the truth. You tried to run away, didn't you?" The raven didn't respond. The doctor placed his hands on the raven's shoulders and shook him once. "Didn't you?"

"No…I just…" The doctor's grip on Sasuke's shoulders tightened.

"Don't you lie to me. If there is one thing I hate, is liars. Do you get it? That's all you are. All you'll ever be. An attention seeking little liar."

Sasuke started shaking. His shoulders were hurting. He felt like his head was about to explode. His vision was still a bit shaky. Why…

"Are you just gonna stand here?" The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Get your sorry ass back to your ro-"

"Get your fucking hands off him!" Sasuke felt a gust of wind as someone ran past him, behind the doctor and pulled him off Sasuke.

"Don't you dare touch him!" This time Sasuke recognised the voice before his mind registered the person standing in front of him fighting the doctor. Of course it was Naruto, his guardian angel.

"Naruto" Sasuke breathed so quietly the blond had no chance of hearing it.

The fight – if it could be called that – was over quickly. It looked like the blond kicked the doctor in the only place that would actually cause any damage.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and embraced him.

"Baby, are you alright?" He asked a little out of breath.

"Yeah" Sasuke breathed. "Get me out of here. Please" He whispered.

Naruto nodded once, let go on the raven but grabbed his hand. They both sped walked towards the exit, but Sasuke had trouble keeping up.

"Common baby, please. We're neatly there." He said to the raven in order to make him go faster. Sasuke really tried, but he still felt drugged up.

"Sasuke please" Naruto pleaded.

"I'm trying" The raven said as soon as they were out the door. They made it. They really made it.

They both heard some people – preferably nurses – shouting after them. It didn't matter. They pushed onwards.

As soon as they turned a corner, the blond hailed a cab. It only took a couple of seconds for one to stop. Naruto helped Sasuke get in, and then got in himself.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned once he shut the door and told the cab driver where to go.

"Yeah" Sasuke leaned into his seat and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. "He…he gave me something…"

Naruto felt another wave of anger surging through him.

"Baby, maybe I need to take you to a hospital?"

"No!" Sasuke snapped. However he couldn't make the rest of his sentence any louder than a whisper. "No more hospitals. Ever. I just need to sleep it off."

"Okay, I'll take you home." Suddenly, the blond heard his phone ring in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller id. It was his therapist. "Hello?" He asked answering it.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The therapist began. It was obvious she was trying to keep her voice even. "I've just been informed you kidnapped my patient."

"No" Naruto answered. "I saved him." The therapist sighed.

"I know I shouldn't say this but, well done Naruto. I don't care if they fire me. I'll stand up for Sasuke and tell them it was the doctor's fault."

"Thank you." Naruto told her.

"Look after him, Naruto."

"You know I will." He hanged up and put his phone back in his pocket. "Baby you doing okay?"

"Mmm" Sasuke replied, his head still on Naruto's shoulder.

"We're nearly home." Naruto told him softly as he rested his own head against the raven's. They were finally going home. Together.

To Be Continued.


	90. Somewhere Around Nothing

Sorry for lateness and shortness. The reason – I was doing some charity work (the readers living in the UK will know today is Red Nose Day) and literally just got home, but I HAD to update. Anything for you guys ^.^ Thanks for reviews and support as always! Please enjoy! P.S. Flare I hope you and ALL my readers know how much your reviews mean to me :)

Chapter Ninety – Somewhere Around Nothing

Naruto and Sasuke entered their apartment. Sasuke's hand was around Naruto's shoulder as the blond was helping him walk.

"Welcome home baby." Naruto spoke softly. "Sorry but I didn't have time to bake a cake."

Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"It's okay. I'm not in the mood for eating anyway." He whispered. Naruto nodded and walked with Sasuke into the bedroom. Once the raven was in bed, and Naruto made sure he was comfortable and warm Sasuke spoke again.

"Naruto, Leona." Sasuke's eyes were closed and his head rolled to the side.

"What?" The blond asked gently sitting on the bed next to his fiancé.

"Leona, she needs help." Sasuke's head rolled to the other side.

"Baby, you need to get some sleep, we can talk tomorrow." Naruto got up from the bed.

"No Naruto please." The raven's voice was so quiet and weak, Naruto almost couldn't recognise it.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I…I don't…want to be…alone…" Sasuke's words were beginning to blur together as he was falling asleep. "Please…stay…with-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as sleep overcame him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a couple of seconds, sadness and pure love expressed on his face. Sasuke had been through so much, but at least he was home. Finally, he was home where he belonged. Naruto realised something else, that didn't seem important all of a sudden.

He took his scarf off and let if fall to the floor, exposing his scarred neck. What did that scar matter with everything else going on?

Naruto's lips twitched into a small smile. He would make sure that everything would be okay now.

Without hesitation, he took off his shoes, coat and t-shirt and climbed into the bed next to Sasuke. He pulled the raven closer to him gently, and kissed his cheek.

"Baby" He whispered. "You are my everything. I know I told you that many times before, but after everything that happened, I feel like I haven't said it enough. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry that I let you get hurt again." His voice chocked a little, and he could feel tears burning the backs of his eyes.

"But everything will be okay now. You're home and Itachi will be out of prison soon, and then we can get married. So many things to look forward to. But do you know what I can't wait to the most?" For some reason, he waited a few heartbeats for an answer which didn't come. "I can't wait to grow old with you. Just you and me, sitting on a porch of our little house, watching the sunset, Apocalyptica playing in the background." He added the last one mainly for Sasuke's benefit. He knew how much the raven loved that band.

"I was thinking, we could move to a different town too. Go somewhere else and start anew. Somewhere where no one knows us and doesn't know anything about us." Naruto smiled to himself and yawned quietly. That idea sounded really good to him.

He kissed Sasuke's cheek again before closing his own eyes.

"I love you so much baby." He whispered before falling asleep.

To Be Continued.


	91. When All Is Said And Done

Thank you so much for your kind reviews and support :) I really, really appreciate it all :) Please enjoy!

Chapter Ninety One – When All Is Said And Done

Sasuke was the first to wake up the next day. To his relief, he realised that his headache was completely gone, and he was feeling much better than he was the day before. He felt even better once he saw Naruto's sleeping face next to him. Naruto did come and rescue him. It really happened.

He smiled lightly as he remembered a wonderful dream he had last night. Just him and Naruto sitting and the blond telling him about the future they were going to have together. He could feel all his troubles and worries melting away.

Lying next to the blond, the raven noticed the scar on Naruto's neck. He felt sad that Naruto had to suffer so badly but he didn't care that the scar was there. Naruto was the most perfect and beautiful person to him. Inside and out.

Just then, Naruto's nose crinkled a bit and his eyes opened.

"Morning baby" He said with a smile once he saw Sasuke looking at him. "I can't believe I finally woke up with you next to me. I missed it." Sasuke smiled gently.

"I missed you too, like you wouldn't believe." Naruto moved closer to his fiancé and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke returned the kiss. "Naruto…" Sasuke spoke once they broke away from the kiss. "I'm sorry that I pushed you away before…I just didn't want him…to hurt you."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke again.

"It's okay, I understand." He took the raven's hand with his own. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…I don't know." Sasuke sighed. He could feel Naruto stroking his hand with his thumb reassuringly. Sasuke remembered all the times Naruto had done it before. The small gesture made him feel safe and secure.

He really wasn't sure if he should tell Naruto. For one, he didn't want to worry him. But he knew, talking about it would make him feel better, and he really wanted to put it all behind him and move on.

"There's not much to tell." Sasuke began not looking Naruto directly in the eyes. "He experimented on me. That's all really. He told me that I'm never going to get better, but I guess I proved him wrong huh?" Sasuke smiled sadly.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand reassuringly. He knew that the raven didn't want his pity. Instead he decided to tell Sasuke something that might make him feel better.

"Your therapist called – or should I say our therapist" Sasuke had a confused look on his face and Naruto realised that Sasuke still didn't know. "I'll explain in a second. Anyway, she called and said that no matter what, she will make sure to bring that man to justice. He'll get what he deserves."

Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto, what did you mean-?"

"After I got attacked" Naruto started explaining knowing exactly what the raven wanted to know. He was still stroking Sasuke's hand absentmindedly. "I needed to talk to someone and I didn't want you to worry. I had some trouble; I couldn't accept the way I looked…"

"Naruto you're beautiful." Sasuke spoke interrupting the blond. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was smiling. He knew that Sasuke was telling him the truth.

The blond smiled too, but his smile soon faded as he remembered something else.

"Sasuke, there is something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Sasuke spoke softly.

"I lied to you." Naruto felt nervous. "From the beginning I knew who attacked me. It was Suigetsu. He said he loved you and since I was in the way, and wouldn't leave you, he tried to kill me. I didn't want to tell you…because…because…" He took a deep breath and carried on. "Because I was afraid of what you will do, how you'll react. I went to the police and they're looking for him as we speak."

Naruto waited for Sasuke's reaction. The raven just looked at Naruto, no expression on his face to give away how he was feeling.

"Sasuke, say something." Naruto almost whispered. He was worried he fucked up. Again.

To his surprise, the raven sat on up on the bed and pulled Naruto up into a tight hug.

"You should have told me." Was all the said about it as he embraced the blond. Naruto quickly hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologised, sighing with relief.

"I love you so much Naruto. No more secrets. Ever."

"No more secrets." Naruto agreed. "I love you too baby."

To Be Continued.


	92. Best Is Yet To Come

Thank you so much for your support and reviews! I think it is time to draw this story slowly to a close. As much as it pains me to say it, because I absolutely love this story, I have just written out a plan, so that the story will finish at chapter 100. Thank you to everyone who read this from the beginning, but I am not saying my goodbyes yet!

Chapter Ninety Two – Best Is Yet To Come

A few days had passed Sasuke had began to feel much better. His head was clear and he knew he'd never let himself get so ill again. He'd been eating with Naruto, slowly and smaller portions than normally, but he was eating nonetheless.

He still hadn't left the house yet, but decided to quit university. He wanted to find work somewhere and get his life back to normal. University, he concluded, just wasn't for him.

He and Naruto had already come up with a plan.

Firstly, they would wait until Itachi was out of prison then get married.

Afterwards, they'd wait until Naruto finished his first year, and they would move to another town and the blond would transfer to another university there.

Once they were settled, Sasuke would look for a job – any job would suit him – he concluded and he would focus on writing. He'd been through so much that he wanted to publicise it in hope that his story would help other people deal with similar problems to his.

So far, their plan sounded great, and it really gave Sasuke something to look forward to.

But for now, he needed to "rest" as Naruto had said. He needed to make sure he really was better in order to really move on. Sasuke was sure of it however. Despite everything that had happened during his stay in the psychiatric ward, it taught Sasuke just how important his life was, not just to him but to other people too.

Naruto had gone and bought him some antidepressants in the pharmacy, but Sasuke hoped that one day, he would no longer need them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called form the living room. Sasuke realised that he'd been staring at the same page in his book for about fifteen minutes, but not actually paying to any words on that page. His mind was preoccupied with something else.

"What?" The raven called closing his book and placing it on the bed next to him.

"Any preference about what we have for dinner?" Sasuke got up from the bed and walked towards the living room. "Because I was thinking we could order pizza, watch a film and relax tonight."

"Sure, sounds good to me." Naruto looked up with a smile at the raven, now standing in the door way.

"Come here." The blond gestured for the raven to go and sit next to him. Sasuke did just that. "So what would you like to do tomorrow?" He asked as Sasuke made himself comfortable against Naruto's chest.

"I was thinking, I should go and visit Leona." Naruto frowned at the idea.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go back there?"

"Yeah I think so. It would be a nice change to be a visitor as opposed to a patient." Naruto smiled sadly.

"I'll come with you."

"Thanks"

Both boys sat in silence for a few minutes watching the news. Again, the news was extremely depressing.

Suddenly, Naruto's phone rang. He reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Naruto?" His therapist asked. "Turn on the news."

"I'm already watching it." He said, his answer fading out at the end as he heard what the newsman was saying.

"In today's news, a doctor has been fired from the local psychiatric hospital for the mistreatment of his patients. He is facing up to fifty years in prison."

"No way" Naruto said both to Sasuke and to the therapist who was still on the line. "You did it." He told her.

"It wasn't that hard. We finally got some evidence. A patient also came forth."

"Leona…" Naruto said more to himself than anyone else.

"Yes" The therapist paused. "How…how did you know?"

"It doesn't matter. Thank you so much."

"Talk to you soon Naruto. Stay safe." She said before hanging up. The blond put his phone back into his pocket.

"Sasuke, did you hear that? It's all over." He said pulling the raven closer to him.

"I can't believe it…" Sasuke breathed.

"Don't dwell on it baby." He kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "I'll go order that pizza and get us some coke, you go pick a film. Make it a good one, we got something to celebrate!"

Naruto gently pushed the raven off, as he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Sasuke sat on the sofa for a few heartbeats staring into space. A small smile appeared on his lips. Everything was really getting better.

To Be Continued.


	93. Let Go

Thank you so much for your support and reviews and kind words! I have a killer headache today, but I tried my best with this chapter... I got to admit, updating everyday is not easy, but knowing how much you guys like it, and how much you enjoy reading it and look forward to the next chapter, is more than worth it. P.s In reply to **XXOnyxFlamesXX** Thank you so much for your kind words! :) And to answer your question he just wanted to experiment on Sasuke like he did on his other patients, aka Leona. And I cannot wait to read your story!

Chapter Ninety Three – Let Go

"I can't believe you came to see me!" Leona said as she pulled Sasuke into a tight hug which the raven returned. Naruto looked at both of them with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for what you did. For being so brave and telling them what the doctor was doing." The raven told her as they pulled away from the hug. All three of them walked toward the activities room to sit together.

"I decided it was enough. Plus I couldn't stand the thought that he hurt you too."

Sasuke smiled at her and she smiled back. The two of them sat on a couch in the activities room while Naruto took the armchair giving Leona and Sasuke some space to talk. He couldn't help but smile too when he heard what Leona said. She was such a kind soul, no wonder Sasuke was worried about her and wanted to visit her.

"I do have some news of my own actually." Leona said. It was obvious that she was trying to hide the smile that was beginning to form on her lips. Sasuke waited for to finish. "I'm finally getting out of here!" She exclaimed and finally grinned. Sasuke opened his eyes wide at first, and then he smiled such a genuine smile of happiness that the blond smiled again. He probably looked ridiculous, sitting there smiling at the scene happening in front of him.

"That's amazing." He said. It was his turn to pull Leona into a hug. "Well since you're getting out of here, would you be able to come to mine and Naruto's wedding?"

Leona's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?!" she asked looking at Naruto.

"We would love for you to be there Leona." The blond smiled at her. He knew how much she helped Sasuke and what good friends they became. He really wanted her to be at their wedding too.

"Of course I'll come!" Leona hugged Sasuke and then Naruto tightly. "Thank you for the invitation!" Sasuke smiled at her. "You got a pen?" She asked a little out of the blue. Naruto took one out of his pocket and handed it to her. She grabbed Sasuke's arm and wrote a number on it. "Here." She said once she was done. "That's my number. Text me when you want to."

"Thanks" The raven said the smile now permanent on his face. "Before I forget…" Sasuke picked up his messenger bag from the floor and opened it. He took Leona's diary out of it and handed it back to her. "Thank you for lending it to me, it really helped me."

Leona took it from him and grinned.

"It's no problem! I'm glad I could help somehow. I really hated seeing you so sad. You deserve to be happy Sasuke. More than anyone I know."

"You too Leona." He said sincerely. "You too."

0o0o0

Once Sasuke and Naruto have gone, Leona went back to her room to pack her bags. Her diary was still in her hand. She sat on her bed and flicked to the last page she wrote.

_Things will be okay now. I'm gonna get better and live a long happy life. That's my goal._

She turned another page and saw it was also filled with writing, but this wasn't hers.

_Dear Leona_

_ Thank you so much for everything._

_ I don't think I could have survived without you._

_ You are an amazing person and I wish you all the best in the world._

_ Sasuke_

Leona smiled once she finished reading it. _Thank you Sasuke _she thought and started packing her bags.

To Be Continued.


	94. Sleeping Sun

Thank you for the reviews and support! In response to **Kit-HitsuzenKitsune**, it's like you read my mind (or my plan). I believe you will find the answer to your question in this chapter :)

Chapter Ninety Four – Sleeping Sun

"Sasuke, stop pacing!" Naruto called to his fiancé as he walked up and down the living room. "Baby, seriously!" The blond said getting up from the couch and walking over to the raven.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked blinking twice. "Sorry I've just been…"

"Stressing?" Naruto finished for him. "Yeah, I can see that." He smiled and Sasuke sighed lightly. The blond pulled him into a hug. "You should be happy."

"Naruto I am happy…but I just haven't seen him in so long." Sasuke gave another sigh. Yes, today was the day Itachi was finally getting out of prison and he couldn't be happier, but at the same time he felt so nervous about how his brother would react to seeing him.

"Baby, he is going to be so happy to finally see you." Naruto said, as if he read Sasuke's mind. The raven couldn't help but smile as he hugged Naruto back. He buried his head in the blond's shoulder taking the blond's sent in. He smelled like summer flowers, so fresh, strong and gentle at the same time. It's been a while since he was out of the hospital, but he still enjoyed little things like these. Things that he truly missed when he was locked up.

Naruto pulled the raven slightly away from him and kissed him passionately on the lips. The kiss was quickly returned and left both boys gasping for breath.

They both touched their foreheads together smiling.

"It's time to go baby." Naruto said softly, while the raven's smile widened slightly.

0o0o0

"Baby, stop it." Naruto said gently as he placed his hand on the raven's knee. Sasuke didn't even realise that he was shaking his leg.

"Sorry" He said feeling his heart beating in his throat. His anticipation was growing. He really couldn't wait to see his brother, not behind a huge glass wall but out in the free world.

He and Naruto were sat in the waiting room, staring at the wall of informative crime posters. Sasuke read them all about five times each and he was pretty sure he could list all the different types of drugs and their effects by now. How much longer was thing going to take?

"Why is it taking so long?" He asked and absentmindedly started shaking his other leg. Naruto just decided to let it go.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it'll be over soon."

"I can't take much more of this waiting. I feel sick." He said truthfully taking in a deep breath.

"Just hold on a few more minutes baby. You're okay." Naruto reassured him taking his hand with his own. Sasuke's lips twitched into a light smile at the gesture.

Just then, the door opened and Itachi walked into the waiting room. Sasuke immediately stood up.

"Itachi" He breathed. The older Uchiha turned around and saw his brother. Naruto saw so much emotion in Itachi's eyes; it was almost painful to look. He wasn't sure he could even identify them all. Sadness, happiness, relief, love.

"Sasuke" Itachi said as he ran to Sasuke. Both men embraced each other. "Sasuke I missed you so much." Itachi carried on. Sasuke didn't say anything, but Naruto could hear the soft sobbing of his fiancé as he finally got to see his brother properly.

Naruto felt his own eyes beginning to water. He blinked a couple of times so that he wouldn't start crying too. Instead, he took in the happy scene in front of him, as both of the Uchiha's were finally reunited.

"Naruto" Itachi said once he pulled away from Sasuke. He had his hand around Sasuke's shoulder, never letting go of his brother completely. "It's really good to see you too." Itachi smiled at him.

"You too Itachi." Naruto smiled standing up. "Ready to go home?" Both Sasuke and Itachi nodded in unison and the blond couldn't help but chuckle lightly, some tears still threatening to spill.

To Be Continued.


	95. White Wedding

Thank you so much for your reviews and support! In response to **linklover88** I swear you guys really can read my mind/plan :P Enjoy! P.S. the mentioned song is Leona Lewis – Here I Am.

Chapter Ninety Five – White Wedding

"So…" Naruto asked turning around to face Neji. "How do I look?"

"Like a gay superstar." Neji answered smirking lightly and placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Harhar" Naruto said rolling his eyes. "Can we put the jokes aside for now, and you could you know? Answer me seriously?"

"You want an honest answer? Fine" Neji took another good look at the blond before answering. Naruto was dressed in a black suit, matching trousers and shoes. His shirt was white and his tie was red. "You look so handsome, that I'm almost jealous that Sasuke is marring you today and not me."

Naruto grinned.

"That's a better answer! I got to say, I'm actually relieved that you and Gaara are back together. Coz otherwise, you would try to…you know…" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. Neji rolled his eyes again.

"Don't make take back what I just said."

"Neji, I don't have much experience, but you're my best man. Aren't you supposed to be running around checking the flowers are in place or something like that?"

"For one, I'm not your bitch. And for two, what damn flowers? Your wedding is outside!"

"You know…" Naruto gestured with his hand. "The planted ones…"

Neji couldn't help but face palm himself.

"You are…SO dumb." He said sighing. "But, since you're so eager to talk about wedding stuff, tell me, how are you feeling? Nervous?"

Naruto turned around and looked at himself in the floor lengthed mirror.

"Not even a little bit. I can't wait to go out there, and finally marry the one I love."

Neji smiled at Naruto's words. He only wished him and Gaara could be half as happy as them two.

"I personally can't wait for Sasuke to make an honest woman out of you Uzumaki." Neji joked and his smile grew. Naruto span around to face his best man.

"Seriously? Still with the jokes?"

"Sorry man, I just couldn't help myself."

Naruto tugged at his tie, making sure it was perfect.

"Ready?" Neji asked.

"More than ready." The blond replied with a grin.

0o0o0

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked his younger brother who was pulling nervously at the sleeves of his white suit. His shirt was black, the opposite of Naruto's. "Or are you getting cold feet?" The older Uchiha teased. Sasuke gave him a half hearted glare.

"Of course I'm not getting cold feet." He said. "I just don't want to…mess up."

Itachi walked up to his younger brother and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry. It's your wedding day. Be happy. Everything is going to be okay."

"Thanks Itachi." Sasuke smiled. "Now get off me before you crease my suit."

Itachi chuckled and let go of him.

"Okay Sasuke..." Itachi said. The raven took a deep breath. "Let's go!"

"Let's go." He repeated his brother's words. His heart hammering with excitement. Soon, he would be married to Naruto. His lips turned into a huge smile before he was even aware of it.

0o0o0

A marriage officiant stood before Sasuke and Naruto, who were holding hands.

"Dear friends and family" the marriage officiant began. "We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they decided to live their lives together as a married couple."

Naruto turned his head only for a brief moment to look at the people behind them. There really weren't that many. Only Iruka, Gaara, Leona and their therapist was present. Neji stood a little to the side of him – as his best man – and Itachi stood a little to Sasuke's side as his best man.

Because the wedding was outside, the gentle breeze ruffled his and he raven's hair.

The marriage official started reading what Naruto has asked him to read before the ceremony started;

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonour others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easy angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves."

Despite the blond not actually being religious, he always loved that passage from the New Testament. He thought it just summed his and Sasuke's relationship perfectly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sasuke smiling at the words.

Finally, the time has come to exchange their vows. Both boys turned to face each other, still holding their hands.

"Naruto" Sasuke began first. "You are my strength, my rock, my guardian angel. You have helped me through so much, and without you, I wouldn't even be alive. Standing here today, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, because you really are my everything and I was lucky enough to find you. With you, I feel like I can be anything and do anything. But the thing I want to do the most is make you happy everyday for the rest of your life. I love you with all my heart."

Naruto could feel tears running down his face. His saw his own feelings mirrored in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke" Naruto began, his voice slightly chocked up. "Man, I promised myself I wouldn't cry." He chuckled lightly and he could hear people around him – including Sasuke – chuckling too. "Let me start again." Naruto took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Sasuke, you are perfect in every single way. Your witty sense of humour, your beautiful eyes, your small butt." He joked and again everyone around him chuckled. Sasuke's smile widened and he rolled his eyes. "But most importantly, your big, good heart Sasuke. I don't know what I would do without you, because you baby, are my whole world. With each day I love you more and more. Forever and always."

Naruto could see Sasuke's eyes water and a couple of tears spill over. He reached with his thumb and wiped them away.

The marriage officiant continued with the ceremony.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha, take Naruto, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honour and cherish, through good times and bad, for richer and for poorer, until death do you part?"

Sasuke's smile grew as he looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"I do."

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki, take Sasuke, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honour and cherish, through good times and bad, for richer and for poorer, until death do you part?"

Naruto looked back into Sasuke's onyx eyes, his grin still wide.

"I do."

Itachi stepped forward, and gave Sasuke a ring.

"I give you this ring" He said sliding the ring onto Naruto's finger. "as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

It was Neji's turn to give Naruto a ring. The blond took it and slid it onto Sasuke's finger.

"I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

Both boys still looked at each other, smiling lovingly.

"With the power vested in me," the marriage officiant stated. "I now pronounce you married."

Naruto and Sasuke didn't even need to be told. They both leaned forward and kissed each other, both placing their hands on each other's faces.

The few people around them started cheering and clapping, but in their own world, it was just the two of them.

0o0o0

"So how does it feel to be married?" Naruto asked with a smile as he hugged Sasuke close to him as they were swaying to the rhythm of the slow song playing.

"It feels amazing." Sasuke said and smiled himself. Very quietly, he started singing along with the song, just so that Naruto could hear.

"_If you need a place where you can run_

_ If you need a shoulder to cry on_

_ I'll always be your friend"_

It was the first time ever Naruto heard Sasuke sing. His voice was SO beautiful; the blond wondered why the raven didn't sing more often.

_ "When you need some shelter from the rain_

_ When you need a healer for your pain_

_ I will be there time and time again._

_ When you need someone to love you_

_ Here I am._"

"I love you baby." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's cheek once the raven stopped singing. "That was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Sasuke said and sighed happily in Naruto's arms.

To Be Continued.


	96. Closer To You

Thank you so much for your kind reviews and for your continuous support!

Chapter Ninety Six – Closer To You

Naruto sat on the floor of the apartment. A suitcase lay in front of him. Slowly, he was packing his clothes, not caring if they were folded or not. One packed suitcase was already standing by the door. The blond found it really weird how all his belongings could just fit in a couple of bags.

"Naruto" Sasuke said softly, sadness obvious in his voice. Naruto looked up from his suitcase at the raven standing in the door way. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I'm positive." The blond said with a small sight and went back to packing his suitcase. "I've had a very long think about this, and it's for the best."

"The best for me or for you?" Sasuke couldn't stop himself from asking.

"For the both of us." The blond said still packing.

"Naruto, we really don't have to-"

Naruto got up from the floor and walked up to Sasuke. He put his hands around the raven's small waist.

"Did I not promise to love you forever and always?" He spoke lovingly, repeating his wedding vows. The wedding itself seemed like it was only yesterday, despite having happened a few months ago. "The school year is over, and there is nothing for us here. This move will be one of the best things to ever happen to us. I promise."

"But-"

"No buts" Naruto interrupted. "I'm putting you first baby, no matter what."

Sasuke smiled lightly and remained silent. It's like Naruto read his mind again. Naruto managed to put his mind at ease with a simple sentence. Yet…

"Naruto, you should really put yourself first for once."

"Don't you worry" Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips and returned to packing his bags. Apparently it was the end of that conversation.

"Naruto?"

"Mmm?" Naruto said as he placed another t-shirt into his suitcase.

"What…umm…whatever happened to Suigetsu?" The blond froze. "You…you always change the topic when I try to ask about it…"

Naruto cleared his throat.

"Have you seen my _Iron Maiden_ shirt anywhere?"

"Naruto"

"I could have sworn it was right here." The blond carried on as he got up from the floor to search for it.

"Naruto" Sasuke said his voice serious. "Stop it"

"What? It's like my favourite shirt." Naruto spoke, still looking for the shirt, this time on the other side of the room.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Talk to me."

"There is nothing to tell." He said casually. "Where the hell is that dumb shirt?"

"Okay enough" Sasuke walked up to his husband and grabbed both of the blond's wrists, spinning him so that he would look at the raven. "Enough is enough. Now talk."

Naruto sighed. He looked Sasuke in the eyes. He was right, enough was enough.

"The police still have absolutely no idea where he is. It's like he vanished off the face of the earth. And I…I worry."

"Naruto, I won't let him hurt you again."

"That's not why I worry." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I worry that he'll come and take you away from me. Then my life will be over."

Sasuke pulled Naruto into an embrace.

"That will never, ever happen." He reassured the blond. "If I remember our wedding vows correctly, it was "till death do us part" not "till Suigetsu do us part".

"Baby?" Naruto said as he hugged the raven tighter. "That joke was positively awful."

"What can I say? You're the funny one in this relationship."

"And you're the adorable one." Naruto smirked. Feeling instantly better. That's what happened between them. Little tiny arguments which were quickly resolved with humour.

"Oh shut up."

"Hmm yeah…you're like a koala bear. Adorable on the outside, vicious on the inside."

"Naruto…"

"Yeah yeah. Now come and pack your bags, 'cause I sure as hell aren't gonna do it for you." Naruto let go off the raven and walked over to his bag. "Oh there it is." He picked up a shirt. His _Iron Maiden_ shirt. Sasuke shook his head, but smiled despite himself and went to pack his own bags.

He was more than ready to leave this town and all its bad memories behind.

To Be continued.


	97. Welcome To The Family

Thank you so much for your support and reviews!

Chapter Ninety Seven – Welcome To The Family

Nine years later,

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke called from the living room of their new apartment. Well, it was new nine years ago when the married couple moved into it.

Naruto was sat on the bed in their bedroom, his laptop in his lap.

"Working baby, what do you think?" The blond had finished university in the new town and gotten a job almost straight away. He was already a successful businessman on his way to the top of the company.

"Could you come here for a moment?" Sasuke called again. "I have something to show you."

"Couldn't you just come in here and show me?" The blond asked with a sigh.

"Let me rephrase that. Move your lazy ass in here now."

The blond rolled his eyes, set his laptop on the bed next to him and walked into the living room.

"What do you need to show me so desperately?" Naruto crossed his arms across his chest. Sasuke was facing him, hiding something behind his back. A small smile graced his lips, he made no effort to move or speak. "Seriously Sasuke, what do you want to show me, because I really need to finish that report or my boss will kill…"

Naruto didn't finish his sentence. He looked stunned at what Sasuke was now holding in front of him. It was a light pink baby bodysuit. Seeing Naruto's reaction, Sasuke's smile grew.

"Did…you...is…is that…?" Naruto stuttered.

"That's right." Sasuke said helping Naruto. He took a few steps towards the blond. "It's for our baby, once she arrives."

"But they only told us a few days ago. How can you be so sure the mother won't change her mind?" The phone call came very early in the morning on a Saturday, when the both of them were having a lay in. Naruto picked up the phone; it was the adoption agency they were registered with. A pregnant woman who didn't want her child picked them to give her baby girl to. She was already eight months pregnant but put off choosing the new parents, up until a few days ago. Once she read their profile, she picked them straight away. Sasuke and Naruto didn't even have a chance to meet her yet, but here was Sasuke, already buying clothes for their unborn child.

"Because Naruto, once she meets us and sees how much we love each other, and how much we love that child already, she won't change her mind."

"Sasuke…" Naruto couldn't find the right words. Everything was going so perfect. He and Sasuke were living together happily, he had a good job, Sasuke was on his way to become an author, and now, they were going to have a little baby of their own. A little baby girl.

Naruto took the baby bodysuit from Sasuke and had a closer look at it. It had two big yellow ducks on it and in the middle of them was one little duck. He smiled. It was so tiny…he couldn't imagine how a human being could possibly fit in it. It was also unbearably cute.

"I just thought that once baby Kushina comes home, she needs to have something to wear."

Naruto stopped looking at the bodysuit and looked up at his husband.

"Kushina? You want to name her Kushina?" He asked almost in disbelief. "You want to call her the same name my mum had?"

"That is exactly why I want to call her that." Sasuke walked over the few remaining steps to Naruto and put his hands around the blond's neck. "If that's okay with you of course." He added.

The blond moved his hands – still holding the baby bodysuit – around Sasuke's waist.

"Thank you" he said and buried his head in the raven's hair. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Sasuke smiled and kissed the blond's neck.

"But we get to name the second one after my mum." Sasuke said jokingly.

"How about we call her Kushina Mikoto?" The blond suggested, pulling slightly away.

"That sounds like a very long name…" The raven smirked. "Thank you."

0o0o0

"She is so perfect." Naruto whispered as he sat next to Sasuke on the couch in their flat, his hand around the raven's shoulder. Sasuke was holding Kushi (as she was nicknamed) dressed in the pink baby bodysuit he bought earlier, in his arms, looking down at her lovingly.

"I know" he whispered back.

"I know it's impossible, but she looks so much like you baby." The blond told Sasuke with a smile on his face. It was true, Kushina's eyes – even though closed now – were onyx, just like Sasuke's and her skin was just as pale.

"Hmm" Sasuke mused, as he bent over and kissed the baby on her forehead. He couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he really was. Now him, Naruto and baby Kushina were a family. A loving family he always longed for.

To Be Continued.


	98. Believe

Thank you SO much for the support and reviews! In response to **Raven Halley**, that is entirely up to you :) Only two chapters, left after this one :( I need to write before I start crying…

Chapter Ninety Eight – Believe

Seven Years Later

Naruto sat working on his computer in his study. Stacks of papers were lined up next to him. He gave a very tied sigh. He'd been slaving over these papers for the best part of the morning. _That's what one gets for being such a good and insightful businessman_, Naruto thought jokingly to himself. With another sigh, the blond decided to take a brake and go see what his husband was currently doing. No doubt working over his book. Naruto read some parts of it, and it was good. Really good. He couldn't understand why no one wanted to publish it.

Naruto walked out into the corridor. A few years ago, he and Sasuke finally brought a house where Kushina could grow up. It wasn't big; it was small and cosy, just right for their little family.

He walked to the back of the house and walked up to the open doors leading to the garden. He crossed his arms across his chest, leaned against the doorframe and smiled.

Sasuke was playing with Kushina. Currently, they were throwing a ball back and forth while talking.

"Daddy, how did you meet daddy?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Ah well" Sasuke began. Apparently no one noticed the "other daddy" observing them yet. Naruto decided to listen for a while. "Me and daddy have been friends since we were five years old. We meet in preschool."

Kushina's smile widened.

"That's so cool!" You've know each for like a hundred years!" Sasuke laughed, and Naruto gave a soundless chuckle.

"We're not that old." Sasuke pointed out with a smile. "It's been…" He stopped for a second to think as he passed Kushina the ball. "Thirty years now."

Has it really been that long already? Naruto felt as if he only met the raven a week ago. As if only yesterday they got married…

"That's still a long time." She said throwing the ball to Sasuke. "I wonder if I met the person I'm going to marry yet…" She wondered.

"You still have loads of time sweetheart." Sasuke said lovingly. "Loads of time to find the person you want to marry. And a very, very long life to do whatever you want."

Kushina smiled and gestured for Sasuke to throw the ball which he did.

"And I'm sure your book will get published soon daddy." She grinned a grin, so similar to Naruto's.

"Thanks sweetie" Sasuke smiled as he received the ball.

The book came up again…Naruto found it had to believe that almost a year passed since Sasuke's relapse…

_It was a bad day. A very bad day. Sasuke was just fired from his day job that day. He came home, shaking in anger, just to see a letter addressed to him. He opened it and read it._

_ "We are really sorry Mr Uchiha, but we are not able to publish your book at this time." He read out loud. He wouldn't have cared usually, but it was the thirty second letter like that which he received. It also arrived on a very, very bad day. _

_ To make matters worse, he had a very serious argument with Naruto about a week ago, and they still weren't talking to each other. It was like the universe just hated him that month._

_ No really caring about anything anymore, he made his way to the bathroom._

_ A blind panic filled him for a couple of seconds. Where was Kushina? _

_ At Iruka's, he realised with a sigh of relief. Naruto sent her there so she could spend a week with her granddad. It was bullshit really. Sasuke knew full well that Naruto sent her there so she wouldn't have to witness her dads fighting. Or actually the lack of any sort of communication between them. _

_ With a sigh Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror. He wanted to forget all that crap that was going on. He knew it wasn't the best way to deal with it…but he'd been so strong for so long…_

_ Without over thinking it too much, he rolled up his sleeve, grabbed the razor from the bathroom cabinet and cut his arm. Once, twice, thrice. Each time going up higher and higher on his arm._

_ That day, was also the day Naruto decided to come home early. "Fuck this" were his exact words as he left the office. He needed to go home and make up with Sasuke. Enough was enough. _

_ Sasuke didn't hear the front door open or the footsteps in the corridor. He sat on the ground, tears were running down his face, and a refreshing kind of pain filled him._

_ He did however hear Naruto screaming his name and running up to him pulling his razor away from him. _

_ "Baby" Naruto called out frantically, on the ground next to Sasuke. "What the fuck are you doing!?"_

_ "Naruto" Sasuke said and smiled lightly. He was feeling slightly lightheaded. He overdid it. "You're talking to me." He said in relief. _

_ "Please don't tell me you did this because of me!" Panic and pain was clear in Naruto's voice. It made Sasuke's heart hurt again. _

_ "No I…just…" why was it so hard to explain his actions again? "I lost it…it's been…a bad week…" He said honestly. _

_ "Baby, this is no answer to anything!" _

_ "I know! I know! I'm sorry!" Sasuke cried even more and stared shaking. Naruto quickly got out the first aid kid and bandaged Sasuke's arm. All the while the raven remained silent._

_ "I came home early to apologise." Naruto said with a small sigh once he was finished. He brushed Sasuke's tears away gently with his thumb. "So, I'm sorry, let's not fight. Let's put this behind us."_

_ Sasuke chuckled humourlessly. _

_ "You came home to find me doing…this…and you're the one apologising?" _

_ "Yes. It was a stupid argument."_

_ "Well, for what's it worth, I'm sorry too." Sasuke looked him in the eyes. "I'm really, really sorry."_

_ "It's okay baby." Naruto pulled him into a hug, careful not to hurt his arm. "You have been SO strong. I'm so proud of you nonetheless." _

_ Sasuke felt his cheek being kissed. He relaxed. He would find another job. And send his book out to twenty more publishing houses. Still, none it mattered half as much as Naruto did._

"Oi Naruto!" The blond shook his head to clear it. "Are you gonna join us? Or carry on stalking us?" Sasuke asked jokingly, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah! Come and play!" Kushina called out. Naruto smiled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He said as he ran the short distance to join Sasuke and Kushina. "So, what are we playing?"

To Be Continued.


	99. Natural Life

Thank you so much for your support and reviews! One more chapter to go! :(

Chapter Ninety Nine – Natural Life

Thirteen Years Later

"Naruto" Sasuke walked up to the blond and placed his hand on the blond's shoulder. "We got another postcard."

Naruto took the postcard from the raven and read it out loud.

"Sending all my love from Egypt, Kushina. P.S. Riding on a camel…scariest thing I have EVER done. See you soon! I love you both!"

The blond smiled and looked up at his husband.

"Sounds like she's having a great time there."

"Yeah, she really does." Sasuke smiled back and leaned down to kiss Naruto.

As Sasuke began to walk away, Naruto called after him.

"Hey, there's another letter here, addressed to you. From the publishing house."

Sasuke waved his hand dismissively.

"Just throw it way, it's probably another rejection letter."

Naruto frowned and opened the letter carefully. He unfolded it and began reading it in his head.

_Dear Mr Uchiha,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that your book 'My Story of Love and Pain' is going to get published very soon._

Naruto didn't even have to read on. The letter still in his hand, he got up to his feet and exited his study.

"Sasuke!" He called as he searched for the raven. "Sasuke!" He called out again.

"What?" Sasuke stepped out of the kitchen looking slightly irritated. "Is the house on fire or something?"

"Your book!" The blond said excitedly as he hugged his husband. "They'll publish it! I told you they would!"

"Wh…what?" The raven asked in slight shock. He'd received SO many rejection letters; he never thought this day would actually come. "What?"

"Your book is getting published baby!" Naruto let go of his husband and showed him the letter. Sasuke took it and scan read it.

"They want to publish it…" He whispered in disbelief.

"I knew it baby!" Naruto hugged him again. Sasuke returned the embrace and smiled. Finally, he achieved his goal. After all this time, he finally did it.

0o0o0

Naruto and Sasuke were sat on the porch of their house later that evening. It was midsummer, so the air was still warm. Both of them were drinking cool refreshing beers.

"It's just like you said it would be." Sasuke pointed out and sighed happily. "Absolutely perfect."

"Nearly perfect." Naruto winked, set down his beer and went into the house.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sasuke asked him but received no answer.

Few moments later, he heard something scrapping the floor, as if someone was pushing something heavy. In another few moments, Apocalyptica started playing. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled.

He heard Naruto sit back in his chair.

"Now it's perfect." He said.

"Mmm" Sasuke agreed. "Did you push that stereo all the way over to the door?" He asked opening one eye and looking at his husband.

"Yeah." Naruto replied and scratched the back of his head. Sasuke closed his eye and shook his head still smiling. Some things never change.

"You better not have scratched our floor."

"Oh shut up. You should be grateful."

Sasuke smirked.

"Who said I'm not?"

Just then, a phone call broke the calm atmosphere. Naruto gave a big sigh.

"This better be good." He muttered as he flipped open his phone. "Hello?" He asked.

Sasuke wasn't paying much attention to the phone call. After all, all the blond was saying was, "yeah" and "right".

Eventually Naruto said "thank you" and hung up.

"So, who was it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"The police station." Naruto answered deadly serious. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he looked at his husband.

"What…what happened?" He was almost too scared to ask. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

"You are not gonna believe this baby, but umm…" The blond stopped for a few heartbeats. "They umm…they caught Suigetsu."

"What?" Sasuke felt relief wash over him.

"Yeah they caught him like three days ago. Apparently he's gonna go away for a long time."

"Good. He deserves it." The raven said and meant it.

Naruto sighed and got more comfortable in his chair. The gentle breeze ruffling his hair.

"It's been a good day today." He said with a smile.

"Naruto, it's been a good lifetime."

Both men looked at each other, still smiling. The love they had for each other was visible in their eyes, in their expressions. Neither of them would have changed their life for anything.

To Be Concluded…


	100. This Is Goodbye

This is the last chapter everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who read this, favourited it, followed it, reviewed it, you guys are all amazing and I am truly going to miss you all! I hope this ending is a good one! For the last time, please enjoy!

Chapter One Hundred – This Is Goodbye

Thirty Five Years Later

Naruto – now a very old man – sat in his bed, a very worn out copy of Sasuke's book in his hand. Ever since the book got published, Naruto had read it countless amounts of times.

Glasses on his nose to help him see better, he was just finishing reading the last chapter.

_Life never gets better. That's what I used to believe in. I would tell myself that all the time, just to avoid disappointment. _

_ The truth is, I was lying to myself. Life is never easy, (who said it was going to be anyway?) but life is also beautiful. As long as you have someone by your side, your life can be an exciting adventure, not an everyday struggle. _

_ I didn't give up living, and I'm glad. This way, I get to spend an amazing lifetime with the person I love the most._

_ Everything I've been through, made me stronger and wiser. Now, every single day I wake up with a smile on my face._

_ And it's all thanks to you, Naruto. _

Naruto closed the book with a happy sigh and smiled. No matter how many times he read that ending, he wanted to cry.

"Sasuke, have I told you how amazing your book is? I'm not saying I read a lot of books anyway, but yours is definitely my favourite one." Naruto said as he set the book and his glasses down on the bedside cabinet next to his bed. The room was silent. "Baby?" He asked when he didn't receive an answer or a response.

He looked at the other side of the bed. It was empty. His smile disappeared.

Of course, how could he forget? He reminded himself, sadness filling his heart. Sasuke has been dead for three years already, but he still kept forgetting, and spoke as if his husband was still alive.

Slowly, he lied down on the bed and turned off the light. Feeling more sad than usual, he let his mind wonder to that awful day Sasuke passed away.

_It was a lazy summer day. Naruto was out in the garden tending to his flowers. Sasuke was in the kitchen cooking dinner._

_ Next to Naruto, the radio was playing a song he heard many times before, but for some reason, it sounded different this time:_

Some say love, it is a river,

That drowns the tender ring,

Some say love, it is a razor,

That leads your soul to bleed

_ "Naruto" Sasuke called appearing in the door way. "I burned the fucking meat. What do you say I just order some Chinese?" _

_ Naruto couldn't help but laugh. _

_ "You're a terrible cook but I love you nonetheless baby. Sure I'll have some dumplings and rice balls." Naruto winked at him._

_ "Whatever" Sasuke turned around and walked back into the house. "I love you too though." _

_ Naruto carried on listening to the song:_

Some say love, it is a hunger,

An endless aching need,

I say love, it is a flower,

And you, it's only seed.

_ That's when he heard it. A loud clang and a thud. _

_ As quickly as he could, Naruto got to his feet and rushed into the house. Once he was inside, his heart nearly stopped. _

_ Sasuke was lying on the floor, motionless._

_ "Baby!" Naruto cried and rushed to his side, grabbing the phone on the way. _

_ Sasuke didn't respond. _

_ Naruto dialled for the ambulance and told them to hurry. _

_ "Baby please!" He called to Sasuke, tears running down his face. Somehow, deep down he knew that was it. It was over. Sasuke was gone forever. But he didn't want to accept it. He loved Sasuke too much to be able to just accept it. _

_ "No!" He whispered unable to catch his breath properly. "Don't take him away from me!"_

_ He could still hear the song in the background playing:_

And the soul, afraid of dying

That never, learns to live.

_It was soon joined by the sound of an ambulance. But indeed, it had been too late._

Now, when he was drifting off to sleep, he could hear that exact same song playing in his head. With his eyes closed, he could imagine Sasuke's face perfectly.

"Sasuke" he whispered into the night. "I'll see you soon baby."

The song came to its end in his head, as he took his final breath.

_Just remember, in the winter,_

_ Far beneath, the bitter snow,_

_ Lies a seed, that with the sun's love,_

_ In the spring, becomes a rose…_

The End.

I hope you guys liked it! Thank you so much again!

Don't think I'm leaving for good though! If you want to read more about the best couple ever, maybe try my story, The Documentary?

Until next time!


End file.
